Um toque de anjo
by Sion Neblina
Summary: Ikki um yuppie É egocêntrico que não se importa com os sentimentos alheios, Shaka é o anjo Encarregado de mudar sua vida. Preparem-se para situações inverossímeis com muito romance e humor. YAOI. COMPLETA! ACABOU! SNIFF ... Sentirei saudades!
1. No banho com um anjo

**Um toque de anjo**

**Fanfiction de Sion Neblina**

**Romance/comédia - Yaoi**

**Disclaimer:**_Saint Seiya não me pertence, se me pertencesse não teria esse nome, ele é todinho de titio Kurumada, e esse texto não possui fins lucrativos__**.**_

**N/A:**_Caros leitores, o tema dessa fanfiction é humor. Sendo assim, gostaria que ela fosse encarada dessa forma e não aceito cobranças quanto a isso, nada aqui deve ser levado a sério e, vez por outra, alguns personagens pode sim ficar meio OOC. Por isso, faço questão de avisar, para que não me cobrem._

_Boa leitura. _

**No banho com um anjo**

**I Capítulo**

- Não, definitivamente, não, Shun, sinto muito, eu sei que é importante pra você, mas, está fora de cogitação, não posso ir a Paris, você sabe dos meus compromissos!

_- Sei sim, Ikki, seus compromissos são sempre mais importantes que eu!_ - gritou o rapaz do outro lado da linha.

- Pare com essa chantagem infantil, não dará certo! - gritou o Amamiya mais velho.

_- Chantagem? Então meus sentimentos são isso? Saber que meu único irmão, não está nem aí pra mim, que seu trabalho é a coisa mais importante pra ele, virou chantagem, Ikki?_

O garoto gritava do outro lado da linha o que obrigava o mais velho afastar o telefone celular de alguns mil dólares, da orelha.

- É esse mesmo trabalho, do qual você reclama tanto, que está pagando essa porcaria de _Sorbonne_* que você estuda e... Shun... Eu não acredito, ele desligou!

Ikki estava nervoso, não queria brigar com o irmão, mas nos últimos tempos era somente isso que eles faziam. Shun completaria dezoito anos e, depois disso, tinha até medo de pensar no que ele faria de sua vida, estava a cada dia mais rebelde.

- Ele não faz esforço algum para me entender, droga! - falou pra si.

- E você? Tenta entendê-lo? - Ouviu aquela voz de novo, mais uma vez. No começo tentava ignorar, achava que não deveria dar atenção, mas aquilo estava se tornando freqüente, era uma voz masculina, suave e levemente rouca, que ele começou a ouvir a todo tempo, sempre censurando suas atitudes.

- E o que se tem para entender numa pessoa de dezoito anos? - Perguntou ainda em voz alta, logo se arrependendo, olhando para os colegas do escritório que o olhavam assustados.

"Ikki o louco não é quem fala sozinho, é quem responde". Pensou encabulado, estava enlouquecendo só podia ser, procuraria um psiquiatra no dia seguinte, aquilo tinha um nome, estresse.

- _Estre..._ o quê? - Ouviu a voz novamente e olhou assustado para os lados, tentando ser natural, mas já havia se transformado no centro das atenções da agência de publicidade.

- Ikki, algum problema? - perguntou Shiryu um dos _web designers_ e, que talvez, também fosse seu amigo, de certa fora era, já que ele não dava muita atenção a esse tipo de assunto.

- N-não, nada, são problemas com o Shun, como sempre. – disse sem interesse indo para sua sala, fechou a porta se encostando a ela.

"_Era o que me faltava! Ficar maluco, não tenho tempo para ficar maluco, sou Diretor Executivo dessa joça, se tirar um dia de férias, isso aqui desmorona..."_ Pensava aflito.

- O que devo fazer? - balbuciou, saindo de onde estava e se jogando na cadeira de couro que ficava atrás da mesa em modelo oriental.

_- Eu acho que você deve ir para Paris!_

- Eu não posso ir para Paris, sem chances... - Ikki se interrompeu percebendo que através das persianas os colegas observava-o falando sozinho, levantou e as fechou totalmente.

- Ta legal, que brincadeira é essa?! - Indagou nervoso.

_- Se você não me ouvir vai se machucar. Tenho que lhe dizer que você sofrerá um grande fracasso hoje..._

- Fracasso, que fracasso? Ei! Onde você foi! A voz havia sumido. Ikki caiu prostrado na cadeira, não esperaria até o dia seguinte, procuraria um psiquiatra, naquela mesma tarde.

*******

- Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaa! - no monte Olímpio, era o próprio Zeus que fitava o anjo, irritado e com os braços cruzados. Shaka se ajoelhou em submissão.

- Como ousou revelar os azares do destino para um humano?

- Foi sem querer, quando vi, já havia falado demais! - disse o anjo se encolhendo – Olha, senhor, essa missão é muito complicada, esse meu protegido é muito egoísta e encrenqueiro e...

- Todos os humanos o são, Shaka, e por isso, escolhemos você. Dentre todos os doze arcanjos celestes, você é o mais puro e perfeito, se você já está se atrapalhando com esse aí, imagina se eu mandasse outro.

- Perdoe-me, meu senhor, isso não mais acontecerá.

- Infelizmente as coisas não são simples assim, Shaka, você infringiu uma regra e terá que ser punido, a vida de uma criatura celeste requer grande responsabilidades.

- Eu sempre cumpri todas, até hoje, não posso ser punido por um erro tão pequeno... – desesperou-se o anjo se levantando e fitando o Deus, com olhos suplicantes.

- Erro pequeno? Você sabe o que acontecerá no mundo se todos os anjos resolverem contar a seus protegidos o futuro?

- Deixe-me ver, todo mundo vai ganhar na loteria?

- Shaka!

- Brincadeirinha, desculpe-me, senhor Zeus, não teve graça.

- O equilíbrio será rompido, e não existirá mais céu e nem terra, nem mares e nem o outro...

Shaka arregalou os olhos.

- tudo se transformará numa coisa só?

- Isso, e será o fim dos mortais e também dos imortais. – Zeus suspirou e bateu no ombro do anjo – Por isso, eu sempre preferi que vocês permanecessem no Olimpo... Ahhh, não gosto nem de me lembrar da última vez que mandei arcanjos para terra; só que agora, terei que abrir uma exceção, você terá que descer, Shaka.

- Não, senhor, eu imploro, eu tenho medo do mundo dos humanos, lá tem muita confusão, eu não quero!

- Anjos foram feitos para proteger os humanos, você não pode ter medo do mundo deles!

- Mas, eu nunca fui lá, por que não manda um dos outros?

- É o seu protegido que precisa de ajuda, Shaka, e estou abrindo essa exceção, porque confio em você, os outros estão terminantemente proibidos de descer.

- Então me transformará num mortal?

- Temporariamente, espero não me arrepender, você é minha última esperança, Shaka, os outros estão perdidos.

- Todos, meu senhor? - espantou-se o anjo.

- Todos que deixei visitar a terra, voltaram com idéias...

- Idéias?

- Idéias que você não deve saber, sua missão é especial demais, para que se afaste dela.

- Então aquele garoto insuportável e irritante e... – ele parou de falar, porque o Deus o olhou zangado – Certo, certo, não devo questionar.

- Isso mesmo, e agora se prepare para a mortalidade.

- Mortalidade o que é... – não terminou de falar, porque Zeus o empurrou do Monte Olímpio.

*******

A mortalidade era cair, literalmente, de bunda no chão, no meio de uma estrada qualquer e levantar com o traseiro dolorido.

- Traseiro dolorido? - repetiu o anjo se levantando, vendo que ainda vestia a mesma toga celestial – "Ah, é o que me faltava, vão pensar que sou um louco e que isso aqui é uma camisa de força."

Pegou o pergaminho que estava caído próximo a ele.

-"Vamos ver... Missão: Salvar o Ikki e o Shun e guiá-los aos seus destinos... Espera aí, o Ikki e o Shun? O Shun? Onde está o anjo da guarda daquele moleque?

Ouviu uma voz de trovão:

"_Afrodite está tricotando com a Hera e você sabe como aquela ali conversa, devem conversar por alguns séculos e eu que não me atrevo a interromper..."_

Shaka acenou para os céus:

"_Legal, terei que fazer dois trabalhos, porque a primeira dama resolveu tricotar com seu amiguinho..."_

- Shaka! Estou ouvindo isso! - o trovão novamente.

- Está bem, perdão, meu senhor... – suspirou – Continuando, poderes mantidos: Cura e tele transporte, bom, bom, mas... Só isso? ESCUTA SENHOR!

- SHAKA, ESTOU DESLIGANDO! Agora tenho outros loucos, digo, anjos, para cuidar, atenda quando eu chamar!

- Como assim, senhor? O senhor não pode me deixar sozinho aqui nessa selva de concreto, desprotegido, SENHOR? ZEUS? SENHOR?! - gritou, mas ele já havia partido, só tinha um jeito de sobreviver aquele lugar, teria que encontrar seu protegido, afinal era por ele que estava ali.

- Que bom que ainda posso me teleportar.

*******

Ikki chegou, enfim, ao imenso apartamento, estava irritado, frustrado, bateu a porta com força, arrancando a gravata do pescoço.

Havia passado no psiquiatra, que lhe receitou alguns testes somente, mas, não era aquilo que o estava incomodando e sim à frase dita por aquela voz _"você terá um fracasso hoje mesmo_". O dia já havia passado e nada aconteceu, e a sensação de que a voz, que já se tornara uma companheira, mentira pra ele, era desoladora. Só poderia está mesmo louco!

Tirou a roupa e ligou o chuveiro, se jogando embaixo da água quente e relaxante, se deixando envolver naquela bruma de vapor que dominava o luxuoso ambiente. Ouviu a porta do Box se abrir, mas, não se importou, nem se quer abriu os olhos; já estava acostumando com barulhos estranhos. Se ouvia vozes nitidamente, barulhos seriam sua menor preocupação.

- Você me empresta isso? - ele ouviu a voz novamente e dessa vez ficou até feliz, já estava se sentindo solitário, constatar isso lhe deu a certeza da loucura.

- Isso o quê, o sabonete? - perguntou com ironia. _"Louco é quem responde."_

- É, isso mesmo, é assim que se chama, não é?

Ele sentiu o sabonete ser retirado de suas mãos e engoliu em seco ainda de olhos fechados; a voz estava mais próxima, abriu um olho, ainda envolto naquela neblina; abriu o outro ainda turvo, numa combinação maléfica de vapor e xampu, não enxergava muito bem, mas, pode ver aqueles enormes olhos azuis.

- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!! - gritou tombando com as costas no azulejo, apavorado.

- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - Shaka o imitou e depois começou a rir, olhando o rosto assustado do jovem a sua frente. – Olá, Ikki, eu gosto do seu sabonete!

O loiro continuava com o banho calmamente, vez por outra, examinava o sabonete, os rótulos dos xampus e cremes.

- Q-o... quem é você? - gaguejou o rapaz de cabelos azulados. – E o que está fazendo no meu banheiro?

- Eu sou o Shaka.

- Shaka, que espécie de nome é esse?

- Não gosta do meu nome? – o anjo perguntou saindo do boxe, nu e pegando uma toalha, acabou escorregando e caindo sentado no chão, os cabelos molhados se espalhando por seu rosto.

- Ai! Traseiro, não é? - perguntou se levantando e massageando os glúteos, enquanto voltava a vestir a toga – Lugar sensível.

- Meu Deus, quem é esse louco? - perguntava um pasmado Ikki sem nem mais saber a quem.

- Ah, muito prazer! – o anjo estendeu a mão, sorrindo – Sou Shaka, seu anjo da guarda, estou aqui para cuidar de você.

**Continua...**

_Notas Finais: Olá gente, minha primeira tentativa de escrever algo mais leve, com um pouco de humor e principalmente "Universo Alternativo" que nunca fiz antes. Peço que não cobrem demais de mim, já que minha "vertente" é drama, também não prometo situações "escrachadas", não é de minha natureza._

_Quem já leu outras coisas minhas, sabe que esse foi o capítulo mais curto que já escrevi, isso se deve mesmo, pela leveza da trama, certo, admito, é meio clichê essa história de anjo, mas, tive vontade de escrever, ainda há vida nos temas clichês hehehehe. Espero consegui trazer vida nova a esse tema._

_Reviews são fundamentais para que saibamos se devemos continuar ou melhorar, não demora nada é só clicar no final da página._

_Obrigada, de antemão, a todos que tiverem a gentileza de deixá-los._

_Sion Neblina _


	2. Pra quê serve os anjos?

**Um toque de anjo**

Fanfiction de Sion Neblina

Romance/comédia - Yaoi

**Pra que serve os anjos?**

**II Capítulo**

Ikki olhava o loiro sentado no sofá; no seu sofá, com os joelhos flexionados e os pés no assento. Andava de um lado a outro, o espreitando, tentando descobrir alguma coisa, vestido no seu caro e felpudo roupão azul.

O rapaz a sua frente o olhava também, divertido, parecia ver algo bastante engraçado em sua expressão.

- Você está molhando todo o MEU sofá! - reclamou.

- Você se preocupa demais com coisas materiais.

- Escuta aqui... anjo... É isso?

- Shaka, meu nome é Shaka.

- Ta legal! Vamos parar com isso, quem te mandou aqui? Foi alguma agência concorrente, não foi? É isso! Eles querem me convencer de que estou louco, porque assim, eles fecham minha agência, porque sabem que sou o único capaz de manter aquilo em pé!

- Você precisa deixar de ser arrogante, se quiser salvar seu irmão e a si próprio.

- O... o quê? O que você sabe do meu irmão, seu louco?! - esbravejou Ikki, iria esmurrar aquele louco.

- "se bem que seria uma pena machucar um rostinho não bonito e inocente..." - tentou afastar os próprios pensamentos.

- Eu não estou aqui só por você, estou aqui por seu irmão, principalmente.

- M... meu irmão? O que tem meu irmão? Foi ele que mandou você? Shun está com raiva de mim e quer me enlouquecer, é isso?

- Quem me mandou foi Zeus. - disse Shaka com a mesma calma – Para cuidar de você e do Shun.

Ikki sentou-se na pequena mesa de vidro, ficando de frente para o anjo, olhando fixamente naqueles olhos azuis tão limpos, tão puros e tão poderosos ao mesmo tempo. Estava acostumado a descobrir e lidar com a mentira, então ou aquele homem era um ator fantástico ou ele dizia a verdade.

"_Coitado, tão bonito, tão jovem... Um lunático! Ele realmente acredita que é um anjo, tenho que fazer o jogo dele e ligar pra polícia..."_ Pensava assustado.

- Então, você é meu anjo da guarda...?

- Sou.

- E... Anjo...

- Shaka, meu nome é Shaka.

- Certo, Shaka, você fica aqui quietinho que eu já volto... – o executivo correu para o quarto pegando o telefone e discando o número, rapidamente.

- O que está fazendo? - Largou o telefone num susto ao ver o homem se materializar em sua frente.

- C... Como você fez isso?

- Isso o quê?

- VAI DE RETRO SATANÁS! - gritou Ikki correndo para a sala.

"_Meu Deus, eu não uso drogas, café e cigarro não contam... Então, que diabo é isso?"_

- Ikki!

- Ahhhhhhhhh! - ele soltou um grito porque o suposto anjo já estava na sua frente.

- Por que está gritando?

- Seria porque estou apavorado? - perguntou correndo para trás do sofá, deixando-o entre ele e o anjo – Por todos os deuses, diga o que você quer de mim?

- Eu quero que você vá encontrar o Shun em Paris.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele precisa de você! – disse o anjo tranquilamente, cruzando os braços.

Ikki foi se aproximando aos pouco, ainda temeroso, olhava aquela figura nórdica procurando por alguma ameaça, como não encontrou, resolveu chegar mais perto, embora, sua vontade fosse correr.

- Sem, chance! - fez um gesto cansado com a mão saindo de onde estava e sentando no sofá – Não tenho tempo pra bancar a babá agora e... Espera aí, aquela voz era sua!

- Verdade, e é por isso que estou aqui, fui punido.

- Punido? - aquele turbilhão de informações estava deixando o jovem cada vez mais confuso.

- Sim, eu não deveria falar com você, só influenciar, por causa de anjos irresponsáveis como eu, aquela pobre garota...

Ele se interrompeu com uma expressão triste.

- Que garota? – perguntou Ikki, pasmado.

- A pobrezinha da Joana D'arc.

- Joana D'Arc, mas, isso foi no século XV!

- pra mim é como se tivesse sido ontem, pois bem, não podemos falar com vocês, vocês enlouquecem!

- Você disse que eu teria um grande fracasso, hoje!

- Sim, eu disse infelizmente... – o anjo ficou triste novamente – Você só não sabe, ainda.

- Eu não conheço o fracasso, loirinho... - disse irritado, quem aquele lunático pensava que era, pra dizer que o poderoso Ikki Amamiya fracassaria em algo? Ele era um campeão, desde que nasceu.

- Você fracassou com seu irmão, ele está triste e perdido num lugar estranho e precisa de você.

- Ah, para com esse drama, Shun já tem quase dezoito anos, tem mesmo que largar a barra da minha calça.

- Não nesse momento, nesse momento, temos que ir a Paris. – Volveu o anjo começando a sentir algo muito estranho acontecer dentro dele, arregalou os olhos, dobrando a coluna sobre os joelhos, já estava sentindo aquilo há um bom tempo, só que agora, estava insuportável.

- Ei, oh, anjo! - Ikki chamou percebendo a mudança do rapaz a sua frente.

- Shaka... meu nome... - ele gemeu.

- Ta, ta, eu sei, mas, o que é que você tem?

- Como se eu soubesse... – gemeu, olhou para Ikki lívido, fazendo sinal para o outro se aproximar.

Ikki chegou mais perto com receio, e Shaka segurou fortemente seu punho, levando sua mão até a barriguinha de tanquinho dele.

Ikki examinou o local por cima da toga.

- O que tem aí?

- A coisa ruim... – murmurou o anjo, apertando mais o punho dele, o jovem Amamiya ficou observando e depois caiu numa gargalhada.

- O que é tão engraçado, humano mal?! - reclamou Shaka zangado.

- Você está com fome, sua barriga está roncando! - riu mais, até estancar com uma expressão séria e assustada – Pelos Deuses, ele é mesmo um anjo!

- Fome, ah, fome... – repetiu Shaka, sabia que os seres humanos precisavam se alimentar, o problema era que havia esquecido de que agora era um ser humano – Então me dá algo pra comer, por favor...

- Ta legal, ta legal! - falou Ikki, correndo para a cozinha e não achando nada saudável, nada digno de um anjo, abriu a geladeira e pegou uma caixa de leite e alguns pedaços de queijo, talvez aquilo ajudasse, bem, pelo preço que ele pagou, era bom que servisse até aos deuses.

- Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

- Calma, ta legal?! Ta parecendo até meu irmão! – gritou, correndo até o loiro e lhe entregando uma bandeja com seus achados – Toma, come isso!

O anjo jogou com tanta ânsia o pedaço do queijo na boca que engasgou logo em seguida.

- Tem que mastigar, oh, gênio! - reclamou o moreno batendo nas costas dele.

- Ah, cof... Cof... Mastigar, claro que sei que tem que cof... Mastigar, sei tudo sobre os humanos... – disse a criatura celeste ofegante, começando a mastigar o queijo com calma, percebendo que gradativamente o mal está ia passando – Bom mesmo, muito bom, vou sempre me lembrar de comer, agora!

O anjo comeu todo o queijo e bebeu todo o leite da caixa.

- Ah, agora estou bem! - disse Shaka se recostando gostosamente no sofá como um gatinho manhoso – De quanto e quanto tempo temos que comer?

- Levando em conta tudo que você comeu, só amanhã agora. – falou Ikki bocejando, estava cansado demais, tinha a sensação de que se dormisse, acordaria na sua normal e maravilhosa vidinha de sempre e não entendeu porque esse pensamento o incomodou. A verdade, era que se sentia estranho na presença daquele homem que se dizia um anjo; contudo, a sensação de familiaridade que sentia era muito agradável. Desde que passou a ouvir aquela voz, estava se sentindo menos sozinho. Mas quando foi que a solidão o incomodou? Então, por que agora estava tendo aqueles pensamentos confusos? Balançou a cabeça, tentando voltar ao seu normal.

- Bem, eu não sei quanto a você anjo, melhor, Shaka, mas, eu tenho que dormir, amanhã acordo cedo.

- Eu não sei como é dormir, mas lhe faço companhia. – disse ele, já rumando para o quarto, passando por um Ikki perplexo que depois o seguiu, quando chegou ao cômodo, estancou o passo, boquiaberto; o loiro estava completamente nu, deitado sobre a imensa cama de lençóis de cetim negros.

Ikki ficou um tempo sem palavras, fitando aquela figura etérea em contraste com os lençóis, os cabelos espalhados, chegando quase até suas pernas e cobrindo parcialmente a pele de um branco imaculado.

Piscou tentando se certificar de que aquilo não era uma alucinação.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou zangado, entrando no quarto, o anjo se apoiou no cotovelo e o fitou com olhos sonolentos...

- Acho que é... dormir...

- m...mas assim?

- É assim que você dorme sempre, estou igual a você, não devo?

- Não, não deve! - Ikki corou, pensando que vê-lo nu, deveria ser algo natural para um anjo, principalmente sendo seu anjo da guarda, mas, não era pra ele. Abriu o imenso closet e tirou uma calça de moletom cinza, jogando-a para o anjo.

- Vista isso!

- Está bem... – ele concordou, começando a vestir a calça, quando terminou, voltou a se jogar na cama e fechar os olhos.

- Ei, essa cama é minha! - reclamou o moreno.

- Você é egoísta, ela é bem grande, cabe nós dois!

- Não cabe não! E pare de ficar me chamando de egoísta o tempo todo.

- É porque você é egoísta, sim, melhor egocêntrico, veja quanto espaço! – disse batendo na cama.

Ikki viu que não venceria os argumentos do anjo, se deitou ao lado de Shaka e ficaram um olhando para a cara do outro. Deveria estar mesmo louco, estava na cama com um completo estranho e ainda acreditando que ele era um anjo.

- Onde estão suas asas? - perguntou sonolento.

- Nós não temos asas, isso é imaginação de vocês, muitos humanos confundiam, no passado, nossos mantos com asas e criaram essa imagem.

Ikki baixou a cabeça, ruborizando com os próprios pensamentos, depois voltou a olhar o anjo nos olhos, com um sorriso sem jeito.

- Achava também que vocês não tinham sexo... – confessou corando ainda mais.

- Ah, isso... – Shaka corou também, embora não soubesse o porquê, ainda não entendia bem as reações humanas – Não são só vocês que são feitos a imagem e semelhança do senhor.

- Então no céu, há anjos e anjas?

- Há sim, porém todos os doze arcanjos são espécimes masculinos híbridos.

- Hibrido? O que significa?

- Nossa essência é superior, uma mistura entre deuses de poderes diferentes e sangue mortal, e por isso, somos os maiores numa hierarquia, se pode se chamar assim, menores que os deuses, maiores que as ninfas, os outros anjos e os mortais. Por esse motivo, só protegemos humanos especiais.

- Devo-me sentir lisonjeado, então? - ironizou Ikki sem conseguir deixar de olhar aquele príncipe nórdico a sua frente, aqueles enormes olhos de um azul tão limpo e profundo chegava a ser hipnotizante.

- Na verdade sim... – bocejou e tapou a boca com uma expressão moleca que o jovem de cabelos azulados achou encantadora – Isso é falta de educação?

- Não... – riu Ikki – De qualquer forma, acho que preciso dormir ou enlouquecerei, se já não estiver louco, meu Deus!

- Você vai dormir com essa roupa? - O anjo perguntou e só naquele momento, ele se deu conta de como estava vestido, ainda com o roupão.

- Ah, claro que não. – se levantou da cama e caminhou até o closet, tirando um pijama bege curto, olhou o anjo que tinha se apoiado num cotovelo para olhá-lo.

- Dá pra parar de me olhar?

- Por quê?

- Porque está me constrangendo... – respondeu irritado, tirando o roupão, não entendia, tirar a roupa nunca foi problema pra ele, sabia do corpo que tinha e sempre teve muito orgulho dele, então por que agora?

- Mas, Ikki, isso não é lógico... – disse o anjo com aquela voz suave e meiga de sempre – Sou seu anjo da guarda.

Ikki suspirou: _"sei, ainda tenho minhas dúvidas"._

Terminou de se vestir e caminhou para apagar a luz.

- Não apaga! - pediu o anjo.

- Por que não?

- Não gosto do escuro, deixe pelo menos a luminária.

Ikki obedeceu, contrariado, apagando a luz e acendendo o abajur que estava próximo a cama. Deitou-se na mesma posição em frente à Shaka, tentando manter a maior distância possível.

O anjo continuava com aqueles enormes, límpidos e lindos olhos azuis vidrados nele.

- Tem que fechar os olhos pra dormir... – sussurrou o jovem Amamiya.

- Ah, não quero, lá em cima eu fico com os olhos fechados o tempo todo.

- Mas, você precisa, agora você não é... Deus o que estou falando?

- Shiiiiiiiu... – Shaka pressionou um dedo contra os lábios de seu protegido – Agora é hora de dormir.

Imediatamente Ikki fechou os olhos, para logo depois, seu anjo também poder descansar.

**Continua...**

_**Notas finais:**__ Vou logo dizendo que nessa fic vou misturar todas as mitologias, todas as visões religiosas, etc., não me matem, o que pretendo criar é uma visão própria do universo, onde nada está errado em nenhuma religião, lembrem-se isso é uma fanfiction e, nessa em especial, nada e lógico._

_Obrigada quem leu e deixou review!_

_Beijo a todos!_

_Sion Neblina_


	3. Onde estão os anjos

**Um toque de Anjo**

**Fanfiction de Sion Neblina**

**Romance/comédia - Yaoi**

**Onde estão os anjos?**

**III Capítulo**

Ikki sentiu os raios de sol esquentarem seu rosto, o que demonstrava que era um dia normal. Deveria ser aproximadamente sete horas, ele teria que chegar à agência às oitos, receberia um telefonema irritado de Shun, porque ele nunca tinha tempo de ligar; assinaria alguns papéis, daria alguns telefonemas; seria bajulado por algumas empresas que queriam contratar a agência para fazer com que seus produtos cafonas parecessem Cult; em fim, mais um diazinho comum! Graças aos Deuses! Bocejou se espreguiçando virilmente.

_-"Ufa! O pesadelo acabou, amanheceu! Adeus fantasma dos natais passados..."- E_stancou na própria frase olhando o loiro que dormia ao seu lado com uma expressão infantil, agarrado ao travesseiro.

_-"Meu Deus, o que vou fazer agora?"_

- Pelo o que indica meu pergaminho, o café da manhã... – disse o loiro com voz sonolenta, nunca imaginou que dormir fosse tão bom; havia humanos que gostavam muito de dormir, mas seu protegido não, ele dormia pouco. Quantas vezes, não ficou cantarolando canções celestiais para ele dormir naquele mesmo quarto e, assim pudesse ter um pouco de sossego.

- Bom dia, Ikki... – completou com um sorriso encantador.

Ikki ficou olhando aqueles lábios rosados por um bom tempo, percebendo que pareciam que tinham sido desenhados pelo mais perfeccionista dos artistas, aquela beleza tão imaculada, só poderia mesmo ser divina.

- Bom dia... é... Shaka, não é? - Esforçou-se para se libertar dos pensamentos e da imagem angelical a sua frente.

- Você nunca se lembra dos nomes das pessoas?

- Só os nomes que possam me trazer alguma vantagem. – disse de mau humor levantando da cama – E se é mesmo meu anjo da guarda, deveria saber disso.

- Sim, eu deveria saber, mas, alguma coisa aconteceu comigo quando caí aqui, minha cabeça está confusa, lá em cima sou muito mais esperto... – disse - _"mais seguro também_" - pensou – De qualquer forma, eu deveria inclusive ler seus pensamentos, mas...

Ikki parou e se virou para ele.

- Você leu meus pensamentos, agora a pouco!

- Não, eu não li, alguma coisa aconteceu e não estou conseguindo.

- Tente se lembrar, eu pensei e você respondeu a respeito do pergaminho! - Volveu o executivo, espantado.

- Você não falou?

- Não.

- Estranho, ontem não conseguia ler nada do que você pensava... – confessou o anjo sentando na cama – Na verdade, tudo aqui é muito estranho.

- Eu também estou achando! – disse o moreno, indo para o banheiro, Shaka o seguiu.

- Você nunca ouviu falar em respeito de privacidade, não? - reclamou o Amamiya mais velho fechando a porta na cara do loiro – Há outro banheiro depois do corredor!

- Obrigado, você é muito gentil! - gritou o anjo com ironia rumando para o banheiro, para fazer sua higiene matinal, pelo menos ele tentaria, sabia tomar banho, o restante não deveria ser tão difícil.

Ikki terminou de tomar banho, estava penteando os cabelos e fazendo a barba, quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

- O que é dessa vez?

- Preciso de sua ajuda... – ouviu aquela, já tão familiar voz, abriu a porta e a cena que viu era hilária. O anjo estava enrolado num terno, numa gravata e ainda tentava vestir uma calça, sem nenhum sucesso.

- Pra onde você pensa que vai vestido assim? – perguntou o mortal, depois que parou de rir.

- Vou trabalhar com você. – disse o anjo começando a se livrar das roupas.

- Ei, ei, ei, espere! - regougou Ikki antes que ele se mostrasse totalmente nu, novamente – Antes de vestir as calças, você precisa, disso aqui!

Ikki lhe entregou uma cueca boxer branca.

Shaka examinou o tecido por um bom tempo antes de vestir, quando o fez, ficou passeando pelo quarto.

- Interessante, tinha esquecido esses detalhes, são detalhes demais, não tem como me lembrar de todos, vocês são muito complicados! - reclamou.

- Não temos culpa se vocês ficam lá em cima tomando vento nas partes baixas! – falou o executivo se vestindo meio constrangido, porque o anjo cruzou os braços ainda de cueca e ficou somente o observando.

- Vai ficar aí, parado me olhando?

- Já fiz isso tantas vezes! - falou o ser celestial com desdém – Será que você nunca vai se acostumar?

- Ah, eu acho que não vou mesmo, não é normal as pessoas ficarem peladas na frente uma das outras.

- Já disse. Eu sou seu anjo da guarda, estou com você desde que nasceu, esqueceu? TO-DOS OS DI-AS. - ele soletrou e Ikki corou.

- Sempre, até quando eu...

- Todos os dias. – dessa vez foi o anjo que corou e mais uma vez ficou sem entender o motivo.

Ikki terminou de vestir a roupa, contrariado, fazia muito frio naquelq manhã e, por isso, ele jogou o sobretudo preto e o cachecol por cima do terno, enquanto Shaka vestiu apenas uma calça jeans que na verdade estava um pouco larga, sendo que Ikki era pouco mais forte e uma camiseta, que ele gostou porque tinha um desenho de um anjo.

- Gostei da sua camiseta... – disse o anjo examinando com detalhe o desenho – Você gosta de anjos!

- Não, eu gosto do Led Zeppelin. – negou mal humorado, seguindo para a cozinha. A empregada ainda não chegara e teria que se virar.

Colocou o café na cafeteira e as torradas na torradeira. O anjo ficou o tempo todo andando pela cozinha, pegando em tudo com curiosidade infantil.

- Você diz que está o tempo todo comigo e por que é tão curioso com essas coisas?

- Porque antes eu não podia tocar, não assim... – disse examinando detalhadamente uma laranja.

As torradas ficaram prontas e Ikki as colocou nos pratos, patê na sua e geléia para o anjo, não soube por que pensou que ele fosse gostar do doce, estava certo, ele se fartou com as torradas e depois ainda experimentou a geléia do pote.

- Ah, Ikki, como você foi bonzinho agora! – falou Shaka, feliz enlaçando o pescoço do moreno e cobrindo seu rosto de beijos – Obrigado, obrigado!

- Para com isso! Você tem que parar de fazer essas coisas estranhas o tempo todo?! - reclamou o moreno, limpando a geléia que os lábios do loiro deixaram na sua bochecha.

- Por quê?

- Porque aqui as coisas não funcionam assim, Shaka, não pode sair por aí beijando todo mundo!

- Ah, desculpe, é que lá em cima sempre somos carinhosos! – explicou o anjo recuperando sua postura imponente, postura que até então ele não havia demonstrado. Ikki estranhou, olhando-o daquela forma, ele tinha perdido aquele ar de criança e parecia um... Deus?

- De qualquer forma, tentarei me controlar. – completou o ser celeste, fechando os olhos e saindo da cozinha com os olhos fechados ainda como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural. Mal deu dois passos, trombou numa cadeira e caiu estatelado no chão.

- Ai, de novo! - gemeu se levantando, Ikki continuava a olhar pra ele com os braços cruzados, o anjo abriu os olhos, estupefato – Não consigo enxergar.

- Claro que não, ninguém consegue enxergar de olhos fechados! -disse o jovem Amamiya, terminado o café.

- Eu conseguia, antes eu conseguia, esqueci que agora, sou mortal. – tornou o arcanjo com tristeza se levantando do chão.

- Olhe, anjo, acho melhor irmos, porque já estou atrasado. – falou e Shaka concordou e o seguiu; entraram no elevador que os levariam até a garagem.

O que diria no trabalho pra justificar a presença daquele monumento loiro ao seu lado? Pensava Ikki confuso; entraram no carro em silêncio, Ikki ainda tentando achar uma justificativa, nada vinha a sua cabeça.

- Quando vamos para Paris? - perguntou Shaka.

- Eu já te falei que não vamos para Paris!

- Mas, você precisa ir, depois de ontem!

- Ontem, o que teve ontem? Ontem não aconteceu nada, você é um anjo muito do charlatão, isso sim!

Shaka baixou a cabeça, ele não podia dizer, se dissesse, talvez perdesse sua imortalidade para sempre. Teria que deixar as coisas seguirem seu curso normal, mas, para ele aquilo era angustiante; não servia para ser anjo, anjos não podiam se compadecer tanto, ele sabia como Ikki se sentiria; ele era um homem egocêntrico e mau, mas era seu, sua responsabilidade, não podia deixá-lo sofrer, estava tentando, mas, não encontrava argumentos para convencê-lo a largar tudo que julgava importante e ir socorrer o irmão.

E quanto a ele? O que estava acontecendo com ele? Antes, um dos mais perfeitos dos doze, tantos que muitos o chamavam de _"a estrela sagrada"_, por seu equilíbrio e sabedoria, agora estava atrapalhado, confuso, aquilo só podia ser por causa de sua recém adquirida mortalidade; havia todas aquelas sensações e confusões que ele não conseguia controlar.

- Ei, oh, loiro, o que você tem? - perguntou Ikki sem tirar os olhos azuis da estrada, mas percebendo que aquela expressão de eterna serenidade do anjo havia mudado e agora ele parecia triste e preocupado.

- Você ama o Shun? – Shaka perguntou, depois de um tempo, os raios do sol que entravam fracos pela janela refletiam nos seus cabelos e olhos, lhe dando uma expressão realmente sobrenatural.

- Que espécie de pergunta é essa?

- Apenas responda.

- Meu irmão é tudo o que eu tenho, por quê?

- Ikki... – ele disse com uma voz chorosa e lágrimas já desciam por seu rosto, o jovem executivo ficou sem reação, alguma coisa muito séria deveria estar acontecendo. Parou o carro.

- O que foi, anjo? O que você tem afinal? - perguntou assustado. Shaka olhou a ventania que se formava em volta do carro, assim como as nuvens negras que se fechavam cada vez mais furiosas no céu, aquilo Ikki não podia notar, somente ele.

- Estou com frio... – disse e se abraçou ao moreno – Me aquece, por favor.

Ikki se deixou abraçar, incrédulo, aquele anjo com certeza caiu de cabeça quando desceu do céu; era totalmente pancada. Mas, era bom abraçar aquela pele macia e sentir aquele cheiro diferente que saía de seus cabelos, uma mistura de sândalo e lavanda. Sim, era muito bom abraçar aquele anjo e já havia muito tempo que não abraçava alguém tão ternamente. Deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos macios o segurando fortemente nos braços.

- O que está acontecendo, Shaka? Isso não pode ser somente frio? - perguntou desconfiado.

- Não é nada, eu não estou muito acostumado com as sensações, confundir frio com tristeza... – desconversou o anjo – Bem, é melhor irmos, você não vai querer se atrasar para o seu trabalho, não é mesmo?

Ikki não respondeu, deu partida no carro, olhando o homem de canto de olho, ele seguiu o restante da viagem de olhos fechados, parecia que estava em contrição. O executivo achava melhor não questionar mais nada, estava com muito medo de enlouquecer, isso se já não estivesse louco e aquele loiro de um metro e oitenta não fosse uma alucinação.

Não era; dado os olhares de todos quando ele chegou, Shiryu e Seiya chegaram a levantar os pescoços por cima de suas baias, seus olhos se cruzaram, totalmente confusos com a loira visão que acompanhava o diretor executivo.

- Ikki! - Seiya chamou fazendo o moreno e o anjo pararem. – Não vai nos apresentar o rapaz?

"_Ah, sujeitinho insuportável, se eu pudesse te partia em mil pedaços!"_ Pensava Ikki possesso com a indiscrição do jovem de cabelos castanhos.

- Eu sou o Shaka! - disse o anjo sorridente estendendo a mão para os rapazes.

- Prazer, eu sou o Seiya e esse é o Shiryu, somos os _webers masters_ da agência e MELHORES amigos do Ikki! - Seiya frisou bem a palavra, lançando um olhar felino para o rapaz de cabelos azulados.

- Bem, é que... - Ikki gaguejou, queria encontrar uma desculpa, mas, estava sendo difícil – É isso, o Shaka é o novo modelo da próxima campanha da Fundação GRAAD!

- Modelo pra campanha da fundação GRAAD? - Interrogou Seiya – Ele parece que vai fazer uma propaganda sim, mas de xampu.

- Não se mete nisso, Seiya! - gritou Ikki já nervoso arrastando o loiro, para dentro da sala.

- Você é muito mal educado com os seus amigos! – reclamou Shaka e Ikki passou as mãos nos cabelos, nervoso, olhou para a figura a sua frente, calça jeans e camiseta de banda, realmente o que poderia dizer? Que ele era um executivo? Mas, se o Seiya não fosse tão inconveniente...

- Ikki, como compramos passagens para Paris? - Insistiu Shaka, examinado o notebook aberto sobre a mesa, deslizava o dedo na tela, nos botões, fascinado...

- Shaka! - gritou e o anjo tirou a mão, rápido.

- É que as texturas das coisas são diferentes do que eu pensava, vocês sentem diferente, fico curioso... – confessou o anjo corando.

- Parece que você está mais preocupado em conhecer as coisas do que se concentrar em mim, que sou a parte mais importante de sua missão! - falou irritado.

- Na verdade, não.

- Não? - espantou-se Ikki.

- Na verdade o Shun é o mais importante.

- O Shun? Agora é que eu não entendo mais nada! Você é MEU anjo da guarda ou é anjo da guarda do meu irmão?

- Digamos que o anjo do Shun está ... impossibilitado de ajudá-lo agora, e que por isso, fiquei com vocês dois.

- Ah, claro, só tem um problema, você não é mais um anjo, você mesmo me disse que agora era mortal!

- Teoricamente sim, mas, ainda possuo aspectos divinos. – disse Shaka – Por isso, você tem que acreditar em mim, quando eu digo que temos que ver seu irmão.

- Oh, loiro, estamos no Japão e o Shun está na França, se bem, que pra você isso não deve ser difícil, se está tão preocupado com ele, por que não faz aquele truque de mágica e vai até lá?

- Eu não posso, já falei que meus poderes estão falhando... – disse o anjo – E você? Não está preocupado com ele?

- O Shun ganha uma mesada astronômica que eu nunca imaginaria na idade dele; ele cursa medicina numa das melhores universidades do mundo, me explica então por que DIABOS EU DEVERIA ME PREOCUPAR COM ELE?

- Não fale essas coisas! - reclamou o loiro tapando os ouvidos e Ikki estranhou, se aproximando do anjo que tapou sua boa com a mão, olhando bem dentro de seus olhos – Não devemos falar de coisas ruins, só coisas boas.

- Ah, corta essa loirinho, você está conseguindo me irritar! - resmungou afastando a mão do outro e nesse momento o telefone tocou.

_-"Ikki, o Senhor Linton na linha dois."_

- Eu não posso atender agora, passe para o Kanon! - pediu chateando desligando o telefone.

- Kanon...– repetiu Shaka achando o nome estranhamente familiar – Quem é Kanon, Ikki?

- Você não deveria conhecer todas as pessoas com quem me relaciono? - indagou.

- Eu sei, eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo...

- Sabe o que acontece com você? É que você é um anjo de merda, isso sim! - gritou o leonino, furioso, aquela insistência de Shaka em que ele deveria abandonar tudo e ir para a França, conseguiu acabar com a pouca paciência que tinha.

O anjo levantou da cadeira e caminhou até ele que estava encostado a mesa, e o abraçou.

- Desculpe-me por deixá-lo nervoso... - disse e Ikki descansou a cabeça em seu ombro; afinal ele era seu anjo, se não pudesse ficar a vontade em seus braços ficariam em quais braços? Em contra partida, seu corpo passou a sentir sensações que não queria acreditar e por isso, se afastou daquele abraço, o mais rápido que pode.

- Está desculpado, agora esqueça essa história de Paris, que tal você voltar pra onde você veio e dizer lá pra seus superiores me esquecerem?

- Ah, Ikki, como você é mau e egoísta!- irritou-se Shaka – Você não percebe que minha vida depende de você, sem você minha vida não tem sentido! - gritou.

Ikki olhou pela persiana do imenso vidro que separava sua sala da repartição de criação e percebeu que todos prestavam atenção em sua conversa. Caminhou nervoso e fechou à persiana

- Para de gritar ou vai acabar com minha reputação! - pediu tentando controlar a voz.

- Você é tão egoísta que não percebe que só estou aqui para seu bem, para garantir que você não sofra... – continuou o anjo se aproximando dele e afagando os cabelos azulados, estava sentindo uma dor tão grande, a mesma dor que sentia nas grandes calamidades da humanidade.

- Tá bom, eu não queria ter gritado com você... – disse Ikki se acalmando, já que pedir desculpas não fazia parte de sua natureza.

Nesse momento a secretária entrou na sala com várias pastas na mão, olhou o chefe, embaraçada, mas, já que estava ali, faria seu trabalho.

- Senhor Amamiya, esses contratos estão pendentes de sua assinatura.

- C-certo, Minu... – gaguejou o executivo se afastando do loiro e começando a assinar os tais contratos. Tentava controlar as emoções que desde a estranha aparição em seu apartamento, estavam à flor da pele.

O Anjo caminhou até a janela e ficou olhando as nuvens negras no horizonte; uma feroz tempestade cairia ainda naquele dia...

"_Eu queria poder impedir, ah, Zeus, fiz tudo errado, sou um fracasso como anjo da guarda..."_

A porta do escritório se abriu novamente e dessa vez, entrou um homem alto, de longos e repicados cabelos azulados e olhos verdes. Ele estava vestido num terno escuro, embaixo de um sobretudo de couro marrom e usava óculos de grau.

- Ikki, temos uma reunião agora... – ele parou, olhando a figura nórdica, os olhos verdes estudando cada detalhe da exótica pessoa.

Shaka sorriu para o recém chegado e seus olhos se encontraram, ficaram somente se olhando por um longo tempo, enquanto Ikki olhava de um para o outro, confuso.

O loiro abriu um largo sorriso, caminhando alegremente até o homem que continuava parado como que hipnotizado.

- Saga... – sussurrou antes de abraçá-lo e lhe dar um molhado beijo na boca.

_**Continua...**_

**Notas Finais:** _Gente, o Kanon de sobretudo e óculos de grau, tudo de bom! Ta bom, alguns vão dizer que o Shaka está meio ooc, mas, não tinha como encaixar na história um anjinho perfeito, ele tinha que cair na humanidade mesmo e se atrapalhar, por isso, nosso querido cavaleiro de virgem não vai manter mesmo, sua pose de divindade, a história da fic é exatamente essa._

_Beijo a todos que estão acompanhado, peço Reviews, são eles que nos anima a continuar._

_Sion Neblina_


	4. Onde moram os anjos

**Onde moram os anjos**

**Capítulo IV**

Kanon o maior conquistador que Ikki conhecia, olhava-o entre assustado e divertido, enquanto era beijado pelo loiro com inocente carinho.

Ikki sentiu o rosto enrubescer de ciúmes e caminhou a passos largos puxando o anjo pelo braço com tanto força que ficaram as marcas dos seus dedos na pele branca.

- Você está louco?! - gritou possesso.

- Você não entende, Ikki, esse é o Saga! - explicou o anjo ainda ofegante massageando o braço – Ele veio me ajudar, ele é o líder de nossos exércitos e...

- Não quero saber, CALA A BOCA! - gritou o protegido e a criatura celeste se sentou num sofá de couro que havia na sala de braços cruzados, emburrado como uma criança.

Kanon olhava o lindo loiro, com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto passava a língua nos lábios e aquilo não passou despercebido a Ikki.

- Quem é ele, Ikki? - perguntou depois de um tempo – E por que ele tem tanto medo de você?

- Não enche, Kanon! Ele não tem medo de mim e se for esperto, deixe-o em paz! - respondeu o executivo de má vontade.

- Eu não sei se você reparou, Ikki, mas, dessa vez, tudo bem, só dessa vez, o agarrado fui eu. – riu Kanon – Mas percebi que ele me confundiu com alguém, não foi isso?

Nesse momento, Shaka levantou seus olhos azuis para o homem novamente.

- Você não é o Saga?

- Não, meu nome é Kanon e eu trabalho com o Ikki.

O anjo se virou para seu protegido, constrangido, baixando a cabeça e enrubescendo.

- Mas, ele se parece tanto com ele, Ikki, me desculpe de novo...

- Shaka, por favor, fique quieto, você já me aborreceu demais.

- Certo, peço então só mais uma coisa, depois disse prometo que não falo mais nada.

- Certo, fale, por Deus!

- Quando você vai ligar pro Shun?

- Deus! Se eu ligar agora, você promete que não sai dessa sala, até minha reunião acabar?

- Prometo.

- Ótimo! - Ikki tirou o celular do bolso, olhando o visor apagado – Merda! Está descarregado.

- Ikki, a nossa reunião... – insistiu Kanon lançando um malicioso olhar para o loirinho encolhido no sofá.

- Certo, Kanon... – Ikki entrou em sua linha de visão, com um olhar homicida – Leve os acionistas para a sala de reunião, chego lá em cinco minutos. - disse e apertou um botão no telefone – Minu, me ligue urgente com o meu irmão.

Kanon saiu da sala e Ikki se afastou da mesa, tentando recuperar a frieza, parou em frente ao loiro.

- Agora, você.

- Eu? - o anjo o interrogou surpreso e com um olhar frio.

- Você sim, seu anjo tarado!

- Você me chamou de que? - Indignou-se o ser celeste – Eu sei o que significa isso, isso é um absurdo!

- Absurdo é você sair beijando qualquer um, o que pensava que estava fazendo?

- Já disse que achei que fosse o Saga! – falou magoado.

- E quem é esse tal de Saga? - perguntou Ikki. "_O que deu em mim, estou com ciúmes do meu anjo da guarda?"_

- Saga é um dos doze arcanjos, já lhe falei, e ele parece demais com aquele homem...

- E pelo visto lá em cima você sai beijando todos da mesma forma!

- Todos? Claro que não! - disse um Shaka indignado – Só os doze!

- Doze? - gritou Ikki pasmado – E você fala assim com essa cara de pau? Você é um anjo muito do safado, Shaka!

- Safado? - os olhos azuis do loiro faiscaram – Safado não é bom!

Shaka se interrompeu, colocando as duas mãos na cabeça, com uma expressão de dor insuportável. Ikki estancou no que diria, o observando.

- O. o que é loiro, fome novamente? - tentou se aproximar, mas o anjo o empurrou com a mão.

- Não, dessa vez, não é isso... – disse percebendo que a dor começava a diminuir à medida que suas emoções se equilibravam – Já estou melhor, obrigado, Ikki.

O executivo olhava para aqueles olhos tristes a sua frente, não conseguia entender as reações dele; uma hora seus olhos mostravam a inocência de uma criança, noutras a sabedoria de quem já viveu e presenciou muita coisa e ainda, vez por outra, só tristeza e confusão. E nisso tudo, quem estava ficando cada vez mais confuso era ele.

- Bem... a secretária não consegue falar com o Shun, caso ela consiga...

- Eu atendo, Ikki... prometo que não direi bobagens... – a voz do anjo foi tão triste que aquilo partiu o coração do jovem executivo. Não entendia tanta tristeza, não podia ser por seus gritos e nem muito menos, a vergonha de ter beijado um mortal, era algo tão profundo e quase palpável.

Uma tempestade começou a cair, aliás, deveria estar caindo há muito tempo, mas Ikki não percebeu, nunca reparava nessas coisas, para ele a vida se resumia aos números que apareciam nos telões de _All Street_ e nas cifras de sua conta bancária. Entretanto, o que mais estranhou foi a escuridão que chegou junto com a tempestade, e a força dos raios e trovões.

"_Só falta acabar a energia e ficarmos presos aqui, não vou descer trinta andares de escada, não mesmo, se bem que, com um anjo que se teletransporta, não devo me preocupar com isso."_

Ficou parado por um tempo, perdido na tristeza daqueles olhos azuis celestes, enquanto ouvia o barulho da chuva; como ele previra a energia acabou e tudo escureceu por um tempo, até os geradores começarem a funcionar, clareando o ambiente novamente.

- Shaka, o que você tem? - perguntou já que estava há mais de dez minutos aguardando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, e deveria ter acionistas e clientes bem nervosos a sua espera na sala de reuniões.

- Estou ouvindo... ela gritar – o loiro sussurrou e Ikki se aproximou para poder entender – Ela está esperando por ele... Eu não posso deixar...

- Ela quem, Shaka? Do que você está falando?

- De Aelo a harpia*... - ele continuava sussurrando – Não posso deixar, não posso!

As lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto do anjo, copiosamente e ele fechou os olhos com força, parecia se concentrar em alguma coisa.

- Shaka, fala comigo o que está acontecendo? Pelo amor de Deus! -Ikki já estava se desesperando, sentia no seu íntimo que alguma coisa muito séria estava acontecendo, embora o seu raciocínio tentasse a todo instante lhe dizer que aquilo tudo era um pesadelo e que logo ele estaria fora dele.

Estava começando a reconhecer um sentimento novo dentro de si, sentimento que sempre foi abafado toda vez que sentiu e o nome desse sentimento era medo, fosse lá o que estivesse acontecendo àquele anjo, com certeza, tinha alguma coisa a ver consigo.

Observou quando o loiro ainda de olhos fechados, pareceu fazer um desenho no ar, um círculo com algumas palavras inscritas, palavras ou símbolos, impossível saber. Depois ele deixou as mãos caírem ao lado do corpo, junto com um suspiro de cansaço e havia pequenas gotículas de suor em sua face.

Ikki se ajoelhou à sua frente.

- Shaka, olha pra mim, por favor... – pediu tentando não demonstrar o desespero que batia em seu peito.

O loiro abriu os olhos azuis mais tristes que ele já vira; teve vontade de abraçá-lo, mas, não era adequado, tentava se convencer que apesar da aparência, aquele homem a sua frente era uma criatura muito mais poderosa que ele.

- Devíamos ter comprado as passagens... – foi a única coisa que ele disse, enquanto mais lágrimas desciam por seu rosto e nesse momento o telefone tocou, Ikki engoliu em seco e foi até ele, apertando o botão.

- Sim? - pegou o telefone e tirou do viva voz, parecia precisar de algo, para se apoiar.

- _Sr. Amamiya, continuo sem consegui localizar_ o Shun... – disse a voz da secretária – _Mas, o Hyoga está na linha dois e parece que é importante._

Ikki sentiu as pernas bambearem mais ainda, engoliu em seco.

- Passe... – tentou ser o mais frio possível, mas, sabia que alguma coisa estava errada. Hyoga ligando para ele? Alguma coisa estava muito errada.

- Alô?

- _Ikki é você?_

- Fala pato, onde está o Shun?

_- Ah, Ikki, o Shun está no hospital, você precisa vim, ele está em coma..._

Shaka tapava os ouvidos com as mãos enquanto soluçava, parecia ouvir toda a conversa, Ikki não ouvia mais nada, deixou o telefone cair de suas mãos e caiu de joelhos. Então o anjo correu até ele e o abraçou.

**Continua...**

_**Notas finais:**__ Mais situações sem noção, capítulo bem curtinho, mas, essencial para o desenrolar da história da forma que quero, teremos muito mais confusões. Bem, o humor vai diminuir um pouquinho até chegarmos a Paris, mas, na cidade luz, prometo mais situações sem noção._

_Obrigado Lua mais uma vez por todo o incentivo._

_._

_*** __Harpia ser mitológico geralmente representado como uma ave de rapina com rosto e seios de mulher, conta-se que esses seres reoubavam cadáveres jovens de seus túmulos, para usufruir do seu amor. __As Harpias traduzem as paixões obsessivas, bem como o remorso que se segue a sua satisfação._

_Parcelas diabólicas das energias cósmicas, representam à provocação dos vícios e das maldades, e só podem ser afugentadas pelo sopro do espírito._

_Eram três irmãs: Aelo (a borrasca) e Ocípite (a rápida no vôo) - passaram depois a três com Celeno (a obscura)._

_Obrigada a todos que leram e deixaram Reviews!_


	5. Quando os anjos caem

**Um toque de anjo**

Fanfiction de Sion Neblina

_Música do capítulo - "Fallen Angels" do Aerosmith_

**Quando os anjos caem?**

Capítulo V

Não havia voos saindo do Japão. Todos os aeroportos estavam fechados devido à tempestade. Ikki esgotara todas as tentativas de usar sua influência para chegar até Paris, e agora estava sentado encostado na porta de vidro do apartamento, vestido somente com a cueca preta, e levando um copo de uísque na mão; observou a garrafa quase vazia ao seu lado, se sentindo um fraco deplorável. Somente o barulho dos relâmpagos quebrava o silêncio e fazia com que, naquela escuridão, ele visse a figura também de cueca que estava abraçada aos joelhos no sofá, na verdade não, o anjo quase brilhava, mesmo no escuro, ou ele já estava bêbado.

Desde que chegaram ao apartamento, Shaka não tivera coragem de se aproximar do protegido. Estava no aeroporto, quando ele fez um escândalo querendo um vôo de qualquer forma; agüentou todas as suas grosserias, porque sabia o que era o sofrimento humano; acompanhou paciente toda a maratona de ligações e a apreensão dos colegas que fizeram de tudo para ajudá-lo. Sim, não se arrependia de suas escolhas, ainda valia a pena viver para a raça humana, embora alguns deuses e mesmo anjos não acreditassem nisso, ele continuava tendo fé.

Agora estavam os dois ali, só com as peças íntimas, porque se livraram das roupas molhadas quando chegaram e não se incomodaram em vestir outras. Shaka agora estava esperando. Esperando para ver até onde chegaria o orgulho de Ikki. Dele, nem uma lágrima, só raiva, palavras rudes e arrogância. Por isso, o anjo continuava no sofá; esperava que o protegido pedisse ajuda, porque sabia que ele pediria, o conhecia mais que qualquer pessoa, sabia que seu coração não se enganou sobre ele.

- Shaka... - em fim ele balbuciou e o anjo se moveu até o local em que ele estava. Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas do moreno e seus olhos se encontraram. Quanta dor, quanto desespero, meu Zeus! Pensava o anjo condoído, o abraçou e Ikki escondeu o rosto no peito largo dele. Poderia até protestar, mas estava cansado demais, desesperado demais. Agarrou-se ao anjo, deixando então as lágrimas descerem por seu rosto, lágrimas de puro desespero, diferente das que rolavam pelo rosto de Shaka, que eram de pura tristeza, parecia sentir toda a dor do universo.

- Shaka... – ele murmurou novamente – Ele vai morrer... vai morrer e eu não posso fazer nada!

- Você pode sim... – disse o anjo entre soluços – Você pode rezar, vamos rezar, sei que tudo dará certo!

- Eu não quero rezar, merda! - soluçou o moreno – Eu quero ver meu irmão!

Shaka o abraçou com mais força, não adiantava falar nada, nada que falasse aliviaria a dor dele. Pensava em alguma coisa para dizer, alguma coisa que trouxesse conforto, um versículo, de qualquer religião, mas, não se lembrou de nada, só uma poesia que ouvira um jovem ler a muitos anos...

"_Se a dor for muito forte me abrace e tu terás meu ombro pra chorar..._

"_Se teus bravos morrerem lutando, sorria... eles serão estrelas no céu..." _

"_E se, às vezes, as suas ilusões se desmancharem me dê à mão e correremos para o mar..."_

"_Aproveite o meu abraço, aproveite o meu amor, aproveite essas horas, porque o passado é tempo perdido e o futuro ainda não chegou..."_

Ele se calou, e Ikki levantou a cabeça, fitando o rosto do anjo banhado em lágrimas. Ergue as mãos e as enxugou.

- Não chora anjo... – pediu – Você não pode chorar, você tem que me dizer que tudo dará certo, tem que me dar esperanças.

- Mas, dará tudo certo, eu sei. - eles ficaram somente se olhando, um dentro dos olhos do outro, os relâmpagos clareando a sala.

_**No Olimpo**__:_

- Camie, vem cá, olha o Shaka! - o anjo de cabelos azulados chamou o companheiro, para olhar a cena por uma espécie de caixa, era uma espécie de localizador dos arcanjos (_o GPS dos céus; vamos chamar assim)._

Camus se aproximou e olhou a cena dentro do apartamento de Ikki:

- Nossa, eles estão de cuecas, acho que isso vai ser um problema! -disse o anjo de toga azul claro.

- Por quê? Você acha que o Shaka também? - perguntou Milo – Sem chance Camie, ele é santinho demais!

- Não, você que é tarado demais e para de me chamar de Camie! -reclamou o arcanjo.

- Só se você me dá um beijinho... – disse enlaçando o outro pelo pescoço.

- Milo, se controle, você quer que todos descubram é? – resmungou Camus, fugindo dos beijos – Se eles descobrirem, Milo, teremos que descer de vez!

- Ah, eu sei, mas, você é tão irresistível – tornou o arcanjo, apertando a ponta da toga vermelha que usava.

- Contenha-se, você sabe que o Shion está por aí nos vigiando, ele agora é o olho de Zeus sobre nós.

- Devíamos dar uma passagem só de ida pra ele, lá pro Tártaro! -reclamou Milo, mal humorado – Acho que ele está precisando é de uma boa e mortal tre...

- Milo! - repreendeu Camus e nesse momento outro arcanjo se aproximou deles.

- Milo e Camus, sempre juntos... – disse Saga com ironia – Vocês não se desgrudam desde a última missão, ainda mais que antes.

- Você deveria visitar a terra, Saga, descobriria como dois anjos podem se aproximar nessas missõe... Ai, Camus! - gemeu Milo, pois levou um forte beliscão do outro. _(N.A. Sim, corpos etéreos também sentem um beliscão nessa fic)._

- Shion está estudando essa possibilidade. – disse Saga olhando os dois desconfiados, mais ainda depois do beliscão – Bem, como vocês sabem, não posso ficar aqui com vocês, tenho que nomear outro anjo para arcanjo temporário da guerra, já que você, Milo, está suspenso de suas funções celestiais, até segunda ordem de Ares.

Milo teve vontade de enviar um raio divino para fuzilar o arcanjo de toga azul marinho.

Camus o olhou severamente cruzando os braços.

- Suspenso de novo, Milo?

- Você sabe que o Ares me odeia e implica comigo!

- Não, eu sei é que você é um irresponsável, isso sim!

- Você fala isso porque pra você é fácil a Ino* é um doce de Deusa!

- Isso não justifica seus atos!

- Bem, eu vou indo. – disse Saga sorrindo para a confusão que arranjou e seguindo seu caminho.

- Ah, Camus, me deixa em paz, você nem sabe o que aconteceu! -reclamou Milo, magoado – Dessa vez eu não fiz nada!

- Ah, realmente você nunca faz nada!

- Vocês dois brigando de novo? - eles se viraram e olharam o anjo e cabelos e toga lilases – Desde que voltaram da última missão não fazem outra coisa.

- Ah, fazemos sim, ai... – dessa vez Milo levou uma cotovelada.

- Oi, Mu...– disse Camus.

- Oi, Arcanjo das águas, o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?

- Olhando o Shaka mortal! – disse Milo e completou com malícia – Está interessante a coisa, vem ver.

Os três anjos se posicionaram em frente à engenhoca.

_**No Apartamento de Ikki (no mesmo segundo em que cortamos para os anjos**_**):**

Eles estavam se olhando profundamente.

- Nunca achei sua voz tão bonita como agora... – sussurrou o mortal; estava confuso, triste e aquele cheiro de sândalo e lavanda.

- Talvez, você só não tenha reparado... – sorriu Shaka – Venha, vamos dormir, você já bebeu demais.

O anjo puxou Ikki do chão, o apoiando pelos braços, o moreno se levantou semi-abraçando ao anjo, seus rostos muito próximos.

- Ah, Ikki, você é muito pesado, me ajuda vai...

Shaka não terminou a frase, porque os lábios do moreno cobriram os seus, num beijo doce e suave, só os lábios se tocando intimamente, saboreando aquela maciez inimaginável.

_**Mesmo momento no Olimpo**__**:**_

_- Oh oh oh! - disse Mu_

_- Cacete! - disse Milo_

_- Isso vai dá merda! – disse Camus corando em seguida ao receber o olhar de Mu – Digo, problema..._

**Volta ao Apê de Ikki:**

Continuaram com aquele beijo suave, romântico, até que depois de um tempo, ele se afastou e o anjo continuava fitando-o com uma expressão tão estranha que fez com que corasse.

- Desculpe-me, Shaka...

- Sem problemas! – falou ele o ajudando a seguir para o quarto – Eu gostei.

- Hein? - Ikki se espantou com a informação.

- Você tem uma boca gostosa... – disse o anjo sem nenhuma malícia, o jovem Amamiya sorriu e corou ainda mais. Depois analisou o absurdo da situação, ele havia beijado um anjo, "_espécie masculina hibrida_", pior, ele havia beijado um homem.

- Espera aí, eu não sou gay! - gritou, assustando Shaka.

- gay? - o loiro repetiu – Ah, entendi, também achava que você não era.

- Achava não, eu não sou!

- Sei... – sorriu de canto de boca o anjo o que enfureceu o rapaz.

- Escuta aqui, oh anjo, eu sei de minhas preferências, muito bem tá legal?

- Certo, Ikki. Vamos dormir? – Shaka continuava com a mesma calma.

O moreno se jogou na cama mais confuso ainda e da forma que estava foi fácil adormecer. Shaka o cobriu com os lençóis e depois sorriu passando a mão nos lábios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Ikki acordou na manhã seguinte com uma ressaca infernal. Olhou para o lado e não encontrou o loiro na cama e não entendeu o vazio que sentiu. Caminhou até a sala e lá estava ele sentado com os pés apoiados no assento do sofá, olhando a chuva que escorria pela janela de vidro. Vestia a calça de moletom cinza, apenas, e tinha uma expressão pensativa. O executivo se sentou ao seu lado sem nada dizer, as imagens da noite anterior, voltando a sua cabeça e lhe causando um leve mal estar.

- Essa tempestade ainda vai perdurar até amanhã... – disse o loiro sem olhá-lo – Eu deveria poder me teleportar, não entendo, eu chamo por Zeus, mas, ele não me responde.

- Talvez, ele tenha morrido. – disse Ikki – Ele deve mesmo estar morto para permitir que algum mal aconteça a pessoas como Shun.

- As coisas são mais complexas do que isso, Ikki.

- Então, por que você não me explica?! - vociferou o moreno – Você ficou o tempo inteiro dizendo que eu deveria ir a Paris, ter ligado pro meu irmão, mas, não fez nada para impedir o que aconteceu com ele!

- Eu fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance... – disse o anjo com tristeza, sentindo mais uma vez a dor do protegido, não se importava com as palavras duras.

- Corta essa! Você não fez nada, você é o anjo aqui, ele é o Deus, se ele quisesse, nada disso teria acontecido com o Shun!

Shaka suspirou. Ele sofreria tanto quando soubesse o que aconteceu, sofreria tanto que não sabia se teria forças para ajudá-lo depois disso. Estava se sentindo fraco e impotente, humanamente fraco como nunca se sentiu antes, mas, também, nunca fora humano...

Ikki levantou do sofá e foi para o banheiro; tomou um banho e quando reapareceu, estava vestido com uma calça jeans, camisa social, gravata e jaqueta de couro, bem ao seu estilo despojado e elegante.

- Pra onde você vai? - perguntou o anjo vendo-o pegar a maleta e conferir alguns papéis.

- Trabalhar, loiro, não é por que está chovendo que não tenho obrigações, além do mais, ontem tive que cancelar uma reunião importantíssima.

- Mas, seu irmão...

- Eu não posso fazer nada pelo Shun, ficando em casa, além de quê, se ficar sem fazer nada, vou enlouquecer.

- Me espera, eu me arrumo...!

- Não, Shaka, você fica aqui, já me atrapalhou o suficiente ontem.

- Não, eu não vou ficar, eu tenho que ficar o tempo todo com você! - bateu pé o anjo.

- Vai se arrumar então! - disse Ikki zangado, assim que o loiro correu para o quarto, saiu e trancou a porta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chegou ao escritório ainda mais taciturno que o de costume, logo Seiya, Shiryu e Kanon correram para sua sala em busca de notícias.

- Ikki, sei que deve está sendo difícil para você, se preferir pode ficar em casa, cuidamos de tudo aqui – sugeriu Shiryu.

- Se eu ficar em casa, vou enlouquecer, Shiryu, é melhor trabalhar. – disse contrafeito – Vocês tem alguma noticia de quando os aeroportos serão abertos?

- Nenhuma por enquanto. – quem respondeu foi Kanon – Estou monitorando isso o tempo todo.

Ikki se surpreendeu, e isso parece que ficou estampado em sua cara, porque o rapaz de olhos verdes sorriu sem jeito e completou:

- Digamos que já passei por situação semelhante, mas, sei que a sua ao final, será melhor que a minha... – disse – Bem, vou trabalhar.

Ikki fitou os colegas, confuso.

- Kanon tinha um irmão... – foi Seiya que falou – Só que ele morreu, já faz muito tempo.

- Ah, sei... – suspirou Ikki e começou a examinar alguns papéis, deixando claro que não queria mais conversa. Com isso os colegas deixaram sua sala em silêncio, assim que se viu só, pediu que a secretária o ligasse com Hyoga.

- Hyoga, alguma noticia?

- _Ikki, onde está você?_

- Os aeroportos estão fechados, eu não tenho como chegar até aí, Hyoga!

O russo fez silêncio do outro lado da linha o que angustiou ainda mais o Amamiya mais velho.

- Hyoga me fala alguma coisa, o Shun...

_- Não, Ikki, o Shun ainda está vivo, ele teve até uma melhora ontem à noite, mas, continua em coma induzido, devido aos ferimentos._

- O que exatamente aconteceu?

_- Acho melhor conversarmos pessoalmente, agora tenho que ir, Ikki._

- Não Hyoga, espera! – O russo já havia desligado – Ah, pato de merda!- Arremessou o telefone na parede, se sentindo vazio e indefeso. Pensou em Shaka, estava sentindo falta dele, pelo menos ocuparia sua mente tentando desfazer as confusões que ele aprontava. Sorriu ao lembrar-se do loiro, mas, estava apreensivo com o beijo.

"_Porque diabos eu o beijei? Estou enlouquecendo, não é possível"_ pensava o executivo enquanto assinava coisas que nem se dava o trabalho de ler. Sua cabeça estava muito perturbada, via o dia avançar e a tempestade nada de ir embora. Estava à beira do desespero, imaginando Shun desamparado num leito de hospital, desamparado como foi toda a infância dos dois órfãos e ele havia prometido protegê-lo de toda a maldade. Mas, reconhecia que em algum momento de sua vida, acabou esquecendo essa promessa e agora Shun estava ferido e sozinho, numa cidade estranha, como Shaka mesmo lhe dissera.

Já era final do dia quando Ikki deixou o escritório, dirigiria por meia hora até chegar ao apartamento, no trânsito infernal de Tóquio. Esperava que o anjo não estivesse zangado – sorriu com os pensamentos e ligou o radio, quem sabe não tivesse notícias sobre a abertura dos aeroportos. Não teve notícia, mas ficou com os ouvidos atentos a uma música que tocava e curiosamente falava de anjos...

"_There´s a candle burning in the world tonight_

For another child who vanished out of sight  
And a heart is broken, another prayer in vain  
There´s a million tears that fill a sea of pain

Sometimes I stare out my window  
My thoughts all drift into space  
Sometimes I wonder if there´s a better place

(Tell me)  
Where do fallen angels go  
I just don´t know  
Where do fallen angels go  
They just keep falling

Now the times in frightening  
Can´t ignore the facts  
There´s so many people  
Just slippin´ through the cracks

So many ashes are scattered  
So many rivers run dry  
Sometimes your Heaven is Hell  
and you don´t know why

(So listen)  
Where do fallen angels go  
I just don´t know  
Where do fallen angels go  
They just keep falling, falling, falling...

Can you hear me  
Can you hear me  
Somewhere out there there´s a shining light  
And I got to be with you tonight

And with all we´re nowhere  
We still pay the price  
Yeah the Devil seems to get his way  
In downtown paradise

Where do fallen angels go  
I just don´t know  
Where do fallen angels go  
They just keep falling, falling, falling...

Where do fallen angels go  
I just don´t know  
Where do fallen angels go  
They just keep falling, falling, falling...

_There´s a candle burning..."_

"_Tem uma vela queimando  
No mundo esta noite  
Por outra criança  
Que morreu sem ninguém ver  
E um coração está partido  
Outra oração inútil  
Tem milhões de lágrimas  
Que vão encher um mar de dor  
Às vezes eu fito para fora da janela  
Meus pensamentos vagueiam no espaço  
Às vezes eu me pergunto se existe um lugar melhor  
Me diga_

Onde os anjos caídos vão?  
Eu não sei (Eu não sei)  
Onde os anjos caídos vão?  
Eles ficam caindo (Eles ficam caindo)

Bem, os tempos estão assustando  
Não podemos ignorar os fatos  
Tem muitas pessoas  
Só dormindo através de drogas  
Muitas cinzas estão espalhadas  
Muitos rios correm secos  
Às vezes seu céu é o inferno  
E você não sabe o porquê  
Então ouça

Onde os anjos caídos vão?  
Eu não sei (Eu não sei)  
Onde os anjos caídos vão?  
Eles ficam caindo (Eles ficam caindo)  
Caindo, caindo, caindo

Você pode me ouvir?  
Você pode me ouvir?  
Em algum lugar fora daí  
Tem uma luz brilhando  
E eu tenho que ficar com você esta noite

E estamos em lugar nenhum  
Nós ainda pagamos o preço  
Sim o diabo parece ter achado o seu caminho  
Para o paraíso

Onde os anjos caídos vão?  
Eu não sei (Eu não sei)  
Onde os anjos caídos vão?  
Eles ficam caindo (Eles ficam caindo)"

Ikki suspirou ao final da música, sorriu:

"_anjos, para que vocês servem mesmo? Mas, eu sei Shaka, você é essa luz que está brilhando e iluminando meu caminho, embora ainda não entenda porque, e eu tenho que ficar com você ..."_

_**Continua...**_

**Notas finais:** _Mais um capítulo dessa loucura, vocês notaram que sumiu um pouquinho o humor não é? Sorry, tentarei resgatá-lo (pra mim é tão difícil)._

_*Ino - deusa grega das Águas e todas as suas variações inclusive o GELO, daí por que o Camus é o arcanjo das águas (pisca!)._

_Obrigada a todos que leram e deixaram reviews_


	6. Meu frágil e amado anjo

**Meu frágil e amado anjo**

**VI Capítulo**

Se Ikki se arrependeu de alguma coisa em toda a sua vida foi ter deixado o anjo trancado em seu apartamento; não somente pelo estado caótico que encontrou a casa, mas, pelo cheiro insuportável de coisa queimada que sentiu assim que abriu a porta. Antes mesmo de ver qualquer coisa, sabia que uma tragédia acontecera.

Mas, qual não foi sua surpresa quando o anjo apareceu sorrindo, totalmente suado e sujo de gordura e declarou triunfante:

- Eu fiz o jantar!

Ele engoliu em seco, deixou a pasta na sala, e caminhou para a cozinha com vontade de tapar o nariz, mas, se controlando. Quando chegou a mesma, virou nos calcanhares e voltou para a sala, não estava em condições psicológicas para suportar aquilo, era um inferno de chantilly, leite condensado e chocolate à sua frente e não a sua ex-impecável cozinha; tinha certeza que a empregada pediria demissão no dia seguinte, e era tão difícil encontrar bons empregados. Suspirou aflito e Shaka continuava sorrindo.

- Quer tirar esse sorriso imbecil da cara? - pediu irritado.

- Imbecil não é bom! - tornou o anjo magoado, indo para a cozinha e voltando com um prato, onde se via uma camada de biscoitos cobertos por outra camada de leite condensado, outra de chantilly e finalizada com uma cobertura de chocolate.

- Eu fiz o jantar! - repetiu.

- Jantar, isso? - Ikki balançou a cabeça – Obrigado, eu dispenso!

- Você é muito mal agradecido, tudo bem, eu como sozinho.

- Certo, e depois você vai limpar aquela bagunça que você fez na cozinha!

- Eu só me atrapalhei um pouquinho... – disse o anjo sem jeito se sentando no sofá com sua obra de arte.

- Ei, mocinho! Fora do meu sofá! - reclamou Ikki cruzando os braços, zangado. O anjo não se abalou do lugar começando a comer o creme com os dedos.

- Hum, isso é muito bom, bom demais!

Ikki ficou observando o fascínio do anjo com o doce, era maravilhoso como ele se deliciava com algo tão simples como chocolate e chantilly.

- Mas, são as coisas simples que dão sabor à vida, você já deveria saber disso! – falou Shaka continuando a lamber os dedos.

- Shaka...

- Hum...

- Você fez de novo.

- O quê?

- Meu Deus! Tantos anjos para você me mandar e manda um completamente pancada! Você leu minha mente de novo, loiro!

O anjo só então parou de comer.

- Realmente, acho que meus poderes podem estar voltando.

- Isso não é bom... – pensou Ikki tirando a jaqueta e a gravata e jogando sobre uma poltrona, depois se sentou ao lado do anjo o olhando curioso.

- Você não está zangado, por eu deixá-lo trancado em casa?

- Não. – respondeu o anjo e molhou o dedo no creme novamente, só que dessa vez enfiou o mesmo na boca de Ikki – Experimenta, não está ruim!

Ikki empurrou o dedo dele fazendo uma careta, mas, depois admitindo que o gosto realmente não fosse ruim, porém, a sensação que sentiu ao ter o dedo do loiro passeando por sua língua, o perturbou.

- Para com isso, eu não quero me encher com essa porcaria! - reclamou.

- Não é porcaria, é iguaria! - disse Shaka bem humorado voltando a enfiar o dedo no creme e levar a boca, sugando com expressão extasiada. Ikki sentiu o corpo aquecer com a cena quase erótica e não gostou nada da sua reação.

"_que diabos está acontecendo comigo?"_ Perguntava-se, mas, sem conseguir desviar o olhar daquela cena provocante.

- Você quer mais? - perguntou Shaka estendendo o dedo cheio de chantilly e chocolate – Deixa de ser chato, está bom!

Ikki aceitou lambendo o dedo que lhe era oferecido rapidamente e o loiro sorriu, satisfeito.

- Ah, Shaka, parece que o Shun melhorou...

- Eu sei. – disse o anjo naturalmente continuando a comer e como comia.

- Ah, esqueço que você tem ligação direta com o céu! - ironizou o moreno levantando e começando a tirar a camisa.

- Na verdade, não foi bem isso... – disse o anjo também levantado depois de ter comido todos os biscoitos do prato.

- Então, foi o quê?

- Eu doei um pouco da minha força vital pra ele. – disse colocando o prato na pia e pegando uma flanela, para começar a limpeza.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou Ikki pasmado.

- Você não me mandou limpar a cozinha?

- E desde quando você me obedece?

-...

- Larga isso aí, Shaka, me explica essa história de força vital.

- Todos os seres têm energia vital, deixa eu me livrar disso que está sujo. – falou o anjo largando a flanela e tirando a camisa.

- E...? - continuou Ikki entre curioso e perturbado com a visão do peito definido a sua frente. _"Eu devo estar enlouquecendo, eu nunca gostei de homens, nunca, então, por que agora estou atraído pelo... pelo meu anjo da guarda?"_

- O que significa atraído, Ikki? - perguntou Shaka e ele quase caiu pra trás.

- O-o quê?

- Você pensou que está atraído por mim, atraído significa... – Shaka pegou seu pergaminho que estava esquecido em cima da mesa e depois uma caneta que estava no mesmo local, escreveu a palavra "Atraído", e como mágica a definição apareceu:

_Atraído: Exercer atração sobre, chamar pra si, encantar, seduzir..._

Ikki emudeceu olhando o anjo que sorriu:

- Ah, Ikki, você então está encantado comigo? - perguntou radiante.

- Não sei se essa seria a palavra correta... – disse o moreno – Acho que assombrado, seria melhor!

- Ah, que humano bonzinho você foi agora! - continuou Shaka o abraçando, mas, Ikki saiu dos seus braços, nervoso.

- Pare de falar comigo como se eu fosse um cachorro, seu anjo maluco! - reclamou ele – Você não poderia fazer uma de suas mágicas para essa chuva parar, não?

- Se eu conseguisse falar com o Camus, mas, não consigo me comunicar com os outros arcanjos, estou abandonado!

- E quem é esse Camus?

- O arcanjo das águas, ele serve a deusa Ino, só os dois podem controlar a águas em todas as suas variações.

- Puxa, Shaka, você fica tão sério quando fala essas coisas. Eu quase que acreditaria que você é um poderoso arcanjo se você não fosse tão atrapalhado!

Nesse momento a campainha tocou e Ikki abriu a porta. Uma bela moça loira entrou, já falando pelos cotovelos.

- Ikki, passei o dia inteiro tentando falar com você e essa porcaria do seu celular estava desligado, por onde você andou? - a mulher estancou as palavras ao ver Shaka parado no meio da sala.

- Oi... oi, Esmeralda, é... – Ikki gaguejou – Estou com uns probleminhas.

- Probleminhas? - perguntou a loira com ironia – Problemão pelo que vejo, loiro, e de um metro de oitenta no mínimo!

- Espera aí, Esmeralda, não é nada disso que você está pensando...

- Não? - gritou a moça indignada – Então você me dá um bolo ontem à noite, não me liga o dia inteiro, e quando venho procurá-lo o encontro com... com esse monumento gay no meio da sala?

Shaka arregalou os olhos e fitou a moça.

- Quem é você? - perguntou ele zangado e nem sabia por quê.

- Eu sou a namorada, dele! - respondeu Esmeralda nervosa, ficou mais nervosa ainda quando o anjo começou a rir com ironia.

- Não é não, se fosse eu saberia, o Ikki não tem namorada!

- Cale a boca, Shaka! - gritou Ikki se colocando entre eles – Esmeralda, não é nada disso que está pensando, esse aí é... é... é...

Ikki não conseguia achar uma desculpa plausível para aquela situação.

- É... é que você é gay, Ikki, GAY! - esbravejou Esmeralda.

- Não, eu não sou!

- Gay, fresco, boiola, arco-íris! Você quer mais alguma definição?! - gritava a bela moça, possessa.

- Não, espera, eu não sou gay! - gritou também, e pensou: "_Ou será que sou_? Também convivo com tantos que posso... EPA! EU NÃO POSSO NADA!"

- Esmeralda, por favor, me escuta!

- Certo, você tem cinco minutos então, Ikki Amamiya! - falou a mocinha batendo pé.

Ikki mais uma vez emudeceu, o que diria? Que aquele loiro sarado, seminu na sua sala era seu anjo da guarda?

- Como eu pensei! - tornou a loira marchando para a porta – Me esquece, Ikki Amamiya, meu pai vai adorar saber disso!

- Espera, Esmeralda! - ele falou, mas, ela já havia saído, batendo a porta.

- Tá vendo o que você fez! - bradou para o anjo que o olhou indignado.

- Eu fiz? Eu não fiz nada!

- Fez sim, você só causou desordem em minha vida, desde que apareceu! - falou nervoso – Você sabe quem é aquela que acabou de sair daqui?

- Não.

- É a herdeira de uma das maiores fortunas do Japão, e é com quem eu pretendia me casar, só que agora você estragou tudo!

- Quando você a conheceu?

- Há duas semanas.

- E já pensava em se casar com ela? - Surpreendeu-se o anjo.

- Nosso casamento seria uma jogada comercial, seu imbecil!

- Não me chama de imbecil, imbecil não é bom! - falou o anjo zangado.

- Mas, você é um imbecil, o anjo mais imbecil que já conheci!

- E quantos anjos você conheceu?

- Isso não importa, some da minha frente, Shaka! - gritou Ikki e o loiro pasmou.

- Você... você quer que eu vá embora?

- Quero sim, quero que você me deixe em paz, me esqueça, tá bom? Volta lá para seus dozes namorados, ok...

- São onze...

- O quê?

- Doze comigo...

- Cala a boca! - gritou Ikki ainda mais possesso – Volta lá para seus onze namorados e me deixa em paz!

Shaka fez cara de bravo, empurrou Ikki que caiu sentado no sofá e saiu porta a fora, batendo-a com força.

Ikki ficou um tempo parado, sem entender muito bem; era verdade? Seu anjo da guarda acabava de abandoná-lo? Sentiu uma sensação estranha de vazio e levantou do sofá, indeciso se deveria ir atrás dele ou não. Se uma parte de sua mente dizia ser melhor que ele sumisse de vez, outra chamava atenção para uma coisa; o anjo era como uma criança solta numa cidade perigosa e ainda havia seu coração que doía estranhamente ao pensar em nunca mais o ver.

- Ah, droga! – esbravejou, vestindo a camisa e correndo porta a fora. Esperou o elevador e desceu até a recepção perguntando sobre o loiro e logo recebeu a informação de que ele saíra, e em que direção; realmente era difícil não notar Shaka.

A rua estava deserta, claro! Caía uma tempestade, Ikki andou mais ou menos, dois quarteirões até encontrar o anjo sentado numa calçada, abraçado aos próprios joelhos e ensopado.

- Shaka? - chamou e aqueles enormes olhos azuis se voltaram pra ele, mas, dessa vez o anjo não sorriu, o olhou estranhamente sério.

- Eu não tenho para onde ir, o Olimpo não me atende... – disse e Ikki se sentou na calçada também ao seu lado.

- E por que não voltou? - perguntou acariciando os cabelos molhados do anjo, se sentindo péssimo com o que fez.

- Quando um humano nos manda embora, não podemos voltar... – disse – Temos que fazer a vontade ele.

Ikki engoliu em seco.

- E se o humano o chamar de volta?

- Então, voltamos de braços abertos. – dessa vez o anjo sorriu, Ikki o ajudou a se levantar da calçada e os dois se abraçaram.

- Não me manda mais embora, Ikki, por favor... – pediu escondendo o rosto no ombro do protegido.

- Não anjo, eu nunca mais, mando você embora. – falou o moreno – Vamos voltar pra casa.

********

Ikki Amamiya só tinha motivos para maldizer os deuses; primeiro por terem lhe dado um anjo totalmente pirado, depois por esse mesmo anjo não suportar pegar uma chuva; isso mesmo, Shaka estava com febre de quarenta graus e tremia ao lado dele no carro, enquanto era levado para um hospital.

- Malditos sejam todos os deuses, anjos e demônios! - dizia entre dentes, mas estava preocupado, o loiro tremia tanto enrolado num cobertor que parecia que se desmantelaria a qualquer momento.

- Ikki, o que está acontecendo comigo? – perguntava, batendo os dentes.

- Isso se chama febre e aconteceu, por causa da sua teimosia de sair embaixo de chuva!

- Teimosia? Você me mandou embora, lembra?

- Mas, você deveria saber que eu não falava sério!

- Falava sério sim e tudo por causa daquela moça que nem é sua namorada!

- Shaka, faz um favor, CALA A BOCA!

- Você vive me mandando calar a boca, por quê? Não gosta da minha voz?

Ikki suspirou e olhou para o rosto ruborizado pela febre, os lábios vermelhos, adoráveis. Sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- Eu gosto da sua voz sim, Shaka, quando você não fala muita merda, o que é muito raro por sinal!

- Merda? Eca! Isso não é bom! – disse o anjo com uma careta e o rapaz riu. Chegaram ao hospital e Shaka foi posto numa maca e levado para um quarto. Ikki estranhou, não achava necessário aquilo, ele poderia muito bem andar; bem, com certeza eram mais um bando de bajuladores, porque todos sabiam que quem estava ali era Ikki Amamiya um dos mais poderosos executivos da sua geração.

O anjo foi submetido a alguns exames e foi aplicada uma injeção e ministrado antitérmicos; logo ele adormeceu, enquanto Ikki velava ao lado da cama. Mais uma noite perdida, e havia Shun. Esperava que pelo menos a chuva cessasse e os aeroportos fossem abertos. Acabou adormecendo também.

Acordou no dia seguinte com uma baita dor nas costas, resmungando. Olhou para o lado e percebeu que o anjo ainda dormia, mas, agora tinha um soro preso à veia da mão esquerda. A enfermeira deveria ter colocado durante a noite e ele estava cansado demais para perceber o movimento no quarto.

Sorriu ao perceber que pela janela entravam pálidos raios de sol, poderia viajar para a França. Com certeza, os aeroportos já estavam abertos, mas, havia o anjo, como viajaria com ele naquele estado? Ou melhor, como viajaria com ele que com certeza não possuía passaporte?

Levantou-se da poltrona e olhou Shaka mais de perto, ele era bem branquinho era verdade, mas agora, a pele estava pálida e sem viço, dava pra perceber de longe que estava doente.

- Shaka... – chamou suavemente e o anjo abriu os olhos gentis e sorriu.

- Oi, Ikki.

- Você está se sentindo melhor?

- Um pouquinho... – disse e nesse momento um médico entrou no quarto.

- Você é da família? - perguntou o jovem médico e Ikki ficou sem saber o que responder, ele então sorriu com o canto dos lábios – Tudo bem, eu entendo.

Ikki corou, responderia algum desaforo, mas, achou melhor ignorar.

- E então, doutor? Já podemos ir?

- Sim, já assinei à alta, mas, tem uma coisa, deve lembrar a seu amigo que o corpo humano precisa de água, ele estava extremamente desidratado e mais...

- Mais? - Ikki se aproximou do médico, pois ele abaixou o tom de voz.

- O sistema imunológico dele é como o de um bebê. Em que mundo ele viveu até hoje? - perguntou o médico preocupado – Ao que pude notar nos exames, ele nunca tomou se quer uma vacina e até mesmo o vírus da gripe é novidade para ele. Ele precisa de cuidados especiais, um vírus mais forte, pode matá-lo.

Ikki empalideceu, mas, não respondeu nada, era o que faltava, tinha um bebê de um metro e oitenta para tomar conta. Já não bastava todos os problemas que tivera ao levar para o hospital, alguém sem nome e sem documentos, tendo que recorrer a suborno, para conseguir atendimento, ainda havia mais aquela.

- Ikki... – Shaka chamou e ele foi até ele. – O que o médico disse que o deixou com essa cara?

- Nada, Shaka, só que você não deve mais sair na chuva... – disse irritado – Agora vá se vestir que temos que ir para Paris, como você tanto queria, certo?

- Certo! - disse o anjo radiante.

Saíram do hospital carregados de remédios, Ikki tratou de ligar para o aeroporto e constatar que realmente os voos foram liberados. Ligou em seguida para o escritório e solicitou duas passagens na primeira classe para Paris. Agora estava em casa fazendo as malas e ele pensava no que faria para conseguir que Shaka embarcasse, sem passaporte.

- Shaka, temos um problema... – disse Ikki olhando o loiro seriamente.

- Temos?

- Como você vai comigo para a França sem passaporte?

- Eu tenho passaporte. – disse o loiro, continuando a se vestir, para um pasmado Ikki.

- Como assim tem passaporte? - perguntou indignado – Você não tem anticorpos, como pode ter passaporte?

- O meu pergaminho, eu consigo documentos com ele!

- Que merda é essa de pergaminho que você tanto fala?

- Eu escrevo em meu pergaminho e consigo o que quero. – disse o anjo naturalmente – Ikki, eu não gosto de suas roupas, são largas pra mim!

Ikki piscou, tentando assimilar o que o anjo estava dizendo.

- E por que você não me disse isso antes?

- Achei que você percebia que você é um pouco mais forte que eu, você me olha tanto! – continuou o anjo calmamente, mostrando como o terno do moreno estava largo nele. Ikki corou levemente com a afirmação e resolveu ignorá-la.

- Eu estava falando do pergaminho, Shaka, por que você não me disse antes que possuía um papel mágico que se transforma em passaporte?

- Você não perguntou e nesse momento acho que minhas roupas são um problema! - Continuou o anjo com birra.

- Pensei que anjos não ligassem pra essas coisas!

- Anjos também não gostam de parecer palhaços!

- Shaka, relaxa, na França eu compro roupas pra você, certo?

- Adoro quando você é bonzinho, Ikki! - disse se atirando nos braços do moreno que acabou rindo da situação.

- Já pedi pra você não ficar fazendo isso o tempo todo!

- É que fico tão feliz quando você é uma boa pessoa!

- Shaka, me deixa dizer uma coisa... – Ikki segurou o anjo pelos ombros – Eu não sou uma boa pessoa, não serei uma boa pessoa, e só te suporto porque não sei o que fazer com você, está entendendo?

Shaka arregalou os enormes olhos azuis em sua direção com um rosto magoado e Ikki não entendeu porque aquilo o perturbou, afinal magoar as pessoas nunca o incomodara antes; nunca tivera consideração por sentimentos de ninguém a não ser se houvesse negócios envolvidos; só para uma pessoa reservava seus sentimentos, Shun, se bem que nos últimos tempo, nem a ele. – pensar nisso lhe causou um mal estar que ele preferiu ignorar, saiu puxando a mala pela porta.

- Vem logo, Shaka! - chamou o anjo que continuava parado, o loiro pareceu se libertar de seus pensamentos e o seguiu, então partiram para o aeroporto.

_*****Dentro do avião*****_

- Os senhores desejam uísque?

- Sim! - falou Shaka.

- Não! - disse Ikki, tomando o copo das mãos do loiro com uma cara brava.

- Mas, eu estou nervoso, eu tenho medo de avião!

- Eu achava que anjos voavam!

- É diferente!

- Diferente em quê, o senhor pode me explicar?

- Não voamos numa coisa carregada de um produto altamente inflamável, feita por humanos e que quando... cai, não sobre ninguém vivo! - Shaka escondeu a cabeça no colo, aflito.

- Nossa, depois eu sou o arrogante! - reclamou Ikki.

- Não é arrogância, é medo!

- Escuta aqui, oh, anjo pancada! Você não deveria ter medo, você é um ser celestial, um imortal, pra que inferno eu quero um anjo medroso?! – o executivo percebeu que gritava e acabou chamando a atenção de alguns passageiros; pediu desculpa e respirou fundo afundando num banco.

Nesse momento percebeu que os olhos do anjo se prendiam em algum ponto com uma expressão bondosa; esticou a cabeça e viu uma mulher com um bebê no colo, a criança sorria pra ele também com seus olhos extremamente amarelados.

O anjo levantou.

- Shaka, aonde você vai...? Shaka! - Ikki se viu obrigado a segui-lo, o anjo se ajoelhou ao lado da poltrona onde estava a criança e sorriu para a mãe aflita que a segurava.

- O que ele tem?

- Estamos indo para Paris, para tentar um transplante de fígado, o dele não está funcionando mais e só lá achamos um doador compatível . – disse a mulher com tristeza.

O anjo passou a mão pelo rosto da criança que sorriu e logo adormeceu, e então disse para a mãe:

- Eu sei que você não tem dinheiro para essa cirurgia. Volte pra casa, ele não precisa mais de cirurgia.

Não esperou resposta voltou para a poltrona, seguido por um Ikki estupefato.

- O que você fez?

- Eu o curei. – disse a voz estranhamente fraca.

- Por quê? Não foi você que disse que não pode interferir no destino?

- E não posso mesmo, isso tem um preço, – disse – cada vez que interfiro, perco parte de minha força vital...

- O que você quer dizer com isso, que... se interferir muito você...

- Sim, eu vou morrer...

Ikki riu incrédulo.

- Eu nunca ouvi falar que anjo morre!

- Nesse anime, até deuses morrem!

- Hum? Ah, é mesmo, mas, voltando ao que você estava dizendo, se você ajudar demais você vai morrer, é isso?

- É, Ikki, mas, não se preocupe, só farei isso, se extremamente necessário... – o anjo sorriu.

- E agora era extremamente necessário? - reclamou Ikki, zangado – Você esquece que está aqui pra cuidar de mim e não do resto da humanidade?!

- Sempre egoísta... – sorriu Shaka e adormeceu.

**Continua...**

**Notas Finais:**

_É gente, mais alguns clichezinhos básicos, mas, acho que faz parte de toda comédia romântica, bem a participação da Esmeralda como dondoca mimada e OOC não vai terminar aí não, xiiiiiii acho que essa fic, será bem grandinha, mas, com capítulos curtos, ao menos espero._

_Ninguém merece um pergaminho que vira passaporte, dicionário, etc., sei que está ridículo demais, mas, não teve como pensar em outra forma desse anjo chegar até a França, mas... Se o __**Kurumada**__ pode fazer um monte de loucura em seus mangás eu também posso, não é? _

_Beijos a todos, por favor, me alimentem de reviews se não vou desnutri e não vou continuar a fic. Obrigada de coração a todos que tiveram a delicadeza de deixar um comentário._

_Sion Neblina_


	7. Um anjo em Paris

**Um anjo em Paris**

**Capítulo VII**

Ikki e Shaka tiveram que deixar o avião e o aeroporto correndo. Tudo porque, assim que a criança abriu os olhos, a mãe reparou que seus olhos estavam claros e normais, e a mulher começou a fazer um escândalo de que havia um santo a bordo e que seu filho estava curado. Logo a tripulação e os passageiros cercaram o loiro, a notícia se espalhou pelo aeroporto e os dois tiveram que entrar correndo num táxi e fugir dali.

Chegaram era mais ou menos duas horas da tarde ao Plazza; Ikki queria tomar um banho; depois de duas escalas, estava exausto, contudo, não descansaria, queria seguir logo para o hospital onde estava Shun. Hyoga passara o endereço e ele estava ansioso demais para ver o irmão.

Correu para o imenso banheiro da suíte e já estava tirando a roupa, quando percebeu o loiro atrás de si, fazendo a mesma coisa. Imediatamente parou, pegou o anjo pelo braço e arremessou porta a fora, batendo a mesma com força.

Alguns minutos de silêncio, até ouvir batidas fracas e a voz de Shaka.

- Ikki! Abre, dessa vez, só tem um banheiro aqui.

- Ah, merda, eu deveria ter reservado dois quartos! - gritou abrindo a porta, parou de respirar, porque o anjo já estava completamente nu e sem nenhuma cerimônia ele entrou no banheiro, encheu a banheira e entrou na água morna cantarolando, enquanto o moreno permanecia parado estupefato.

- Você não vem tomar banho? Temos que ir para o hospital! -reclamou o anjo tirando o moreno dos seus devaneios.

Ele se aproximou sentando na borda da banheira.

- Shaka, escuta aqui! – começou sério – Eu não sei como são as coisas lá no céu, mas aqui não é normal as pessoas ficarem tirando a roupa na frente das outras, e isso pode te trazer problemas, sabia?

- Que problemas? - perguntou inocentemente, olhando profundamente para o moreno – Eu só tiro a roupa pra você.

Ikki corou olhando aquele rosto lindo e aquele corpo perfeito, não havia como negar que estava e muito atraído por ele; mas, aquilo não era certo, não podia; se sentia como um pedófilo, porque o anjo para ele era uma criança, sim, uma criança super desenvolvida e deliciosa, mas, ainda assim, inocente demais.

- Ikki, entra! Temos que ir para o hospital – pediu ele novamente.

Ikki terminou de se despir em silêncio, tenso; entrou na banheira, ficando de frente ao anjo que começou a se lavar com uma esponja, naturalmente, enchendo a água de espuma, parecia maravilhado.

- Nossa! É tão branquinha parece às nuvens, mas... evapora-se quando tentamos pegar! – disse pegando a espuma nas mãos.

- Tão branquinha quanto a sua pele, loiro, lá em cima não tem sol não? - perguntou sem conseguir desviar os olhos dele.

- O sol lá é sempre ameno, nunca o suficiente para queimar a pele como aqui.

"_Lista de compras: bloqueador solar fator mil e cem..."_ Pensou o moreno, já se preocupando ao imaginar aquela pele de pêssego queimada.

- Ikki, lava minhas costas, eu ainda não sei como vocês conseguem fazer isso! - disse se virando e se colocando perigosamente entre as pernas do moreno que prendeu a respiração e tentou a todo custo afastar os pensamentos obscenos que tinha.

- Lá em cima vocês não tomam banho?- perguntou só pra dizer alguma coisa e tentar quebrar a tensão que sentia.

- Não, não precisamos, o corpo etéreo não se suja, não transpira, está bem acima de tudo isso... – volveu Shaka estranhando a sensação que seu corpo sentia ao ser acariciado pelas mãos do protegido; se arrepiava completamente, enquanto recebia uma suave massagem.

Ikki, por sua vez, sentia o coração acelerado, enquanto esfregava o sabonete líquido com as mãos nas costas do loiro; não resistiu, deslizando as mãos por seu peito, até acariciar um dos mamilos que enrijeceu imediatamente, enquanto seu hálito roçava pelo pescoço do anjo, tão próximos eles estavam.

Mais aí, Shaka deu um pulo se afastando dele, totalmente ruborizado o que o deixou ainda mais desconfortável, com aquela estranha sensação de ser um aproveitador.

- Shaka...

- Que é isso que estou sentindo, Ikki? - perguntou assustado olhando a própria pele – Estou todo arrepiado e...

- E? - perguntou entre constrangido e curioso vendo os olhos do anjo se voltarem para baixo.

- Tem... alguma coisa, muito estranha aqui... – falou e apontou para o baixo ventre submerso na espuma.

Ikki não conseguiu se controlar acabou rindo, a cara do anjo era hilária demais.

- Ikki, me explica, por que você está rindo? - indagava Shaka zangado.

- Ah, Shaka, eu não sei explicar isso! – tornou tentando controlar o riso – Daqui a pouco passa, certo?

- Você pode sair primeiro da água? - pediu o anjo corando mais.

Ikki sorriu com ironia, era a primeira vez que via o anjo constrangido.

- Ah, Shaka, você está se tornando humano demais, está com vergonha é isso?

- Sim, estou, ou acho que estou, você pode sair?

Ikki ficou indeciso, a verdade é que também estava bastante excitado e seria difícil sair da água sem o anjo perceber.

- Certo, eu saio, mas... você tem que fechar os olhos...

- Fechar os olhos, por quê? Eu já te vi nu várias vezes, então...

- Se não fechar os olhos eu não saio, o humano aqui sou eu, eu que tenho que sentir vergonha, tá legal?

- Tá bom, tá bom, eu fecho! - disse o anjo fechando os olhos, então rapidamente, Ikki pulou da banheira e se enrolou num roupão.

- Pode abrir os olhos... – disse, mas, o anjo permanecia de olhos fechados. – Shaka, Shaka?

- Hã, ah, oi! – disse o anjo despertando seja lá onde estivesse.

- Pode sair da banheira. - disse Ikki lhe entregando uma toalha e virando de costa, para que ele se enrolasse.

- Sabe, Ikki, eu me lembrei de uma coisa... – disse já enrolado na toalha indo para o quarto – O que senti há pouco...

- Shaka, podemos não falar disso? - pediu o moreno desconfortável.

- Mas, é que foi o mesmo que senti quando você me beijou, se bem, que não foi tão forte como agora, mas...

Ikki ruborizou aturdido enquanto ouvia o anjo dar explicações detalhada de suas sensações, inclusiva gesticulando, apontando para o próprio sexo.

-"Então a sensação começa aqui, vai se espalhando, subindo, arrepiando o corpo, e quando você tocou aqui aí sim, ficou mais forte, começou a endurecer aqui..."

- CHEGA, SHAKA! - Ikki ficou desesperado, porque na verdade ele já estava ficando excitado, olhando aquele homem de toalhas a sua frente, falando daquelas sensações e daquela forma.

- Ah, tá bom, eu só queria explicar! - disse o anjo magoado – Vamos nos vestir, temos que ir pro hospital.

- Certo, você se veste aqui, eu vou me vestir no banheiro. – disse pegando as roupas e correndo para o banheiro fechando a porta e se apoiando atrás dela. Seria demais, depois de tudo aquilo ainda ver o loiro se vestindo, ou melhor, nu...

_*****Olimpo*****_

_Reunião dos Doze ou melhor Onze com Zeus e Shion:_

- Vocês viram, não? - disse o Deus supremo apontando para uma grande tela onde aparecia a cena do hotel.

Começou um burburinho entre os arcanjos.

- Silêncio! - pediu Shion – Zeus está falando, mais respeito.

- Não podemos deixar o Shaka, o Arcanjo da Paz se perder, isso seria uma tragédia! - Continuou o Deus – Ele precisa de ajuda, preciso mandar ajuda para ele.

- Ajuda, senhor, que tipo de ajuda? - perguntou Shura o arcanjo das armas e atual arcanjo da guerra no lugar de Milo, suspenso.

- Mandaremos outros para que Shaka não seja seduzido pela vida mortal! - disse o Deus.

- De novo?

- Cala a boca, Milo!

- Tá bom, desculpa...

- Isso mesmo, como estava falando, não podemos perdê-lo, entre todos vocês ele é o mais perfeito... – disse Zeus e os arcanjos cruzaram os braços enciumados – O mais puro, por isso é a missão dele garantir a paz no mundo.

- Irrrr, acho que ele não tem tido muito sucesso não, hein? - falou Aiolia o arcanjo da ordem, sendo fuzilado com os olhos pelo Deus – Certo, desculpa Senhor...

- Mais uma gracinha, Aiolia deus da ordem, e será você a descer! – disse Zeus – Então, quem se oferece?

Logo os arcanjos começaram a reclamar, a implorar para que não fosse nenhum deles, todos tinham medo da terra, claro, excerto os que já haviam descido. No meio dessa confusão toda, Milo ergueu o dedo e todos pararam para olhá-lo.

- Eu vou, senhor, tenho grande experiência com humanos. – disse com fingido desinteresse, olhando os olhos azuis de Camus – Além do mais, estou sem muito que fazer, desde que Ares me tirou de minhas funções.

- Ótimo, Milo, então vai você! – disse Zeus se deixando cair pesadamente no trono. Não confiava em nada no arcanjo e desde que ele voltou da última missão, havia piorado bastante. Sabia que todos os anjos que desciam voltava contaminados pelos vícios mundanos, mas, naquele caso, preferia se fingir de cego.

- Mas, senhor o Milo não pode ir sozinho! - gritou Camus olhando o Arcanjo, zangado, imaginava o que Milo não faria com sua mortalidade e sozinho.

- Posso sim! - disse Milo.

- Não pode não! - Tornou Camus, segurando forte o braço do outro.

- Então vai você com ele, Camus, afinal de uma forma ou outra o seu protegido também está envolvido nessa história.

- Sim, irei. – disse o arcanjo das águas, deixando escapulir um sorriso vitorioso para o arcanjo de cabelos violeta.

- Sim, vocês partem agora e informo que não terão mais ligação com o Olimpo, quando eu quiser... Ah, mas, vocês já tiveram lá antes, já sabem de tudo, então...

E lá estavam Milo e Camus caindo em alguma estrada de Paris.

- Ai, eu odeio isso! - reclamou Camus massageando o glúteo – Bem, Milo, temos que conseguir agora, uma carona e...

Camus não terminou a frase, porque Milo o empurrava para fora da estrada em direção a um bosque, o empurrando contra uma árvore e começando a beijá-lo.

- Milo, para com isso, nós temos que ajudar o... Ahhh, Shaka...

- Ah, Camus, você acha que me ofereci pra vim pra cá por causa do Shaka? - disse o moreno beijando o pescoço branco do outro anjo – Eu quero é que o Shaka descubra tudo que descobrimos aqui isso sim... Quero ver o santinho do Zeus... ficar igualzinho a nós dois...

- Nós dois não, seu tarado, fala por você! - dizia Camus tentando afastar o companheiro, porque Milo já estava com as mãos por baixo de sua toga, segurando sua bunda.

- Ah, Camus, relaxa vem... você não estava com saudade de ficar assim comigo... Hã... Sem ninguém pra ficar nos vigiando... Hein?

- Ah, Milo... Ah, não é certo... Ah... Por Zeus!

Camus gemia vencido, sentindo a língua de o outro passear por seu pescoço, se rendeu, se amaram ali mesmo na beira daquela estrada, estavam com tantas saudades um do corpo do outro e eram tão vigiados no Olimpo. E além do mais, tinham que esconder aquele segredo, se os deuses desconfiassem, nunca mais um anjo desceria a terra.

- Camie, por que você não quis me deixar vir sozinho? - perguntou Milo que estava encostado no peito do outro.

- Que pergunta, Milo! Do jeito que você é tarado, sairia fazendo isso com todos os mortais que aparecessem!

- Como você pode pensar isso de mim?! - Indignou-se o arcanjo – Se bem que não seria uma má idéia...

-Ah, Milo, eu não acredito que você disse isso! - indignou-se Camus empurrando o outro que caiu na grama.

- Ah, Camus, você se tornou muito egoísta desde que se tornou mortal, o que é que tem dividir?

- Então, eu vou fazer o mesmo, vou fazer sexo com todo mortal que aparecer!

- Epa! Você não, você não pode! - zangou-se Milo.

- E por que não, se você pode?

O arcanjo emudeceu e depois disse com malícia.

- Se você fizer isso, eu conto para todos os deuses que os anjos continuam com os aspectos mortais quando voltam para o Olimpo!

- Ah, é mesmo? - riu o Arcanjo das águas – Aí eles nos trancam em algum lugar ou nos jogam de vez na terra, se-pa-ra-dos!

- Eles nos separariam, Camie? - Milo abraçou o outro anjo com medo – Não, eu amo você, eles não podem nos separar.

- Então, mantenha sua boca fechada e vamos ajudar o Shaka, certo?

- Certo... – disse Milo e sorriu, malicioso;" _vou ajudar o loiro sim, mas, vou ajudá-lo a se perder ainda mais.."_

- Do que você está rindo, Milo?

- Nada, vamos! – disse indo para a beira da estrada.

- Milo, se você não acenar, nenhum deles vai parar! - reclamou Camus cruzando os braços, aborrecido, estava zangado pelo amante celestial, pensar em traí-lo com humanos.

- Ah ,Camus, dessa vez, vamos no tradicional, teletransporte!

Dizendo isso os dois anjos evaporaram dali, em direção a alguma parte de Paris.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ikki e Shaka se vestiram rápido, o loiro com um jeans e uma camiseta azul escura, e Ikki com uma camisa social com as mangas dobradas e uma calça jeans um pouco justa; não demoraram muito para chegar ao Hospital St-Louis. Onde Shun estava internado, logo na recepção, descobriram que ele já havia acordado. Então, Ikki correu até o quarto do irmão e o encontrou com Hyoga, conversando; ele estava muito abatido e muito machucado, com hematomas e cortes pelo rosto.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram com os do irmão mais velho, ao contrário do olhar doce e terno de sempre, só se viu ironia e mágoa.

- Shun! – Ikki se aproximou ignorando aquele olhar – Você está bem, meu irmão?

- Isso realmente importa a você, Ikki? - perguntou o rapaz com frieza e segurando mais forte a mão de Hyoga – O Hyoga está aqui comigo, ele estava viajando, mas, veio assim que o chamei, sabe? Conhecemos as pessoas que se importam com a gente.

- Shun, eu não vim, porque os aeroportos estavam fechados, estava caindo uma tempestade em Tóquio, Shun, eu não tinha...

- Não estou cobrando nada, Ikki, você já viu que estou bem, pode ir embora! – falou o mais jovem magoado e irritado, tentando aparentar uma frieza que não tinha.

- Shun...

- Ikki, ele não pode se emocionar, certo? - disse Hyoga olhando o moreno ameaçadoramente – Acho melhor vocês conversarem quando ele sair daqui.

Ikki resignou-se irritado por ter que receber conselhos de Hyoga, mas concordou. Então, Shaka se aproximou da cama e parecia que todos só agora se davam conta da sua presença ali.

- Oi, Shun... – ele disse com naturalidade se inclinando e beijando a testa do Amamiya mais jovem, gesto que Hyoga não gostou nem um pouco.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Shun confuso, mas, seus olhos não conseguiam abandonar os olhos do anjo.

- Eu sou o Shaka, e estou feliz que esteja bem.

O rapaz sorriu, mesmo sem saber por que, se sentiu estranhamente melhor, depois daquele beijo, até as dores que estava sentindo diminuíram.

- E... Ele é um amigo meu, Shun... – falou Ikki totalmente desconfortável com o olhar dos dois que não se desgrudavam, desconfortável e enciumado.

- Nem sabia que você era capaz de ter amigos, Ikki! – retorquiu o mais jovem, áspero – De qualquer forma, você pode ir embora.

- Shun , seu irmão ficou muito preocupado com você... – disse Shaka sorrindo para o rapaz – Ele diz a verdade, não podemos vir antes.

- Você veio com ele do Japão? - estranhou Hyoga olhando do loiro para o moreno.

- Fica fora disso, Pato! - disse Ikki e se voltou para o irmão – De uma maneira ou outra, Shun, você voltará comigo para o Japão, até se recuperar completamente.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você! - gritou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos e gemeu, sentindo o corpo doer.

- Vai sim, você ainda não é maior e eu mando em você, você só tem dezessete anos!

- Ikki, eu fiz dezoito anos há duas semanas... – tornou o rapaz com tristeza e Ikki se sentiu pequeno feito um inseto.

- Shun, eu...

- Vai embora, Ikki! - gritou o rapaz – Hyoga tira ele daqui!

Hyoga pediu para que Ikki saísse porque a situação de Shun ainda exigia cuidados e ele não podia se aborrecer. Ikki concordou e estava saindo, quando ouviu Shaka perguntar.

- Eu posso ficar, Shun?

O garoto piscou, mas, depois olhando aqueles olhos azuis tão intensos, sorriu e disse.

- Pode sim.

Ikki e Hyoga olharam para os dois aturdidos, mas, então o loiro russo resolveu arrastar o moreno para fora dali antes que ele e o irmão recomeçassem a brigar; foram andando pelo corredor.

- Quem é ele, Ikki? - perguntou o loiro, chegando perto de uma máquina de café.

- Se eu dissesse você não acreditaria, Pato. – tornou Ikki cansado – Afinal o que aconteceu?

- E...ele... bateu o carro – disse Hyoga sem jeito.

- Bateu o carro? Eu nem sabia que o Shun tinha um carro!

- É, nos últimos tempos você não sabe muita coisa dele, mesmo... – falou o russo zangado – Você não sabe o que seu irmão tem passado nesses últimos meses, e quanto ao carro, foi você quem comprou pra ele.

- Eu? - indignou-se Ikki – Eu jamais daria um carro ao Shun, ele ainda não fez... Ah, esquece, ele já fez dezoito anos, não é isso?

- Sim, pelo segundo ano consecutivo você esqueceu o aniversário dele, Ikki, você tem idéia de como ele estava se sentindo? E quanto ao carro, claro que você não comprou e o presenteou, acho que há anos você não presenteia seu irmão!

- Presenteio Shun todos os anos, Pato, como pode dizer isso?

- Você só deposita o dinheiro, Ikki! Foi exatamente o que você fez com o carro, você estava tão ocupado que nem mesmo quis saber pra quê Shun queria uma quantia tão alta, você simplesmente deu o dinheiro a ele!

A cada segundo Ikki se sentia menor e mais angustiado.

- C-como ele bateu o carro?

Hyoga baixou a cabeça pegando um copo e enchendo com café.

- Hyoga?

- Ele não bateu o carro, Ikki... ele... jogou o carro contra um muro, ele tentou se matar.

Ikki sentiu um abismo se abrir aos seus pés. Lembranças de sua vida com Shun vieram a sua mente, o irmão pequeno correndo para seus braços sempre que alguma coisa errada acontecia, sempre procurando sua ajuda e depois ele se lembrou do último telefonema, Shun queria que ele fosse para Paris, mais uma vez o irmão estava correndo para seus braços, mas, dessa vez, ele o repeliu, ele o abandonou quando ele mais precisava.

- Ikki, o Shun está muito estranho... – Continuou Hyoga – Pra começo de conversa, ele terminou comigo já tem mais ou menos um mês e sem mais nem menos, dizendo apenas que não queria me fazer sofrer, depois começou a andar com pessoas... digamos... estranha e por último...

Ikki se deixou cair numa cadeira no corredor, desolado, não sabia o que fazer, Shun parecia odiá-lo agora ,o que faria?

- Hyoga, levarei o Shun de volta para o Japão...

-Acho que ele...

- Não importa, Hyoga, sou seu responsável legal e não vou deixá-lo aqui nesse estado!

- Bem, Ikki, faça o que você quiser, porém acho que está agindo errado.

- Não me importa o que você acha, Pato, sou o responsável legal do Shun e ele vai comigo!

- Ikki, você só vai complicar mais as coisas entre vocês sendo tão intransigente!- reclamou o russo.

- Dispenso os conselhos, Pato, vou informar isso a ele agora! Os dois marcharam de volta ao quarto e estancaram a porta ao verificar a cena que acontecia lá dentro, Shun e Shaka gargalhavam a ponto de perder o fôlego.

Shun também parecia bem melhor e isso enciumou Hyoga que sentou ao lado dele, segurando sua mão.

- O que é tão engraçado? - perguntou fuzilando o anjo com os olhos.

- Ah, estava contando algumas histórias antigas para ele... – falou Shaka.

- Hyoga, você não tem noção de como ele é divertido! – Shun continuava a rir – Ele está aqui contando detalhes da história que ninguém nunca poderia imaginar, mas, ele faz isso de uma forma incrível, como se ele estivesse lá!

- Mas, eu estava! - riu Shaka e Ikki segurou seu braço sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Nem mais uma palavra.

-Mas...

- Calado ou quebro seu braço. – disse o moreno entre dentes e o loiro se calou, já sentindo mesmo o braço doer.

Shun e Hyoga trocaram um olhar confuso, vendo a forma que o moreno segurava o braço do amigo.

- Solta ele, Ikki. – pediu o irmão sério – O que há entre vocês?

Agora era a vez de Ikki e Shaka se entreolharem, Shun os olhava seriamente.

- Somos... Somos... – Ikki pensava em alguma coisa – Somos colega de escritório, o Shaka é um dos novos... publicitários da agência, é isso!

- E por que ele veio pra cá com você?

- É... porque ele é... meu amigo.

- Corta essa, Ikki! - tornou Shun com um sorriso irônico – Tem tanta vergonha assim de assumir um relacionamento?

- Não há relacionamento nenhum, Shun! – Ikki regougou irritado vendo que Shaka apenas sorria.

- Certo, e eu vou sair dessa cama pra seguir o coelho branco! – riu o mais jovem e se virou para Hyoga – Você passa a noite aqui comigo, parece que meu irmão tem coisas melhores para fazer da noite dele.

- Shun, pare com essas insinuações! – reclamou Ikki ruborizando – Não é nada disso, o Shaka só é... meu amigo...

- Sei. – continuou Shun, irônico e olhou para o loiro maliciosamente – De qualquer forma, ele é ótimo!

- Shun, que diabos está acontecendo com você? - esbravejou Ikki,vendo o irmão despir o anjo com os olhos.

- Estou cansado, Ikki, por favor, quero dormir...– disse o Amamiya mais jovem com frieza.

Ikki suspirou; queria chegar perto da cama do irmão, beijar sua testa, mas, hesitou, Shun demonstrava tanta raiva dele que era melhor evitar qualquer contato. Esperava que com o tempo as coisas melhorassem. Deixou o hospital junto com Shaka, não sem antes pedir a Hyoga que telefonasse caso alguma coisa acontecesse. Voltaram para o hotel, já era noite e desceriam para jantar no restaurante, já que Shaka não fazia outra coisa a não ser reclamar de fome.

- Você parece mesmo um bebê, só faz chorar o tempo todo! -reclamou o moreno vestindo o terno e passando as mãos nos cabelos ainda molhados pelo banho.

- Ikki, eu não comi nada, desde que cheguei aqui! - queixou-se o anjo – Estou muito, mas, muito mesmo, morrendo de fome! E eu não gosto dessas roupas!

- Olha só, você pediu para que eu comprasse roupas que coubessem em você, eu comprei, agora não reclama!

Shaka terminou de fechar o elegante terno preto, deixando a gravata azul escura pendurada e torta, Ikki riu e foi consertá-la.

- Você nunca conseguiria ser um mortal, mesmo! – caçoou ajeitando o nó da gravata.

- Conseguiria sim, se você me ajudasse... – disse o anjo beijando suavemente seus lábios.

Ikki ficou aturdido por um tempo sem reação, depois sorriu, por mais que não quisesse admitir, se sentia muito bem na companhia do anjo.

- Shaka, você sabe o que está fazendo? - perguntou olhando fundo naqueles olhos inocentes, os lábios ainda contra os dele.

- Sei, eu estou beijando você.

- E você sabe aonde isso vai nos levar?

- Ah, Ikki, deixa de ser bobo! - riu o anjo se afastando e colocando as mãos na cintura com uma expressão divertida. Ikki continuou parado sem entender nada e Shaka continuou:

- Você quer me pregar uma peça, não é?

- É? - perguntou Ikki confuso.

- Você sabe que isso aqui não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum!

- Hã?

- Ah, você gosta de me fazer de bobo mesmo, acha que eu não sei o que significa a palavra levar?

- Eu... sinceramente...

- Um beijo não pode nos levar a lugar nenhum! O que nos leva a algum lugar é carro, é avião, é moto, é bicicleta...

- Eu mereço... – disse Ikki desanimado, enquanto o anjo continuava dizendo o nome de todos os meios de transporte que ele conhecia.

_**Continua...**_

_**Notas Finais:**__ Gente, essa história está muito sem pé e nem cabeça hahahahaha, o Shaka é o anjo mais surrealista de todos, nem sei defini-lo, mas... Está sendo divertido escrever e embora esteja cheia de absurdos._

_PENSEM: A Fic toda já é um absurdo, acho que misturei todas as comédias românticas que já assisti, li ou ouvi nessa fic, todas as piadas sem noção e sem graça etc._

_Espero que gostem._

_Beijos antecipados a todos que leram e deixaram review_

_Sion Neblina_


	8. Um anjo apaixonado

**Um anjo apaixonado**

**VIII Capítulo**

Ikki e Shaka jantaram maravilhosamente bem, no restaurante do Plazza um dos mais luxuosos hotéis de Paris, depois voltaram para a suíte, o moreno não se sentia bem, estava atormentado com a informação de que o irmão tentara suicídio, porque, o que poderia atormentar uma pessoa tão jovem aquele ponto? Se bem que, Shun sempre foi precoce em tudo, não era a toa que aos dezoitos anos já estava cursando o quarto semestre de medicina, o irmão sempre lhe pareceu uma pessoa segura demais, doce e humilde, mas totalmente confiante, sempre assim, em tudo na sua vida, então porque agora aquele comportamento?

- Era você, Ikki – a voz de Shaka o libertou de seus pensamentos.

- O quê anjo? - perguntou, estavam sentados lado a lado no sofá da suíte iluminada apenas por um abajur que não clareava muito.

- Era você que dava segurança a ele, no momento que você o abandonou, ele ficou inseguro.

- Obrigado por fazer com que me sinta pior – disse o Amamiya mais velho mal humorado.

- Desculpe – Pediu o anjo estendendo a mão para acariciar os cabelos curtos do moreno, afastando a franja que caia teimosamente sobre sua testa.

Ikki suspirou sentindo aquele singelo carinho e foi instintivamente deitando no colo do anjo que continuou a afagar seus cabelos.

- Shaka, as vezes eu... as vezes – Ikki não sabia pedir desculpas por mais que tentasse, queria pedir isso ao anjo, mas, não sabia.

- Às vezes você me trata mal, me grita, me manda calar a boca – disse Shaka com um sorriso – mas, eu sei que você não faz por mal, certo?

- Você é incrível, sabia? Disse o moreno sorrindo para o anjo, agradecendo por ele tê-lo livrado da embaraçosa missão de pedir desculpas.

- Incrível? Eu estou aqui te tocando, creia – disse o anjo segurando-lhe o rosto e Ikki estendeu a mão tocando a pele delicada do seu rosto também, fosse lá o que estivesse acontecendo ali, lhe fazia bem, confortava sua alma.

- Ikki?

- Hum...

- Eu posso tirar essa roupa? - perguntou, porque ao contrário do moreno que já havia se livrado dos sapatos, meias, do terno e da gravata, ele continuava totalmente vestido.

Ikki levantou do colo dele.

- Claro, que pode, deixa que eu te ajudo – falou livrando-o da gravata, logo Shaka tirou o terno e os sapatos e quando começava a tirar a camisa, Ikki segurou suas mãos.

- É melhor você continuar vestido com isso, anjo – disse e sorriu meio embaraçado, Shaka não entendeu, mas, também não questionou, estava cansado, porque na verdade ainda estava doente, apesar dos medicamentos, ter melhorado e muito seu estado. Ikki o puxou para que os dois deitassem no imenso e confortável sofá, ficaram meio abraçados.

- Ikki...

- Diz, anjo...

- Você me beija de novo?

Ikki engoliu em seco, não podia fazer aquilo, sabia que Shaka estava curioso com as sensações novas que estava descobrindo dentro daquele corpo mortal, mas, não era justo se aproveitar da situação, isso poderia ocasionar mais problemas do que conseguiria administrar depois.

- Não devemos...

- Por quê?

- Porque você é um anjo, Shaka, e é "espécie hibrido masculino" – Ikki riu com as próprias palavras, que desculpa mais ridícula!

- Mas, eu gostei de sentir sua língua em minha boca – falou o anjo naturalmente e o moreno suspirou, sentindo o corpo reagir tão prontamente àquelas palavras, que se afastaria dele, caso não estivessem num sofá tão estreito e também se o anjo não tivesse a ousadia de se virar, ficando de frente pra ele, os lábios quase se tocando e para piorar as coisas, ainda passou a perna por cima de sua cintura para se equilibrar.

- O-o que você está fazendo? - perguntou Ikki assustado com aquela posição tão insinuante.

- Se você não me segurar acabarei caindo – falou sorrindo e Ikki se sentiu hipnotizar, seu corpo ardia com a suave fricção dos quadris dele contra os seus e aquela boca rosada, a respiração morna tão perto dele... tão convidativa...

Acabou fazendo o que o anjo pedia, envolveu suas costas, os corpos se aproximando ainda mais, até seus lábios se tocarem suavemente, primeiro somente os lábios, depois as línguas, os olhos de Ikki continuavam presos aos de Shaka verificando suas reações. Só se fechando quando o anjo fechou os seus primeiros, então se entregou, percorrendo a boca macia e pequena com a língua, sentindo que ele imitava seus movimentos, até ficarem ofegantes e serem obrigados a se separar, Ikki sentindo o quanto o louro estava excitado e vice-versa.

- Ikki... o que é isso que estou sentindo? - perguntou ele ofegante – porque meu coração acelera e meu corpo esquenta?

- Isso... isso, bem... ah, Shaka, eu não tenho que te explicar essas coisas – tornou também ofegante, constatando que ou saia de perto do louro, ou não conseguiria mais se controlar.

- Mas, eu preciso entender – sussurrou o anjo quase choroso, se afastando dele, porque o contato já estava tirando seu raciocínio, ele sabia o que acontecia quando os humanos ficavam tão perto um do outro, mas, as sensações o desnorteavam, conhecia tudo como na tela do cinema, mas, nunca havia experimentado aqueles sentimentos, não tinha ciência do que aquilo provocava e porque os humanos perdiam o controle, agora começava a sentir aquilo e estava entre assustado e fascinado.

- Eu sei o que é isso! - disse depois de um tempo a um Ikki que ainda tentava controlar as emoções.

- Sabe?

- Sei sim, isso é paixão, estou certo? Estou apaixonado por você!

Ikki engoliu em seco.

- C-como é... anjo?

- É verdade, estou apaixonado por você, essas sensações que estou sentindo, meu coração acelerando quando te toco, é paixão, eu sei, já presenciei muita paixão, inclusive as suas!

Ikki riu, ele estava confundindo tudo, mesmo porque ele nunca esteve apaixonado antes, entretanto, não estava com cabeça para explicar sentimentos e sensações a um anjo que tinha o entendimento de uma criança de cinco anos, ao menos em questões sentimentais.

- Shaka, podemos dormir? - pediu cansado – estou exausto e acho que você também.

- Sim, vem – disse o anjo lhe estendendo a mão que Ikki aceitou e ambos foram para o quarto.

No dia seguinte, cedo, os dois terminavam de tomar café para ir ao hospital, as visitas só começavam às nove horas e por isso eles ainda tinham um tempo para ficar sem pensar em nada, mas, claro que isso não acontecia com Ikki, sua cabeça dava voltas, se não bastasse os problemas de Shun, ainda tinha que administrar uma paixão fora de hora, por seu anjo da guarda, sim, porque já havia se rendido de que estava apaixonado, para falar a verdade, passara boa parte da madrugada pensando nisso e não encontrou outra resposta além dessa, estava apaixonado, pela primeira vez na vida e por um anjo, aquilo só podia acontecer com ele mesmo.

Olhou para Shaka que comia pipoca deitado na cama e com os olhos fixos em algo na televisão, ele usava só uma cueca samba-canção azul marinha e Ikki ficou um bom tempo admirando-o, o corpo definido, mas, menos musculoso que o seu, as pernas longilíneas e musculosas, mas, músculos tão suaves, tão delgados e a pele tão clara, coberta por uma leve penugem loura. Pensou que os deuses, deveriam mandar os anjos em formas tão perfeitas, somente para enlouquecer os mortais.

- Os deuses devem mesmo me odiar – disse baixo, mas, isso chamou a atenção do anjo que olhou em sua direção.

- O que disse?

- Nada, Shaka, só gostaria de saber como você conseguiu esse balde de pipoca a essa hora da manhã.

- Serviço de quarto!

- Eles servem pipoca agora? - ironizou o Amamiya mais velho.

- Eles servem qualquer coisa por tanto que você pague! - disse o anjo com naturalidade continuando a comer a pipoca – você não quer?

- Shaka, se você continuar a comer tanta bobagem, acabará um anjo obeso o que seria uma pena – falou Ikki com um sorriso malicioso.

- Ah, Ikki, eu não terei tempo de ficar obeso, assim que minha missão acabar voltarei para o Olimpo – tornou o louro enquanto mastigava.

Ikki ficou um tempo sem dizer nada, começava a compreender que... sentiria e muito a falta dele quando esse dia chegasse, Shaka pareceu ficar triste também, baixou as vistas e continuou a comer a pipoca.

Ikki se afastou dele irritado com os próprios sentimentos, por se permitir sentimentos como aquele.

- Shaka, essa sua forma é verdadeira, quero dizer... vocês têm forma humana? - perguntou depois de um tempo, estava curioso.

- Não, nós temos formas divinas...

- E como! – falou Ikki por instinto, observando-o, mais - quero dizer, como assim?

- Eu já lhe expliquei que não são só vocês que são feito a imagem e semelhança dos deuses, nós também, quando descemos, só tornamos carne nossa mesma aparência etérea.

- Então é por isso.

- É por isso o quê, Ikki?

- Nada não – disse o moreno e nesse momento ouviram bater a porta.

- Deve ser o serviço de quarto! – tornou o anjo radiante pulando da cama – pedi refrigerante, chocolate, tortas!

Ele saiu para abrir a porta, enquanto falava tudo que havia pedido, Ikki balançou a cabeça, pelo visto aquele ali lhe daria um prejuízo de milhões só com comida, ou melhor, com bobagens.

Shaka abriu a porta e soltou um grito eufórico o que chamou a atenção do protegido que correu até ele, quando se aproximou o encontrou aos beijos com outro homem, enquanto um segundo tentava separá-los.

- para com isso, Shaka, agora você não pode mais nos cumprimentar assim! - gritava Milo afastando o louro de Camus que estava ofegante.

- Você exagerou, Shaka! - disse Camus tentando recuperar o ar.

- Ah, é que aqui aprendi que com a língua é melhor! - disse o louro inocentemente e Camus e Milo se entreolharam.

- E quem são esses... bem, acho que não preciso perguntar – retorquiu Ikki desanimado – mais arcanjos é isso? Agora é assim, vem à hora que querem?

- Sim, viemos ajudar Shaka em sua missão – disse Milo examinando o humano de cima a baixo, pois Ikki só usava um short. Levou um beliscão de Camus e rapidamente se conteve.

- Eh, bem... não viemos bem pra isso não é verdade, Camus? Confessou Milo passando seus astutos olhos também em Shaka, dessa vez rapidamente, pois seu braço ainda doía.

- E viemos para quê então? - perguntou Camus sem nada entender.

- Ah, Camus, viemos na verdade para nos distrair, o Olimpo é um tédio nessa época do ano e aqui é Paris a capital do amor...

- Milo! - gritou Camus – você se esquece que os outros arcanjos podem nos ver quando quiserem e Zeus também!

- Ah, relaxa baby, eu cuidei disso!

- Cuidou? - Camus estranhou.

- O Zeus está muito ocupado com a gripe suína pra lembrar-se da gente e quanto aos outros arcanjos...

- Milo?

- Todos os localizadores foram para a oficina do Mu – disse o moreno com um sorriso triunfante.

- E como você conseguiu isso?

O anjo ficou meio sem jeito e coçou a cabeça.

- Isso não importa o importante é que estamos livres de todos os olhos divinos, ao menos por enquanto!

- Quero saber como conseguiu? - perguntou Camus avançando na direção dele e Milo começou a recuar instintivamente para dentro da suíte.

- Não amor, acredite, você não quer... – tornou Milo desolado.

- Responde Milo ou não respondo por mim! - gritou Camus já furioso, conhecia muito bem o outro anjo, para saber quando ele aprontava.

- Tá bom, eu... eu tive que... "traçar" o Hefesto**, mas...

- Milo, eu não acredito!

- Nem eu acredito que tive essa coragem, mas, foi tudo por você amor, pra ficar com você!

- Não me toque – disse Camus fugindo de seus braços – estou com nojo de você, Milo, você foi baixo demais!

- O que você queria que eu fizesse Camus? Só acreditariam que aquelas porcarias estavam quebradas se o supremo Deus das engenhocas dissesse, nem no Mu acreditariam!

- Ah, Milo, só de imaginar, aquelas mãos deformadas em cima de você, que vontade de te matar! Grunhiu Camus.

- Ciúmes é um sentimento humano, meu bem! - ironizou Milo cruzando os braços.

- É mesmo? Então vamos ver! - nisso Camus agarrou Shaka lhe dando um cinematográfico beijo na boca.

- Ei, seu tarado! - gritaram ao mesmo tempo Milo e Ikki, cada um puxando "seu" anjo pra si.

- Ciúme é um sentimento humano, meu bem! - repetiu Camus triunfante.

- Eu agora sou humano, esqueceu? - bradou Milo – faz isso de novo e quebro sua cara!

- Você e que exército celeste, Ex-arcanjo da Guerra?

Ikki observava a cena, aturdido, o que era aquilo, então o céu era um bacanal angelical?

- Quando as duas moças, pararem de discutir, eu gostaria de lembrar que preciso visitar meu irmão no hospital e não posso ficar aqui, presenciando briguinha de anjos por ciúmes... Deus! Isso só pode ser um pesadelo – disse cruzando os braços com um sorriso irônico e depois suspirando desanimado.

- Só precisamos falar mais uma coisinha com o Shaka, e já vamos.

- Certo, por tanto que nenhum dos dois agarre MEU anjo da guarda – falou Ikki aborrecido, logo depois se sentindo idiota por sentir ciúmes, eles deveriam fazer mais que se beijar no Olimpo.

Milo arrastou Shaka para um canto.

- Shaka, eu sei que você gosta desse seu protegidinho aí – disse o moreno.

- Claro que gosto, Milo, como você mesmo falou, é meu protegido – falou o anjo muito sério.

- Ok, vou deixar você com isso, caso precise, meu número está aí – falou Milo e estendeu um celular para o outro anjo.

- Espera aí, onde você conseguiu isso? Zeus não me deu nada disso quando me mandou pra cá!

- Digamos que temos alguns pertences terrenos desde nossa última missão por aqui – Milo piscou e Shaka se recordou que a última missão dos dois na terra foi demorada demais.

- Mas, vocês não ficarão comigo?

- Confie em mim, é melhor para você ficar sozinho com o _morenão_.

- Milo, o que você tanto fala para o Shaka? - perguntou Camus aborrecido.

- Estou lhe dando as instruções de Zeus! - falou Milo muito sério saindo de perto do louro, passando por Camus e dando um tapa em seu traseiro – vamos gostosão.

- Ora, seu... – Camus saiu resmungando atrás dele e os dois arcanjos deixaram a suíte.

Ikki marchou para o quarto aborrecido começando a se vestir, Shaka o imitou também em silêncio.

- Shaka? - disse depois de um tempo, meio embaraçado, mas, parecia vital saber aquela informação, o ciúme já o roendo pelas cenas que tinha visto, porque qualquer um perceberia que aqueles dois anjos loucos que saíram dali eram amantes e dos mais fogosos.

- Fale, Ikki – disse o anjo vestindo uma calça jeans escura que Ikki havia comprado no dia anterior.

- Você disse que vocês lá de cima são basicamente, como nós, não é isso?

- Sim.

- Então... vocês tem as mesmas necessidades?

- Não, não possuímos um corpo físico, Ikki, se é isso que quer saber, então não sentimos necessidades físicas – tornou o anjo tranquilamente.

- Ah, certo, então porque você gosta tanto de beijar os outros?

- Beijo para nós é uma forma de sentimento, Ikki, não tem nada haver com... com essas coisas daqui – respondeu o anjo meio embaraçado.

- Ah, certo, forma bem safada de demonstrar sentimentos – riu Ikki terminando de abotoar a camisa e ajudando o anjo a fazer o mesmo.

- Safada não é bom! Reclamou Shaka.

- Bem, não sei quanto a você, mas, aqueles dois, pareciam fazer bem mais que beijar – rebateu com ironia.

- Sexo, você fala?

- Você é direto, hein? Riu Ikki – mas, é isso mesmo, sexo, sacanagem, safadeza, como você preferir.

- Eles só podem fazer isso sendo mortais, o corpo etéreo não sente esses desejos – explicou o anjo.

- Para mim, a coisa entre os dois parece antiga – continuou Ikki provocando – além do mais, quem beija tanto, acaba despertando outros desejos.

Ikki continuava rindo e Shaka o encarou sério.

- Mas, eu não senti o mesmo, Ikki – disse.

- O mesmo o quê, Shaka?

- Quando eu beijei o Camus, mesmo com a língua, eu não senti o mesmo que sento quando beijo você.

Ikki parou de abotoar a camisa dele, ficando preso dentro daqueles olhos.

" Muito bem, Ikki, o que você diz agora? Já sei, não diz nada e beija.."

O moreno fez exatamente o que pensou, beijou aqueles lábios macios e molhados, sendo prontamente correspondido, porém continuava com a mesma sensação de que estava fazendo algo errado.

Afastou-se ofegante.

- Vamos, Shaka, temos que ver o Shun.

O anjo balançou a cabeça, confuso, e Ikki terminou de abotoa-lhe a camisa e em alguns minutos, deixaram o hotel.

Eles Encontraram Hyoga na entrada do hospital, tomando café, Ikki se surpreendeu com a perseverança do rapaz, pois nem mesmo namorado de Shun ele era mais.

- Oi, Pato.

- Oi, Ikki – disse o rapaz com tristeza – hoje seu irmão está impossível, me expulsou do quarto.

- Ikki, porque você o chama de Pato? Perguntou Shaka.

- Ah, é um apelido de infância, fomos criados no mesmo orfanato – falou Ikki caminhando para o quarto do irmão.

- Oi, Shun, porque você mandou o Pato sair? - perguntou, não era de meias palavras e sutileza nunca fez parte de sua personalidade.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso? Deu de ombro o rapaz que estava tomando o café da manhã.

Ikki resolveu ignorar.

- Shun, já conversei com os médicos e parece que amanhã você poderá sair do hospital, eles consideram sua recuperação milagrosa – falou e olhou para Shaka que baixou a cabeça.

- E?

- E... então...voltamos para Tóquio.

- Voltamos? você quer dizer, eu também? - perguntou o rapaz pasmado abrindo mais seus imensos olhos verdes.

- Sim, Shun eu passarei hoje na sua faculdade e conversarei com o Reitor, explicarei que você precisa descansar e que só depois retomará o curso.

- Quem você pensa que é, Ikki? - berrou o rapaz tentando conter as lágrimas – você não é meu dono, não pode decidir o que é melhor pra mim!

- Posso sim, Shun, eu sei o que é melhor pra você!

- Não, você não sabe de nada, não sabe de nada... de mim – o mais jovem gemeu, ainda sentia muitas dores e Shaka foi até ele, afagando seus cabelos.

- Shun, você não pode ficar assim – disse – Fique calmo, certo?

Shun concordou com a cabeça ficando imediatamente mais calmo.

- Porque você mandou o... Pato, não é? - perguntou Shaka – porque você o mandou embora?

- Porque ele quer me dá ordens, igual ao Ikki.

- Shun, ele gosta muito de você – disse o anjo – e seu irmão só quer te levar pra casa.

- Eu não iria nem na esquina com o Ikki!

- E comigo, você iria? - perguntou Shaka e olhou o rapaz dentro dos olhos, Shun se sentiu estranhamente pequeno e amedrontado, aquele olhar era de um poder incalculável, sentiu uma sensação indescritível uma mistura de medo, reverência e fascínio.

- S-sim, com você eu vou – respondeu o rapaz e o anjo beijou-lhe a testa e saiu, Ikki incrédulo foi atrás dele.

- O que você fez com meu irmão? - perguntou, segurando o braço do louro com violência, o puxando.

- Eu não fiz nada – disse Shaka calmamente – e para de me machucar!

Ikki percebendo que segurava o braço dele com muita força, relaxou os dedos, contudo, não o soltou.

- Como não fez nada? Ele aceitou voltar com você quando nem cogitou em voltar comigo, você só pode ter hipnotizado ele!

- Quem usa hipnotismo são os deuses da morte, não anjos – tornou Shaka calmo.

- Alguma coisa você fez.

Shaka riu com ironia e nesses momentos, só nesses momentos Ikki percebia que estava falando com uma criatura, poderosa e sábia, o riso irônico do anjo, fazia com quê se sentisse totalmente ameaçado.

- Ikki, o Shun é bem mais sensível que você, ele pode não saber, mas, sente quem eu sou.

- E por isso te obedece?

- Não, você nunca leu a bíblia, Ikki?

- Obrigado pela dica de leitura, mas, não!

- Os relatos da aparição de anjos na bíblia deixam claro que eram situações espantosas, causava medo e angústia nos seres humanos e também certa reverência, por isso sempre que apareciam, pediam para que não os temessem pois eram da parte do Senhor.

- E daí?

- Com o tempo a humanidade perdeu a capacidade de reconhecer os anjos, o que aconteceu aqui é que Shun ainda tem essa capacidade, seu irmão é uma pessoa especial, embora esteja confuso.

- Ah, esqueço as vezes que o especial aqui é o Shun e não eu – disse mal humorado.

- O importante é que ele virá, certo?

- Certo.

- O Hyoga também vai, certo, Ikki? Pediu o anjo.

- O Pato, por quê?

- Porque o Shun precisa dele.

- Tudo bem – deu de ombros Ikki – Providenciarei nossas passagens de volta e falarei para o Pato arrumar as coisas dele e me levar ao apartamento de Shun, para arrumar as do meu irmão, também.

- Certo, eu fico aqui com ele – disse Shaka dando um leve beijo nos lábios do moreno que corou e se afastou.

- Não fica fazendo isso em público.

- Por quê?

- Você faz muitas perguntas – o executivo disse saindo, mas, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça.

"_Quand il me prend dans ses Brás, Il me parle tout bas,Je vois la vie en rose**"_

Cantava Milo enquanto cambaleava pela Champs-Élyséescom uma garrafa de champanhe na mão sendo apoiado por um ranzinza Camus.

- Que vergonha, Milo, você está completamente bêbado! Reclamava Camus enquanto tentava arrastá-lo para o hotel.

- Ah, Camus, acabei de descobrir que o champanhe é a segunda melhor coisa da vida mortal! - disse rindo e virando a garrafa no gargalo – perdendo apenas para, você sabe o quê, além do mais, não estou completamente, estou parcialmente bêbado!

- Milo, por Zeus! O que os deuses diriam se o vissem agora?

- Mas, graças a mim, eles não estão nos vendo! Riu Milo teatralmente.

- Eu gostaria mesmo de saber, Arcanjo, como você conseguiu todas essas coisas, pelo que eu saiba, não ficou nada da nossa última missão, Zeus usou o fogo divino para incinerar tudo, inclusive o dinheiro e os cartões que você conseguiu de forma não muito ortodoxa!

-Ah, Cami, como você é chato! Reclamou Milo – se teleportar tem lá suas vantagens!

Camus fez o amigo parar, segurando seus braços o olhando sério.

- Milo, você roubou? - perguntou lívido, já se imaginando queimando no tátaro**.

- Ah, Cami, você é muito certinho, então os deuses nos jogam aqui embaixo, totalmente desamparados, apenas com esse pergaminho de merda...

Os dois olharam para o céu onde explodia um forte trovão.

- Apenas com esse pergaminho bonitinho – continuou Milo engolindo em seco – e não podemos nos virar?

- Se virar roubando, Milo? - perguntou Camus decepcionado - se até os anjos começarem a ser desonestos o que será do mundo, meu Zeus!

- Ah, meu amor, no momento somos tão humanos quanto qualquer outro.

- Mas...

- Sem mais, Camus – disse Milo e olhou para os lados, eles entraram numa rua escura e deserta, o moreno sorriu malicioso olhando um carro parado.

- Vem cá, Cami! - disse e o outro o fitou desconfiado, também olhando para os lados, pois o companheiro começou a desabotoar a camisa.

- Milo, o que você está fazendo? Perguntou irritado – Milo, isso aqui é uma rua... e...

Não conseguiu dizer mais nada, o outro se deitou de costa no capuz de um carro que estava estacionado e tirou a camisa, jogando-a num canto.

- vem cá, meu amor, vem aproveitar sua humanidade – disse fitando o outro com luxuria.

- Milo, levante já daí! - reclamou Camus sem se mexer.

- Não, você ainda não experimentou o champanhe, é uma delicia! Continuou o outro a provocar balançando a garrafa.

- Não vou me poluir com bebida alcoólicam, Milo, agora...

- Nem assim? - perguntou o ex-arcanjo da guerra, jogando o liquido, no próprio corpo, o champanhe desceu por seu pescoço e peito – vem amor, é uma delicia...

- Bem, assim, fica difícil resistir – murmurou Camus se atirando em cima do moreno que riu e começando a lamber e beijar a pele coberta pelo líquido doce, Milo segurava seus cabelos longos, o puxando para poder beijá-lo.

- Ah, Milo, você faz com que eu perca toda a minha razão – disse Camus, enquanto continuava beijando seu pescoço – eu sei que vou para o inferno por sua causa.

- Não valeria à pena? - provocava Milo entre os gemidos – você não enfrentaria os deuses por mim, Camus?

Perguntou divertido e nesse momento viu um pouco a sua frente começar a cair pingos dourados do céu, em início poucos, até ficar cada vez mais denso e poderoso e começar a tomar a forma humana.

- Sim, amor, claro que eu enfrentaria tudo por você – continuou Camus, enquanto descia os lábios sobre a barriga sarada de Milo que tentava se levantar e não conseguia sob o peso do amante.

- Zeus! - gritou Milo.

- Zeus também, amor, o enfrentaria, derrotaria, mataria ele por você...

- Não, Camus... aahhh, Zeus!

- Ah, adoro quando você grita, amor... – continuou Camus, começando a desabotoar a calça de um Milo apavorado que mal conseguia se mexer.

- Não, Camus, por todos os deuses, olhe pra trás! - gritou o arcanjo finalmente tendo força para empurrar o amante.

Camus caiu sentado e finalmente começou a ouvir os passos na rua silenciosa, enquanto Milo fechava as calças com um olhar nada bom.

- Então você me derrotaria, não é, Arcanjo das águas? Ele ouviu aquela voz austera e engoliu em seco, o ser supremo continuou – não bastasse à luxúria, há também a blasfêmia.

- Fui eu que o induzi a dizer essas coisas, senhor! Disse Milo desesperado caindo de joelhos em frente a Zeus, Camus continuava sentado no chão aturdido.

- Por favor, Zeus, não puna o Camus, eu sou o culpado, fui eu que o desviei...

- Não, Milo! - Camus, finalmente saiu de sua letargia – o que está dizendo? Eu sei exatamente o que eu faço, você não é culpado de nada!

Os dois arcanjos se olharam profundamente, eles sentiam a presença da morte tendo o olhar do Deus sobre eles; Cruel, indecifrável.

- Milo, eu te amo. – disse Camus – não posso morrer sem lhe dizer isso, eu sei que muitas vezes eu não demonstro...

- Eu também te amo, Camus! - disse Milo e o abraçou – não se preocupe, eu sempre soube que você me amava, mesmo antes de sermos mortais...

- Mas, eu nunca lhe disse!

- Mas, eu nunca me importei.

- Ah, Milo!

- Ah, Camus!

Os dois se beijaram ardentemente e Zeus pigarreou:

- Os dois podem me conceder um minuto de atenção? - disse com ironia e os dois pararam o beijo devagar voltando a lembrar que estavam na presença do supremo senhor do Olimpo.

Eles se ergueram do chão de mão dadas.

- Estamos prontos. – disse Camus resignado – pode nos incinerar.

- Ei! Fale por você, eu não estou pronto não, eu sou muito gostoso pra morrer! Ops... quero dizer jovem, jovem! - tornou Milo Corando.

- Milo, tenha dignidade – reclamou Camus.

- Dignidade nada! Agora que eu comecei a viver, nesses meus dois mil anos de vida, eu nunca fiz nada interessante, agora que eu aprendi a...

- Cala a boca, Milo! Gritaram Zeus e Camus ao mesmo tempo.

O arcanjo de cabelos violeta respirou fundo, recuperando a postura poderosa de arcanjo.

- Tudo bem! Apertou mais forte a mão de Camus – estou pronto, senhor Zeus.

O Deus passou os olhos de um para o outro.

- Não os destruirei!

- Não? - perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Não, na verdade eu já sabia a muito que os dois foram tragados pela luxúria, desde a última missão.

Os dois anjos se entreolharam aturdidos.

- Espera senhor, eu não entendo – disse Camus – se sabia por que permitiu...

- Vocês não foram os primeiros – tornou Zeus cansado – foram os primeiros dos doze Arcanjos supremos, porém, não o primeiro anjo a ser seduzido pela vida mortal.

- Mas, como? Mesmo assim o senhor continuou enviando anjos em missões como mortais, eu não entendo! - indagou Milo.

- Às vezes, é extremamente necessário, foi o caso do Shaka, entretanto, não quero para ele o mesmo destino de vocês dois.

- Por isso o senhor veio até nós? - perguntou Camus, pois sabia que havia milênios que Zeus não descia a terra.

- Sim – disse o Deus tranquilamente – Shaka é o responsável por manter o mundo em paz, é uma missão muito importante, embora os humanos sempre der um jeito de criar guerra.

- Desculpe, senhor, mas, se um anjo não pode garantir a paz no mundo, porque é necessário ter um arcanjo da paz? - perguntou Milo curioso.

- Porque é esse anjo que planta nos corações dos humanos o amor pela paz, se ele não existisse as coisas seriam piores.

- Mas, porque o senhor faz tanta questão do Shaka, faz como fizeram comigo, coloca outro no lugar dele! - tornou Milo cruzando os braços, enciumado.

- Shaka é especial – sorriu Zeus – ao contrário dos outros, ele não foi escolhido para ser o arcanjo da paz, não foi igual a você Camus que foi escolhido entre os setenta e dois, para ser o Arcanjo das águas e você Milo o Arcanjo da Guerra, o Shaka foi criado para ser o arcanjo da paz.

- Como?

- Isso mesmo, o Shaka não é um Arcanjo como vocês, ele foi consagrado a esse posto e tem que se manter nele.

- Ah! - riu Milo – Perdeu, perdeu senhor, agora é tarde, o louro já está louquinho pelo _morenão_...

- Milo, por Zeus, fique quieto – pediu Camus apertando o braço do amante.

- Eu sei disso, por isso, vocês dois tem uma missão e se forem bem sucedidos, eu poderei ser benevolente e mantê-los no Olimpo, caso contrário, os farei mortais definitivamente.

- Oba! Ai! Quero dizer isso é péssimo – falou Milo acariciando o braço machucado pelas unhas de Camus.

- Qual a nossa missão, senhor, não hesitaremos em cumpri-la – disse Camus fazendo uma reverência.

- Impedir que o Shaka... faça aquilo que vocês gostaram tanto de fazer – tornou o Deus cruzando os braços, Camus corou e Milo deu uma risadinha maliciosa.

- Mas, como faremos isso, porque o senhor mesmo, não vai falar com ele, como fez conosco?

- Por que... porque achei melhor vocês, e não me questionem, além do mais, não tenho como vigiá-lo o tempo inteiro, embora todo mundo pense isso! A terra é muito grande e a gripe suína se alastra pela America do Sul, tenho que ajudar a Hygéia* coitadinha!

- Certo, certo, mas, o que fazemos, colocamos um cinto de castidade nele? - perguntou Milo com ironia e Camus o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Eu não sei. Isso fica a cargo de vocês dois! Disse o deus se afastando.

- Só mais uma coisa, senhor Zeus! - perguntou Camus vendo que ele já começava a se tornar dourado – como faremos para permanecer aqui, por mais tempo, precisamos de...

Zeus arremessou uma gota dourada que foi se transformando em papel até chegar às mãos de Camus.

- Esse é o endereço de vocês no Japão, tudo que precisam encontrarão lá, partam, enquanto ainda podem se teleportar, porque vou tirar esse poder de vocês em breve, lá encontrarão tudo que precisam!

E então, ele se transformou em gotas que ascenderam aos céus.

Milo e Camus se entreolharam.

- Nem pense, Camus, eu não vou servir de cinto de castidade do Shaka! - reclamou Milo cruzando os braços.

- Temos que fazer a vontade de Zeus, ou ficaremos aqui para sempre!

- Sempre não, amor, seremos mortais, no máximo mais uns sessenta anos – disse Milo envolvendo o pescoço do outro.

- Nem inventa, Milo, eu não quero ficar nessa terra de loucos! Reclamou o arcanjo das águas.

- Tudo bem então, seja feita a vontade de Zeus! Disse Milo e pensou:

" seja feita a minha vontade, e eu quero ser mortal...".

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: Tá aí resultado de mais um surto psicótico.**

_A música que Milo canta é La vie rose (acho que essa todo mundo conhece)_

_Hefesto deus grego dos metais e do fogo (deus dos ferreiros) quando nasceu, foi atirado do Olimpo por sua própria mãe, Hera, por ser deformado e coxo, esposo de Afrodite (a deusa)._

_Hygéia: Deusa grega da saúde._

_Tártaro: É o próprio inferno para dos gregos, para onde vão as pessoas ruins._

_Quem entende de mitologia (igual a mim que AMO) sabe que Zeus se transformando em chuva de ouro, não é idéia minha (estou numa falta de originalidade de dá dor hehehe) foi assim que ele seduziu e possuiu Dânae daí nasceu o herói Perseu, aniquilador da medusa e noivo de Andrômeda a princesa, não o Shun.._

_É gente, eu avisei que misturaria tudo, por isso não reclamem do Shaka citar a bíblia, ele ainda poderá citar o livro dos Vedas, o Alcorão e muitos outras, por aí._

_Espero que minha criatividade para coisas absurdas melhore no próximo capítulo._

_Obrigada antecipadamente aos que leram e deixaram reviews!_

_Beijo a todos!_


	9. Um anjo ciumento

**Um anjo ciumento**

**N.A.** _Eu nunca viajei da França para Tóquio por isso não sei de forma alguma o tempo que leva um vôo com ou sem escala, tudo foi na suposição, ok? Nem me cobrem isso_!

**Um anjo ciumento**

**Capítulo IX**

_Zeus, chegando ao Olimpo:_

- Ai! Estou cansado, há tanto tempo não descia a terra, a energia de lá é muito densa – disse se sentando em seu trono.

- E então? Como foi a conversa com os dois arcanjos tarados?

- Não fala assim dos meus rapazes, mande um dos seus subir e você verá como ficam iguaiszinhos!

- Mas, e aí, eles farão o que você pediu?

- Claro que sim, você quer alguém mais convincente que o Deus Supremo?

- Não importa o que você faça, perderá essa aposta, Zeus, é tão certo, que eu até permiti essas manobras infantis!

- Eu acho que não, meu irmão, até porque, não foi à toa que escolhi o Shaka.

- Shaka o sagrado! - riu Hades – aquele ali já está mais mortal e safado que você, já lhe disse, é um mal do Olimpo, aqui a luxúria é a ordem vigente.

- Não fale assim, titio! - disse Atena que se mantinha calada ao lado do pai – vou provar que nem todos aqui são seduzidos pelos mortais.

- Falou a virgem! - riu Afrodite (a deusa) que chegava e se colocava ao lado de Hades – mas, cara Atena, as paixões sempre foram à perdição da raça humana.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, essa missão do Shaka foi uma forma de voltarmos a nos divertir com os azares dos humanos – riu a deusa da sabedoria.

- E dessa vez também dos anjos – completou Hades, mas Zeus estava preocupado, talvez por causa daquela brincadeira dos Deuses, perdesse três arcanjos.

- Bem, veremos até onde isso irá – pensou - de qualquer jeito, de forma alguma perderei uma aposta para Hades, não mesmo!

Já era noite, depois de resolver tudo para a viagem do dia seguinte, Ikki estava exausto, mas não conseguia dormir, sua cabeça estava repleta de pensamentos enquanto ele observava seu anjo dormir.

Tão adorável! Quem imaginaria que ele causava tanta confusão? Sorriu observando aquele semblante tranqüilo, entretanto, estava preocupado demais, porque a cada hora que passava se apegava mais a ele e seria insuportável vê-lo partir.

Passou as mãos nos cabelos louros e lisos, afastando a franja, deslizando os dedos pela pintinha que ele tinha no meio da testa.

"Onde imaginaria que me apaixonaria por um anjo?" pensou e viu os olhos azuis se abrirem lentamente junto com um sorriso.

- Eu também me apaixonei por você, Ikki.

- Você tem que parar com essa mania de ler meus pensamentos – falou tentando disfarçar o sorriso que a afirmação lhe causou.

- E você deveria está dormindo.

- Você também e continuo a dizer que você tem que parar de ler minha mente.

- Em breve não precisarei mais fazer isso – disse Shaka sério voltando àquela expressão de Deus que Ikki raramente via, mas que sempre o assustava.

- Porque diz isso?

- Porque, embora você não perceba; você está começando a mudar, a ter sentimentos melhores, em breve não precisará mais de mim.

- Shaka, você é meu anjo da guarda esqueceu? Como pode dizer que não precisarei mais de você?

- Pelo menos, não aqui.

- Shaka... – Ikki começou meio sem jeito – Não haveria uma forma de você ficar?

- Eu sempre estarei com você...

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Sim, há uma forma – disse ainda muito sério – mas eu não quero.

- Não quer? - perguntou Ikki entre irritado e triste, sabia que Shaka não entendia muito bem os sentimentos humanos, mas, não entendia como ele poderia se dizer apaixonado e mesmo assim afirmar que não queria ficar com ele.

- Não é minha missão – disse calmo – eu sou um anjo, fui criado para ser um anjo, não tenho que ser mortal.

Ikki se afastou perturbado e Shaka se apoiou no cotovelo para olhar para ele. Já era alta madrugada e o céu de Paris era tingido de rosa pela aurora, eles podiam ver através das vidraças da suíte.

- Então, depois disso eu nunca mais o verei? - perguntou Ikki sem fitá-lo.

- Mas, poderá me sentir.

- Não poderei nem mais ouvi-lo?

- Sim, se abrir seu coração.

Ikki riu e voltou a se aproximar da cama, segurando o rosto do anjo.

- Você e suas histórias! Eu não sei ser bonzinho anjo, você diz que nasceu pra ser um anjo, acho que eu nasci para ser mau, então não exija que eu seja diferente.

- Eu continuo tendo esperança que vou conseguir tirar daí de dentro – ele colocou o dedo contra o peito de Ikki – a verdadeira e maravilhosa pessoa que você é; esse egoísta aqui de fora será incinerado e como fênix, um novo Ikki renascerá das cinzas.

- Fênix? - riu Ikki e puxou o anjo pra si o abraçando de forma que a cabeça de Shaka repousasse em seu peito – Gostei, mas não acredito que seja possível.

- Eu acredito em você – torno o anjo – agora, vamos dormir; você se esquece que viajamos daqui a algumas horas?

- Está bem, meu anjo – disse Ikki se deixando cair na cama.

- Ikki...

- Hum...

- Gosto quando me chama assim...

- Assim como?

- De seu anjo...

- É o que você é não estou certo?

- É que me dar à sensação que sou mais que isso pra você – disse e Ikki o envolveu nos braços e os dois adormeceram.

Shun e Hyoga chegaram bem cedo ao Plaza, o louro fez questão de levar o agora amigo, já que o rapaz não quis de forma alguma esperar o irmão no hospital.

Ikki abriu a porta da suíte meio sonolento ainda e vestindo apenas um pijama curto.

- Shun, eu disse que buscaria você – reclamou.

- Ainda posso andar, irmão – respondeu o mais novo com indiferença – e já que serei forçado a voltar, vamos fazer isso logo. – continuou olhando ao redor – onde está o Shaka?

- Dormindo ainda - respondeu o Amamiya mais velho contrafeito.

- A noite deve ter sido muito cansativa – provocou Shun sem esconder o ciúme.

- Para com isso, Shun, se você quer mesmo saber, a gente só dormiu, aliás é o que a gente sempre faz juntos, DORME! Tá legal?

- Certo, mas é o que você quer, irmão? - perguntou o jovem de cabelos verdes.

Ikki ruborizou.

- Shun eu acho que isso não é de sua conta! Disse nervoso.

- Vocês dois querem parar de discutir ou perderemos o avião – falou Hyoga e Shun olhou pra ele surpreso.

- Perderemos? Você virá conosco, Hyoga?

- Sim, eu vou, Shun.

- M...mas, por quê?

- O Ikki me pediu – disse o rapaz desconfortável.

- Mas, Hyoga, sua vida... Seu curso...

- Você é mais importante, Shun – sorriu o louro e se virou para Ikki – é melhor você acordar o seu amigo.

- Certo – concordou o Amamya mais velho rumando para o quarto.

Shun continuava olhando Hyoga pasmado.

- Não deixarei que faça isso! Disse depois de um tempo – você tem uma vida aqui!

- Shun, é só durante um tempo, depois eu volto.

- Hyoga, você não entende, acabou! Eu não sirvo mais pra você, eu não sirvo mais pra ninguém! - o rapaz escondeu o rosto com as mãos caindo sentado no sofá e tentando não soluçar.

- Shun, o que está acontecendo com você, porque você não confia em mim? - perguntou Hyoga sentando ao lado dele.

- Porque você vai querer me ajudar e eu não quero ajuda – confessou o mais jovem – é melhor que você fique longe de mim.

- Porque, Shun? Eu só gostaria de entender! - Hyoga passou as mãos nos cabelos louros e rebeldes – não me leve a mal, Shun, não estou fazendo cobranças e nem pedindo que fique comigo, mas acho que ainda sou seu amigo...

- Eu traí você, Hyoga – disse Shun baixando a cabeça e o rapaz o olhou pasmado sem nada dizer. – você percebe agora porque não pode ser meu amigo, ninguém pode, eu... Eu não presto!

- Você não faria isso, Shun, eu sei e descobrirei o que aconteceu. – tornou o russo se levantando e indo para a sacada, tentava aparentar frieza e confiança, mas aquela informação arrasou com ele, não era possível, não podia acreditar, porque Shun o trairia? E pior, porque mentiria para magoá-lo?

Hyoga se virou ao ouvir a voz de Shaka e Ikki, eles arrastavam as malas.

- Você está bem, Shun, onde está o Pato? - perguntou Ikki preocupado, vendo as lágrimas que o irmão tentava disfarçar.

- Estou aqui, Ikki – disse Hyoga mantendo a voz fria – vamos para o aeroporto.

Ikki se abaixou próximo ao irmão.

- Shun, algum problema?

- Não, Ikki, desculpe não ser igual a você que nunca chora, talvez eu seja mesmo um fraco.

- Não fale bobagens, Shun! Irritou-se o Amamiya mais velho – você não é fraco, eu só gostaria que confiasse em mim.

- Vamos embora – disse o mais jovem se levantando, ainda caminhava com dificuldade e tinha o braço preso numa tipóia embora não estivesse quebrado, havia deslocado o ombro no acidente – Shaka, você me ajuda?

- Claro, Shun, eu levo suas malas...

- Pode deixar que eu levo. – disse Hyoga taciturno saindo na frente arrastando as malas de Shun e as suas próprias.

O jovem de cabelos verdes ficou olhando parado enquanto ele se afastava, tinha vontade de chorar, mas, não poderia, era melhor para Hyoga ficar longe ele.

Quando chegaram ao Japão ainda era dia; e depois de mais de vinte e quatro horas dentro de um avião, foram todos para o apartamento de Ikki; estavam exaustos.

Ikki se resignou, afinal tinha conseguido as passagens de emergência e por isso nem poderia reclamar das escalas do vôo, só quando chegou a Tóquio foi que percebeu que durante todos aqueles dias, não havia dado se quer um telefonema para a agência e nem recebido nenhum, tratou logo de corrigir o erro, ligando para Kanon e se interando da situação dos negócios. Ouviu que estava tudo bem e que ninguém quis ligar, pois, sabiam que ele estava passando por uma situação delicada.

Desligou o telefone se sentindo frustrado, descartado, como se não fosse nem um pouco importante.

- Ei, para com isso, Ikki! - riu Shaka dos pensamentos do protegido.

- Parede ler meus pensamentos! – pediu Ikki irritado.

- E para de ser tão egocêntrico! - volveu o anjo levando as malas para o quarto.

- Escuta aqui, anjinho!

- Anjinho? - Ikki parou de falar, porque Shun estava atrás dele, falando com ironia. – Francamente, irmão, e você ainda quer me convencer de que vocês não tem nada um com o outro?

- Shun, vai arrumar suas coisas no seu quarto, e cala a boca! – Esbravejou o irmão.

- Esse é o velho Ikki que conheço! - ironizou o adolescente saindo.

- Assim, você não conseguirá fazer as pazes com ele! - reclamou Shaka com calma.

- A culpa foi sua, não me provoque, anjo!

Shaka não respondeu e começou a tirar as roupas de dentro da mala, Shun apareceu mais uma vez no quarto.

- Shaka, você quer sair comigo? - perguntou.

O anjo e Ikki se entreolharam.

- Claro, mas pra onde, Shun?

- Ah, estou precisando comprar algumas coisas, tem algum problema irmão? - perguntou sério.

- Mas, e o Pato, Shun?

- Ele fica aí com você, vocês estão se dando tão bem ultimamente – ironizou o caçula.

- Escuta, Shun, eu não sei o que acontece com você, mas para mim, seja o que for não justifica a forma que você tem tratado o Hyoga, e sabe por quê? Porque apesar de nossas diferenças, ele gosta de você, aceitou vim pra cá por sua causa! - falou Ikki nervoso.

- Eu não pedir nada. – disse Shun se encolhendo.

- Pois é, e mesmo assim ele veio, porque gosta e se preocupa com você, então ao menos tenha um pouco de consideração, tá legal?

Shun não disse nada, apenas baixou a cabeça e lutou para não chorar.

- Eu não quero ser um peso pra vocês – sussurrou – não precisa me acompanhar, Shaka, eu vou sozinho.

O rapaz saiu do quarto e Shaka encarou Ikki com um sorriso, depois caminhou até ele e o abraçou:

- Você acaba de dar mais um pássaro para se transformar em minha fênix.

- Ah é, não entendo por quê?

- Porque você está realmente preocupado com o Hyoga.

- Eu e o Pato temos nossas diferenças, mas passamos a infância juntos, e sei que ele gosta mesmo do meu irmão.

- Fico feliz que pense assim – disse Shaka e se afastou – Agora eu vou com o Shun, Ikki, por favor, explica para o Hyoga que ele não tem que ter ciúmes, o Shun apenas sabe quem eu sou.

- Explico sim, não com essas palavras, mas explico pode deixar.

- Você está sendo um humano muito bonzinho, Ikki – sorriu Shaka – Agora vou tomar um banho que estou suado, nossa! Odeio suor, Ikki, não sei como vocês agüentam o suor...

O anjo seguiu para o banheiro ainda falando e Ikki ficou um tempo parado pensando no irmão, como aquele rapaz doce, incapaz de dizer uma palavra rude se tornou tão áspero de repente?

Shaka saiu do banho alguns minutos depois, se vestiu com sua amada camisa de anjo e calça jeans e foi atrás de Shun, que aceitou sua companhia e os dois saíram.

Ikki aproveitou a ausência do anjo encrenqueiro para colocar o trabalho em dia, dando alguns telefonemas e solicitando alguns documentos, fazendo questão de enlouquecer a pobre secretária. Depois, quando já estava cansado de "estressar" as pessoas, se juntou a Hyoga que olhava a vista da sacada do imenso apartamento com um livro nas mãos.

- Pato, você deve saber de alguma coisa, ninguém muda tanto de uma hora para outra, o que aconteceu, afinal?

- Ikki, a última vez que falei com o velho Shun, foi a um mês, numa noite nos falamos por telefone e depois, ele enlouqueceu...

_Flash Back:_

- Oi amor, ainda estudando? - perguntou Hyoga enquanto andava entre a difícil tarefa de falar ao celular, carregar os livros e pegar a chave do carro.

- _Ainda, hoje ficarei até tarde no laboratório_ – respondeu Shun – _tem algumas cobaias que ficarei supervisionando, é um medicamento novo que estamos testando._

- Ah, que pena, amor, eu acho que sairei para comer uma pizza, enquanto você fica sendo babá de ratinhos! - Hyoga riu e Shun riu também do outro lado da linha.

- _Não me provoca, Hyoga, você tem que me incentivar, um dia serei um grande cientista, você vai ver!_

- Ah, disso eu tenho certeza, com tanta dedicação não tem como não ser, abandona até o namorado para cuidar dos seus preciosos ratinhos. – provocou fingindo-se de triste.

- ...

- Shun?

- _Ah, Hyoga, estou aqui sonhando em comer essa pizza com você, não fala assim, amor, se não desisto de tudo e vou atrás de você!_ – disse o adolescente choroso.

- Desculpa, meu amor, não vou mais te torturar, quer que eu passe para buscá-lo? - Hyoga em fim entrou no carro.

- _Não, estou com meu carro, vou direto pra casa lá pelas... Duas da manhã, certo?_

- Certo, eu estarei te esperando acordado, eu te amo!

- _Eu também te amo, Hyoga, um beijo._

_Momento atual:_

- Na manhã do dia seguinte – continuou Hyoga a contar a história a Ikki - já passava das sete, eu passei a madrugada inteira tentando falar com Shun, o celular chamava e ele não me atendia, fiquei preocupado, liguei para o laboratório da faculdade, ninguém atendia lá também, quando finalmente ele chegou em casa estava sujo e despenteado, com um olhar perdido e aparentava ter chorado muito.

_Flash Back again__:_

Hyoga correu até ele o abraçando.

- Estava preocupado com você, amor, o que aconteceu com seu celular, onde você estava?

- Eu? - ele respondeu perturbado.

- Não vejo mais ninguém aqui além de nós dois – sorriu Hyoga enquanto o mais jovem se afastava dos seus braços.

- Estava por aí – respondeu sem interesse e completou: Hyoga, estou indo embora do seu apartamento.

- Shun, para com essa brincadeira – disse o louro, mas pela expressão do amado, percebia que ele não estava brincando, além do mais as roupas abarrotadas, os cabelos despenteados, aquele não era seu namorado.

– Shun, você está me assustando!

- Eu só disse que vou embora – volveu o Amamiya mais jovem – eu não quero mais ficar com você, acabou.

Hyoga ficou um tempo atônito tentando digerir a informação.

- Para de brincadeira, amor, aconteceu alguma coisa, porque você está desse jeito?

- Você é surdo por um acaso! - gritou Shun – eu disse que vou embora só isso, acabou entre a gente!

- Nada acaba assim, Shun, há algumas horas estava tudo bem entre a gente e agora você me diz essas coisas, o que está havendo com você? - Hyoga segurou os ombros dele.

- Não é algo de repente, Hyoga, passei a madrugada toda pensando, eu... Eu tenho que deixar você.

- Shun, olha pra mim, por Deus, olha pra mim! - Hyoga segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos olhando dentro dos vazios olhos verdes.

- Seja lá o que aconteceu, Shun, estou do seu lado!

- Mas, é isso que eu não quero, Hyoga, eu... Não quero você do meu lado – disse o rapaz de olhos verdes se afastando dele e começando a fazer as malas.

- Shun, o que aconteceu com você? - gritou Hyoga desesperado – eu mereço saber pelo menos!

- Eu só... Não te amo mais, Hyoga – respondeu sem olhá-lo, continuando a fazer as malas.

_Fim do Flash back._

- Nada adiantou, Ikki – suspirou Hyoga – eu gritei, disse ao Shun que o amava, mas, ele não me ouviu, eu também tenho meu orgulho e não ficarei correndo atrás dele de forma alguma, desde então, mal temos nos visto, só soube do... Acidente, porque a equipe de resgate achou meu telefone na carteira dele...

- Como você soube que foi... Que ele... – Ikki não conseguia falar aquilo.

- As testemunhas do acidente disseram que ele acelerou o carro em direção ao muro, ele estava parado e acelerou em direção ao muro, foi isso.

- Eu vou descobrir o que está acontecendo com meu irmão, eu tenho que salvar o Shun – disse mais pra si do que para o louro a sua frente.

Ouviram quando Shun e Shaka chegaram e foram encontrá-los na sala, eles carregavam algumas sacolas, estavam alegres, mas Shaka reclamava de alguma coisa.

- Shun, eu não acredito que você me enganou, não acredito! Dizia o anjo – Ikki olha o que o Shun...

O anjo estancou nas palavras, porque Ikki o olhava com uma expressão tão atônita que era impossível dizer alguma coisa.

- Ikki, está tudo bem? - perguntou Shaka enquanto Hyoga ria da situação.

- Eu só dei uma melhorada em seu anjinho! - ironizou Shun.

Ikki se aproximou em silêncio de Shaka e do irmão.

- Bem, eu pensei em cortar mais, contudo, cabelos longos combinam com ele e combina com seu novo visual – continuou o Amamiya mais jovem – Os brincos ficaram um charme não?

Ikki examinou os três piercings que o anjo tinha preso a orelha esquerda, seus cabelos foram cortados e agora paravam no meio das costas e ele vestia ao invés das roupas anteriores uma camisa preta de banda, com toda as parafernálias de coleiras, correntes, spakes, etc., além de uma bizarra maquiagem preta nos olhos.

A expressão de Ikki passou rapidamente de atônita para furiosa, enquanto ele começava a arrancar tudo do corpo do Shaka, inclusive à maldita camisa, quando chegou nos brincos o anjo se encolheu e gemeu, afastando as mãos dele.

- Ai, Ikki! Não pega que ainda está dolorido! - reclamou e ele desistiu de remover os brincos, pelo menos naquele momento, deixou Shaka e se virou para Shun que também estava ao mesmo estilo, só que Shun havia colocado um piercing na sobrancelha.

- Shun, eu não acredito que fez isso! Bradou indignado.

- O melhor, você ainda não viu! - riu o mais jovem e virou Shaka de costas – tcharan! Essa é em sua homenagem, irmão!

O coração de Ikki falhou uma batida; havia uma tatuagem no lado esquerdo das costas brancas do anjo, um pássaro de fogo, uma fênix e dentro se lia o nome Ikki em letras pretas.

- Shun, eu vou matar você – disse Ikki aturdido e o adolescente riu.

- Ah, irmão, está tão bonitinho, ele que escolheu o desenho!

- Mas eu não sabia o que você faria, Shun, não é certo dizer que a culpa é minha! Reclamou Shaka – Além do mais, doeu sabia?

- Ah, você não sabe o que se faz num estúdio de tatuagem?

- Eu nem sei o que é um estúdio de tatuagem, ou melhor, não sabia!

- Calem a boca os dois! Bradou Ikki e os dois estremeceram. – Shaka

Para o quarto agora, Shun, você vem comigo.

Nisso, ele saiu arrastando o irmão para dentro do quarto, Hyoga que assistia a cena, achava melhor não se intrometer, eles que se entendessem, porém, estranhou o fato do louro ser tão submisso a Ikki, se bem que, ele sabia se impor realmente quando queria. Voltou para a sacada tentando se concentrar em ler alguma coisa.

No quarto de Shun:

- Solta meu braço, Ikki, você esquece que ainda sinto dores! Reclamou o mais jovem, tentando se libertar da mão de ferro do irmão sem sucesso.

- Pois não parece, Shun, que diabos você fez com o Shaka e com você mesmo?! Gritou furioso.

- Só mudei o visual do seu namoradinho, não gostou?

- Não, e nem ele e nem muito menos você vão continuar a desfilar na minha frente parecendo dois mortos vivos! Além do mais, foi muita maldade se aproveitar da ingenuidade dele para me agredir!

- Ah, você se acha mesmo o centro do universo, não é, irmão? Você poderia cogitar que ele quis fazer aquilo! - disse o mais jovem sarcástico vendo o irmão tirar a tipóia que segurava seu braço, mas sem reagir.

- Eu sei que não, você não sabe quem é o Shaka!

- Ele já é bem grandinho e sabe o que faz!

- Não, ele não sabe, Shun, e me admira muito, tanta maldade vinda de você! - Ikki falou e o rapaz emudeceu por um tempo.

- Talvez as pessoas tenham me ensinado a ser mau, inclusive você! -gritou, os olhos marejados – porque você não me esquece, Ikki? Eu quero ir embora, não quero ficar aqui!

- Não vou te esquecer por mais que queira, Shun, e quem manda em você sou eu por enquanto, até você completar a maioridade, será do meu jeito!

- Eu faço o que eu...

- Cale a boca!- gritou Ikki tentando se controlar, não queria brigar com Shun estava preocupado demais com o estranho comportamento dele, mas não conseguia olhar o irmão daquela forma, aquilo era agressão pura e simples e não permitiria aquele tipo de atitude, quanto mais envolvendo Shaka, usá-lo para feri-lo foi perverso demais.

Arrastou o mais jovem para o banheiro.

- O que você está fazendo... – Shun perguntou soltando um gemido ao sentir a água fria do chuveiro cair sobre seu corpo – merda, Ikki! Está fria sabia?

- Sabia, agora tire essas roupas ridículas e lave essa cara!- tornou o mais velho e Shun não teve forças para desobedecer; começou a tirar a camisa.

- Vai ficar aí me olhando? - perguntou malcriado.

- Na verdade sim, e trate de tomar banho direito ou pegarei o escovão como fazia quando você era pequeno! - volveu Ikki sentando na tampa do vaso sanitário.

Shun terminou de tirar a roupa contrafeito esfregando o sabonete no rosto para tirar a maquiagem preta.

- Shun, eu realmente gostaria que você me dissesse o que está acontecendo com você, eu quero te ajudar,meu irmão.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda, Ikki – respondeu Shun lavando o rosto – aliás queria saber por que todo mundo acha que eu preciso de ajuda, eu não sou tão inútil assim?!

- Shun, não é nada disso, eu amo você e me preocupo com você!

O mais jovem fitou o irmão pasmado, nunca ouvira Ikki falar aquelas palavras. Ficou olhando o irmão de boca aberta embaixo do chuveiro.

- Pensei que soubesse disso – tornou Ikki constrangido com a aparente surpresa do irmão. – Shun, você é meu único irmão, minha única família, achava mesmo que eu não me importava com você?

- Ikki, eu... – Shun estava sem palavras, não sabia o que dizer, desligou o chuveiro e se enrolou numa toalha indo para o quarto sem olhar para o irmão, estava muito perturbado.

O mais velho o seguiu depois de um tempo, o encontrando sentando na cama, ainda enrolado na toalha, seus olhos eram distantes e vazios.

- Shun, é melhor você se trocar, vamos sair para almoçar, certo? Estou com fome, ainda não comi nada desde que chegamos.

O rapaz piscou se libertando de seus pensamentos.

- Eu... Eu não estou com fome, Ikki, eu prefiro ficar...

- Shun, eu não vou deixá-lo aqui sozinho, ou você vem com a gente ou peço pizza – sorriu Ikki e recebeu de volta um sorriso, tímido, mas o primeiro em todos aqueles dias.

- Certo, tudo bem eu vou sim, vou me arrumar.

- Não demora – disse o mais velho saindo e batendo a porta, suspirou: Agora é sua vez, anjo maluco!

Encontrou Shaka no quarto como tinha mandado, ele estava em frente ao enorme espelho, limpando o rosto com um lenço e se esforçava tanto pra se livrar da maquiagem preta que sua pele já estava ficando avermelhada

. Só depois de alguns minutos percebeu Ikki atrás de si, o olhando divertido.

- Ah, Ikki, não me olhe assim, estou parecendo um demônio! Reclamou num suspiro.

- E porque você deixou o Shun fazer isso com você?

- Porque ele parecia feliz – disse o anjo calmo – embora eu consiga sentir o quanto ele sofre.

- Shaka, porque você não me diz logo o que aconteceu com meu irmão? Você sabe, eu tenho certeza!

O anjo saiu de onde estava e começou a caminhar para o banheiro, sendo seguido por Ikki que o segurou pelo braço.

- Aonde você vai?

- Tomar um banho e me livrar dessa tinta – respondeu contrafeito.

- Não antes de me responder!

- Eu não posso e nem vou falar nada, não importa o quanto insista – tornou o anjo sério.

- Está vendo que tenho razão quando digo que vocês brincam com a vida das pessoas, você não se importa anjo, vocês estão à cima do bem e do mal, não é? Então pouco importa que mortais imbecis sofram como acontece com meu irmão!

- É uma pena que pense assim – disse o anjo ainda muito sério, sem alterar a voz, apenas fechando os olhos por alguns instantes.

- É a verdade, Shaka, afinal porque você está aqui ainda? - perguntou irritado – se você queria apenas que eu me reaproximasse do Shun, já conseguiu, eu não vou mais FRACASSAR com meu irmão, fique tranqüilo!

- Está me mandando embora, é isso? Perguntou o anjo, mas dessa vez, Ikki notou que ele não parecia magoado, apenas cansado, hesitou.

- Eu... Não, eu não estou mandando você embora, só achei...

- Minha missão não terminou, Ikki Amamiya, quando terminar se verá livre de mim, por enquanto continuarei aqui.

Ikki engoliu em seco, não esperava aquela atitude, pensou que aconteceria o mesmo de sempre, o anjo se justificaria, se atrapalharia nas palavras e se mostraria magoado. De onde diabos veio toda aquela tranqüilidade?

- Shaka... Eu...

- Por favor Ikki, preciso de um banho – disse o anjo com indiferença caminhando para o banheiro.

- Ei! Não me deixe falando sozinho! Bradou Ikki irritado o seguindo.

- Ah, o egocêntrico Ikki Amamiya não gosta de ser ignorado – ironizou o arcanjo começando a tirar a calça, estancou no que fazia olhando para ele.

- Quer me dar licença? Pediu.

- Ué, você nunca se importou com essas coisas, tira a roupa tão fácil que até pare um streap – riu Ikki.

- Mas agora estou zangado com você e não quero fazer isso! Reclamou o anjo cruzando os braços.

- Acho que você está se tornando um anjo muito temperamental, está aprendendo com o Shun é isso?

- Olha, Ikki, eu só não vou ficar zangado com você, porque você tem sido um humano bonzinho, mas não me provoque por que...

- Ah, eu não acredito! Você está ameaçando seu protegido? Anjos podem fazer isso?

- Anjos podem incinerar pessoas ruins!

- E no caso, a pessoa ruim sou eu?

- Ikki, estou sentindo algo estranho, uma vontade de bater em você! Regougou Shaka desconfortável.

- Isso se chama raiva, Shaka, e o que eu falei pra deixá-lo tão zangado, hein?

Shaka respirou fundo, na verdade ficou magoado quando o rapaz sugeriu que já era hora dele partir, entretanto, não entedia o por que; porque daqueles sentimentos? Deveria está feliz, as coisas estavam acontecendo da melhor forma, Ikki estava mudando, em breve Shun veria isso e voltaria a ser quem realmente era, então porque aquele sentimento?

- Eu não sei – respondeu sem muita convicção.

- Você não sabe, ou não quer dizer?

- Os dois! Agora me deixa em paz – pediu o anjo baixo e Ikki ficou mais confuso com aquilo, as atitudes dele estavam muito estranhas.

- Olha, Shaka, estou com muita fome para discutir com você, agora, tome banho e limpe essa maquiagem ridícula que vamos sair para almoçar, certo?

- Sim – disse o anjo e Ikki deixou o banheiro.

Os quatros: Ikki, Shaka, Shun e Hyoga, chegaram ao sofisticado restaurante, logo se acomodaram e fizeram os pedidos.

Enquanto os outros três conversavam amigavelmente, Shun permanecia calado e introspectivo; perdido e mal tocava a comida.

Hyoga toco-lhe o braço o despertando de seus pensamentos.

- Shun, não acredito que a comida esteja tão ruim assim – brincou – deve está melhor que as gororobas que fazíamos na França, não?

- N-não... Eu só estava distraído – disse puxando o braço, mas sorrindo em resposta ao sorriso do amigo.

- Você tem que comer, Shun, para se recuperar logo – falou Ikki olhando o irmão desconfiado.

- Eu já estou recuperado, irmão – disse sem jeito – só não estou com muita fome.

Ikki percebeu que ele havia tirado o piercing do supercílio; "bom sinal" pensou.

Shaka olhavam todos à mesa com uma expressão enigmática, percebendo que em breve tudo estaria resolvido.

- Ikki! - todos se viraram ao ouvir aquela doce voz feminina atrás deles, admiraram a bela loura, vestida num vestido vermelho insinuante e segurando uma bolsa tipo carteira. Ela sorriu para todos e estancou o sorriso ao reconhecer Shaka, que sorriu para ela naturalmente.

- Olá, Esmeralda – Ikki cumprimentou desinteressado.

- Olá, não esperava encontrá-lo aqui, pensei que freqüentasse outros espaços agora – provocou – Bem, de qualquer forma, soube que teve um problema com seu irmão, está tudo bem?

- Sim, Esmeralda, esse é o Shun – apresentou e Shun se ergueu apertando a mão da moça.

- Nossa! Seu rosto me é tão familiar – disse a loura e olhou para o Amamiya mais velho sem jeito – Ikki, será que eu posso dar uma palavrinha com você em particular?

- Ah claro! Disse o moreno se levantando – volto já.

Acompanhou a moça até a área externa do restaurante.

- Ikki, preciso me desculpar com você – começou ele – eu não tinha o direito de fazer o que fiz, e nem dizer às coisas que disse, a vida é sua e você faz com ela o que quiser, foi ridícula a forma que tratei você e seu amigo.

- Tudo bem, Esmeralda, eu também errei, eu deveria ter avisado sobre o que aconteceu.

- Sim eu sei, o Kanon me explicou depois, mas como disse isso não justifica minhas atitudes, me comportei como uma patricinha mimada, e você sabe que não sou assim.

- Sim eu sei – sorriu Ikki – foi exatamente por você ser bem diferente disso que me encantou a primeira vista.

- Ah, Ikki, eu deveria está surtada pra lhe dizer todas aquelas coisas, meu Deus! Riu a moça – eu realmente gosto de você, Ikki, e quero o melhor pra você.

- Eu sei, apesar de tão pouco tempo, sinto algo muito especial por você, Esmeralda – disse Ikki meio sem jeito – você está desculpada, certo?

- Obrigada – falou a moça o enlaçando pelo pescoço e lhe dando um suave beijo nos lábios o que fez o moreno corar – Bem, agora voltarei para minha mesa, meu pai está me esperando e você pode voltar para os seus amigos. Nos vemos, então?

- C-claro! Gaguejou Ikki e cada qual voltou a sua mesa.

Ikki retornou e percebeu que todos haviam terminado a refeição e estavam na sobremesa, acabou perdendo o apetite e pediu também a sobremesa para acompanhar o grupo.

Shun e Hyoga estavam sorrindo e conversando e aquilo muito o aliviou, finalmente apôs vários dias, via o irmão sorrindo, mesmo que ainda sem o brilho de antes. Entretanto, o anjo comia seu pudim de chocolate em silêncio com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

- Shaka, o que você tem? - perguntou Ikki aproximando mais a cadeira da dele que estava ao seu lado e se inclinando para falar mais baixo, não queria chamar a atenção dos outros dois.

- Eu? - perguntou o anjo intrigado, mas sua voz soou fria e indiferente – não entendi a pergunta.

- Você está com uma cara preocupada e essa sua resposta me diz que tem alguma coisa errada sim!

- Não importa – respondeu o anjo num fio de voz.

- Certo, hoje você está cheio de evasivas, eu desisto! Tornou Ikki irritado e isso chamou a atenção de Shun e Hyoga.

- Vocês estão discutindo de novo? Riu Hyoga.

- Não enche, Pato, acho melhor pedir a conta! - tornou Ikki mal humorado.

Pagaram e saíram, Shaka enxergou o mar e pediu para andar na areia, Ikki mesmo chateado, resolveu fazer sua vontade e agora estavam os quatro passeando a beira mar, Hyoga e Shun iam mais atrás e Ikki se esforçava para acompanhar o anjo que estava quase correndo.

- Shaka, anda mais devagar, você não queria admirar o mar? Reclamou o moreno.

- Não, eu queria andar na areia – disse afundando os pés nus na areia macia, pois deixara os tênis no carro estacionando próximo – é uma sensação estranha, no entanto, boa e eu quero ficar sozinho.

- Então por isso está andando tão rápido, para eu não acompanhá-lo? Perguntou Ikki frustrado.

- É.

- E porque, posso saber? Você mesmo disse que deveria ficar o tempo inteiro comigo se lembra? Agora não parece fazer mais questão, sai sozinho com o meu irmão, quer andar sozinho na areia, quero saber o que está acontecendo com você?!

Shaka parou e olhou dentro dos olhos dele.

- É que...é que...

- Para de gaguejar, anjo, e fala logo! - riu Ikki do embaraço dele que chegou a corar.

- É que... Ficar com você... Está começando a doer, Ikki... É uma sensação estranha, mas, entendo que é dor...

Ikki ficou sem palavras, não entendia muito bem o que ele queria dizer com doer, será que teria sido duro demais com suas broncas?

- Shaka, o que você quer dizer com doer? Eu magoei você é isso, foi porque gritei com você mais cedo?

- Isso você faz o tempo todo, Ikki – disse o anjo triste desviando o olhar para o mar.

- Então... Eu não sei o que fiz dessa vez...

- Eu também não sei por que me incomodou tanto, você beijar a Esmeralda – falou o anjo – mas... É algo estranho, algo que queima e machuca...

Ikki o olhava pasmado.

- Eu não sabia que você... Que você podia ver aquilo – gaguejou o Amamiya mais velho ruborizando.

- Eu posso ver tudo o que acontece com você.

- E ficou com ciúmes – sorriu com o canto dos lábios Ikki.

- Ciúmes? Então isso é ciúme?

- É ,Shaka, isso é ciúme, o mesmo que eu senti quando você agarrou o Kanon e aquele seu amigo anjo, se lembra disso? - perguntou divertido.

- O monstro de olhos verdes, como disse o Bardo*? - indagou Shaka maravilhado, nunca ser humano lhe pareceu tão interessante e doloroso.

- Isso mesmo! Riu Ikki.

- _"O ciúme é um monstro de olhos verdes que zomba do alimento de que vive*"_ – declamou o anjo com expressão maravilhada, mas depois fechou a cara e completou:

- Ciúme não é bom, sei que as pessoas cometem crimes por ciúmes e eu... Eu não quero me tornar um criminoso!

- Calma, anjo, também não é pra tanto! Riu o moreno segurando-lhe o queixo – e também não precisa ficar triste, aquilo... Aquilo não significou nada pra mim...

"Que diabos estou fazendo, me justificando como se tivéssemos um relacionamento, ou será que temos? Mesmo assim não importa, ao final ele vai embora e me deixar" Pensava Ikki confuso.

Shun e Hyoga se aproximaram deles.

- Vamos pra casa, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. – disse Shun com tristeza, na verdade queria fugir da companhia de Hyoga, porque se ficasse tão perto dele não resistiria mais.

- O que você tem, irmão? Perguntou Ikki olhando o rosto corado de Shun.

- Nada sério, é que ainda quero sair à noite – disse o mais jovem.

- Fora de cogitação, Shun – disse Ikki – você ainda não está cem por cento.

- Preciso sair, Ikki, espairecer, fico sufocado dentro daquele seu castelo de vidro!

- Vocês podem conversar sobre isso em casa? - pediu Shaka se afastando em direção a estrada, estava se sentindo cada vez mais estranho, mais humano e fragilizado, se sentia abandonado pelos deuses, seu coração mortal doía porque sabia que em breve teria que deixar Ikki, deixar aquela vida que estava gostando mais do que convinha a um anjo e sabia que aquilo não era real, não poderia continuar, coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo com ele, sabia que fosse o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo entre ele e o protegido, poderia levar dor a Ikki e isso não queria, então o melhor era tentar manter a distância e parar de agir como um humano.

- Ah, mas é tão difícil! Gosto tanto dos seus beijos! Falou Shaka, sem perceber que falava alto.

Já estavam no carro e Ikki olhou para ele pelo retrovisor, já que ele e Hyoga estavam no banco de trás, porque Shun insistiu em seguir ao lado do irmão, também fugindo do louro russo.

- Shaka, afinal o que você é do Ikki? - perguntou Hyoga baixinho, para não chamar a atenção dos Amamiyas.

Shaka se inclinou e falou ao ouvido dele:

- Eu sou o anjo dele.

- Isso, eu já sei, já o ouvir chamá-lo de "meu anjo" – riu o russo.

- Então você sabe?

Hyoga balançou a cabeça rindo.

- Vocês gostam mesmo de privacidade, tudo bem, eu desisto.

Chegaram ao apartamento, e Shun resolveu se trancar no quarto sozinho, Hyoga também se recolheu ao seu quarto inconformado com a rejeição do amado e Ikki chamou Shaka para deitar um pouco, pois ainda estavam cansados da viagem. O anjo concordou e depois de um banho, os dois ficaram deitados na cama, olhando o teto sem nada dizer, Ikki vestindo apenas uma cueca boxer preta e Shaka com uma samba-canção branca de seda. O anjo havia prendido os cabelos com um elástico, coisa que lhe foi ensinado por Shun, até então nunca havia prendido os cabelos e Ikki achou que ele ficou ainda mais belo daquela forma, pois seus traços delicados ficavam mais destacados.

Porém, naquela tarde, Shaka estava sério demais, não fazia nenhuma pergunta e o moreno se indagava se isso teria alguma coisa a ver ainda com o beijo.

- Louro?

- Hum?

- Chega mais perto – disse desconfortável, porque o anjo estava do outro lado da imensa cama, bem longe dele o que não era de seu costume.

Shaka obedeceu, se arrastando pelos lençóis macios, até apoiar a cabeça no peito forte de Ikki que percebia como sua pele bronzeada, contrastava com a brancura do anjo.

- Shaka? Chamou novamente o moreno, porque o anjo permanecia em silêncio.

- Sim?

- Amanhã vamos a um lugar, certo?

- Que lugar, Ikki?

- Um posto de saúde, você precisa de algumas vacinas, para não ficar doente novamente, pode ser pior que da última vez.

- Certo – disse e suspirou – Ikki?

- Fale, meu anjo – Ikki instintivamente beijou os cabelos cheirosos dele.

- Você poderia me ajudar numa coisa?

- O quê?

- Sei que em breve estarei partindo, porém, eu sinto alguma coisa estranha e uma curiosidade muito grande sobre essas coisas que eu sinto, eu preciso saber, não entendo porque essa necessidade de conhecer, mas eu tenho e ela está me atormentado, eu até sei que não deveria, mas... Não consigo.

- Do que você está falando exatamente, Shaka? – Ikki olhou os olhos azuis inocentes, tão puros, pois Shaka havia erguido o queixo para olhá-lo também.

- Sexo – disse o anjo no mesmo tom inocente – eu quero fazer sexo com você.

Ikki ficou boquiaberto e nada disse, Shaka baixou a cabeça triste.

- Tudo bem, eu procuro outra pessoa...

- Não! Não é isso! - as palavras do anjo o tirou de seu torpor. – Eu não disse que eu não quero, eu só... Espera aí QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE "EU PROCURO OUTRA PESSOA?"

- Não sei, talvez o Camus ou o Milo, até mesmo o Hyoga, ele é tão bonitinho – falou, com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

Ikki rolou sobre ele, segurando-lhe os pulsos, enquanto o olhava.

- Ah, você acha engraçado é isso? Reclamou, mas não estava zangado, nem conseguia fingir, acabou rindo também.

- Eu já disse que só tiro a roupa pra você – respondeu Shaka libertando a mão e afastando a franja da testa dele – eu estava... Te provocando, não é isso? Eu não falava sério...

- Isso é bom, porque sou muito ciumento, louro, você não imagina como e não quero meu anjo da guarda por aí tirando a roupa pra qualquer um!

- Você sente mesmo ciúmes de mim? Perguntou o anjo ainda olhando dentro dos olhos azuis escuros de Ikki.

- Sinto... Eu... Bem, mas você vai embora, então isso não importa. – falou o moreno tentando não aparentar tristeza, rolando para o lado e o libertando, o anjo permaneceu na mesma posição deitado de costa na cama.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta – tornou sério.

- Eu realmente tenho que responder isso, Shaka? - Ikki perguntou rindo – você está me colocando numa situação bastante complicada dentro dos meus princípios morais que são poucos, mas existem.

- Então, sexo não é bom? - o anjo se voltou pra ele com um olhar curioso.

- Depende...

- Depende de que, Ikki? Me diz, me explica!

- Calma, meu anjo, você está muito ansioso! - riu Ikki puxando o louro pelos braços pra si – não é assim que as coisas acontecem...

- Não? Como não é assim? Eu já vi você fazendo isso, vocês simplesmente tiram as roupas se beijam, se agarram e...

- Eu não acredito que você ficava me espionando nessas horas Shaka! - reclamou Ikki irritado.

- Eu sou seu anjo da guarda esqueceu? - respondeu o louro.

- Mas... Você não deveria prestar atenção nessas coisas!- continuou sem jeito, corando.

- Eu já entendi, Ikki! - disse o anjo se levantando da cama – você não quer fazer sexo comigo, tudo bem, não precisa mais!

Shaka saiu do quarto pisando firme e Ikki o seguiu pasmado sem entender, mas com medo daquele anjo ensandecido ir mesmo procurar outra forma de matar sua curiosidade.

- Shaka, pra onde você vai? Volta para o quarto agora! - pedia Ikki no ápice da irritação.

- Eu não vou, preciso achar alguém que faça sexo comigo! - gritou o anjo também irritado.

- Cala essa boca, seu anjo maluco, você quer que o Shun e o Hyoga escutem essas coisas? – falou baixinho segurando o louro pelo braço.

- Porque eles não podem ouvir? Porque eles não podem saber que você não quer fazer sexo comigo hein? - perguntou ainda com a boca no mundo.

- Shaka, não é que eu não queira, eu não posso! - Ikki continuava sussurrando e olhando os olhos quase chorosos do anjo.

Nesse momento Shun e Hyoga chegaram à sala, atraídos pelos gritos de Shaka.

- O que está acontecendo, irmão? - perguntou o Amamiya mais novo meio sonolento – porque o Shaka está gritando?

- Não é nada...

- É sim, Shun! O Ikki não quer fazer...hum...hum... – Shaka não conseguiu terminar a frase, porque Ikki tapou sua boca com a mão e o segurou fortemente pela cintura.

- Como eu disse, não é nada, vamos voltar para o quarto – tornou o Amamiya mais velho com um sorriso irônico.

- Puxa, Ikki, controla ele, eu estava dormindo depois de meses, que saco! - reclamou Shun voltando para o quarto, Hyoga que ao contrário de Shun havia ouvido toda a conversa, não perdeu a oportunidade de provocar o ex-cunhado.

- Já negando fogo, Ikki, com essa idade? - riu se afastando.

- Vai para o inferno, Pato! - disse Ikki arrastando Shaka ainda com a boca tapada para dentro do quarto, enquanto ele esperneava, lá chegando, jogou o louro em cima da cama e ele acariciou a mandíbula com uma expressão chorosa.

- Você me machucou, isso não é bom! - reclamou.

- Porque você me tira do sério, anjo! - Ikki ainda estava muito irritado. – o que as pessoas vão pensar se você sair por aí as convidando para fazer sexo, como se fosse para uma partida de tênis?

- Então me explique, porque sexo não é bom?

Ikki suspirou e se sentou ao lado dele na cama, como explicaria uma coisa daquelas, tentou começar: "Vamos lá, Ikki Amamiya, fale como se estivesse conversando com alguém de cinco anos..."

- Shaka, sexo é uma coisa boa sim, entretanto, requer algumas responsabilidades e de forma alguma pode ser feito com qualquer pessoa e de qualquer jeito...

- Mas, você fazia com qualquer pessoa e de qualquer jeito...

- Mas, eu não sou exemplo pra você! - irritou-se Ikki e tentou se acalmar novamente – Escute, nem sempre as coisas que eu faço são as certas.

- Ah, isso eu sei e eu sei o que é sexo, Ikki, também não sou tão bobo assim, mas eu preciso saber o que é fazer, porque as pessoas perdem o controle, as sensações,você entende?

- Entendo que você está apenas curioso como uma criança que acabou de se dar conta do mundo, como um bebê que usa a boca pra saber o gosto de tudo, mas o problema é que você é um bebê de um e oitenta e ninguém achará isso normal!

- Eu não sou um bebê, eu sou um arcanjo! - reclamou Shaka cruzando os braços – bebês não sabem o que fazem e eu sei o que estou fazendo, não me trate como uma criança!

- Shaka, façamos o seguinte, falamos sobre isso depois, certo?

- Não quero falar mais sobre isso com você, Ikki, você não quer e pronto, não mais o incomodarei – disse sério virando de bruços na cama e fechando os olhos.

Ikki se deixou cair ao seu lado e segurou uma mecha dos longos cabelos louros; suspirou: como desejava fazer o que ele pedia; tocar com mais ousadia e liberdade aquela pele que cheirava a sândalo e lavanda, mas... Não tinha coragem, se sentia verdadeiramente um aproveitador, todas as vezes que tinha aqueles pensamentos, afinal, nunca havia se deparado com tamanha inocência e sinceridade e além do mais não demoraria a Shaka ir embora e o que faria depois? Não, deveria se afastar ainda mais dele, não era justo que...

- Ikki... – o sussurro do anjo cortou seus pensamentos.

- Hum...

- Eu amo você.

- Eu também te amo, Shaka – disse Ikki o abraçando, mesmo achando que o anjo falava de um amor bem diferente do que ele sentia – eu também te amo.

Adormeceram.

**Continua...**

_**Notas finais**__: O Shaka está perdendo a inocência, daqui a pouco se torna um anjo taradinho igual o Camus e o Milo, tá, eles não apareceram nesse capítulo, mas, por favor, paciência, os próximos virão. _

_Esse capítulo foi mais sério certo? Sei que vcs estão com saudade de confusões, aguardem o próximo, prometo que vai acontecer._

_Obs. Gente sou apaixonada pelo Bardo inglês, Shakespeare é mais que inspiração, a frase que o nosso anjinho recita é da sua famosa obra "Otelo"._

_A gente, mais uns clichezinhos básicos, como a aposta divina, alusão ao livro de Jô (não foram feitas nesse capítulo, mas, será nos próximos com certeza) então se preparem para mais confusões!_

_Deixem reviews ou vou me suicidar e não termino a Fic nem no Tártaro (ameaça)!_

_Obrigada de antemão a todos que leram e deixaram review!_


	10. Nos braços de um anjo

**Nos Braços de um anjo**

_**Música do capítulo: Angel de Sarah **__**Mclachlan (leiam ouvindo).**_

**Nos Braços de um anjo**

**X Capítulo**

Quando Shaka acordou já estava escuro, Ikki ainda dormia pesadamente ao seu lado, exausto da viagem. Na verdade, o anjo só acordou porque alguém o chamava baixinho.

- Shun? - indagou sonolento – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Se veste e vem comigo, aproveita que meu irmão está dormindo – sussurrou o rapaz e Shaka obedeceu mesmo sem entender.

- Pra onde vamos? - perguntou confuso.

- Vou levá-lo para se divertir, meu irmão é um chato e o Hyoga também, só vão a lugares caretas e agora eu quero ir pra um lugar ótimo que eu sempre ouvir falar.

- Certo, e que lugar é esse?

- Nada demais é um _nomiya_* só vamos para beber cerveja, ok?

- Cerveja? Ok! - deu de ombro Shaka – Vou pegar um casaco, certo?

- Mas, não demora se não eles acordam e você já viu, não é?

Shaka assentiu com a cabeça. Entrou no quarto e pegou um agasalho, aproveitando para deixar um bilhete pra Ikki informando aonde iria ao contrário de Shun o anjo ainda tinha algum resquício de juízo. Saíram e logo pegaram um táxi para o centro de Tóquio com suas ruas tortuosas, chegaram ao _Shibuya_*, e Shun foi guiando o anjo pelo _Nonbeiyokocho_** onde ficava o bar em questão.

Depois de conseguir convencer o segurança a deixá-los entrar, Shun guiou Shaka para dentro do local que possuía paredes forradas de veludo vermelho e onde havia música ao vivo e sofás de couro. Ali deveriam caber no máximo vinte pessoas, de tão exclusivo que era. Foram se sentar no bar, pois como disse o Amamiya mais jovem, ele queria beber cerveja e foi o que pediu.

- Shun, eu não gosto daqui, estão todos nos olhando. – disse Shaka acanhado com os olhares em cima de si, nervoso, virou rapidamente a tulipa de cerveja.

- Eles não nos farão mal, Shaka, com certeza só estão curiosos – volveu Shun triste, também bebendo sua cerveja.

Shaka se calou continuando a beber, Shun não sentia; afundado em sua própria tristeza, mas, ele via e sentia as "_irmãs_" passeando naquele local, era um local de vício e devassidão, e elas adoravam aqueles lugares, saiam à procura de suas vítimas.

Shaka ver quando Ocípite e Celeno apontam para Shun, e o anjo balança a cabeça negativamente, não estava se sentindo bem com a cerveja e sabia que sendo mortal, não conseguiria proteger o jovem, mas precisava ficar ao seu lado, pois, não o convenceria a ir embora; Shun, às vezes, era tão teimoso quando o irmão.

Passaram mais de meia hora, apenas bebendo em silêncio e agora Shaka não via mais nada, as Harpias haviam sumido e ele ficou aliviado.

- Ora, veja quem está aqui! - Shaka se virou ao ouvir aquela voz forte.

- Saga!

- Não, Kanon! – riu o homem de olhos verdes.

- Ah, sempre confundo, desculpe. – sorriu o anjo já se sentindo mais que zonzo.

- Mas, o que você faz aqui, onde está o Ikki e...? Shun é você? - o homem pareceu surpreso ao ver o rapaz.

- Olá, Kanon... – disse Shun com desinteresse.

- Garoto, o que você faz num lugar como esse? o Ikki sabe? -espantou-se o homem de cabelos azulados.

- Sabe sim e já estamos de saída... – tornou Shun que não queria de forma alguma que Kanon ligasse para seu irmão para se certificar da verdade.

- Mas, tão cedo? - perguntou o moreno com um dilema na consciência: de um lado o anjinho dizia para ele levar o irmão menor de idade do amigo para casa e do outro lado, o diabinho dizia para ele esquecer Shun e se concentrar no loiro que com certeza era maior de idade.

- Você tem alguma sugestão? - perguntou Shun aborrecido, cruzando os braços, já estava tonto com a cerveja ingerida, não tinha costume e percebeu que Shaka estava pior ainda, o rosto do loiro estava tão ruborizado que parecia febril.

- Vamos para um local melhor, isso aqui não é para pessoas como vocês, ainda bem que os achei! – tornou ele e puxou os dois pelos braços – Nem sei como você conseguiu entrar aqui, Shun!

- Shaka, você está bem? - perguntou Shun vendo que assim que se levantou o anjo deitou a cabeça no ombro de Kanon.

- Estou sim, Shun, só estou com sono... – disse o loiro.

- Puxa, Shaka, que droga, você não sabe beber! - reclamou o mais jovem – Que bom que o Kanon apareceu, como é que eu o levaria pra casa, assim?

- Desculpe, eu não deveria ingerir álcool – disse o anjo tonto – Eu sou um anjo, anjos não devem...

- Nossa! Está bêbado mesmo! - reclamou Shun - Vamos Kanon, nos leve para onde você quiser!

O moreno concordou e eles saíram do bar.

********

Quando Ikki acordou já passava das onze horas, estranhou, nunca havia dormido tanto, procurou Shaka na cama e não encontrou, o apartamento estava todo escuro e sabia que o anjo não gostava disso, sempre deixava uma luminária acesa.

Acendeu um abajur e encontrou o bilhete:

"_Ikki fui com Shun a um nomiya, embora eu não saiba o que é isso..."_

- Ah, merda! - gritou Ikki, levantando de um pulo da cama e começando a se vestir, daquela vez mataria Shun!

Vestiu a primeira roupa que achou e invadiu o quarto de Hyoga.

- Pato, levanta!

O rapaz o olhou sonolento e assustado.

- Ikki, o que está acontecendo?

- O Shun e o Shaka foram a um _nomiya_, sozinhos! - gritava o Amamiya mais velho inconformado.

- Calma, Ikki, não é motivo pra tanto, é só um bar.

- Pato, como você pode dizer isso, sabendo do comportamento do Shun?

- É eu sei que o Shun anda meio confuso, mas ele está com o Shaka que é... Não, não é... – corrigiu-se Hyoga – É melhor tentarmos encontrá-los!

O russo trocou de roupa rapidamente e eles desceram para a garagem. Sabiam que seria difícil encontrá-los, os _nomiya_ eram bares ocultos, quase impossíveis de se achar nas ruas estreitas de Tóquio, sem placa de identificação e geralmente exclusivos.

"Shaka me encontre, porque acho que será impossível eu encontrá-lo" pensava Ikki aflito.

Mas, o anjo estava bêbado demais pra encontrar qualquer coisa e por isso, Kanon levou os dois, ele e Shun, para o seu apartamento. Pensou até numa noitada com o belo loiro, mas percebeu rápido que aquilo seria impossível, ele estava bêbado demais.

Assim que chegou, Shun adormeceu, três cervejas era demais para ele e o rapaz o colocou no quarto. Shaka ficou sentado no sofá e olhava para Kanon estranhamente.

- Você é tão parecido com o Saga, tem certeza de que você não é o Saga? – perguntou, contudo, seus olhos viam claramente o arcanjo à sua frente.

- Tenho, mas eu gostaria de conhecê-lo, já que se parece tanto comigo. – sorriu o moreno pegando o telefone.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou o anjo se levantando cambaleante do sofá, quase caindo novamente.

- Estou ligando para o Ikki, ele deve está preocupado com vocês...

- Não liga pra ele agora não, deixa o Shun acordar, se não ele ficará zangado demais, aí mesmo ele nunca mais vai querer fazer sexo comigo! - disse para um Kanon boquiaberto.

O moreno olhou o loiro aturdido.

- Então, vocês são mesmo... amantes? E eu achando que o Ikki era hetero!

- Amantes? - repetiu o anjo – Amantes... Sei o que é amante, não, eu sou só o anjo da guarda dele!

- Sei, e eu o coelhinho da páscoa... – riu Kanon que desligou o telefone, porque Ikki não atendia.

- Você não é o coelhinho da páscoa, o coelhinho da páscoa não existe é mentira que se conta para enganar as crianças! - reclamou cruzando os braços.

- Eu acho que você precisa de um banho, você está muito bêbado! – riu Kanon e indicou o banheiro ao loiro.

- Banho é bom, sim, vou tomar um banho... – Shaka se dirigiu a porta indicada por Kanon e entrou embaixo do chuveiro, sentindo a cabeça rodar, estava muito tonto, passou mais de vinte minutos embaixo d'água e quando saiu do banheiro, estava vestido num roupão vermelho de cetim somente. Kanon o olhava pasmado ainda com o telefone na mão.

- Ah, desculpa, Saga, mas minhas roupas estavam suadas e achei essa aqui tão bonita, você não se incomoda de me emprestar, não é?

- N-não... de forma alguma... – disse olhando as pernas do loiro que ficavam expostas com o caminhar; Shaka se jogou no sofá, ainda sentindo a cabeça rodar.

- Estou muito tonto, muito estranho... – disse choroso e Kanon se sentou ao seu lado, era tentação demais para resistir.

- Ah, não fica assim, anjinho... – disse carinhosamente acariciando os cabelos do anjo.

- Ah, Saga, é você mesmo, não é? Você sabe que sou um anjo, então só pode ser você, eu sabia!

- Saga... Hã? Ah, eu sou quem você quiser! - disse Kanon indo até o bar e enchendo um copo com uísque puro que tomou num gole só. Voltou a olhar o loiro sentando no sofá; o roupão de cetim estava caído, deixando um dos ombros amostra agora, além das pernas perfeitas e isso tudo aliado aquele lindo rosto, era realmente tentação demais para o tarado Kanon.

Aproximou-se novamente dele.

- Eh, eu consegui falar com o Ikki, ele está vindo buscar o Shun, mas você pode ficar se quiser... – disse maliciosamente.

- Ah, Saga, eu fico com você sim, você é mortal agora, também? -Perguntou a mente inebriada pelo álcool.

"_Ai, meu Deus, ele está bêbado demais, só pode ou então é maluco"_ pensou Kanon.

- Bem, eu poderia dizer que na verdade eu não sou...

- Ah, Saga, eu fico feliz que seja mortal, agora, assim, você pode fazer sexo comigo... – interrompeu Shaka e Kanon estancou no que diria.

- Bem... Talvez eu seja o Saga mesmo! - sorriu malicioso o seu lado mais cafajeste triunfando finalmente.

- Ah, que bom, o Ikki não quis fazer sexo comigo de jeito nenhum! -reclamou o anjo cruzando os braços.

- Ah, o Ikki é um bobo! - disse Kanon já afastando os fios loiros do pescoço do anjo e começando a beijá-lo.

Shaka suspirou relaxando mais no sofá.

- O Ikki nunca me beijou assim... – disse – Eu queria que ele me beijasse assim...

- Dá pra não falar nele, ao menos agora? - pediu Kanon enquanto começava a desabotoar a própria camisa.

- Ah, Saga! Você sabe que não consigo ficar sem falar nele, eu só penso nele o tempo todo...

- Sei um modo de você não falar mais nada... – tornou o moreno e tomou os lábios do loiro que continuava indiferente, enquanto as mãos tentava desfazer o laço do roupão.

Mas como em toda boa história clichê a campainha tocou e ele foi obrigado a se afastar de sua presa, praguejando. Depois engoliu em seco, sabia que era Ikki e o que estava acontecendo parecia estampado em seu rosto. Fechou o máximo que pode o roupão no corpo perfeito de Shaka e abotoou a camisa novamente, respirou fundo e correu para a porta.

Quando abriu se deparou com Ikki e Hyoga que nem esperaram um convite para entrar, invadiram o apartamento.

- Onde eles estão? - perguntou o moreno, logo dando de cara com Shaka abandonado no sofá, de roupão e com os cabelos molhados.

- Oi, Ikki! - disse o anjo – Por que você tinha que aparecer agora? Eu estava prestes a fazer sexo com o Saga, já que você não quer!

- Kanon, seu desgraçado! - gritou partindo para cima do amigo.

- Calma, aí ,Ikki, eu não fiz nada! - disse o outro recuando – Espera!

Levou um soco e caiu com a mão no queixo.

- Onde está o Shun? - perguntava Hyoga olhando por toda parte.

- No meu quarto... – disse Kanon se levantando massageando o maxilar, não teve nem tempo de se recuperar, recebeu outro soco, agora de Hyoga.

- Seu tarado, desgraçado! - gritou o russo e correu para o quarto encontrando Shun desacordado, o pegou nos braços e levou para a sala.

Ikki também carregou o anjo que estava sonolento. Kanon ainda tentava se recuperar dos dois murros que recebeu por tentar fazer uma boa ação, se bem que, não seria uma boa ação de tudo.

- Fique longe deles! - disse Ikki antes de deixar o apartamento do amigo, estava furioso, como ele pode se dizer seu amigo e tentar se aproveitar do seu irmão e do seu... Anjo? Sabia muito bem a fama de Kanon e não perdoaria jamais.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento, Shun havia acordado e Shaka dormido. Ikki pôs o anjo na cama, enquanto Hyoga dava um copo d'água ao mais jovem dos Amamiyas.

- Você está bem, Shun? - perguntou o loiro russo preocupado – Precisa tomar um banho para se recuperar dessa bebedeira.

- Por que você foi atrás de mim, Hyoga? - interrogou o rapaz, baixo ignorando o que o outro dizia.

- Shun...

- Que merda! - gritou desesperado o mais jovem, as lágrimas descendo por seu rosto – Eu não já disse pra você me esquecer? Não já disse que eu não sirvo pra você?!

- Mas infelizmente eu não consigo fazer isso, Shun, porque não consigo acreditar no que você diz, aconteceu alguma coisa com você, por Deus, confie em mim! - esbravejou Hyoga.

- Eu quero que você vá embora, desapareça da minha vida, eu não te amo, eu não quero você comigo!

Hyoga se afastou do rapaz, o olhando irritado.

- Shun, você... você só pode estar louco pra me dizer essas coisas!

- Não estou louco, só não quero mais você! - soluçou o mais jovem – Você é muito metido, pensa que é o centro do meu universo, mas não é! Eu gosto de outra pessoa, entende?

- Na verdade não, eu nunca o vi com outra pessoa, pare com essa mentira!

- Você é um idiota traído, Hyoga! - gritou o rapaz – Pare de se humilhar por alguém que não quer mais você, vai embora, acabou, eu não quero você!

- Estou indo embora, espero que não se arrependa, Shun, porque eu não vou voltar! - disse o loiro magoado caminhando para a porta e saindo.

Shun quis gritar, chamá-lo de volta, mas não conseguiu, sabia o quanto o russo era orgulhoso e também que estava passando dos limites com ele. Preferia assim, de qualquer modo, embora doesse demais, Hyoga não merecia alguém como ele, não, Hyoga era especial demais para terminar daquela forma.

"_É melhor assim, você não merece alguém podre como eu..."_ Pensou o jovem de cabelos verdes se encolhendo no sofá soluçando. "Você merece alguém bem melhor, meu amor, você merece o melhor e não um lixo."

*******

Hyoga andava pela avenida agitada da noite de Tóquio, enquanto bebia cerveja na garrafa. Já havia chorado, já havia se irado, tentava entender, queria ao menos uma explicação, Shun sofria, ele podia sentir e mesmo assim o rejeitava, por que não confiava mais nele? O que havia acontecido?

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty  
Oh and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

_Passar todo seu tempo esperando  
Por aquela segunda chance,  
Por uma oportunidade que deixaria tudo bem  
Sempre há um motivo  
Para não se sentir bem o suficiente.  
É difícil e no fim do dia,  
Eu preciso de alguma distração.  
Oh, belo descanso  
A lembrança vaza das minhas veias...  
Deixe-me ficar vazio  
E sem peso e talvez  
Eu encontrarei alguma paz esta noite._

Continuou seguindo, ouvindo as buzinas dos carros, não sabia para onde iria, o vento frio da madrugada lhe confortando a alma machucada; não sabia o que faria, talvez, pegasse o avião no dia seguinte de volta a França, talvez… não sabia, doía demais, nunca imaginou que doeria tanto...

_In the arms of the Angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you feel  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the Angel  
Maybe you find some comfort here_

_Nos braços de um anjo,  
Voar para longe daqui,  
Deste escuro e frio quarto de hotel  
E da imensidão que você teme.  
__Você é arrancado das ruínas  
De seu devaneio silencioso.  
Você está nos braços de um anjo,  
Que você encontre algum conforto lá_

Mais uma cerveja num bar de esquina. Senta num banco e se encosta ao balcão. Sente vontade de chorar novamente, mas simplesmente não consegue mais, não era dado a lágrimas, sempre foi uma pessoa controlada, por que sofria tanto por alguém que simplesmente não o queria mais? Era melhor aceitar e esquecer, mas como?

É um piano bar e ele fica calado ouvindo a música na voz suave da cantora, não consegue, os soluços rompem de sua garganta sem controle e mais uma vez ele está chorando, se sente idiota...

Oi, você está sozinho? - ouve aquela voz fria e rouca, mas suave, perguntar. Nem se quer olha em sua direção, seu orgulho não quer que ninguém veja suas lágrimas.

Estou e não quero companhia, obrigado. – disse mal humorado.

Tudo bem, ficarei somente aqui ao seu lado.

Você é surdo? Já não disse que não quero companhia? Olha o bar é público, mas pelo menos não me amola, ok?

Ok, não se preocupe, só ficarei em silêncio ao seu lado, você não está sozinho.

Hyoga não soube por que, mas sentiu um pequeno alívio com aquela frase. Sentia-se tão só e infeliz sem Shun, era a primeira vez que sentia calor no coração. Ainda assim resolveu ignorar seja lá quem estivesse ao seu lado e continuou a beber.

_So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
_

_Tão cansado de andar na linha,  
E para todo lugar que você se vira  
Existem abutres e ladrões nas suas costas,  
E a tempestade continua se retorcendo.  
Você continua construindo a mentira  
Que você inventa por causa de tudo que você não tem  
Não faz nenhuma diferença  
Escapar uma última vez.  
__É mais fácil acreditar nesta doce loucura, oh  
Esta gloriosa tristeza que me deixa de joelhos_

Outro homem senta ao seu lado, sente mesmo de cabeça baixa. Sente também que ele e o que a pouco falava consigo, trocam olhares, mas nada dizem apenas se olham. Bem, ele não estava muito interessado.

Bebe por quase toda a madrugada com os dois em silêncio ao seu lado e quando se levanta, já está cambaleando. Percebe que o homem ao seu lado levanta também e paga a conta, pois ele não consegue nem mesmo pegar a carteira.

- Deixe que eu te ajude... – diz a voz confortante e nesse momento, só nesse momento, ele olha para seu interlocutor, a pele clara os olhos azuis e frios, as roupas escuras, os cabelos longos.

Sorri zombeteiro.

- Ei, cara, não estou a fim, certo? Vai procurar outro. – disse e sai cambaleando do bar. Andando o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam. Saiu imprudentemente atravessando a avenida movimentada.

Daí tudo aconteceu muito rápido; sentiu a luminosidade do farol de um ônibus lhe cegar e no segundo seguinte estava caído nos braços do homem de negro que com o braço livre projetava a mão contra o veículo, porém, sem o tocar.

Seus olhos turvos ainda viram o outro homem de negro passar lentamente a sua frente, olhava para ele, porém, sem nenhuma expressão e ele... Sumiu?

O ônibus parou a alguns centímetros de sua mão e o motorista disparou alguns xingamentos, entre chocado e irritado.

- Vamos pra casa, Alexei... – disse o homem do bar o pegando nos braços e então tudo ficou escuro, o rapaz adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto o anjo o levava para um lugar seguro.

_In the arms of the angel__  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you feel  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
Maybe you find some comfort here  
You're in the arms of the angel  
Maybe you find some comfort here_

_Nos braços de um anjo,  
Voar para longe daqui,  
Deste escuro e frio quarto de hotel  
E da imensidão que você teme.  
Você é arrancado das ruínas  
De seu devaneio silencioso.  
Você está nos braços de um anjo,  
Que você encontre algum conforto lá_

*******

Ikki não conseguia dormir, estava angustiado demais, se sentindo impotente, incapaz de ajudar o irmão. Era sua obrigação protegê-lo, como pode abandonar Shun ao ponto dele não confiar mais nele? O irmão sempre confiou nele desde que nasceu, desde que se viram sozinhos no mundo e se tornaram a única família um do outro. Quando foi que tudo aquilo havia começado? Talvez quando deixou o irmão ir morar sozinho na França; achou que seria bom, o tornaria mais seguro, mais independente, entretanto, tudo havia se mostrado um erro, simplesmente acabou abandonando a quem mais amava por puro egoísmo.

Pensou na data que Hyoga lhe disse que tudo havia acontecido, a mudança estranha de Shun, um estalo foi a sua mente, o irmão havia ligado naquela noite, sim, como ele pode esquecer aquele detalhe?

_*****Flash Back*****_

_Ikki estava aos beijos com a garota que havia conhecido numa festa, uma amiga de Kanon. Ele era o descolado da turma e conhecia muita gente. Conversa vai e vem e os dois acabaram numa das suítes do hotel onde acontecia o evento._

_Seu celular tocou e ele se afastou um pouco da moça, pegando-o e olhando o visor._

_- Ah, volta aqui! - disse a bela mulher tirando o celular de sua mão e voltando a beijá-lo. – Deixa isso pra lá..._

_- Espera... – sorriu Ikki se libertando dos beijos – É meu irmão... há essa hora... Pode ser importante..._

_- Você fala com seu irmãozinho, depois... – disse a bela morena tirando sua camisa e fazendo com que ele esquecesse totalmente o aparelho que ainda tocou mais três vezes, antes do irmão desistir._

_Depois do fato consumado, quando já estava saindo do hotel pela manhã, tentou ligar para o irmão, mas ele não atendia, ficou preocupado, insistiu e Shun atendeu horas depois com uma voz fria._

_- Oi, Ikki._

_- Shun o que aconteceu pra você me ligar àquela hora da noite? -perguntou irritado._

_- Nada, Ikki, não aconteceu nada._

_- Que merda, Shun! Se não foi nada porque fica me ligando nesse horário, você não tem o que fazer? Vai se divertir com o Pato e me deixa dormir tá legal? - esbravejou e o irmão ficou em silêncio._

_-..._

_- Shun, você ainda está aí? Shun!_

_*****Fim do Flash back*****_

Ele havia desligado e na verdade, depois disso, eles pouco se falaram. Shun sempre ligava para o irmão até aquela data, depois, só ligava para pedir alguma coisa que sua mesada não desse para comprar, foi o caso do carro e Ikki estava tão ocupado consigo mesmo que nem se quer percebeu essas mudanças.

Levantou-se da cama, angustiado e foi beber um copo d'água, se surpreendendo ao encontrar o irmão chorando abraçado aos próprios joelhos, sentado no sofá da sala. Seu coração apertou ainda mais, sabia que ele discutira com Hyoga, mas não imaginava vê-lo daquela forma, ficou ainda mais perturbado, se culpando por toda aquela situação.

- Shun, eu não havia deixado você dormindo, o que aconteceu? -perguntou se sentando ao seu lado.

- Me deixa sozinho, Ikki, por favor... – soluçou o rapaz.

- Não, eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho de jeito nenhum, meu irmão, seja lá o que esteja te magoando, estou aqui com você!

Shun olhou para o irmão, os olhos marejados.

- Ikki, eu quero morrer... – soluçou se sentindo cada vez mais desgraçado.

- Shun, não diz uma coisa dessas! - Ikki abraçou o irmão que rompeu em soluços mais altos – Confia em mim, meu irmão, eu não vou deixar que ninguém te faça mal, por favor, Shun me conta o que aconteceu, confia em mim, sou eu, seu irmão!

- É humilhante demais, Ikki, tenho vergonha de contar! - soluçou o Amamiya mais jovem, escondendo o rosto no peito do irmão – Eu... eu fiz tudo errado, eu não deveria...

- Shun, você pode me falar qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, eu não vou julgá-lo mal, eu prometo! – disse Ikki angustiado.

- É tão sujo! Como me sinto sujo! - continuou Shun inconsolável.

- Irmão, você não é nada disso, mas, me diz o que aconteceu com você...

- Está bem Ikki, eu vou contar, eu não agüento mais guardar isso, isso vai acabar me matando.

_**Continua...**_

_Notas finais: Ué, cadê o humor que essa louca disse que voltaria? Capítulo mais dramático da fic! (Enganei todo mundo hahahahahaha!)._

_Cadê os anjos tarados? (Além do Shaka xd!)._

_Vai aí um monte de expressões em japonês que ,ninguém merece:_

_**Shibuya:**__ É um bairro movimentado de Tóquio cheio de bares e boates que fica perto dos famosos trens suspensos, nesse mesmo bairro se encontra o Nonbeiyokocho (beco dos bêbados em japa) e um aglomerado de pequenos bares de beco com espaço para cinco a 10 pessoas cada um, os tais "Nomiyas" (bares de balcão) eu já expliquei mais ou menos no texto. Bem, isso tudo eu li a respeito tá gente, nunca fui ao Japão e me corrijam se eu estiver errada. _

_Deixem reviews, pleases, tentei não errar muita coisa, porém, tem vícios de escrita que só levando puxão de orelha mesmo pra mudar, espero somente ter errado menos, estou longe da perfeição e quem achar erros pode deixar via review (educado, por favor) que eu prometo corrigir._

_Beijo a todos e obrigada a todos que leram e deixaram reviews!_

_Sion Neblina_


	11. Um anjo embriagado

**Um anjo embriagado**

**XI Capítulo**

_*****Flash back*****_

- Eu também te amo, Hyoga, beijos! - Shun desligou o celular e pegou uma das pequenas gaiolas com as cobaias colocando na estante onde já havia tantas outras. Olhou um dos bichinhos preocupado; ele estava inchado e aquilo não era bom, significava um perigoso efeito colateral ao medicamento.

Olhou para trás assustado, pois achou ver um vulto; nesse momento as luzes se apagaram e rapidamente voltaram a se aceder.

- Eu, hein! Filme de terror agora? - disse pra si divertido. Caminhou até a mesa e começou a preencher seu relatório, se bem que, não sabia para que a pressa se teria a noite toda pela frente.

Dessa vez, ouviu passos e largou a prancheta, irritado, achando ser um dos colegas fazendo alguma brincadeira.

- Ah, parem com isso, quem está aí... – interrompeu o que diria e sorriu amigavelmente para o homem de jaleco e óculos que estava parado a sua frente.

- Professor Lune, não esperava encontrá-lo aqui essa noite!

O homem sorriu também, passando as mãos em seus longos e cinzentos cabelos que estavam presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo.

- Nem eu, Shun, mas, estou muito preocupado com essa pesquisa. – disse o homem sério, chegando até uma das estantes e verificando a cobaia com problemas – Ah, nada bom!

- Eu já tinha reparado, estou colocando no relatório... – disse o aluno voltando a caminhar até a mesa.

- Deixe um pouco essa prancheta, Shun, vamos tomar um café, vim da aula direto pra cá e estou cansado.

- Não precisava o senhor vim! – disse Shun preocupado – O senhor deve mesmo estar cansado, eu posso preparar o relatório sozinho e o senhor descansa.

- Primeiro pare de me chamar de senhor, me sinto um velho assim! -riu o professor – Depois, para mim é um prazer ficar ao lado de uma mente tão brilhante quanto a sua.

Shun sorriu novamente, corando um pouco, realmente o professor sempre elogiava demais sua atuação nas pesquisas, aquilo, muitas vezes, o embaraçava na frente dos colegas.

- O senhor sabe que o prazer é meu e deveria parar de me fazer tantos elogios, ficarei vaidoso assim! - Ruborizou o rapaz.

- Ah, Shun, você é tão adorável! - disse o homem rindo – Venha, vamos tomar um café.

Ele envolveu os ombros do rapaz amigavelmente e foram para o corredor, encheram os copos de papelão e voltaram para o laboratório.

Shun sentiu a presença de mais alguém ali novamente, e olhou ao redor.

- O que foi, Shun, algum problema?

- Achei ter visto alguém, mas... Veja! – o jovem exclamou chocado percebeu que boa parte das cobaias estava morta e o restante agonizava.

- Que estranho! - disse Mino pasmo – Até alguns instantes todas estavam bem.

- Mas, isso é impossível! - regougou Shun nervoso – Eu monitorei cada uma pessoalmente, estavam bem, muito bem e agora...

- Calma, Shun, a culpa não é sua! - disse o homem levantando o queixo do rapaz e fitando seus olhos desolados.

- Isso não podia ter acontecido, isso significa que o remédio não...

- Ei, eu pedi calma, significa apenas que precisaremos de mais testes – sorriu o homem de cabelos cinzentos – Nossa! Como você é dedicado, Shun.

- Eu... Eu só gosto do que faço, eu havia monitorado todas... Estavam bem – repetia o jovem de cabelos verdes, aquela pesquisa era a tarefa mais importante do semestre e sabia que devia muito a Lune por ter-lhe confiado àquela tarefa, quando havia outros estudantes interessados.

- Professor, eu sinto muito... – Shun quase choramingou baixando a cabeça.

- Deixa isso pra lá, Shun, amanhã refazemos os testes com novas cobaias e veremos em que erramos.

- Mas...

- Shun, você acredita mesmo que eu vim aqui essa noite por causa desses ratos? - perguntou o homem e o mais jovem o olhou com curiosidade.

- Veio por que então? - perguntou sem entender.

- Vim porque sabia que você estaria aqui, na verdade, eu mesmo o escalei pra essa noite, esqueceu?

- Eu sei disso, o senhor sempre me disse que eu era o melhor da equipe. – sorriu mais uma vez o adolescente, porém com certo incômodo, porque o professor estava a alguns centímetros dele somente.

- Sim, realmente você é o melhor, mas, não somente da forma que está pensando... – sussurrou o homem próximo ao seu rosto.

- O senhor tem alguma coisa a me dizer? - perguntou ruborizando e tentando se afastar, mas, o professor segurou seu braço.

- Claro que sim, e acho que você já imagina o que seja.

Shun conseguiu libertar o braço num puxão. Afastando-se dele sem jeito, pois a sua frente estava alguém que ele sempre admirou, um cientista brilhante e agora...

- Desculpe, professor...

- Me chame de Lune, apenas.

- Não, eu não vou chamá-lo assim, prefiro que haja formalidade entre nós... Eu... Eu tenho namorado, sabe? - gaguejou o rapaz.

- Sei, eu também tenho, Shun – tornou o homem se aproximando novamente do mais jovem e o imprensando contra a mesa com o próprio corpo, enquanto a mão segurava o queixo e o ombro dele.

- Isso não tem nenhuma importância para mim, Shun, e sei que na verdade você sempre quis isso também... - disse antes de beijá-lo, Shun lutou contra aqueles lábios e aquelas mãos, mas, o homem era bem mais forte que ele e por mais que se debatesse, não conseguia se soltar.

- Para...professor, por favor! - gritou desesperado quando o mais velho abandonou seus lábios.

- Posso ver em seu rosto o quanto você gostou... – sorriu maliciosamente e Shun que já estava com o rosto avermelhado pela força do beijo, ficou ainda pior com suas palavras, porém, por indignação.

- Você está louco, me solta, eu amo outra pessoa!

- Ah, meu pequeno! – volveu o homem afundando as mãos nos cachos de seus cabelos – Isso não tem nada a ver com amor, é desejo, seu namorado não lhe ensinou isso?

- Mas, eu não sinto isso por você, você está louco, me deixa ir embora!

- Bem, se seu namoradinho não ensinou isso a você, seu professor ensinará, certo?

Ele afundou o rosto no pescoço branco de Shun beijando e mordendo levemente.

- Me solta, seu maluco! - gritou o Amamiya mais jovem.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, não deixarei marcas em você, seria um crime marcar uma pele tão linda.

- Eu não quero... Para... – choramingou o rapaz chocado, nunca esperaria uma atitude daquelas do homem que sempre admirou, era quase um ídolo para ele naqueles dois anos de curso.

- Ah, Shun! Você acha que sou idiota? - falou o professor irritado.

- Por que está me perguntando isso? me solta! - Shun continuava a se debater em vão, além de mais alto e mais forte que ele, o professor ainda o imprensava contra a mesa o que praticamente lhe impedia qualquer movimento.

- Você acha que eu nunca percebi seus olhares, seus sorrisos? Você sorrir demais, Shun, e seu sorriso é tão lindo, me seduziu.

Shun engoliu em seco: lembrou-se de uma briga recente que tivera com Hyoga. Foram a um restaurante e conheceram um grupo de garotas, conversaram e beberam a noite toda e na saída uma delas sem desconfiar do relacionamento dos dois o agarrou e beijou ardentemente, depois disse: "_adorei seu sorriso_".

Ele e Hyoga acabaram discutindo e o russo o acusou da mesma coisa que agora Lune o acusava, de sorrir demais.

Lágrimas desceram por seu rosto; seria mesmo culpado daquela situação? Não, era somente uma pessoa simpática, como havia dito ao próprio Hyoga.

- Isso... Isso não é verdade, eu não o seduzi... – balbuciou – Eu só tento ser simpático, só isso...

- Ah, Shun, agora é tarde para se fazer de inocente! - disse o professor o jogando sobre a mesa, afastando a prancheta que estava sobre a mesma com a mão, e começando a tirar a roupa do adolescente que resistia a ponto de irritá-lo.

- Escuta, Shun, eu não quero machucá-lo, mas, se for preciso...

Shun arregalou os olhos verdes marejados, se sentindo acuado contra o peso do corpo maior sobre o seu.

- Me solta professor... Por favor... – sussurrou entre os soluços enquanto o homem beijava seu pescoço e apalpava seu corpo.

- Você vai gostar, _mon petit_, serei delicado... – tornou o mais velho ofegante, tentando conter o jovem que se debatia ferozmente.

Entretanto, nesse momento Shun percebeu que realmente havia mais alguém ali, um homem de preto que sorria maliciosamente atrás de Lune. Seria uma alucinação produzida pelo pavor que estava sentindo com aquele homem o tocando? Não poderia ser, era nítido demais e seu torpor foi tão grande ao perceber aquele estranho, que facilitou a vida do molestador que rapidamente livrou o jovem do jaleco e da camisa verde que ele usava por baixo, enquanto Shun continuava imóvel, hipnotizado por aquela figura.

Lune o virou de bruços na mesa, beijando seu pescoço enquanto desafivelava a calça.

Shun continuava com os olhos presos na figura que agora andava devagar pelo laboratório, tocando as gaiolas das cobaias. Ele percebia que os animais que permaneceram vivos, morriam no momento que o homem chegava mais perto das gaiolas.

Gritou ao sentir o professor dentro de si. Saindo temporariamente do seu torpor, mas, o homem estranho voltou sua atenção para ele, sorrindo com malícia e pedindo silêncio, pressionando o indicador contra os próprios lábios. Aquilo pareceu levar do adolescente sua última gota de força e sanidade, sua única reação a partir daí foram às lágrimas que desciam quentes por seu rosto, mas ele sentia tudo em silêncio: as mãos, o bater do corpo do outro contra o seu, a respiração quente dele, os gemidos e o fim...

Tudo para ele pareceu lento, uma eternidade e depois de se satisfazer como quis com o corpo do aluno, o mestre se afastou e se vestiu, virou o jovem, que permanecia atônito, de barriga para cima, e o beijou carinhosamente, dizendo:

- Como imaginei! – ele pegou as roupas de Shun do chão e começou a vesti-las no rapaz que obedecia como um "autômato" - Lindo e delicioso!

Só então o virginiano voltou a si, o homem de negro havia sumido; Shun piscou os olhos várias vezes, se dando conta de tudo que havia acontecido naquele laboratório.

- Você é louco! - as lágrimas começaram a descer por seu rosto novamente – você... Você me violentou... Você não podia ter feito isso!

- Ah, Shun, você sabe que isso não é verdade. – disse Lune com calma, terminando de afivelar o cinto.

- C-como não? Eu... eu pedi para você parar... eu... amo o Hyoga, eu nunca o trairia se...

- Se isso faz com que se sinta melhor com sua consciência, pode tentar acreditar. – disse o homem com indiferença.

Shun se sentiu minúsculo com aquelas palavras, por que não reagiu? por quê? Será que o professor tinha razão, será que ele...?

- Isso não é verdade, eu não queria isso! - gritou fechando as próprias calças se sentindo sujo e percebendo as marcas avermelhadas no seu corpo.

- Shun, meu querido! - o homem sorriu e o abraçou – Não precisa ficar assim por trair seu namorado, isso acontece, ele não precisa saber.

- Eu não o traí... – balbuciou Shun se livrando dos braços do professor – Eu vou... eu vou denunciar você, isso... Isso... foi um estupro!

- É mesmo? - riu o mais velho – Faça isso, quem vai acreditar em você? esquece com quem está falando? Além do mais, seu namoradinho vai adorar saber da noite que tivemos...

- Seu doente! Não tivemos noite nenhuma, você me estuprou! - gritou Shun desesperado.

- Já disse! Se você quer acreditar nisso é problema seu, mas, não foi o que aconteceu aqui!

Shun saiu correndo do laboratório se sentindo cada vez mais miserável, a dúvida lhe roendo a alma. "_você sorrir demais_", as palavras do professor e do namorado se repetindo em sua cabeça; uma voz lhe infernizando, lhe dizendo que era culpado, responsável por tudo que havia acontecido naquele laboratório, afinal, sempre correu de certa forma atrás de Lune. Possuía tanta admiração por ele que sempre queria estar por perto, ser notado pelo brilhante professor, talvez, tivesse feito algo, dito algo, flertado?

Vagou por toda a madrugada com esses pensamentos o perturbando, aquelas afirmações fazendo cada vez mais sentido; ele não reagiu ao abuso, permitiu tudo da forma mais condescendente e baixa possível.

Chorou, chorou muito, pensou em ligar para Hyoga ir buscá-lo fosse lá onde estivesse, mas sentia vergonha, o que diria para o namorado? Que era inocente, que lutou e tentou se livrar, mas não conseguiu? Ou que simplesmente não reagiu, permitiu e quem sabe até tenha... Gostado?

Aqueles pensamentos o atormentou por toda a madrugada, as lembranças da reação de seu corpo e sua impotência diante de tudo eram humilhantes demais. Então, tentou fazer o que sempre fez a vida inteira quando se sentia ferido e apavorado, porém, dessa vez, Ikki não lhe atendeu, se sentiu ainda mais infeliz, não poderia contar nem mesmo com quem sempre esteve ao seu lado.

Depois de andar nem sabia por onde, totalmente sem rumo, o sol despontou no horizonte. O jovem de cabelos verdes, resolveu voltar pra casa já com algumas decisões na cabeça: teria que deixar Hyoga, porque ele não merecia alguém podre como ele, alguém baixo que se entregava ao primeiro que aparecia. Resolveu também abandonar o curso de medicina, porque não teria mais coragem de olhar para Lune, conviver com ele seria impossível e doloroso e, em fim, resolveu que mudaria completamente suas atitudes, mudaria para não sofrer mais.

_*****Fim do Flash Back*****_

Shun se sentiu extremamente cansado ao terminar de narrar aqueles acontecimentos ao irmão. Mas também, aliviado por conseguir falar algo que achou nunca ser possível. Percebeu que os olhos de Ikki estavam marejados e que ele se esforçava para não chorar.

- Ikki...

- Ah, Shun, a culpa é toda minha! - o Amamiya mais velho escondeu o rosto com as mãos desolado tentando evitar as lágrimas.

- Não, Ikki...

- Claro que é, Shun! Se tivesse atendido seu telefonema, ao menos teria tirado essa bobagem de culpa da sua cabeça!

- Mas, Ikki, você não ouviu nada do que eu falei? Eu fui culpado sim, eu não reagi! – soluçou Shun.

- Isso não é verdade, Shun, você foi vítima da situação, você tentou lutar!

- Eu não lutei o suficiente! - disse o rapaz inconsolável – Acabei percebendo depois que... Aquele homem de preto que eu vi, não passava de uma ilusão que criei para justificar minha fraqueza! Ele... ele nunca existiu... Eu...

Ikki abraçou o irmão, fortemente.

- Não pense isso, Shun, eu sei que ele existiu, se fosse há algum tempo atrás eu pensaria o mesmo que você, mas agora, eu sei que eles existem.

Shun escondeu o rosto no ombro do irmão, soluçando.

- Eu acho que estou louco, Ikki... Eu o vi novamente essa noite...

Ikki engoliu em seco.

- Shun, acredite, você não está louco e também não foi culpado de nada que aconteceu.

- Ah, irmão, eu me senti tão sozinho, eu precisava tanto de você aquela noite...

- Me perdoa, Shun, me perdoa, eu prometo que nunca mais vou deixá-lo sozinho.

Shun apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto tentava conter os soluços.

- E por favor, tire essa história de culpa da cabeça, certo? - pediu o mais velho se afastando pra fitar os olhos verdes do irmão.

- Mas, Ikki...

- Não, Shun, sem mas! Você não teve culpa e farei questão de voltar à França e dar uma lição naquele canalha! Ele nunca mais vai se meter com você!

- Não, Ikki! - pediu Shun desesperado – Eu não quero que você faça nada, ele é um renomado acadêmico, ninguém acreditaria em mim!

- Shun, isso não pode ficar assim! - regougou o Amamiya mais velho, sentindo a fúria nascer dentro de si, se tinha uma coisa que o tirava do sério era mexerem com o irmão mais novo.

- Ikki, eu não deveria ter lhe contado nada! - o rapaz tentava enxugar as lágrimas – Eu só... Eu só queria morrer...

- Não repita isso, Shun! - pediu Ikki desesperado – Você... você só podia estar louco para... para tentar algo assim!

Ikki estava desolado e Shun empalideceu.

- V-você sabe... então...

- Claro que sei, Shun, como pode fazer uma coisa daquelas?

- Viver não faz mais sentido pra mim, irmão... – resignou-se o mais jovem – Eu perdi o Hyoga e... você... você havia me abandonado...

- Eu nunca o abandonaria, Shun, eu amo você... – ele voltou a abraçar o irmão, mas Shun o afastou para olhar em seus olhos escuros.

- Ikki, por favor, não conta nada disso pro Hyoga.

- Mas, Shun...

- Eu morreria de vergonha, por favor! – suplicou o mais jovem.

- Certo, tudo bem, eu não direi nada. – falou enxugando o rosto do irmão com as mãos – Mas, acho que sabe que ele te ama e está sofrendo.

- Ikki, eu não o mereço, agora você sabe...

- Eu já disse que você não teve culpa, Shun! Você não confia em mim?

Os olhos verdes do irmão brilharam em hesitação e Ikki engoliu em seco, continuou:

- Sei que tenho sido ausente e egoísta, mas eu prometo que nunca mais deixarei você.

- Eu amo você, Ikki... – disse Shun – Mesmo depois de... tudo.

- Eu sei, Shun... – Ikki sorriu abraçando o irmão e beijando seus cabelos – Eu sei.

Shun sorriu sem jeito ruborizando antes de dizer:

- Ikki... Eu não sabia que você também era...

- Eu também não, Shun... – riu o mais velho corando também.

- Você estava com o Shaka naquela noite?

- Não. – respondeu amargo – Estava com alguém de quem nem me lembro o nome, e por isso não atendi o seu telefonema, nem sei se um dia me perdoarei por isso.

- Tudo bem, Ikki, você não tinha como adivinhar... – suspirou resignado Shun.

- Além de tudo, ainda briguei com você, sou um idiota, mesmo!

-Já passou, Ikki. – sorriu se afastando do irmão – Estou cansando, vou dormir agora, eu... estou preocupado com o Hyoga, aonde será que ele foi?

- O Pato sabe se cuidar. – responde Ikki – Venha, vou colocá-lo na cama.

- Ah, Ikki, para com isso, eu já sou grande! - riu Shun – Não precisa mais contar aquelas histórias ridículas que só eu acreditava!

- Ah é? Pois bem, é exatamente o que farei! - disse o mais velho pegando o mais novo no colo.

- Ikki, para! - riu gostosamente o Amamiya mais jovem.

- Nada disso, vou colocá-lo na cama e cantar pra você dormir, então agüenta, porque continuo um péssimo cantor!

Ikki conseguiu vencer o irmão e colocá-lo na cama. Shun estava muito cansado e também havia o efeito da cerveja, logo adormeceu não precisando suportar os dotes de cantor do irmão mais velho por muito tempo. Então ele voltou para o quarto,deitando ao lado do anjo "_apagado_"; suspirou, pensando no ocorrido com o irmão, escondeu os olhos num gesto de defesa que não sabia por que, e chorou, chorou muito até adormecer.

*******

Hyoga acordou e tentou reconhecer onde estava. Era um quarto todo em tom de azul e uma tênue luz entrava por uma janela. Acontecimentos da noite passada voltavam a sua mente, a briga com Shun, a bebedeira, o ônibus e... O que havia acontecido?

- Bom dia, Alexei! – ele ouviu aquela voz suave e levemente debochada. Virou-se lentamente e vislumbrou aquele sorriso e que sorriso!

- Onde estou?

- Bem, eu poderia dizer que você está na morada dos anjos, mas, você não acreditaria... – disse Milo naturalmente.

-Quem é você? Não foi você que vi ontem...

- Não, não fui eu, foi o Camus, graças a Zeus, eu não tenho protegidos, mas, fico feliz que não estivesse tão bêbado e que se recorde.

- Então devo crer que morri e estou no céu? - perguntou o jovem que por incrível que fosse, não estava com dor de cabeça depois da homérica bebedeira.

- Fico lisonjeado em saber que acordar e dar de cara comigo para você é o paraíso, mas, não, você não morreu.

- E onde estou então?

- Em nossa casa, não se preocupe, logo sairemos daqui.

O homem de cabelos cacheados se levantou e deixou o quarto, enquanto Hyoga tentava se lembrar se havia acontecido alguma coisa entre eles ou entre ele e o seu salvador, sim, porque se não fosse aquele homem, teria sido atropelado por um ônibus.

Observou o quarto, ele lhe trazia tanta paz, mas seu coração continuava pesado e aflito. pensava em Shun e aquilo machucava, sua rejeição machucava demais.

Seguiu por onde o homem havia saído e percebeu que estava numa casa comum, bem arejada e em tons claros, mas totalmente desconhecida.

Saiu andando pela casa; abriu uma porta e se deparou com um quarto decorado em tons vermelhos, ao contrário do outro que lembrava tranqüilidade e paz, esse lhe trouxe uma sensação de movimento e paixão; fechou a porta, porque ouviu vozes vinda de outro cômodo, parecia uma pequena discussão.

- Camus, eu não acho que devemos...

- É nossa missão, Milo, e vamos sim!

- Mas, e se ele nos botar pra fora? Aí a culpa não seria nossa!

- Isso não acontecerá, sem chances!

- Mas...

Os dois pararam a discussão ao sentir a presença de Hyoga. Ele entrou na cozinha olhando de um para o outro, finalmente havia encontrado seu salvador.

- Quem são vocês e onde estou? - perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Digamos que somos amigos. – disse Camus.

- Eu o conheço?

- Sim, a vida toda, porém, não me espanta você não me reconhecer eu sou o Camus e sou seu...

- Cala a boca! - disse Milo dando um tapa nas costas do amante e sorrindo para o jovem loiro a sua frente. Depois encheu três canecas de café e entregou aos companheiro, ficando com uma pra si.

- Milo!

- Nem uma palavra, Camus! Por favor... – o arcanjo das águas concordou vencido.

Milo se sentou numa cadeira e pediu que Hyoga e Camus fizessem o mesmo.

- Alexei, é o seguinte... – começou o moreno – Precisamos que nos leve para a casa do _morenão_ do Shaka...

- Shaka, vocês o conhecem? E como sabem meu nome? Ninguém me chama assim...

- Isso não importa, precisamos apenas que você nos leve. – disse Camus, sério.

- Vocês são alguma espécie de lunáticos de seita religiosa? - riu o mais jovem – Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo e o que vocês sabem sobre o Shaka?

- Podemos dizer que somos da mesma família e estamos preocupados com ele. – disse Milo calmamente.

- Vocês nem se parecem! - volveu o jovem loiro com indiferença provando o café.

- Isso não significa nada, nós precisamos encontrá-lo. – tornou Camus com frieza.

- Tudo bem, eu levo vocês até o Shaka e vocês me falam a verdade, sobre o que aconteceu ontem, ok?

Camus e Milo se entreolharam e Hyoga continuou:

- Se não, nada feito.

- Certo, então, vou dizer! - suspirou Camus – Alexei, sou seu anjo da guarda e ontem tive que protegê-lo porque você ficou estranhamente sem juízo. Francamente! Você nunca foi de dar trabalho!

Hyoga ficou boquiaberto enquanto ouvia o homem falar.

- Você é louco, é isso?

Milo foi para trás de Camus e fez um sinal para o jovem loiro indicando que o companheiro era louco mesmo.

- Camus, amor, acho que hoje você não tomou seus remédios! - riu o escorpiano arrastando o amante para fora da cozinha.

- Que remédio, Milo? Você enlouqueceu?

- Quem enlouqueceu foi você! - brigou Milo sussurrando para que Hyoga não escutasse – Não pode ficar dizendo isso, acha que ele acreditaria?

- O que diremos então para convencê-lo?

- Eu não sei, mas... falar a verdade não é a melhor opção!

- A verdade é sempre a melhor opção, Milo! Você nem parece que é um anjo, um arcanjo supremo, um dos doze escolhidos, um dos santos anjo, um...

- Blá blá blá, blá blá blá, blá blá blá! - caçoou Milo irônico – Não adianta falar essas coisas, agora eu sou humano e cheio de defeitos, ninguém mandou Zeus me trazer pra cá, peguei todos os vícios deles!

- Pode falar o que quiser, para mim a verdade ainda é a melhor opção!

- A melhor opção para irmos os dois para o hospício!

Camus bufou, irritado.

- Então, não sei como convencer Alexei a nos levar com ele.

- Primeiro lugar, pare de chamá-lo de Alexei, ele já disse que ninguém o chama assim.

- Está bem.

- Depois, esse garoto não pode nos impedir de acompanhá-lo e tenho certeza que o _morenão_ do Shaka deixará que fiquemos, ele sabe quem somos.

- Mas, logo o Hyoga saberá também!

- Nisso a gente pensa depois, vamos!

Voltaram para a cozinha e encontraram o jovem loiro olhando para dentro da geladeira.

- Vejo que são mesmo parentes do Shaka, quanta porcaria! - riu o rapaz apontando para as guloseimas dentro da geladeira.

- Ah, com certeza é um problema familiar... – sorriu Milo se encostando a parede sensualmente, evidentemente jogando charme para Hyoga. O arcanjo sabia que seu sorriso era hipnotizante e queria mesmo ganhar a simpatia do loiro russo.

- E então, você nos levará até o Shaka? - perguntou e Hyoga olhou atentamente aquela "_tentação grega_" à sua frente, que abertamente lhe jogava charme.

- Vou sim, acaso tenho escolha? Sei que me seguirão se eu discordar, não é mesmo? - o russo riu também e percebeu que Camus ruborizava de ciúmes dos olhares trocados pelos dois:

"_São amantes com certeza, então por que o tal Milo me joga charme tão abertamente? Tem alguma coisa estranha aí."_ Pensava o jovem russo.

- Milo, por favor! - disse o arcanjo das águas, fazendo sinal para que o companheiro o seguisse. Quando já estavam na sala, longe dos olhos do mortal, pegou o fogoso arcanjo da guerra pelo braço o levando para dentro do quarto vermelho.

- Ai, Camus! - gemeu Milo massageando o braço machucado – Você não ver que eu consegui convencê-lo?

- Jogando charme assim na minha cara? - bradou Camus, possesso.

- Deu certo, não deu? - perguntou com indiferença.

- Milo, eu te mato se você fizer sexo com algum humano, entendeu?

- É pecado mortal, você vai direito para o tártaro se fizer isso, SEM ESCALA! - provocou o moreno.

- Ah, então você pretende mesmo e com... com meu protegido, Milo? Isso é dupla traição!

- Ah, Camus, para com isso! Eu não quero nada com aquele garoto, eu só quero você, meu amor... – disse e abraçou o ranzinza companheiro lhe beijando a bochecha.

- Você promete? - perguntou Camus desconfiado.

- Ah, amor, não é preciso prometer...

- PRECISA SIM! - gritou o arcanjo das águas.

-...

- Milo...

- ...

- Milo, eu não acredito!

- Ah, Camie, eu tenho curiosidade de saber como é com um mortal!

- Então eu não sou suficiente pra você? - perguntou Camus magoado.

- Você quer voltar para o Olimpo e lá nunca mais faremos isso, você sabe! - cruzou os braços Milo, chateado.

-...

- Está vendo que tenho razão?!

- Certo, Milo, você tem razão.

- Hum?

- Isso mesmo, pode fazer sexo com quem quiser, que farei o mesmo.

- ...

- Algum problema?

- CLARO QUE SIM, VOCÊ NÃO FARÁ SEXO COM NINGUÉM ALÉM DE MIM! - gritou o moreno irritado.

- Se você pode, eu também posso! - sorriu Camus vitorioso.

- Certo, droga! Eu não faço, então! - disse Milo irritado.

- Então promete.

- Eu prometo.

Camus o abraçou e o beijou, entretanto, agora era Milo que estava ranzinza.

- Vamos logo! Disse e o arcanjo das águas concordou e voltaram a reencontrar Hyoga.

"_Em breve terei o que quero."_ Pensaram os dois, mas, por motivos bem diferentes.

_**No apartamento de Ikki**_**:**

O dono da casa saboreava um forte café, enquanto lia o jornal. Estava taciturno, a conversa com Shun na noite anterior ainda o perturbando. Tinha sorte por ser sábado e não precisar trabalhar, pois quase não dormiu, seus olhos estavam inchados e com olheiras.

"_Tenho que melhorar, não quero que o Shun me veja assim..."_ Pensava. Sabia que precisava ser forte e não demonstrar ao irmão a dor que estava sentindo.

Ouviu movimento no quarto e levantou, largando a caneca e o jornal sobre a mesa.

- Ora, ora, ora! - exclamou ao chegar ao quarto e ver Shaka cambaleando – A bela adormecida em fim acordou!

- Fala baixo, Ikki... – pediu o anjo segurando a cabeça, apoiando as costas na parede e escorregando até o chão com um gemido.

Ikki riu:

- Que ressaca, hein, anjo?

- Ikki, você é um humano mau! - choramingou – Não fique rindo porque está doendo muito, me ajuda, por favor...

Ikki foi até ele o puxando do chão e carregando-o até a cama.

- Puxa vida! Tinha esquecido como você é pesado! - disse Ikki jogando o anjo na cama.

- Tinha esquecido... Quer dizer... - Shaka ficou confuso, tentando se lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite, mas a dor de cabeça não ajudava – Você me carregou, ontem?

- Hum hum, e estou com as costas doendo até agora.

- Não sou tão pesado assim, sou bem mais leve que você com certeza. – disse o anjo escondendo o rosto nas mãos – Ikki, me desculpe... Eu... Ai minha cabeça! Parece que tem um sino dentro e badalando!

- Por que você tinha que beber?

- Eu precisava ficar com o Shun, elas estavam lá!

- Elas quem?

- As harpias, as filhas de Tífon, elas cercam as pessoas com tendências suicidadas e autodestrutivas, elas plantam mais desespero nessas pessoas até que elas realmente se matam, aí elas podem...

- Podem o quê, Shaka? O que esses monstros querem com meu irmão?

Shaka ruborizou.

- Elas geralmente seqüestram essas almas para serem seus escravos sexuais...

- Mas, elas não vão ter a chance de fazer isso com meu irmão, Shun já me contou tudo que aconteceu com ele e eu o ajudarei a se recuperar.

- Ai... Que bom.. – Shaka gemeu sentindo a cabeça pesar – Ai, Ikki, eu estou muito mal...

O moreno suspirou:

- Espere aqui, trarei uma aspirina. – resmungou saindo do quarto e retornando logo em seguida com um comprimido e um copo d'água.

- Tome, engole isso que logo se sentirá melhor.

- Obrigado. – falou o anjo engolindo o comprimido e deitando na cama – Ikki, ainda não passou.

- O efeito também não é imediato e sabe o que mais? Bem feito!

- Você está ficando um humano mau de novo...

- E você é um anjo embriagado, que vergonha!

Shaka olhou para o próprio corpo, estava seminu, o robe vermelho cobria parcamente o corpo alvo.

- Saga... aonde... ele...

- Você está cansado de saber que aquele é o Kanon, mas já que tocou no assunto, aproveita e me diz o que há entre você e esse Saga que você tanto fala? - Tornou Ikki enciumado segurando forte o braço do anjo.

- Ai, Ikki! - gemeu o arcanjo da paz – Para de puxar meu braço, você vai acabar quebrando-o!

- Então, responde!

- O Saga é... o arcanjo mais lindo e perfeito do Olimpo...

- E se parece com o Kanon, logo você acha o Kanon bonito, é isso? -Interrompeu sentindo o rosto arder numa mistura de ciúme e vergonha.

- Sim, o Kanon é lindo...

- Sim, lindo e pervertido, mas me diz o que você tem com esse Saga que te desorienta tanto quando ver o Kanon?

- Ikki! - Shaka fez um gesto de desdém com a mão – Não somos como vocês, não vivemos romances lá em cima, caso o que pensa fosse verdade, pra que então eu insistiria tanto em fazer sexo com você?

Ikki corou mais ainda de raiva,ciúmes e embaraço.

- E-entâo... É assim? - perguntou irritado e magoado.

- ...

- Você não quer fazer sexo comigo, você quer fazer sexo, não importa com quem!

Shaka emudeceu mais uma vez.

- Que merda, Shaka! Achei que... Eu achei... Ai, como sou imbecil! - esbravejou levantando da cama e sairia do quarto se o anjo não tentasse correr atrás dele e acabasse caindo aos pés da cama.

Ikki se voltou pra ele que se apoiou em suas pernas, tentando se levantar.

- Ikki, eu amo você, me perdoe... – pediu, mesmo sem entender porque pedia – Eu não entendo muito bem as coisas... E... ai! Minha cabeça está doendo muito...

- Eu quero que você morra, anjo do inferno! - gritou Ikki possesso se libertando dos braços dele e saindo do quarto.

Shaka deixou os braços cair ao lado do corpo, derrotado, olhou para cima sentindo as lágrimas descerem por seu rosto:

"Ah, Zeus, por que me abandonaste?! Eu sempre fui um anjo bonzinho, até... até virar mortal, agora eu só faço tudo errado, só penso em sexo! Só penso no Ikki, isso é uma maldição! Preciso sair desse corpo que me deixar tão louquinho, preciso voltar para o Olimpo onde não tem cerveja pra fazer minha cabeça doer... Ai!

Shaka se arrastou até a cama e escondeu a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

"Por que Zeus não me leva de volta? O Shun já voltou, está tudo bem, eu não agüento mais essas coisas que estou sentindo, eu sempre fui organizado e equilibrado, eu nunca chorei em toda a minha existência e aqui já fiz isso tantas vezes! Eu quero ir embora, eu não agüento mais meus sentimentos pelo Ikki..."

- Você quer mesmo me deixar? - ele ouviu a voz do protegido e ergueu a cabeça, enxugando o rosto, não percebera que falava alto.

- Ah, Ikki, você estava aí, pensei que tinha ido embora... – disse constrangido – Já falei que nunca o deixaria, estarei sempre com você, só que a vida mortal está sendo demais pra mim, ser humano é muito difícil.

- Ah, que bom que sabe.

- Ikki, eu estou cheio de sentimentos em meu coração e não sei como lidar com eles e meu corpo... Meu corpo não me obedece!

- Como assim? - Perguntou ainda magoado.

- Meu corpo quer ficar perto de você o tempo todo, Ikki! - disse o anjo desolado – Ontem mesmo quando o Saga...

- Kanon!

- Está bem, não grita! Quando o Kanon... Enquanto ele me beijava, eu... eu queria que você me beijasse daquela forma... mas, você não quer.

Ikki emudeceu corando até a raiz dos cabelos, nunca se sentiu tão acanhado. Ninguém nunca conseguiu fazer aquilo com ele, sempre foi seguro e agora, estava daquela forma.

- Shaka...

- Por que você me rejeita? - perguntou o anjo triste.

- É que... não é certo... – disse num fio de voz.

- Então admite que sexo, não é bom.

- Nada disso, sexo é ótimo, só que você é um anjo e vai me deixar em breve e não quero ter mais um motivo pra ficar apegado a você!

Confessou em fim, também não estava agüentando mais o assédio de Shaka, mais um pouco e ele não resistiria. O anjo se calou por um tempo, com uma expressão introspectiva, depois suspirou e disse:

- Entendo você, contudo, não é certo ficar bravo por eu querer experimentar isso com outra pessoa, já que você se recusa.

- Ah, é certo sim! Você é MEU anjo de guarda, meu, entendeu?

- Agora é você que está me tratando como um cachorro que lhe deve obediência!

- E daí? Você faz isso comigo o tempo todo! "Vai_, pega o osso, Ikki, isso! Que humano bonzinho você foi!"_ – caçoou o moreno num tom afetado, imitando o anjo e em resposta recebeu uma "_travesseirada_" bem no meio da cara.

- Ora, seu... – tornou Ikki se armando com outro travesseiro.

- Não, Ikki, não faz isso, minha cabeça está... – o anjo soprou os fios loiros que caíam sobre seu rosto após o golpe do travesseiro de Ikki – Doendo eu diria...

- Eu pago com a mesma moeda, anjo. – Ele riu.

- Não deveria, estou com dor de cabeça, ainda... – resmungou o loiro se encolhendo na cama.

- Porque bebeu demais.

- E você por um acaso, nunca comete erros? Eu bem sei que os comete o tempo todo.

- Não estamos falando de mim, meu anjo, e sim de um arcanjo celeste que se embriaga.

O arcanjo da paz se jogou na cama com um suspiro e depois ergueu os braços em direção ao protegido.

- Ikki, vamos parar de brigar, me dá um abraço! - pediu manhoso.

Ikki sorriu e o abraçou forte, pesando o corpo sobre o dele sem preocupação.

- Ah, Shaka, como sentirei sua falta... – disse angustiado.

- Eu também, então... Por que não realiza meu desejo?

Ikki suspirou.

- Está bem, eu vou realizar seu desejo, satisfeito? - perguntou erguendo a cabeça para fitar aqueles enormes e brilhantes olhos azuis.

- Agora?

- Não, agora não! - corou Ikki.

- Por quê?

- Ah, Shaka, para com essas perguntar, mais tarde, tudo bem?

- Mais tarde, quando?

- Mais tarde à noite, certo? Vamos a um lugar. – sorriu o moreno e o anjo se conformou, ao menos já havia conseguido que ele concordasse.

_**No Olimpo**__**:**_

- Yes! Yes! - Vibrava Hades e Afrodite, fazendo gestos de vitória com as mãos.

- Tenho certeza que o Camus conseguirá impedi-los! - falou Zeus desanimado, pois não tinha certeza de nada.

- Ah, meu caro Zeus, o único empecilho para uma noite de amor desses dois, era o próprio Ikki. Camus e Milo não têm a menor chance! – Foi Afrodite (a deusa) quem falou enquanto enrolava os cacheados fios loiros nos dedos.

- A culpa é toda sua, Afrodite! - gritou Zeus, possesso.

- Minha? - Espantou-se a deusa – Eu não fiz nada, você que criou esses anjos concupiscentes, não eu!

- Mas, foi você que deu a eles tanta beleza, quando pedi para que lhes desse formas, poderia ter caprichado menos, garanto que se o Shaka fosse um pouquinho menos atraente, eu já teria ganhado essa aposta!

- Então, da próxima vez que criar arcanjos, pede para meu "maridinho" * lhes dar uma forma parecida com a dele! - reclamou a deusa e todos os deuses presente imaginaram doze arcanjos baixinhos e deformados.

- Eca! Que horror! - disseram todos de vez.

- Tudo bem, Afrodite, eu prefiro que você continue dando forma aos seres celestes.

A deusa do amor e da beleza sorriu vitoriosa: Sempre foi encarregada das formas e dos nomes dos arcanjos, inclusive um deles, achou tão perfeito, que lhe deu seu próprio nome. Suspirou irritada:

"_Dei-lhe toda a beleza e delicadeza de uma rosa, para ele depois me trair, se tornando o amiguinho colorido da bruxa da Hera."_ Pensava a deusa enciumada.

- Calma, papai, nem tudo está perdido. – disse Atena – Enviarei alguém que impedirá esse sacrilégio.

Todos os deuses olharam para a bela mulher de cabelos lilases e olhos azuis.

- Não, é melhor não perdermos mais arcanjos, filha! - discordou Zeus.

- O enviaremos num corpo mortal, mas manteremos a maior parte dos seus poderes celestes.

- Isso é contra as regras! - reclamou Hades – O acerto é que todos que fossem ajudar deveriam ser mortais e com poucos poderes.

- Isso mesmo, caso vocês descumpram as regras, serei obrigada a fazer o mesmo! - falou a deusa da beleza.

- Como assim? - perguntou a deusa da sabedoria.

- Quem você mandaria para impedir o Shaka? - Indagou Afrodite fingindo desinteresse.

- Ele, o mais fiel... – tornou Atena com um sorriso – Tenho certeza que ele não sucumbiria aos prazeres humanos.

- Mande-o e eu mandarei meu primogênito... – Continuou a deusa loira e todos arregalaram os olhos.

- M-mas, não... você sabe muito bem o que ele é capaz de fazer...?

- Vocês mudaram as regras, agora tudo está valendo! – sorriu Hades encantado com a idéia de Afrodite.

- Pois bem, ainda acho o meu arcanjo muito mais competente, eu aceito, Afrodite, pode mandar seu filho e eu mandarei o meu arcanjo das armas.

- Pois, bem... – disse a bela deusa se retirando da presença dos outros, esvoaçando seu belo vestido azul.

Seguiu para o jardim de Zeus e encontrou o filho deitado displicentemente ao lado de uma fonte e logo se sentou ao seu lado o beijando nos lábios.

- Meu querido, tenho uma missão para você.

- Estou sempre às ordens minha querida mãe e amada amante... – disse o sedutor jovem de cabelos loiros acastanhados.

Afrodite afagou a pele morena do rosto de feições adolescentes.

- Preciso que mais uma vez, vá a terra, dessa vez, preciso de algo ainda mais avassalador.

O jovem arcanjo fez uma careta sapeca.

- Mamãe, sabe que eu sou sempre avassalador, por onde passo deixo minha marca.

- Aioros, por favor, só não vá se apaixonar novamente, lembre-se que, apesar de ser um arcanjo, você é superior, pois é filho de deuses, assim como seu irmão Aiolia o arcanjo do fogo e da ordem*.

- Ah, mamãe, sabe que não sou como Aiolia, minhas paixões são sempre passageiras, pois meu coração é seu.

Afrodite sorriu.

- Então desça com suas flechas e enlouqueça, Shaka, quero que o deixe tão perdido de amor que ele nunca mais queira sair da terra.

O arcanjo assentiu com a cabeça, pegando seu arco e flecha e se aprontando para sua missão.

"_Enlouquecer de amor é comigo mesmo, se bem que pelo que tenho ouvido, parece que nossa Estrela sagrada já está bem perdidinho, então, aproveitarei minha estadia em gaia* para enlouquecer todos seus habitantes."_ Pensava o arcanjo amarrando sua amada faixa vermelha sobre a testa e iniciando sua descida à terra.

**Continua...**

**Notas Finais:** Perdão a todos a confusão desse capítulo é que adoro mitologia então para quem não entende disso vou explicar:

Aioros nesse caso representa o deus Eros (Cupido para os romanos) apesar de haver várias versões para o nascimento do mesmo, eu me apeguei a mais conhecida de que ele seria fruto de uma traição de Afrodite a Hefesto, com seu irmão o sanguinário Deus da guerra Ares. Da união da beleza e do amor e da violência sanguinária nasceu Eros, no caso da fic Aioros, um deus que simboliza as paixões descontroladas, a atração sexual (daí vem à palavra erotismo) etc., ele também era amante de Afrodite vivendo assim uma paixão proibida.

Preocupada por Eros ser sempre criança e recebendo conselhos de Métis (deusa da Prudência), Afrodite tem outro filho Anteros (Ah ha Aiolia) deus da ordem.

Tífon é um Deus primordial, filho de Gaia (terra) e de Tártaro (inferno) representa o ar na sua mais violenta forma, era inimigo dos deuses (no caso da fic dos arcanjos dourados também).

Observação: Gente, durante a fic toda eu me esqueci de escrever um detalhe, nela a diferença de idade entre Shun e Ikki é de dez anos e outra coisa que algumas pessoas podem estranhar: No Japão a maioridade só é atingida com vinte anos.

Bem, sei que a fic está um pouco séria demais, porém, a partir daqui começarei as loucuras novamente.

Obrigada para quem está acompanhando esse meu surto psicótico.

Suplico que deixem reviews!

Beijos!

Sion Neblina


	12. Arcanjos enlouquecidos, mortais indeciso

**Arcanjos enlouquecidos, mortais indecisos**

**Capítulo XII**

Já era tarde quando Hyoga em fim voltou ao apartamento, assim que ouviu o barulho da campainha, Shun correu com o coração aos pulos, hesitou ainda antes de abrir a porta e ficou meio sem jeito ao perceber que o amado estava acompanhado.

- Hyoga, quem são eles? - perguntou direto, ruborizando um pouco, pois o homem moreno que o olhou parecia ler dentro de sua alma.

- Eu também gostaria de saber – respondeu o russo com indiferença passando pelo rapaz e entrando no apartamento.

- Não se importe – piscou Milo para o jovem de olhos verdes e entrando também com uma sacola.

- Onde está o Shaka? - perguntou Camus fazendo o mesmo.

- E-ele deve está com meu irmão, no quarto – gaguejou o adolescente e os anjos se entreolharam.

- Vou tirá-lo de lá, agora! - disse Camus já andando em direção ao quarto, porém, Milo o segurou pelo braço.

- Relaxa, Camus, assim vai assustar os garotos! - reclamou baixinho.

- Mas, Milo, você não ouviu? Eles estão no quarto!

- O que vocês são do Shaka? - perguntou Shun curioso.

- Eh... Irmãos! - disse Milo – mais velhos, somos os irmãos mais velhos do Shaka.

- Vocês nem se parecem! - sorriu Shun com ironia.

- Família miscigenada é assim mesmo, tem espanhol, grego, indiano, todo tipo que você possa imaginar! - riu Milo sem jeito coçando a cabeça.

- E todos loucos, meu Deus! - Volveu o adolescente, mas, estava triste, Hyoga havia voltando para a sala, porém estava conversando com o outro homem de cabelos azulados e não lhe dava a mínima atenção.

Shun resolveu deixar o moreno e se aproximar dos dois.

- Algum problema? - perguntou sem conseguir esconder o ciúme.

- Não, Shun, acho que não os apresentei, esse é o Camus e aquele é o Milo, o Camus salvou minha vida ontem a noite.

- S-salvou sua vida... Mas... O que?

- Eu bebi demais e quase fui atropelado por um ônibus – disse o louro sem jeito.

- Bebeu demais? - indagou Shun chocado – por minha causa?

- Não se superestime, Shun – falou o russo friamente – a partir de ontem o que faço não tem mais nada a ver com você, como você mesmo disse, acabou!

- Hyoga, eu...

- Ah, agora você tem alguma coisa pra me dizer? - cruzou os braços com ironia – mas é tarde, não quero ouvir nada de você.

- Você tem razão – disse o Amamiya mais novo vencido – eu não tenho nada a dizer, é melhor assim.

- Sim, é melhor, amanhã mesmo voltarei para Paris, vou cuidar da minha vida, com licença!

Ele se afastou em direção ao quarto e Shun olhou para Camus ruborizado de raiva, os olhos marejados.

- O que você tem com o Hyoga? - perguntou e o anjo olhou dentro dos olhos verdes do garoto e nesse momento a mente de Shun conseguiu entender tudo. Olhou para Milo, os mesmos olhos e se lembrou de Shaka.

- V-vocês... Não são... – o rapaz empalideceu.

- Não temais, somos da parte do senhor! - sorriu Milo se aproximando dele, mas o garoto começou a andar pra trás apavorado.

- Ah, Camus, eu sabia que um dia isso aconteceria! - reclamou Milo avançando na direção de Shun, que saiu correndo.

- Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - gritou o mais novo entrando correndo no quarto do irmão e se enfiando embaixo do edredom, onde Shaka dormia, assim que viu que era o louro que estava ali, pulou da cama se encostando à parede.

- O que foi, Shun? - perguntou Ikki sobressaltado saindo do banheiro enrolado numa toalha e com o rosto coberto por creme de barbear – que escândalo é esse?

- Ikki, tem dois alienígenas, vampiros ou seja lá o que for, na sala, e o Shaka é um deles! - gritou o rapaz.

"Senhor, porque não para de me enviar arcanjos?" pensou Ikki cansado.

- Não é nada disso, Shun! - falou se aproximando do irmão e nesse momento, Camus e Milo entraram no quarto, vendo Shaka que dormia seminu na cama.

- Ah, seu tarado, então vocês já...- Camus disse indignado.

- Já? - perguntou Milo esperançoso, recebendo uma negativa muda de Ikki.

- Ainda não? - foi a vez de Shun, decepcionado.

- Negando fogo ainda, Ikki? - Hyoga também apareceu rindo no quarto.

- CALEM A BOCA TODOS VOCÊS! - gritou o Amamiya mais velho – saiam todos do meu quarto, todos!

- Mas, Ikki...

- Fora, Shun, você também e não precisa ter medo, eles são inofensivos, eu acho – tornou e todos obedeceram praguejando.

Ikki respirou fundo enquanto via Shaka começar a despertar.

- Ai, Ikki, porque você está gritando novamente? - perguntou o louro.

- Porque tem uma convenção de arcanjos, aí fora! - disse nervoso – e o pior é que o Shun, já descobriu que vocês não são bem... Humanos, se é que entende o que eu digo!

- Ah, ele percebeu o Camus e o Milo, também? - perguntou o louro sentando na cama – tem mais algum arcanjo além deles?

- Graças a deus não ou graças a ele sim, sei lá! - disse Ikki – mas, teremos que contar a verdade ao Shun, não quero meu irmão achando que é louco ou coisa parecida.

- Ele tem que saber, mas o que eu gostaria de saber agora mesmo é porque o Camus e o Milo vieram pra cá – tornou o anjo pulando da cama – vou falar com eles!

- Não acha melhor vestir algo antes? - ironizou Ikki e Shaka percebeu que estava só com uma samba canção azul.

- É mesmo preciso? Estou com calor!

- Shaka, você já me viu sair pra falar com alguém, de cuecas?

- Não...

- Então, faça o mesmo, vista uma roupa!

- Não fale comigo como se eu fosse seu filho, eu sou dois mil anos mais velho que você! - reclamou o anjo.

- Não brinca? - Riu o moreno – então pare de se comportar como uma criança.

Shaka caminhou até ele, segurou-lhe o queixo e lhe deu um beijo ardente, a língua percorrendo a boca do executivo sensualmente. Quando deixou os lábios dele, Ikki estava ofegante e atônito.

O anjo sorriu com malícia.

- Crianças não beijam assim, não é? Perguntou se afastando e começando a se vestir com uma calça e uma camisa que tirou de dentro do closet.

Ikki ainda ficou um tempo aturdido, até uma indagação brilhar em sua mente.

- Shaka, onde você aprendeu beijar assim? - Perguntou enciumado – foi com o Kanon, ontem à noite? Eu não acredito, você é um anjo muito do... Do... Vadio!

Shaka terminou de se vestir e olhou o moreno.

- Vadio não é bom! - disse e foi pra sala, tempo depois, Ikki o seguiu, vendo-o se atirar nos braços de Milo num abraço caloroso, ficando ainda mais possesso.

- Porque vieram? - perguntou o arcanjo da paz curioso – você me disse que não viria, Milo, até que eu ligasse.

- Viemos impedi-lo de fazer uma bobagem! - Disse Camus puxando o louro pelo braço.

- Nada disso, viemos impedi-lo de não fazer essa bobagem! - Tornou Milo puxando o outro braço do anjo.

- Solta ele, Milo, você está louco se pense que conseguirá me fazer mortal! - Bradou o arcanjo das águas.

- Você que está louco, se pensa que eu vou voltar pra aquele marasmo do Olimpo! - Gritou o arcanjo da guerra enquanto esticava Shaka pra si.

- Me soltem, vocês vão me partir ao meio! - Gritou o louro livrando os braços – o que está acontecendo com vocês?!

Milo fez sinal para que Camus não contasse.

- Nada, só viemos ajudá-lo, pelo visto você está precisando – falou Camus olhando para Ikki que chegava à sala vestido num short branco, e Shun que estava encolhido no sofá.

Shaka se libertou das mãos dos arcanjos e se aproximou do Amamiya mais jovem.

- Shun, não precisa ter medo de nós – disse e sussurrou ao ouvido dele – somos anjos.

O jovem olhou dentro dos olhos azuis do outro.

- Então é verdade? - perguntou e Shaka assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mas, porque vocês estão aqui então? Não era pra vocês terem asas, serem puros e coisa do tipo?

- Você andou vendo filmes demais! - Falou Milo que se aproximava.

O rapaz olhou para os três belos homens e depois para o irmão.

- Você sabia?

- Sim – respondeu Ikki. – Não precisa ficar assustado, irmão.

- Não estou assustado, acho que... Já sabia – suspirou o mais jovem – mas, o que vocês vieram fazer aqui?

- Resolver a vida de vocês, é isso que sempre fazemos! - disse Milo sentando no sofá com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça.

- Vem cá, Ikki! - Shun se levantou e puxou o irmão pelo braço para a sacada do apartamento.

- Ikki, então o Shaka é um anjo?

- Shun, o que mais me choca é você não ficar nem um pouco chocado com essa informação.

- Ah, desculpe, irmão, mas não sou de ficar chocado com essas coisas, porque sempre acreditei nelas, mas o que me preocupa é a relação de vocês dois.

- Não há relação nenhuma, Shun – disse Ikki corando – podemos dormir no mesmo quarto e na mesma cama, mas... Eu nunca toquei nele.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu simplesmente, não posso! - Confessou Ikki corado ainda mais – eu... Eu... Bem, eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, mas me sinto um aproveitador cada vez que me aproximo dele.

- Meu irmão, você está apaixonado – sorriu Shun – eu nunca o vi assim e logo por um homem, nunca imaginei.

- Se ele fosse um homem, seria bem mais fácil, Shun, ele é um anjo e anjos...

- Não transam? É isso que diria? – Perguntou o Amamiya mais jovem puxando o irmão pelo braço para que olhasse Camus e Milo que trocavam carinhosos selinhos. O primeiro parecia reclamar de alguma coisa e o segundo parecia tentar convencê-lo do contrário.

- O que você me diz daquilo ali? - Continuou Shun e Ikki deu de ombros.

- Shaka me disse que esses dois há muito visitam a terra, é por isso, mas ele não, você mesmo sabe o quanto ele é inocente e além do mais...

Ikki se jogou numa cadeira, observando a paisagem com tristeza.

- Além do mais o quê, irmão?

- Ele vai embora, Shun, a missão dele aqui era nos reaproximar e que eu...- se interrompeu com um suspiro – que eu deixasse de ser tão egoísta, só isso, em parte ele já conseguiu o que queria, então, logo...

Shun observava pasmado as lágrimas que começavam a se formar nos olhos azuis safira do irmão; não podia acreditar, aquele era o seu irmão? O machão que nunca chorava, nunca se emocionava e que agora, se mostrava tão triste somente por que alguém partiria?

Em parte ficou feliz, mas também preocupado, entendia que seria duro demais para ele perder Shaka e não queria ver Ikki sofrer, agora sabia que toda a mudança no comportamento dele, se devia ao anjo, Shaka o havia ajudado a voltar a ser quem ele realmente era.

- Eu não vou deixá-lo ir embora, irmão! - Disse Shun decidido.

- Shun, você nada pode fazer, ele quer ir embora, ele não quer ficar comigo.

- Então o convença a ficar, o que está acontecendo com você, Ikki? Sempre tão seguro, tão destemido, agora está com medo de alguém como Shaka? Alguém que se comporta como uma criança e que você pode facilmente manipular?

- As coisas não são bem assim, Shun, não se engane com toda a ingenuidade e pureza daquele anjo, ele é determinado, pode ser muito ingênuo em relação a sentimentos, contudo sabe o que quer e fala o tempo todo que sua missão é ser um anjo; é manter a paz na terra e não tem nada que eu possa fazer pra convencê-lo a ficar.

- Talvez, eles possam ajudar – disse o mais jovem apontando para os enamorados arcanjos na sala. Fitou o rosto sério de Camus e depois o mais descontraído de Milo.

- Talvez, ele possa nos ajudar – Apontou sorrindo para o moreno.

- Shun, vamos esquecer isso certo? Já lhe disse que ele não quer ficar e nada podemos fazer, que tal ao invés de se preocupar comigo, você começar a tratar da sua vida com o Pato?

Shun baixou a cabeça triste.

- Ah, irmão, não existe mais "minha vida com o Hyoga", já lhe falei, não pode mais existir, eu... Eu não o mereço.

- E eu já disse pra tirar essas coisas da sua cabeça, você merece o melhor, pare de se culpar ou terei que levá-lo a um psicólogo. Reclamou Ikki zangado, e Shun empalideceu, sabia quando o irmão falava sério e tudo que não queria era ter que falar do seu problema para outras pessoas.

- E se eu disser que não gosto mais dele?

- Você sempre foi péssimo mentiroso, Shun! – tornou o moreno voltando para dentro da casa e olhando Shaka que parecia preparar um sanduíche na cozinha.

- E então? - Perguntou para os dois arcanjos, cruzando os braços – vocês vão se hospedar aqui também? O céu deve está lotado essa época do ano, não?

- Não adianta suas ironias, ficaremos até o Shaka partir – disse Camus – ou o levaremos conosco se formos embora.

- Quem você pensa que é? - Perguntou Ikki irritado – ele é meu anjo e não...

- Eu sou o poderoso Arcanjo das Águas, que possui total poder sobre esse elemento e...

- Cala a boca! - Disse Milo dando um tapa na cabeça do amante, Camus se virou pra ele possesso.

- Como ousa...

- Como ousa você, falar tanta besteira? - Perguntou o moreno irritado – você acha que ele está mesmo preocupado com isso? Além do mais, agora não somos nada além de mortais, se você quiser lutar com ele, vai tomar uma baita surra!

- Eu? - Riu Camus – jamais perderia para esse aí, se esquece que somos superiores a ele? Eu sou um dos doze arcanjos sagrados, ele é só um ser humano!

- Um ser humano que no mínimo malha todo dia – disse Milo examinando o corpo de Ikki – e que com certeza faz alguma arte marcial, contra um arcanjo que nunca levantou um dedo contra ninguém? Sou mais ele, amor!

Camus enrubesceu de raiva.

- Milo, como ousa? Está dizendo que esse humano é mais poderoso que eu?

- Não foi isso que eu falei.

- Falou sim, e ainda o cobiçou que eu vi!

- Ah, Camus, você está se tornando possessivo, eu não estava cobiçando, só ANALISANDO, entendeu?

- Milo, eu ainda te mato!

-De qualquer forma, vocês não vão brigar, certo?

- Não pretendo brigar com vocês! - Deu de ombro Ikki.

- Não?

- Não, podem ficar, sei que não desistirão do que querem por minha causa, seja lá o que queiram.

O Amamiya mais velho estava cansado de tanta confusão, além do mais, havia a prometida noite de amor com o anjo e isso o preocupava mais que a visita dos arcanjos, não quis comentar com o irmão essa novidade, mas estava meio apreensivo, será que conseguiria? Porque aquela sensação não lhe abandonava?

Olhou para os dois arcanjos de cabelos azulados, eles pareciam tão apaixonados e tão... Tarados! Ikki balançou a cabeça, definitivamente não deixaria Shaka a mercê dos dois de forma alguma.

Aioros caiu na terra, mas dessa vez teve sorte, sua queda foi amparada.

- Ah, que bom que não machuquei meu traseiro, dessa vez! -Exclamou arrumando seu arco dourado e suas flechas – que bom que dessa vez pelo menos, terei alguns poderes, hum... Da última vez mamãe me tirou tudo, só porque me engracei com aquela garota.

- Quer sair de cima de mim, Aioros! - Ele ouviu aquela voz grave e olhou para baixo, estava sentado nas costas de outro homem.

- Shura? - Exclamou o anjo – o que você está fazendo aqui?

- O oposto de você, agora dar licença? - Pediu o arcanjo moreno e o outro saiu de suas costas, ele então se levantou e sacudiu a toga dourada e curta.

- Os deuses deveriam ter melhores modos para nos enviar a terra, ai! - Gemeu acariciando as costas machucadas.

- Ah, desculpa, não sabia que viria comigo – disse Aioros sem jeito.

- Eu não vim com você, acorda! - Reclamou o moreno – eu vim a serviço de Zeus e Atena e você veio a serviço de Afrodite e Hades, logo, somos inimigos aqui embaixo.

Os olhos de Aioros marejaram e Shura o olhou pasmado.

- Aioros, você... Você está...

- Ah, Shurinha! O arcanjo do amor abraçou o outro chorando desesperado – eu não quero ser seu inimigo, você é meu melhor amigo, porque fizeram isso com a gente!

- Para Aioros, se recomponha, somos arcanjos e devemos obedecer aos deuses!

- Eu não vou obedecer se for pra ficar contra você, você sabe que eu te amo! - Aioros beijou os lábios do outro ardentemente, enquanto Shura tentava se livrar de seus braços.

- O que é isso, Aioros? Como se atreve a me beijar igual aos mortais! - Reclamou o moreno – Isso deve está virando febre entre os arcanjos!

- Ah, desculpa, esqueci que você nunca esteve na terra, é que... Ficamos diferentes quando chegamos aqui, logo você vai perceber – Sorriu amarelo o homem de cabelos castanhos.

- Diferente como? - Perguntou Shura curioso e Aioros olhou o rosto sério do outro, de todos os arcanjos, Shura e Saga eram os mais austeros.

- Acho melhor, você descobrir sozinho – sorriu malicioso Aioros – Bem, agora estou indo, tenho um serviçinho para realizar.

- Sei muito bem qual é esse seu serviçinho, Aioros, só que dessa vez, estou aqui para impedir!

- Então que vença o melhor! Disse Aioros desaparecendo.

- Isso mesmo, que vença o melhor! Concordou Shura fazendo o mesmo.

Shun olhava a noite na sacada, as luzes da cidade pareciam lágrimas para ele, estava se sentindo tão sozinho, apesar de ter se reconciliado com o irmão; ser tratado com indiferença por Hyoga doía demais e lhe trazia aquele velho sentimento de incapacidade e fracasso.

Sentia vontade de saltar daquela sacada e acabar com tudo de uma vez.

- Sai de perto dele! - Ele ouviu a voz de Shaka atrás de si e virou-se; percebeu que os olhos do anjo brilhavam furiosos, mas não entendia porque, ele não o olhava, mirava em outro ponto.

- Já lhe disse que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele será meu – respondeu a Kere* com ironia. – As Harpias de Tífon falharam, arcanjo, mas eu não falharei, essa é minha natureza.

- Você falhará sim, sei que é sua natureza, mas não permitirei que esse rapaz continue atraindo espíritos como você, porque está aqui? Sabe que não pode pisar o mesmo solo que um arcanjo sagrado!

- Tédio, meu caro arcanjo, estou aqui porque estava entediada, e o que os deuses fazem quando estão entediados? Apostam com as vidas mortais ou mesmo com as celestiais, veja seu caso.

- Meu caso? O que quer dizer?

A mulher de cabelos vermelhos sorriu:

- Pergunte aos deuses e não a mim, de qualquer forma a minha intenção aqui é outra e não é por causa de apostas divinas, minha natureza é cercar possíveis suicidas e você sabe disso.

- Você não convencerá o Shun a se matar, eu não vou...

- Shaka, com quem você está falando? - Perguntou o rapaz, fazendo o arcanjo se dar conta da sua presença. A Kere desapareceu.

- Ah, com ninguém, Shun, mas você precisa tirar essas idéias da cabeça, por favor, se não continuará atraindo todo o tipo de demônio.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos verdes.

- A-aquele homem que eu vi no laboratório e no bar, era um demônio? Perguntou e Shaka assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eles geralmente acompanham os crimes violentos e as sensações de medo muito intensos nos seres humanos, por isso ele estava lá naquela noite, você estava com muito medo...

- Sim, eu estava – disse o jovem suspirando com tristeza – mas agora não estou com medo, então...

- Quem estava aqui dessa vez não foi ele, foi outro, aqueles que acompanham as mortes fora da hora, porque novamente você estava pensando em tirar a própria vida Shun.

O rapaz enrubesceu.

- Eu... Desculpa, Shaka, por lhe dar trabalho – pediu e o anjo sentou numa cadeira à sua frente.

- Shun, eu não poderei ficar aqui o tempo todo para protegê-lo, você tem que ser forte e se recuperar.

- Shaka, você não pode ir embora! - Reclamou Shun enfático e o anjo ficou sem entender.

- Shun, você sabe que eu não posso ficar aqui, aqui não é o meu lugar.

- Dane-se! - Disse o rapaz irritado – se não é seu lugar, não deveria ter vindo, não é justo que agora que o Ikki está apaixonado por você, você o deixe!

O anjo se calou, sentindo-se cansado, era assim, sempre que encarava as Keres, sua energia era muito pesada e o enfraquecia.

- Eu sinto muito – falou se levantando, mas antes de conseguir dar dois passos, desabou no chão.

- Shaka, o que você tem? - Perguntou Shun correndo até ele, mas o arcanjo acenou com a mão, num gesto de que estava tudo bem e voltou a se levantar.

- Só fiquei um pouco cansado, Shun, não se preocupe, quero na verdade que você vá falar com o Hyoga e impedi-lo de ir embora.

- Eu não posso fazer isso e você sabe...

- Pode sim, o impeça ou se arrependerá para o resto da vida – falou o anjo voltando para o quarto e se apoiando na porta, sabia o que estava acontecendo: estava há muito tempo na terra, seu corpo etéreo e sua ligação com a divindade ficavam cada vez mais fracos à medida que o tempo passava. Por isso o encontro com a Kere lhe enfraqueceu tanto.

- Shaka, o que houve, você está bem? – interrogou-o Ikki que entrava no quarto, olhando o rosto pálido e suado do anjo.

- Estou, Ikki, mas, eu tenho que ir embora, pedirei a Zeus que me leve de volta ao Olimpo o mais rápido possível, assim que conseguir falar com ele.

- Você fala isso sem... Esquece! – Ikki resmungou irritado.

- Ikki, você sempre soube que chegaria essa hora – tornou o anjo – na verdade, ainda estou aqui por causa do Shun, porque ele não tira essas idéias idiotas da cabeça.

- Shun? Ah, claro.

- Ikki, não me olha assim que fico com vontade de chorar! - Disse o anjo o abraçando com força – sempre serei seu anjo.

Shun bateu à porta do quarto e recebeu autorização para entrar, sabia que Hyoga estava sozinho, porque os dois arcanjos saíram sem dizer para onde iriam.

Entrou e ficou em silêncio observando o louro arrumar as malas.

- Então, você vai mesmo? - Perguntou depois de um tempo e Hyoga parou o que fazia o encarando.

- Não é o que você quer?

- Não Hyoga, não é o que eu quero, eu só... Só acho...

- Acha o quê, Shun? Me explica pelo amor de deus o que se passa nessa sua cabeça! - Irritou-se o russo.

- Eu só acho que é o melhor pra você – disse o mais jovem tentando conter as lágrimas, se odiando por ser tão sensível.

- Melhor pra mim? - Repetiu o russo com ironia – deve ser realmente.

Ele se virou, voltando a arrumar a mala e Shun se aproximou mais dele, lhe tocando o braço.

- Hyoga...

Mais uma vez ele parou o que fazia, fechando os olhos fortemente e nada disse, se ouvia apenas a sua respiração pesada.

- O que você quer ainda, Shun?

- Eu quero você – disse, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, o rapaz louro se virou pra ele, seus corpos quase se tocando. Começou a enxugar o rosto dele com os dedos.

- Não chora, Shun, por favor.

- Eu quero você, Hyoga, mas sei que não devo, eu não mereço você.

- Porque, Shun? - Hyoga acariciou o rosto branco dele com o nó do indicador.

- Eu não seria capaz de lhe dizer – disse o rapaz às lágrimas voltando a cair, Hyoga se lembrou da confissão da traição que ele fizera há alguns dias atrás.

- Shun, seja lá o que tenha acontecido, pra mim não importa, vejo o quanto você está sofrendo e quero ficar ao seu lado – tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo ardente e terno que o mais jovem não foi capaz de resistir.

Hyoga aprofundou o beijo e pegou Shun nos braços o deitando na cama com cuidado.

"_Você vai gostar mon petit serei delicado."_ A voz de Minos e as lembranças daquela noite invadiu sua mente e ele empurrou o louro com tanta força que Hyoga caiu sentando no chão do quarto.

- Hyoga, me perdoe, me perdoe, mas eu não consigo! - Pediu o mais jovem soluçando e saindo correndo.

Hyoga bateu com a mão no chão frustrado, se decidindo mais que nunca a ir embora, no dia seguinte.

Já era noite, Ikki e Shaka estavam prontos para sair, estavam extremamente belos, o moreno vestido numa camisa social e calça jeans, cobertas por uma jaqueta de couro elegante e o anjo com uma calça caqui leve e uma camisa leve de botão branca, seus cabelos estavam soltos caindo sobre os ombros.

- Vamos, Shaka, antes que seus amigos pirados voltem – sugeriu Ikki pegando o anjo pela mão.

- Sim, mas não seria melhor avisar ao Shun, pra onde vamos?

- Por quê?

- Sou o anjo da guarda dele, agora, mesmo que temporariamente, ele tem que saber onde me encontrar.

- Tem razão.

Ikki foi até o quarto de Shun e bateu à porta, como percebeu que o irmão não abria, entrou, ouvindo seus soluços.

Ele estava deitado encolhido na cama.

- O que aconteceu, Shun, porque você está chorando? - Perguntou afagando os cabelos do irmão.

- Eu tentei, Ikki – começou o rapaz – eu tentei fazer as pazes com o Hyoga, mas não consegui, não há jeito, sempre que ele... Sempre que alguém me tocar eu vou me lembrar daquele... Daquele canalha!

E o adolescente caiu em lágrimas e soluços. Ikki puxou-o para si o abraçando.

- Tudo bem, está tudo bem, ficarei aqui com você,

Shun ergueu a cabeça pra olhar o irmão.

- Não, Ikki, você não disse que sairia hoje com o Shaka? Pois faça isso, eu não quero atrapalhar sua vida...

- Você é mais importante que isso, Shun.

- Não mesmo, sei exatamente o que vocês vão fazer.

- Shun! - Ikki ruborizou e o mais jovem sorriu.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha e quanto a mim, prometo que não farei nenhuma bobagem, certo?

- Você vai ficar bem mesmo, irmão?

- Eu prometo – disse o mais novo e Ikki assentiu com a cabeça saindo do quarto, encontrou Shaka olhando a noite na sacada, o abraçou pela cintura e o anjo se apoiou contra seu corpo.

- Ele está bem? - Perguntou.

- Você sabe que não, mas tenho certeza que vai superar isso.

- Então podemos ir?

- Está ansioso, não é, louro?

- Estou sim, mais ainda pra saber aonde você vai me levar.

Ikki sorriu com malícia e os dois deixaram o apartamento.

_Casa de Camus e Milo:_

- Milo, ou você me solta ou eu ...

- Você o quê, amor? Sorriu o moreno acendendo um incenso – você não está em condições de fazer ameaças.

Camus se debateu contra as algemas que prendiam seus pulsos a cabeceira da cama.

- Isso é golpe baixo, você me seduziu para me desviar de minha missão! - Grunhiu o arcanjo das águas.

- Ah, Camus, porque você é tão mau? - Perguntou Milo sentando sobre as pernas do amante e começando a acariciar sua barriga – nós já sabemos como isso é bom, vamos deixar o lourinho descobrir também.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui por sua causa, seu anjo maluco, eu me recuso a me transformar num mortal!

- Bem, acho que depois dessa noite você não terá muito escolha! - Riu Milo maleficamente.

- Eu te mato, Milo, juro que...

O moreno o calou com um beijo fogoso.

- Você pode até me matar, Cami, mas de prazer, agora relaxa e aproveita a noite – sorriu malicioso, voltando a atacar os lábios do amante que estava preso e "indefeso".

Ikki dirigiu alguns quilômetros até chegar ao harmonioso hotel, um ryokan*, como não fugiria a regra o lugar era cercado por uma área verde e o perfume das flores e cedro tornava o ambiente ainda mais relaxante. Entraram no quarto e Shaka logo se jogou no futon, pulando.

- Ah, Ikki que gostoso! - Disse o anjo e estendeu as mãos para o moreno – vem, senta aqui!

- Acho melhor irmos para o onsen* foi pra isso que lhe trouxe aqui, que tal relaxarmos, você está muito ansioso – Ikki estendeu a mão que Shaka aceitou e ele pegou os yukatas* que já estavam separados.

- Vamos vestir isso – falou, começando a tirar a camisa do anjo que ergueu os braços para facilitar a tarefa. Ficaram se olhando parados por um tempo, até que Ikki sorriu encabulado e se afastou.

- Acho melhor você vestir sozinho, ou não chegaremos ao onsen.

- Está bem – concordou Shaka começando a tirar a roupa de um lado, enquanto Ikki fazia o mesmo do outro, logo estavam vestido, Ikki em seu quimono vermelho e Shaka num azul.

Ikki o ajudou a amarrar a faixa do mesmo.

- Venha, vamos tomar uma ducha antes de entrar no onsen, é obrigatório – continuou o mais velho dos Amamiyas puxando o louro pela mão.

- Que roupa mais engraçada! - Riu Shaka enquanto seguiam para o onsen.

Assim que entraram despidos na água quente, seus corpos relaxaram completamente, a sensação de paz era tão grande que o anjo achou que poderia passar o resto da vida naquela imensa "banheira".

- Ah, Ikki, você disse que iríamos fazer sexo e agora estamos aqui tomando banho quente, você me enganou! - Reclamou o anjo emburrado e Ikki riu.

- Calma, Shaka, estamos apenas relaxando um pouco, logo iremos para o quarto, aproveita, não é todo dia que tenho tempo de vim a um lugar desses.

- Mas é que se eu ficar mais tempo nessa água quente assim, eu vou dormir.

- Então se apóia aqui, vem. – disse Ikki oferecendo o ombro ao anjo que encostou a cabeça – Pode dormir, eu te acordo depois.

Ikki fechou os olhos, relaxando, o calor da água e do corpo de Shaka lhe trazia tanta tranqüilidade e havia também a bela paisagem bucólica do hotel. Ele realmente estava precisando de uma temporada num lugar daqueles, pena não poder ficar por mais tempo, havia Shun, não estava seguro em deixar o irmão sozinho e também precisava voltar ao trabalho.

Ficaram mais de meia hora em "infusão" no onsen, até ele resolver voltar para o quarto para falar com Shun, pelo telefone, só nesse momento percebeu que Shaka havia mesmo dormido na água quente.

- Ei, anjo, acorde!- pediu o segurando pelos ombros – vamos para o quarto, sim?

- Eu não disse que dormiria? - Reclamou o louro se enrolando na toalha, Ikki fez o mesmo, depois os dois se vestiram nos yukatas e voltaram para o quarto.

Shaka prendeu os cabelos com um elástico e se deitou no futon manhosamente.

- Ikki, estou cansado, acho que aquela água quente me relaxou excessivamente.

O moreno deitou ao lado dele.

- Então, você quer dormir e deixar isso pra amanhã? - Perguntou sorrindo malicioso.

- Não, acho que já esperamos demais – reclamou o anjo, o enlaçando pelo pescoço – eu quero agora...

Ikki o beijou suavemente, começando a descer os beijos pelo pescoço claro, ele suspirou e abriu momentaneamente os olhos percebendo um vulto dentro do quarto. Foi tão rápido que ele não teve certeza do que viu:

- Ikki...

- Hum...

- Eu acho... Eu não acho nada – balançou a cabeça, voltando sua atenção para o protegido que afastava o quimono do seu ombro, começando a beijá-lo. Shaka suspirou sentindo o corpo reagir aos toques suaves dele, a pele arrepiando, esquentando e...

- Hahahahahahahaha! - O anjo começou a rir sentindo cócegas nos pés. – Para,Ikki! Isso não tem graça!

O rapaz levantou a cabeça para fitar o rosto ruborizado do anjo sem nada entender.

- Fiz alguma coisa errada? - Perguntou confuso.

- Ah, continua o que você estava fazendo e para de brincadeira, vem me beija. – falou o puxando para um beijo.

Ikki obedeceu mesmo sem entender do que ele estava falando, o beijou com ardor, só que Shaka logo afastou os lábios voltando a rir, porém, o anjo percebeu que na posição que estava, era impossível para o moreno fazer cócegas em seus pés, olhou pra baixo e deu de cara com aqueles impenetráveis olhos negros que lhe fazia sinal de silêncio, enquanto Shaka continuava a rir.

- Louro o que está acontecendo? - Perguntou Ikki e Shaka continuava a rir, tentando libertar a perna que Shura segurava.

- Ikki... Você não ver? - Perguntou já chorando de tanto rir, Ikki olhou para os pés do anjo que se debatia na cama e nada viu.

- Shura... Ai, Shura, para, eu não posso! Hahahahahahaha! Tentava falar o louro desesperado.

- Shura, quem é Shura? Perguntou Ikki indignado – como você tem coragem de chamar por outro enquanto está aqui comigo?

Shura sorriu vitorioso ao ver Ikki se afastar do louro aborrecido.

- Não, Ikki, é que ele... Você não pode...

- Cala a boca, Shaka! - Disse Ikki saindo do quarto e batendo a porta.

Shaka se ergueu da cama.

- Olha o que você fez! Reclamou.

- Você é um arcanjo se dê ao respeito! - Reclamou Shura sério cruzando os braços – acha acaso que Zeus permitiria que prevaricasse com um mortal?

- Mas, agora eu também sou mortal, Shura! - Disse o anjo louro – e porque você pode ficar invisível estando na terra, e eu não?

- Meus poderes foram mantidos para que, eu não permitisse que esse ato vergonhoso de vocês acontecesse.

- Isso não é justo! - Bateu pé Shaka – eu estava quase...

Nesse momento Aioros se materializou ofegante dentro do quarto.

- Puxa... Demorei pra te achar...- ele olhou pra Shura desanimado – ah, esse chato de cabelo arrepiado, chegou primeiro!

- Não fale assim de mim, Aioros! - Reclamou Shura – você nem parece que é meu amigo!

- Você mesmo disse que aqui somos inimigos! - Cruzou os braços Aioros virando a cara.

- Aioros, leva o Shura daqui, eu preciso encontrar o Ikki e não posso com esse louco me fazendo cócegas nos pés!

Aioros olhou indignado pra o Arcanjo de cabelos negros.

- Você não muda suas estratégias, não é?

- Como assim? - Perguntou Shaka intrigado.

- Ele fez exatamente o mesmo comigo, há mil anos, eu estava quase conquistando uma linda ninfa e ele fez isso!

- Comigo foi porque você está seguindo ordens de Zeus, e com o Aioros foi porque mesmo? - Perguntou Shaka com malícia e Shura corou sem jeito.

- Prevaricar com um mortal ou mesmo com uma ninfa é uma ofensa aos deuses! - Disse Shura solenemente.

- Ah, então eles são quem mais se ofendem, você quer que eu enumere a quantidade de mortais que Zeus pegou?

Eles ouviram um trovão e uma voz:

- Aioros!

- Desculpe, Zeus! - Pediu o rapazinho de cabelos acastanhados e depois completou baixinho – mas, é verdade.

- Não importa, tenho uma missão e vou cumpri-la – continuou Shura – Shaka, venha comigo.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você, eu vou atrás do Ikki!

- Não vai não! – Volveu o arcanjo das armas segurando o arcanjo da paz pelo braço – sou três mil anos mais velho que você, você me deve obediência!

- Não devo não! Só devo obediência a Zeus e ao Saga que é nosso líder!

- Eles que me enviaram! - Reclamou Shura lutando com Shaka que tentava se libertar, não demorou muito os dois anjos estarem trocando tabefes em cima do futon.

- Pare vocês dois, parem! - Gritava Aioros desesperado, nesse momento Ikki voltou ao quarto vendo Shaka se estapeando com o homem de cabelos escuros, enquanto o outro dava um chilique.

- O que você está fazendo aí parado humano? Faça alguma coisa! -Gritou Aioros.

- E você porque não faz?

- Eu sou o arcanjo do amor, não posso me envolver nessas coisas, se bem que...- Aioros tirou uma flecha e posicionando arco em direção aos arcanjos brigões.

- Espera seu louco, você vai matar o Shaka! - Gritou Ikki correndo e puxando o louro pelo braço a tempo da flecha se cravar no peito de Shura que caiu inerte no futon.

- Foi ele, Ikki, ele estava fazendo cócegas nos meus pés! - Reclamou o louro escondendo o rosto no peito do moreno.

- M-mas, porque eu não o vi?

- Os Deuses concederam a ele o poder de ficar invisível para os mortais, o mesmo que todos nós temos e que me foi tirado – suspirou o louro, Ikki ainda olhava incrédulo o homem inerte caído no futon.

- Ele está morto?

- Claro que não!- Riu Aioros – daqui a pouco ele acordo e... Oh oh... – Aioros observou Shura se levantar e tirar a flecha do peito, seus olhos estavam vagos como se estivesse tonto.

- O que... O que...

- O que você queria, me atrapalhando com o Shaka seu anjo louco? -Perguntou Ikki encarando Shura, zangado, nesse momentos os olhos negros do arcanjo pararam nos azuis safiras do moreno. Aioros suou frio.

Shura se levantou do colchão se aproximando lentamente de Ikki.

- Como você é lindo! - Disse.

- O que? - Perguntou Ikki e Shaka ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu... Eu acho que usei a flecha errada! - Coçou a cabeça Aioros.

Ikki começou instintivamente andar pra trás ainda segurando Shaka nos braços, porque Shura o olhava com olhos de pura lasciva.

- Aioros o que você fez? - Perguntou Shaka se pondo entre Ikki e o arcanjo de cabelos negros.

- Eu disparei a flecha da paixão e agora ele está louquinho pela primeira pessoa que ele viu, no caso seu protegido!

- O quê? - Perguntou Ikki pasmado – e isso não tem cura não? Faça alguma coisa, dispare outra flecha, a flecha do esquecimento, sei lá!

- Certo, certo, vou tentar reverter... Quem sabe se...

- Seja lá o que vá fazer, Aioros, faça logo! - Gritou Shaka tentando segurar Shura, contudo, o arcanjo das armas ainda mantinha seu poder e força ao contrário dele e arremessou o louro no futon, agarrando Ikki pelo braço.

- Eu te amo! - Disse Shura com a voz melosa.

- Me solta, seu doido! - Gritou Ikki desesperado, mas não por muito tempo, porque o arcanjo das armas tomou-lhe a boca num beijo sufocante.

- Aioros, faça alguma coisa, esse louco vai matar o Ikki! - Gritou Shaka puxando Shura pelo braço, mas sem conseguir movê-lo um só centímetro.

- Não me deixa nervoso, se não eu erro a flecha de novo!- Pediu Aioros pegando outra flecha e disparando no arcanjo que caiu no chão desacordado.

Ikki caiu sentando tentando respirar, vermelho como uma pimenta, totalmente ofegante.

- Vocês... Vocês... São loucos – ofegou o mais velho dos Amamiyas se sentindo no meio de uma crise asmática.

- O que você fez com ele? - Perguntou Shaka olhando Shura desacordado, a flecha dourada já havia sumido.

- Eu dei pra ele a flecha do sono do Hipno, ele dormirá por um tempo, espero que quando acorde, esteja mais calmo e que a paixão tenho ido embora – sorriu Aioros e Shaka correu até Ikki se ajoelhando entre suas pernas.

- Você está bem, Ikki? - Perguntou aflito.

- Estou... Me recuperando, esse louco tentou me matar! - Respondeu o moreno ofegante.

- Vou levá-lo daqui para que vocês possam aproveitar a noite – Disse o arcanjo do amor pegando o companheiro nos braços.

- Sabe de uma? - Tornou Ikki chateado – fiquem aqui vocês dois, o quarto está pago até amanhã, eu vou pra casa!

Ele se ergueu pegando as roupas e caminhando para se trocar, parou apreensivo e se virou para o louro.

- Shaka, você vem comigo ou quer ficar com seus amiguinhos? -Perguntou irritado.

- Claro que vou com você! - Disse o anjo começando a se despir do yukata, só que Ikki o impediu.

- DÁ PRA VOCÊ FAZER ISSO NO BANHEIRO? Esbravejou furioso, pois percebia que o arcanjo de arco e flecha não tirava o olho do louro.

- Tá bom, não sei pra que tanta irritação! - Reclamou Shaka andando para o banheiro, voltando minutos depois já vestido.

Aioros deitou Shura no futon e Shaka se aproximou acarinhando os cabelos escuros do anjo desacordado o que levou mais uma crise de ciúmes ao interior de Ikki e para piorar, o louro ainda depositou um suave beijo nos lábios do arcanjo dorminhoco; isso foi demais para o moreno que saiu batendo a porta.

- Cuide bem dele, Aioros, a culpa de tudo isso é sua! - Disse o louro irritado.

- Pode deixar, eu vou cuidar dele – sorriu Aioros malicioso e Shaka saiu correndo atrás de Ikki o alcançou já entrando no carro.

- Ikki, me espera! - Gritou o anjo parando ofegante e irritado – você me deixaria aqui?

- Talvez você esteja melhor com seus amigos tarados! - Regougou passando as mãos nos cabelos cacheados, tentava se controlar, mas estava muito irritado.

- Por que diz isso? - Perguntou Shaka confuso.

- Por quê? Ao que parece, seus amigos vieram aqui para impedir que ficássemos juntos, ou você não percebeu isso?

- Eu sei, ele me disse – falou Shaka tranquilamente.

- E você ainda quer me convencer de que não tem nada com eles? Eles estão todos enlouquecidos de ciúmes de você!

Shaka riu o que irritou o moreno ainda mais.

- Do que você está rindo, seu idiota?! - Gritou Ikki possesso.

- Você é muito ciumento! - Exclamou o anjo continuando a rir.

- Ah, eu sou ciumento? Interrogou irônico – você quer me convencer que...

- Ikki, já disse que não fazemos essas coisas lá em cima, só aqui, assim como eu o Shura nunca esteve aqui, ele é totalmente puro.

- E quanto ao outro? Ele não parava de olhar pra você – Tornou o moreno tentando esconder o tom enciumado.

- Ah, o Aioros é um louquinho! - Riu Shaka ruborizando – Ele não é como nós, ele é um Deus por isso tem total acesso a terra.

- Hã?

- Ele é filho de deuses apesar de ser um arcanjo também, por isso ele pode vim quando quiser, ele é diferente de mim e do Shura, digamos que ele como Deus tem acesso a todos os prazeres humanos.

- Em outras palavras, ele é um TARADO! - Falou Ikki.

- Arcanjos não podem ser tarados, ele só é mais experiente que nós dois! - reclamou Shaka – Agora que já expliquei, podemos ir?

Ikki não respondeu, entrou no carro e esperou Shaka entrar, deu a partida. O anjo se sentou emburrado.

- Eu disse que não deveríamos ter ficado tanto tempo na água quente – resmungou, enquanto o carro serpenteava de volta a Tóquio.

No Ryokan:

Shura acordou algumas horas depois, meio tonto, tentando se lembrar do que havia acontecido.

"Onde eu estou? Aqui não é meu templo no Olimpo, e porque está escuro?" pensava o anjo e vislumbrou Aioros a sua frente o olhando divertido.

- Aioros? Onde estamos e... – Ele começou a se recordar – Aioros seu infeliz! Você me acertou!

- Acertei sim, era minha missão impedi-lo – disse o lourinho engatinhando pelo futon até o outro anjo, se colocando entre as suas pernas – Ainda bem que o efeito é temporário.

Shura engoliu em seco.

- O que você está fazendo, Aioros? - perguntou assustado.

- Sabia que lá no Olimpo, eu nunca tinha percebido como você é bonito? - sussurrou lascivamente.

- Aioros, o que você está dizendo...hum...hum...- Shura não terminou o raciocínio porque o outro anjo tomou seus lábios, faminto e não demorou muito para o mais fiel dos arcanjos se entregar ao beijo, começando a sentir as novas sensações daquele corpo mortal.

- Aioros, o que é isso? - Perguntou ofegante quando o outro se afastou dele.

- Isso são sensações humanas meu querido – disse Aioros – mesmo mantendo seus poderes, ainda assim você está num corpo mortal e sente igualzinho a eles, então vem cá...

- Espera, Aioros, isso não é errado? - Perguntou o moreno temeroso e excitado com os toques do outro arcanjo.

- Errado? - Aioros pensou por alguns segundos – Claro que não, eu sou um Deus você acha que eu erraria? Confie em mim!

Voltaram a se beijar (Sim, pasmem! Shura conheceu os prazeres da carne, primeiro que Shaka).

_Olimpo:_

Atena chorava inconsolável.

- Como ele pode, papai? - Gritava a deusa entre lágrimas – Afrodite e aquele seu filho desgraçado!

- Não ofenda meu menino! - Reclamou Afrodite enrolando os cacheados cabelos louro nos dedos – você manteve os poderes do seu arcanjo e permitimos, eu tinha o direito de usar minha melhor arma, afinal, quem resiste a Aioros?

- Eu vou matar o Shura, ele não podia me trair! - Gritou a deusa.

- Xiii, parece que você está com ciúmes Atena! - Espantou-se Hades.

- Titio, porque você não vai dar um passeio no submundo, hein? -Esbravejou a deusa da sabedoria.

Hades riu e bateu nas mãos de Afrodite começando a cantar: "_aha uhu essa aposta é nossa, aha uhu."._

Atena e Zeus quase tiveram um chilique com a provocação dos dois que dançavam em frente ao trono do senhor supremo do Olimpo.

- E agora papai o que faremos? - Perguntou Atena aflita.

Nesse momento um vendaval se fez no templo e Métis entrou fazendo uma saudação aos demais deuses.

- Caros, acho que vocês estão tão preocupados com essa aposta que não percebem o que está acontecendo, se continuar dessa forma, perderemos todos os nossos arcanjos.

- Eu não vou perder para o Hades de novo! - Reclamou Zeus emburrado – e nem adianta, perderemos todos os nossos arcanjos, mas eu ganho!

- Se prefere assim, senhor, não mais o aconselharei! - Disse a deusa da prudência balançando a cabeça.

- E então Zeus, qual será o próximo passo para deter as "núpcias" do arcanjo da paz? - Riu Hades coçando os cabelos vermelhos.

- Não comemore tanto, Hades, eu ainda tenho uma arma secreta – sorriu o deus supremo – Atena, minha filha, chame o Saga, tenho uma missão pra ele.

Todos os deuses arregalaram os olhos.

- Agora você passou dos limites, Zeus – falou Hades – se lembre que Tífon está à espreita esperando uma oportunidade para invadir o Olimpo de novo, e por causa de uma aposta, você quer enviar a terra o líder dos nossos exércitos? Enlouqueceu?

- Cada um joga com as armas que tem! - Deu muxoxo Zeus cruzando os braços emburrado.

- Papai, tenho que concordar com ele, isso pode ser perigoso, sabe como é... Ares está de férias... Além do mais o senhor sabe o que acontece com os anjos que visitam a terra.

- Chamem Ares de volta e mande Saga pra terra – ordenou o Deus, todos os outros deuses suaram frio.

- Mas, irmão...

- Cala a boca, Hades! Eu não vou perder de novo pra você, nomeiem Aiolia para líder dos exércitos celestes e mande Saga descer, ele, eu tenho certeza, o Shaka nunca desobedecerá.

Ikki dirigiu em silêncio até chegar a casa, Shaka também não falava nada, com uma expressão pensativa e aborrecida.

Entraram ainda em silêncio no apartamento e o anjo foi para o quarto começando a tirar a roupa.

- Posso saber por que você não me diz nada? - Ele ouviu a voz grave do protegido atrás de si.

- O que eu teria para dizer? Perguntou o anjo friamente.

Ikki emudeceu e caminhou até a cama pegando um travesseiro.

- O que você está fazendo? - Perguntou Shaka, mas sua voz não demonstrava nenhuma emoção.

- Acho que você precisa ficar sozinho – Tornou o moreno saindo do quarto.

- Acho que VOCÊ precisa ficar sozinho! - Falou o anjo num tom mais alto, porque Ikki já havia saído do quarto.

Shaka bufou sentando na cama com os braços cruzados, depois se deixou cair com um suspiro tenso.

"Ah, Ikki, eu quero você! Pensava; Por que você tem que ser tão encrenqueiro e ciumento?".

_Na Sala__:_

Ikki deitou no sofá cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro, suspirou: "Ah Shaka eu quero você! por que você tem que ser tão promiscuo? Não agüento mais esse bando de arcanjos tarado atrás de você, se pudesse mataria todos eles!"

_No quarto:_

Shaka rolou na cama sem consegui dormir:

"Ah, Ikki, por que você é tão teimoso e orgulhoso?! Você deveria está aqui comigo, eu não consigo dormir sozinho!"

_Na sala:_

"Shaka seu anjo do inferno! Você me enfeitiçou, por que eu não consigo mais dormir sem você ao meu lado?".

Ikki levantou do sofá com o travesseiro na mão marchando de volta ao quarto, estancou o passo, para não se bater com o louro que saia do quarto, também carregando um travesseiro.

- Eu não consigo dormir – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Shaka sorriu e estendeu a mão que foi aceita por Ikki e ambos entraram no quarto.

- Meus amigos estragaram nossa noite, não foi? - Disse o anjo desanimado deitando na cama, Ikki nada respondeu, deitou também o enlaçando pela cintura e beijando seu ombro - Eu não queria que eles ficassem vindo todo o tempo, Ikki, eu juro, eles não...

Ikki colocou a mão suavemente contra os lábios do anjo.

- Cale a boca, Shaka, estou cansado, vamos dormir - falou sonolento e Shaka se calou, também estava cansado.

Agora nos braços um do outro, protegido e protetor conseguiram descansar, adormeceram.

Hyoga terminou de fechar a mala, suspirou triste, abriu a porta do quarto e andou até o quarto de Shun, hesitando se deveria ou não bater. Decidiu-se a bater e o jovem de olhos verdes abriu, seus olhos eram de pura tristeza.

- Você já está indo? - Perguntou baixando os olhos.

- Sim – respondeu, o louro, com frieza – só vim dizer adeus.

- Adeus, Hyoga, eu realmente espero que você seja muito feliz com alguém que te mereça de verdade - falou Shun lhe dando as costas, para que o russo não visse suas lágrimas.

- Adeus, Shun, seja feliz – disse Hyoga o deixando, teria ainda que se despedir de Shaka e Ikki e também daquele louco que salvou sua vida e sumiu de repente.

Encontrou o Amamiya mais velho no meio da sala.

- Onde você pensa que vai, Pato? - Perguntou sério.

- Eu avisei que partiria hoje.

- Você não irá a lugar nenhum, seu lugar é aqui perto do Shun.

- Seria se ele quisesse, Ikki, só que seu irmão não quer.

- Senta aí,Pato, eu tenho uma história pra te contar.

- Eu não tenho tempo, Ikki, se ficar mais, perderei o avião.

- Garanto que depois do que eu contar, você desistirá de viajar.

Hyoga ouviu toda a história, pasmado e revoltado. Apesar de não cursar medicina, conhecia Minos e sabia o quanto o acadêmico era respeitado. Como ele ousou fazer aquilo, como ele pode? Os olhos do jovem marejaram e seu rosto de tornou rubro de raiva.

- Eu vou matar aquele canalha! - Esbravejou e Ikki lhe pediu silêncio.

- Pato, se controla, se o Shun descobre que contei isso pra você, ele nunca mais olha na minha cara.

- Porque ele não confiou em mim, Ikki? - Perguntou magoado.

- Ele... De uma forma ou outra, ele acha que foi responsável pelo que aconteceu.

Hyoga arregalou os olhos.

- Como responsável? O Shun está louco?

- Ele me disse que você o acusava de sorrir demais – suspirou Ikki – em fim, ele acha que deu espaço para o canalha do professor fazer o que fez, ele se sente sujo.

Hyoga suspirou, tudo agora fazia sentido.

- E agora o que quer que eu faça, Ikki? Eu sei de tudo, mas não posso ajudá-lo, porque simplesmente ele não quer!

- Tenha paciência! - Disse o Amamiya mais velho e aquilo lhe pareceu hipócrita, ele era a pessoa mais sem paciência do mundo.

- Eu vou resolver isso, Shun terá que me contar tudo ele mesmo, cedo ou tarde.

- Olha, Pato, já fiz o que minha consciência mandou, na verdade eu deveria comemorar você sair da vida de meu irmão, mas, bem, eu não sou mais o mesmo!

- E o nome dessa mudança é Shaka, não é? - Ironizou o louro, apesar de está muito perturbados com as informações recebidas.

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso – tornou o moreno mal humorado voltando para o quarto onde o anjo dormia.

Ficou um bom tempo o admirando até que seu telefone tocou e ele atendeu.

- Alô.

- Ikki, é o Kanon, espera, não desliga é sobre o trabalho!

- Seja breve! - Disse o executivo, zangado.

- Temos uma reunião importante amanhã, sua presença é crucial é sobre o negócio do Ma Tsui.

Ikki suspirou: Ma Tsui, o pai de Esmeralda.

- Estarei lá, Kanon.

- Ikki, eu queria explicar o que aconteceu, não foi o que você pensou.

- Até amanhã, Kanon! - Ikki bateu o telefone e foi para o escritório, teria que revisar a proposta de Ma Tsui que estava há muito parada em seu notebook.

"Vamos, Ikki, volta ao trabalho! O que está acontecendo com você?" perguntava-se mentalmente enquanto observava os contratos que havia recebido por e-mail.

Shura acordou em fim se sentindo extremamente casado e dolorido, tentou se lembrar onde estava e o que havia acontecido, tendo a resposta ao olhar pro lado e encontrar Aioros dormindo com um sorriso.

- AIOROS! O que você fez comigo! - Gritou o arcanjo possesso. O lourinho abriu os olhos com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

- Bom dia, amor, e você sabe exatamente o que fiz com você, ou melhor, o que fizemos juntos.

- E-eu... Eu não podia... Atena... – os olhos de Shura marejaram, se sentia um traidor.

- Shurinha, o que é isso? - Aioros o abraçou – Pare com isso, você está num corpo mortal, essas coisas acontecem.

- Você não entende, Aioros, você é um Deus, se bem que nem sei se você é mesmo, mas eu sou um Arcanjo somente, imagina o que acontecerá comigo? - E Shura caiu em prantos.

- Não gostou? - Perguntou Aioros cruzando dos braços.

- O quê?

- Não gostou de fazer amor comigo?

- Fazer amor? É assim que você chama... Aquilo?

- Eu sou o Deus do amor, fica difícil eu chamar de sexo, transa ou seja lá o que os mortais vulgares chamam! - Disse o anjo com enfado.

- M-ma ma...- Shura não conseguia articular as palavras – é tudo muito estranho!

- Shurinha, pense bem – começou Aioros olhando nos olhos negros a sua frente – você acha que se fosse tão ruim como os deuses quiseram que acreditasse, eles desceriam a terra para fazer isso o tempo todo?

Shura piscou confuso.

- A Atena não faz isso.

- Ah, não! - Riu Aioros – você é um ingênuo e eu que pensei que o mais idiota de todos nós fosse o Shaka, até ele é mais esperto que você!

- Não me fale assim, Aioros!

- Falo sim, deixa de ser bobo e vamos aproveitar essa visita a terra, eu sei que você nunca esteve aqui antes!

- Não, tenho que voltar para o Olimpo, falhei em minha missão e tenho que ser punido! - Tornou Shura procurando pela sua toga.

- Eu sei por que você está assim! - Gritou Aioros – você não gosta de mim não é verdade? Você me odeia!

O rapazinho de cabelos acastanhados rompeu em lágrimas tipicamente chantagista.

- Espera Aioros, não é nada disso... Eu... Na verdade – E Shura, claro! Caiu como um patinho (ou seria um bodinho? Ah sei lá, voltemos a fic).

Shura abraçou Aioros com carinho.

- Para de chorar, Aioros, não é nada disso, eu só me sinto mal em não cumprir uma missão, você sabe que nunca falhei.

- Mas, sempre tem a primeira vez pra tudo lindinho – disse Aioros dando vários beijinhos no pescoço do outro.

- Para, Aioros! - Protestou o arcanjo das armas – Eu não devia...

- Mas, você quer...

- Ah... Eu não sei...

- Ah, mas eu sei... – disse Aioros e tomou os lábios do arcanjo das armas o guiando para mais uma descoberta.

_Na casa de Milo e Camus:_

- Amanheceu, amor, posso saltá-lo se prometer não me matar – sorriu o moreno para o companheiro algemado na cama.

- Ora seu... – grunhiu Camus.

- Se continuar nervoso, passará o resto da sua vida mortal nessa cama preso – continuou o moreno calmamente passando a mão nos cabelos cacheados.

- Certo, Milo, me solta, eu prometo ficar calmo – respirou fundo o arcanjo das águas.

- Por que eu acho que você está mentindo?

- Você sabe que eu não minto.

- De qualquer forma, acho que posso solta-lo agora, com certeza o Shaka e o Ikki já fizeram o que tinham que fazer – sorriu Milo malicioso e Camus engoliu em seco, enquanto ele libertava seus braços.

Muito rápido o ex-prisioneiro levou as mãos ao pescoço do outro o apertando.

- C-Camus... Você vai... Me matar! - Ofegou Milo tentando se libertar das mãos que apertavam seu pescoço.

- Mas é isso mesmo que eu quero, seu desgraçado! - Tornou Camus continuando a apertar o pescoço do amante.

- Você vai para o tártaro!

- Dane-se, você vai primeiro! - Grunhiu dominado pelo ódio.

Milo deu um chute nas partes baixas de Camus que gemeu e o soltou. Saiu correndo ofegante e pálido, mas o outro arcanjo segurou sua perna o derrubando no chão.

- Para, Camus! Eu não quero te machucar! - Gritou Milo desesperado tentando se livrar das mãos que tentava capturar seu pescoço de novo.

- Você me machucar? Reze para sair vivo de minhas mãos! - Esbravejou Camus agarrando o pescoço dele novamente.

- Nossa, Camus! - Ofegou Milo – você fica tão sensual zangado... Cof..cof..cof..

- Mesmo prestes a morrer, você faz gracinhas, não é? - Disse Camus diminuindo a pressão no pescoço do moreno ao notar que ele já estava ficando realmente pálido.

- Eu morreria... Feliz em seus braços... Amor – tossiu Milo sorrindo para o outro que rolou para o lado cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Milo, o que faremos como mortais, você sabe fazer alguma coisa além de ser arcanjo?

- Olha que eu sei – Piscou o moreno malicioso.

- Já disse que te mato se fizer isso com mais alguém.

- Como você é maldoso, Cami! - Reclamou o ex-arcanjo da guerra – eu sei fazer sanduíche, sei dançar, sei... Como é aquilo mesmo que eu fiz daquela vez que você gostou tanto?

- strip-tease – disse Camus corando.

- Eu posso ir dançar num bar de strip-tease...

- Pra um bando de tarados ficar passando a mão em você, nunca! Volveu Camus.

- Você é muito possessivo – reclamou Milo cruzando os braços.

- Sabe o que mais, Milo, faz o que você quiser! - Disse Camus – irei ver meu protegido que estou sentindo que ele está muito triste.

- Espera! Eu vou com você.

Milo se levantou rápido seguindo o amante que entrava no banheiro tirando a roupa, ficou observando ele parar sob a água fria do chuveiro.

- Cami?

- O que é, dessa vez?

- Posso tomar banho com você?

- Você já tomou banho.

- Mas eu quero tomar com você! - Fez birra Milo.

- Vem, mas a água está fria.

Milo não esperou uma segunda ordem, tirou a roupa e pulou no boxe agarrando Camus para num beijo fogoso.

- Milo! Você disse que queria tomar banho...

- Eu menti, eu quero é fazer outra coisa.

_No Olimpo:_

- Perdidos, perdidos! Hahahahahaha – riu malignamente Hades para um desolado Zeus.

_No Ryokan:_

- Ai, Aioros... O que é... Ahhhhhhhh... Ai ,Aioros!

- Shurinha... Você... Ai... É tão perfeito... Ah...

_No Olimpo__:_

- Cinco arcanjos perdidos, eu avisei, eu avisei! - Cantarolou Métis.

- Ainda temos mais sete – disse Zeus – O que faço agora?

_Na casa de Camus e Milo:_

- Milo... Não, não faz assim... Ahhhhhhnn... Ai, Milo... Seu tarado...

- Ah, Camus... Ai... Como você é... Ai... Gostoso...

_No Olimpo:_

Zeus com cara de puro desespero:

- Manda o Mu e o Aldebaran, descerem agora mesmo!

- Não! - Gritaram Atena e Métis juntas.

_Na casa do Arcanjo das águas e do arcanjo da guerra:_

Camus e Milo caíram exaustos no chão do boxe, ofegantes:

- Milo... Você é um louco...

- E você gosta – disse o moreno o abraçando.

_No Ryokan:_

- Aioros... – Murmurou Shura sonolento.

- Diz, Shurinha.

- Eu nunca mais quero parar de fazer isso.

- Nem eu, nem acredito que passei tanto tempo no Olimpo – voltou a beijar o arcanjo das armas.

_Na casa de Ikki:_

- Shaka, acorda! - Ikki balançou o anjo, já era mais de dez horas e ele ainda dormia, estranhou. – Shaka?

Ele abriu os olhos débeis.

- Ikki, me abraça, estou com frio – murmurou o anjo puxando o edredom até o pescoço.

Ikki levou a mão a sua testa.

- Febre novamente? Droga! Acabei me esquecendo das vacinas! -Lastimou-se o Amamiya mais velho.

- Vou chamar um médico, é melhor que não saia de casa – disse preocupado, saindo do quarto para pegar o telefone.

Shaka se encolheu na cama se sentindo muito mal, dor de cabeça, dor de estômago, tudo parecia doer nele.

O médico chegou meia hora depois e examinou o anjo, enquanto Ikki aguardava na sala, pensando em que desculpa daria a ele, caso quisesse removê-lo para um hospital, já tinha sido muito difícil convencê-lo a ir até o paciente. Depois se lembrou do tal pergaminho celeste, não, não teria problemas.

Shun se aproximou do irmão que estava sentado no sofá.

- O que ele tem, Ikki?

- Febre e está reclamando como nunca antes de dores – volveu o mais velho cansado – Era o que faltavam antes me preocupava porque ele iria embora por vontade própria, e agora me preocupo porque ele pode ir embora porque vai morrer, é mesmo irônico!

- Ele não vai morrer, Ikki, que exagero! - Reclamou Shun.

- Como você tem certeza? Esquece que o sistema imunológico dele é igual ao de uma criança? Os deuses são mesmo imbecis!

- Ai, que mau humor, Ikki – reclamou Shun num suspiro.

O médico deixou o quarto e Ikki se levantou.

- E então doutor, o que ele tem?

- Nada – disse o homem com um sorriso constrangido.

- Nada? - Exclamaram Ikki e Shun ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso mesmo, a febre e as dores são emocionais e... – o homem parecia extremamente constrangido e Ikki corou se maldizendo por tê-lo deixado sozinho com o anjo. Imaginava o nível de barbaridades que ele havia dito ao médico, a cara do homem não escondia isso.

- Então, não devemos nos preocupar não é? É frescura desse... – Ikki tentou se controlar, mas estava muito irritado.

- Não é bem assim, meu jovem... É... Quadros emocionais podem ser perigosos, podem inclusive evoluir para uma depressão severa...

- Então...

O médico se aproximou mais do moreno baixando o tom de voz.

- Eu acho que você deveria fazer logo sexo com ele.

- O-o que... – Ikki gaguejou atônito e Shun começou a rir.

- Isso mesmo, meu rapaz, o quadro dele se deve a essa rejeição de sua parte, não deveria deixar seu namorado assim! - volveu o médico caminhando para a porta, depois se voltou mais uma vez. – Perdoe-me a intromissão, mas... Ele é virgem?

Ikki e Shun arregalaram os olhos e o médico corou.

- Perdão, não é da minha conta, até mais!

O homem saiu e Ikki bufou, enquanto Shun recomeçou a rir.

"Eu mato esse anjo" pensava o moreno marchando para o quarto.

- SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAA!!!!

**Continua...**

**Notas Finais: Vamos às explicações:**

_As Keres são deusas ou demônios femininos que acompanha as mortes violentas (filhas de Nix (noite) e do Caos).__ simbolizam o destino cruel, fatal e impossível de escapar, são deusas que trazem a morte violenta aos mortais. Elas possuem a índole de todo descendente de Caos, são infalíveis._

_Os Ryokan __é uma hospedaria típica japonesa. Os hóspedes dormem em quartos com nomes de flores em futon sobre tamtamis, vestidos com yukatas que são uma esécie de quimono de verão. Geralmente esses hotéis possui onsens que é como se chama as fontes de águas termais com temperaturas superiores a 25 graus. São considerados para os japoneses como um refúgio da vida conturbada das grandes metrópoles._

_Bem, estamos chegando à reta final dessa loucura toda, agradeço a minha amiga Jake Baa-Chan que me deu ótimas idéias para continuar escrevendo esse meu "surto psicótico"._

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhado e por favor deixem review, é muito importante, mesmo que seja com alguma crítica, isso nos ajuda a melhorar!_


	13. Um anjo doente de amor

**Um toque de anjo**

Fanfiction de Sion Neblina

**Romance/ comédia – Yaoi**

N.A. Música do Capítulo: Evebody hurts – R.E.M.

**Capítulo XIII**

**Um anjo doente de amor**

Ikki marchou bufando para o quarto, mas ao olhar o rosto corado pela febre do anjo e seus olhos melancólicos perdeu totalmente a capacidade de brigar com ele.

Sentou-se na cama apreensivo.

- O que você disse ao médico, Shaka?

- Nada – respondeu o anjo – ele me perguntou por que eu estava... Qual foi a palavra mesmo... Deprimido! Isso, ele me perguntou isso e eu disse que não sabia o que era; ele então me perguntou o que me causava tristeza, aí eu disse que era o fato de você não querer fazer sexo comigo, e...

- Não acredito que você disse isso!

- Você queria que eu mentisse? – perguntou zangado – eu sou um anjo, eu não posso mentir.

- Mas, pode fazer sexo? – perguntou Ikki com ironia e Shaka olhou para o céu.

- Eu disse ao médico, você não me entende.

Ikki suspirou:

- De qualquer forma, você tem que melhorar, Shaka, não entendo porque está assim.

- Eu estou doente! - choramingou o anjo – eu não sei como ficar melhor, só posso ficar melhor tomando os remédios!

Ikki afastou a franja da testa suada dele.

- Você ficará bem, sim, se parar de dar tanta atenção a essa história de sexo – sorriu sem jeito – tem que controlar um pouco a ansiedade.

- Ansiedade, eu não compreendo muito bem isso, mas vou tentar.

- Shaka, amanhã, voltarei ao trabalho, você tem que ficar bom, certo?

O anjo balançou a cabeça se sentindo cansado.

- Eu não quero atrapalhar você, Ikki.

- Quem disse que você me atrapalha? – o moreno segurou o queixo do anjo.

- Sei que atrapalho, eu deveria ajudá-lo a melhorar sua vida, mas só fiz complicá-la ainda mais – tornou o anjo desviando o olhar.

- Ah, Shaka, por que você está se sentindo assim? - irritou-se o Amamiya mais velho – eu não quero que fique assim por minha causa!

O anjo o olhou sem entender.

- Por sua causa? Por que por sua causa? Febre não é culpa dos vírus e das bactérias?

- É por que... Por... Ah, esquece! - ele fez um gesto irritado com a mão – só preciso que você melhore, você está humano demais!

- Eu já tomei um remédio e o médico disse que ficarei bem – falou o anjo – então não precisa se preocupar, pode trabalhar tranqüilo.

- Por que você está tão frio, agora? - perguntou irritado.

- Com a febre que estou é impossível que eu esteja frio, Ikki, às vezes, você fala coisas sem sentido! - reclamou o louro.

- Você está se fazendo de bobo, entendeu muito bem o que eu falei!

Shaka não respondeu, se escondeu embaixo do edredom.

- Shaka, sai daí e olha pra mim! - Pediu Ikki puxando o cobertor de cima dele.

- Puxa, estou com frio! – resmungou ele – você é um humano muito malvado, mesmo...

- Eu quero saber, por que você está assim? - indagou Ikki segurando os braços dele.

- Eu não sei... Eu... Eu gosto de você, é isso!

Ikki emudeceu atônito.

- Gosta de mim, gosta de mim, como?

- Não sei, estou confuso...

- Vem, um banho com certeza lhe deixará melhor! – retorquiu o moreno o puxando da cama – você está todo suado.

- Não, Ikki, eu não quero! Você e essa mania de dar banhos forçados nas pessoas! - protestou enquanto o moreno o arrastava para o banheiro.

- Seja bonzinho ou eu deixo a água fria – ameaçou o humano começando a despi-lo, vendo a pele clara se arrepiar ao contato com a água morna.

Ficou um tempo só observando a pele dele, fascinado, era tão perfeita.

- Ikki, você está se molhando – avisou Shaka e ele despertou do transe e sorriu.

- Eu vou tomar banho com você – falou começando a se despir.

- Isso é bom, porque estou com frio, quem sabe você não me aquece, vem me abraça - tornou o anjo olhando dentro dos olhos dele.

Ikki sorriu terminando de se despir e envolvendo os ombros do anjo sob a água morna.

- Melhorou? - perguntou num sussurro.

- Ainda sinto frio, chega mais perto – respondeu Shaka apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele, continuava tremendo e Ikki estreitou mais o abraço, a pele nua e arrepiada dele contra a sua, o enlouquecia e ele fechou os olhos. Começaram um beijo quente enquanto as mãos passeavam pelo corpo do anjo e...

- Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – a voz de Shun quebrou todo o encanto do momento o mais jovem dos Amamiya estava batendo na porta do banheiro.

- O que você quer, Shun? – perguntou Ikki mal humorado.

- Eu estou saindo, não demoro, certo?

- Pra onde você vai?

- Numa locadora, não demoro!

Ele ouviu os passos do irmão se afastando e suspirou.

- Bem... Não vamos demorar demais, você pode se resfriar – disse se afastando e saindo do boxe, se vestiu num roupão e depois levou um até Shaka o cobrindo.

- Ikki, você sabe para onde o Hyoga foi? - perguntou o anjo enquanto se deixava enxugar pelo moreno, Shaka sorriu, percebendo que o protegido tratava-o como uma criança.

- Ele saiu, mas não sei onde foi. Depois que eu contei sobre o que aconteceu ao Shun, eu não o vi mais.

- Ele está se culpando, também, porque pensa que foi seus ciúmes, que fez com que o Shun se sentisse responsável pelo que aconteceu.

- Que Pato idiota, ele combina mesmo com o meu irmão, são dois idiotas!

- Ikki... Eu preciso sair... – disse o anjo meio constrangido.

- Sair? Para onde, assim? - interrogou Ikki curioso.

- E. eu preciso falar com o Milo, é importante!

- Sobre o quê, Shaka?

- Ah, eu não posso te contar, é algo... É coisa minha!

- Coisa sua? E desde quanto você tem alguma coisa, aqui? - cruzou os braços Ikki.

- Por favor, Ikki, não complica!

- Além do mais, você está doente, não pode sair de casa!

- Certo, tudo bem, vou me comunicar com ele e pedir para ele vim.

- Como? – indagou o executivo.

- Pelo telefone – disse o anjo apontando para o aparelho que estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

- Eu tinha esquecido – suspirou o Amamiya mais velho – Certo, se é tão importante pra você.

Horas depois, Milo chegava à casa de Ikki, e Shaka percebeu que havia manchas roxas em seu pescoço.

- Milo, que foi isso?

- O Camus tentou me matar! - reclamou o moreno se sentando no sofá – e o pior é que tudo que eu fiz foi em vão, você continua virgem, não é?

- Como você sabe?

- Pela sua cara aflita dá pra perceber, se tivesse acontecido com certeza você não estaria comigo agora! - sorriu o moreno – agora me diz o que você quer, por que não quis que eu trouxesse o Camus?

- Porque o Camus é chato e também quer me atrapalhar, que eu sei, eu quero que você me ensine umas coisas...

Milo arregalou os olhos.

- Desculpe, Shaka, mas eu não posso, o Camus já jurou me matar se eu fizer sexo com mais alguém além dele.

- Não é isso, Milo! - reclamou o louro.

- E é o quê, então?- perguntou o arcanjo moreno curioso.

- Eu vou te contar tudo, eu preciso que venha aqui amanhã, porque o Ikki não estará em casa, aí...

(Curiosos? Continuem lendo).

- E foi tudo isso o que aconteceu, e ele se culpa por minha causa – Hyoga terminou de narrar suas desventuras para Camus que apesar de gostar da companhia do protegido, estava aflitíssimo com a saída do amante.

- E você o que acha? Também se acha culpado? - perguntou o arcanjo das águas.

- Sim, acho, eu... Eu sempre senti muito ciúmes do Shun, porque ele é sempre alegre e simpático com todos e isso... Às vezes, eu dizia coisas que não deveria dizer.

- Hyoga, isso acontece, não pode se culpar, agora a única coisa que você pode fazer é ajudá-lo a superar o que aconteceu.

- Camus, afinal quem é você? Você entrou de repente na minha vida e parece saber tanto de mim – perguntou Hyoga – diga-me, você me conhece?

- Sim, Hyoga, eu já disse outras vezes, mas você não acredita, eu sou seu anjo da guarda – tornou o Arcanjo tranquilamente e Hyoga riu:

- Você não tem asas e nem poderes, então acho que fica mesmo difícil de acreditar.

- Ah, vocês humanos são tão incrédulos! - reclamou Camus – Então, é necessário super poderes para você crer que eu sou seu anjo?

Hyoga ficou sem saber o que responder, o mais surpreendente pra ele, era o fato de não está duvidando de que o homem falasse a verdade.

- Hyoga, eu acho que tenho uma idéia para você se entender com o Shun, bem, o Milo fez comigo e deu certo! - Corou o arcanjo e o protegido se aproximou curioso.

- Bem, ele fez assim...

(Curioso? Continue lendo).

Ikki chegou cedo à agência na segunda-feira, tanto que os colegas se surpreenderam e todos foram cumprimentá-lo.

- Ikki, que bom que você voltou. Como está o Shun? - Perguntou Shiryu entrando na sala do chefe.

- Está bem, obrigado por perguntar, como ficaram as coisas na minha ausência? - interrogou Ikki já tratando de examinar alguns papéis que estavam em pilhas sobre sua mesa.

- Tudo em perfeita ordem, somente o contrato com o Ma Tsui ainda não foi concluído, inclusive teremos uma reunião hoje.

- Eu sei, o Kanon já me informou – disse Ikki cansado.

- Ikki, você está bem? - Perguntou Shiryu intrigado.

- Por quê?

- Estou te achando tão calmo.

- Impressão sua, sou o mesmo de sempre – tornou Ikki baixando a cabeça com tristeza e Shiryu percebeu que na verdade ele não estava calmo, estava triste.

- Você quer sair pra beber alguma coisa mais tarde? - Convidou com receio, já temendo receber as "tradicionais patadas do Ikki", mas para sua surpresa o amigo sorriu.

- Sim, talvez, se eu consegui colocar as coisas em dia.

O jovem chinês assentiu com a cabeça e voltou para o seu lugar, logo sendo interrogado por Seiya, do motivo da cara de enterro do chefe.

- Não sei, ele está diferente – disse o rapaz de longos cabelos negros.

- Espero que ele esteja ao menos, afiado nos negócios, esse tal Ma Tsui é um lobo! - cochichou o mais jovem.

- Acho que ele está com muitos problemas pessoais, mas vamos voltar a trabalhar, não é da nossa conta – disse e voltaram aos seus projetos.

Ikki passou a manhã entre assinaturas e telefonemas e já estava na hora da reunião quando Kanon entrou em sua sala.

- Ikki, a reunião será em cinco minutos – disse constrangido.

- Obrigado – respondeu o mais jovem, zangado e Kanon resolveu acabar com aquela situação, se sentou a sua frente:

- Certo! Você vai me ouvir, mesmo que não queira!

- Você tem razão, eu não quero! - esbravejou Ikki.

- Eu não fiz nada com aquele louro, e nunca tocaria no Shun, ele é uma criança!

- Não fez nada, porque eu cheguei!

- E daí, eu não sabia que ele era seu namorado! - gritou Kanon e os dois olharam para a repartição onde todos os olhos estavam voltados para eles.

- Você quer parar de gritar, por favor – pediu Ikki, zangado.

- Ikki, você tem que compreender que pra mim é difícil resistir, ok, sou um pervertido, mas o Shun é uma criança, pedófilo eu ainda não sou e sou seu amigo!

Ikki suspirou vencido.

- Eu sei, Kanon, me desculpe pelo soco, agora vamos para a reunião, certo?

Kanon concordou e quando eles entraram na sala, encontraram os acionistas, reunidos com Esmeralda e o pai, se cumprimentaram e a moça lhe lançou um sorriso encantador que Ikki retribuiu por instinto. Sentaram-se todos e a reunião começou.

- Vem cá, Camus! Não foge! – chamou Milo se arrastando manhosamente pela cama.

- Vou beber água, estou sem fôlego – ofegou o Arcanjo – nesse ritmo você me mata, Milo, eu não agüento mais... É a sétima vez hoje...

- Acho que seu corpo mortal, de cinco anos de idade, está envelhecendo – provocou o Arcanjo da guerra – bem, o meu está no ápice da forma, olha só que abdômen perfeito eu tenho!

Camus parou e voltou-se pra ele, estava enrolado numa toalha e olhou para a própria barriga.

- Você quer dizer que o meu não é? – interrogou inseguro e Milo riu.

- Claro que não, meu amor, o meu é um pouco mais trabalhado que o seu, mas meu corpo é todo mais trabalhado que o seu, você é... Um pouco mais delicado...

- Delicado, seria sua avó se você tivesse uma! – esbravejou o arcanjo das águas – eu não sou delicado, Milo, e...

- Calma, meu bloquinho de gelo, eu gosto de você assim – disse o moreno engatinhando sobre a imensa cama e chamando o outro com o dedo indicador, Camus engoliu em seco e se aproximou vencido, esquecendo até que estava com sede.

Assim que se aproximou da cama, foi derrubado pelo companheiro que pulou em cima dele.

- Vamos para a oitava rodada! – disse o beijando.

Saga se materializou (sim, a ele era poupada a queda, fatídica, afinal era o Líder dos malucos, ops! Dos arcanjos) na sala de Camus e Milo e olhou ao redor, nomeando cada traço da decoração: "almofadas azuis, Camus, tapete vermelho, Milo..." saiu andando pela casa:

- sapatos arrumados na entrada, Camus; sapatos emborcados no meio da sala, Milo - balançou a cabeça avançando para dentro da casa, ouvindo sons vindos de um dos quartos.

- Ai, Milo... Não agüento mais... Eu... ahhhh...

- Ah, Camus, eu te amo e você agüenta sim... ahhhhhhhh...

- Gemidos no quarto... Camus e Milo? – gritou o arcanjo abrindo a porta e flagrando os companheiros que se ergueram na cama, assustados.

- SAGA! - gritaram os dois e ele cruzou os braços.

- Muito bem, vocês dois podem me dizer, o que estão fazendo?

Camus e Milo se entreolharam e o moreno sorriu:

- Você quer uma resposta simplória ou detalhada?

- Cale a boca, Milo! – pediu Camus, corado até os fios de cabelo – é nós... Saga, é que...

- Ah, Camus! Para com isso – interrompeu Milo – até Zeus já viu a gente transando, quem é o Saga pra que fiquemos tremendo, é isso mesmo, estávamos fazendo sexo, sexo sabe o que é isso?

O líder dos exércitos celestiais arregalou os olhos, confuso, claro que já ouvira falar de sexo, mas não fazia a menor idéia de como e por que se fazia aquilo, mas sempre lhe foi pregado que era algo errado e sujo, digno apenas das formas inferiores e ali estavam dois arcanjos supremos, fazendo a mesma coisa.

- Exijo que se vistam e venham comigo – disse Saga saindo do quarto, constrangido.

- Que merda! Eu estava quase lá! – reclamou o moreno – Camus... podemos...

- NÃAAAAO!

- Tá legal, não precisa gritar! – disse Milo chateado, indo para o banheiro.

A reunião foi no mínimo tediosa, e por várias vezes, kanon chamou a atenção do sócio que parecia disperso, nesses momentos, Ikki emendava alguma conversa sobre a proposta e o mal estar se dissipava, quando em fim, chegou ao final e os acionistas começaram a deixar a sala, felizes pelo contrato ter se firmado entre as empresas, Esmeralda se aproximou dele.

- Você me parece tão cansado, Ikki, problemas com seu irmão? - ela perguntou com sua voz meiga.

- Hã? N... Não! Está tudo bem, estou só um pouco distraído, me desculpe – falou envergonhado.

- Na última reunião que participamos, você foi tão incisivo em defender esse contrato, que fiquei meio intrigada com sua atitude hoje, esse é o Ikki Amamiya que eu conheço?

- Não sou o mesmo há muito tempo, mas, isso é outra história – ele sorriu e se ergueu, pegando a pasta.

- Adoraria ouvi-la – disse Esmeralda olhando fixamente para ele, Ikki engoliu em seco e sorriu – ok, podemos... jantar juntos, qualquer dia desses...

- Eu não tenho compromisso agora, podemos tomar um drinque? A moça sugeriu sem se intimidar com as evasivas.

- Claro que sim – tornou Ikki vencido acompanhando a moça para a saída.

- Vamos lá, eu quero saber tudo que seja necessário para evitar que o Shaka se entregue aos prazeres carnais – disse Saga sentando de braços cruzados em frente à Milo e Camus.

- Pergunta difícil, Saga, só sabemos exatamente o contrário... Aaaaaaaaiii, Camus! – Milo lançou um olhar homicida para o companheiro que acabava de lhe dar mais um beliscão – olha só, vou começar a reagir a essa sua violência!

- Milo, não é possível que só passe bobagens na sua cabeça! – Reclamou o arcanjo das águas.

- Desculpe por falar a verdade!

- Sua verdade, não é necessariamente a verdade!

- Tanto é, que você estava gemendo ainda há pouco!

- Chega, vocês dois! – disse Saga – estou aqui, sob as ordens de Zeus e Atena, então essa missão deve ser importante.

- Que missão? - riu Milo – ah, tá, esqueci, temos que servir de cinto de castidade do louro, ninguém merece!

- Calado! - disse Saga e Camus ao mesmo tempo, o líder dos exércitos celestiais, viu que poderia achar no arcanjo das águas um aliado.

- Camus, o que você sugere que façamos? Sei que você não quer ser castigado.

- Eu acho que devíamos...

Ele se interrompeu, porque nesse momento se materializaram na sala, Shura e Aioros. Shura discutia com o arcanjo do amor, quanto esse, bêbado rodava a camisa em uma das mãos enquanto a outra segurava uma garrafa e cantava ignorando completamente o companheiro também descamisado:

_I'm Too Sexy For My Cat  
Too Sexy For My Cat  
Poor Pussy  
Poor Pussy Cat  
I'm Too Sexy For My Love  
Too Sexy For My Love  
Love's Going To Leave Me_

Os dois pararam lívidos imediatamente ao verem quem estava ali, até a bebedeira de Aioros passou, gelaram e Saga os observava com um meio sorriso.

Aioros sempre rápido, pulou logo no colo do líder, dando vários beijinhos em sua bochecha.

- Ah, Saga, que saudade de você, ainda bem que veio me salvar desses maníacos, veja o que o Shura fez comigo! – disse com sua mais inocente cara, jogando a garrafa de cerveja no colo de Milo.

- Eu? – interrogou Shura possesso – Deus sujo e traidor, você me desvirtuou e agora... agora! Ah, eu te odeio Aioros!

Aioros se encolheu com o grito do arcanjo das armas e ficou com medo de ser vítima de sua espada sagrada, já que os deuses haviam mantido os poderes dele.

- Shura, você é muito mau, eu... – Aioros soluçou e colocou a mão na boca vendo a cara enojada de Saga com seu hálito alcoólico.

- Sai de cima de mim, Aioros, agora! – reclamou o arcanjo o empurrando e ele caiu no chão. – que decepção são vocês, estou extremamente envergonhado, imagino que todos os deuses estão vendo isso e tenho vontade de sumir!

Os quarto arcanjos baixaram as cabeças desolados com as palavras de Saga, ele era o líder e ouvir aquilo dele era doloroso.

- Ainda tentarei salvar o Shaka, mas quanto a vocês, não faço a mínima idéia do que fazer, que Zeus me ajude!

Os quatro arcanjos se entreolharam cabisbaixos.

- De qualquer forma – continuou Saga – os quatros estão proibidos de sair dessa casa, até ordens minhas, entenderam?

- Sim, senhor! – disseram os quatro ao mesmo tempo como se fossem militares.

- Ótimo, tomarei um banho, estou morrendo de calor, esqueço que a terra é uma sucursal do Tártaro! – reclamou o homem de cabelos azulados e inocentemente livrou-se da toga, sob os olhares estupefatos dos outros quatro arcanjos.

- Nossa! – murmurou Milo – que abdômen!

- Que pernas! – disse Aioros quase babando.

- Que...que... homem! – balbuciou Shura pasmado.

- Que bando de tarados são vocês! – gritou Camus possesso – Milo!

- Eu só dei uma olhadinha, para de gritar! – disse o arcanjo da guerra entortando o pescoço para olhar o líder que caminhava nu e despreocupadamente para o banheiro.

- Eu... eu... Eu nunca mais, vou falar com você, Milo! – explodiu Camus possesso e saiu batendo a porta.

Os três arcanjos remanescentes se entreolharam.

- Mas, não podíamos sair – tornou Shura, Aioros e Milo sorrindo.

- Ele está no banheiro, vamos aproveitar e fugir! – propôs Aioros e os outros dois dispararam para a porta, porém, antes de sair, Milo parou e olhou na direção do banheiro.

- Que desperdiço! – suspirou e seguiu os companheiros.

Milo, Camus, Aioros e Shura chegaram à casa de Ikki, e encontraram Shun e Shaka sozinhos, o anjo da paz permanecia febril, mas estava relativamente melhor; Shun achou engraçada a invasão angelical, apesar de se sentir extremamente infeliz com a ausência de Hyoga.

Como ele e Shaka assistiam a um filme no quarto, o adolescente ofereceu pipoca e refrigerante aos arcanjos invasores e os convidou para acompanhar a "sessão de cinema", isso foi o suficiente para o organizado quarto do executivo se transformar numa zona de guerra, para o horror de Shun, Shaka e Camus.

- Aioros, Milo, Shura, vocês se comportam como crianças! – reclamou o arcanjo das águas observando a guerra de pipoca dos três.

- Eu não, só estou revidando o ataque desses dois insuportáveis! – defendeu-se Shura.

- Mas somos crianças, Cami! – sorriu Milo divertido – lembre-se que nossos corpos mortais possuem apenas cinco anos, tenho tanta energia quanto uma criança!

Ele disse e Camus corou, resmungou alguma coisa e se sentou na cama emburrado.

- Crianças ou não, se continuarem assim, perderemos o filme – disse Shaka sério e quando ele ficava sério, não havia diabinho que não obedecesse. Os três encrenqueiros pararam e se sentaram cada um num canto do quarto e cravaram os olhos na tela, menos Aioros que cravava os olhos em Shun; comia o rapaz com os olhos.

- Aioros, pare com isso! – reclamou Shura – você além de tarado é pedófilo, agora é?

O arcanjo do amor balançou a cabeça.

- Ah, não, não é isso – riu – é que ele é diferente dos mortais que conheci até agora, ele sabe que somos anjos!

- Ah, metade do Japão sabe que somos anjos, qual a novidade disso?

– perguntou Camus irritado com toda aquela bagunça.

- Não, Camus, ele é diferente, acho que, ele... Se eu pedir... quem sabe... não o levo para o Olimpo?

- Nem em sonho, Aioros, ele tem só dezoito anos, e tem muito que viver ainda! – reclamou Shaka muito sério e o arcanjo do amor se encolheu.

- Dezoito? Você gosta de homens mais velhos? – interrogou pensativo e Shun balançou a cabeça negativamente, se escondendo por instinto atrás de Shaka.

- Aioros, seu traidor! – reclamou Shura puxando o fogoso arcanjo pelo cós da calça, só então Shaka percebeu que estava todos sem camisa, coisa que ele não tinha prestado atenção, até mesmo Camus que era tão sério.

- Traidor, não! – esbravejou Aioros – não me chame de traidor novamente, da ultima vez, você me acertou várias vezes com sua maldita espada, só que agora as coisas serão diferentes!

- Você é o arcanjo mais... mais... mais pedófilo que eu conheço! – berrou Shura – e é um traidor sim!

- Não ouse a me chamar de traidor de novo, ou por minha mãe que eu o mato!

Os dois ficaram se encarando hostis, então calmamente Milo se levantou, se pois entre ambos e os estapeou.

- Sentados, agora! E... aiiiiiiii! – Milo segurou a cabeça que começou a doer desesperadamente, caiu no chão, sob os olhares confusos, dentro do quarto, mas não demorou muito a levantar com um sorriso no rosto e limpando um filete de sangue que descia do seu nariz.

- Milo, você está bem? – perguntou Camus que sabia muito bem o que havia acontecido, o arcanjo da guerra limpou o nariz com as costas da mão e começou a rir sem parar.

- Ah, Camus, você não tem noção, é uma dor insuportável, insuportável!

Todos olhavam chocados enquanto Milo ria sem parar, Camus balançou a cabeça e voltou a se sentar na cama e cruzar os braços emburrado, ele sabia muito bem que era uma dor insuportável, por várias vezes já havia sentindo a mesma dor.

- Milo, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Shura vendo o amigo se levantar e sentar aos pés da cama.

- Nada, vamos assistir ao filme, agora, certo? – pediu e se calou, não diria nada aos amigos.

Ficaram em silêncio, acompanhando a história de amor do filme, mas Shaka não agüentou a curiosidade por muito tempo, se deitou de bruços na cama meio pendurado, para aproximar o seu rosto do rosto de Milo.

- Milo, o que aconteceu com vocês? – sussurrou e o moreno se voltou pra ele.

- Ah, Shakinha, não tenho boas notícias, o Saga está entre nós, por isso, tivemos que fugir como estávamos – desconversou o moreno.

Shaka sorriu:

- O Saga? Ah, que bom, estava com saudade dele.

- Você é muito lerdo, louro – reclamou Shura se aproximando dos dois – ele veio aqui para realizar a missão que eu falhei, impedir que você fique com seu protegido.

- Ah, mais isso, ele não conseguirá, não é Milo? – perguntou e o moreno sorriu – temos um plano e talvez , precisemos da ajuda de vocês, cheguem mais...

Os outros dois arcanjos se aproximaram e eles começaram a cochichar sob o olhar desconfiado de Camus.

Ikki e Esmeralda tomavam um drinque num luxuoso Scot bar.

- Como dizia, você está mesmo diferente, Ikki – a moça continuou a conversa - em outros tempos, isso aqui seria bastante animado pra você.

- Tenho um doente em casa, Esmeralda – explicou-se contrafeito – só estou preocupado.

- E essa pessoa é loura e mede mais que um e oitenta? – provocou a moça com um meio sorriso encantador.

- Esmeralda, eu não tenho que...

- Calma, não estou pedindo satisfações, foi somente uma observação, prefiro falar de negócios.

- Melhor assim – tornou Ikki sério – acredito que a associação entre nossas empresas será lucrativa para ambas.

- Eu também, Ikki, porém, meu pai é um conservador e sei que ele estaria bem mais interessado nesse negócio, se ele envolvesse questões pessoais.

- Questões pessoais?

- Sei que você me entendeu – disse a moça voltando a saborear seu drinque. Ikki se calou, analisando aquela proposta indireta. Sendo sincero, era o que todos esperavam dele, aquilo significava mais para a sua empresa que anos de contratos milionários, uma associação com a Matsui, alavancaria e muito a agência.

- É algo a se pensar – sorriu desconfortável, vendo o sorriso da moça se tornar mais natural, e ela passar a mão nos cabelos curtos e repicados.

Esmeralda era uma bela mulher e uma rica herdeira, e no passado foi tudo que ele quis, então, por que agora, hesitava tanto? Tentava se lembrar que logo Shaka voltaria para o céu, Olimpo ou inferno e o deixaria sozinho novamente, todavia, se perguntava se algum dia voltaria a ser o Ikki de antes.

- Vem, Ikki, vamos refazer nossa aliança, essa noite – a bela loura o enlaçou pelo pescoço e o beijou ardentemente e ele correspondeu.

- Na sua casa ou na minha? – sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido do moreno que sorriu:

- Na sua, claro – voltaram a se beijar. Alguns minutos depois saíram do Scot bar para o apartamento da bela mulher.

Ikki parou o carro no estacionamento do prédio e se dirigiu para o elevador com um olhar desolado, afrouxando o nó da gravata, antes de apertar o botão.

- Você? – ele se virou para olhar Camus que também esperava o elevador.

- Não pode mais se teleportar, arcanjo? – perguntou Ikki mal humorado – e onde está sua camisa?

- Não sei, em casa, é uma longa história.

- O que faz aqui?

- Estava lá na sua casa tentando assistir um filme, mas aqueles três me enlouqueceram tanto, que resolvi tomar um pouco de ar, antes que explodisse!

- Três, que três? – perguntou Ikki aflito.

- Os outros três, você os conhecem muito bem – respondeu Camus com um humor pior ainda.

- E você deixou aqueles três tarados, sozinhos com o Shaka e meu irmão?

Camus deu de ombro.

- O anjo é seu e o irmão é seu, cuide deles, você!

Ikki apertou freneticamente o botão do elevador.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – eles se viraram ao ouvir a voz de Hyoga, e o elevador chegou, os três entrara e o russo continuou:

- Camus, você esqueceu? É essa noite.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – interrogou Ikki.

- Ah, você precisa saber realmente, deveria ter ligado – desculpou-se Hyoga começando a contar seus planos para o Amamiya mais velho.

**Chegaram** ao apartamento, Ikki foi logo deixando a pasta em algum lugar e se livrando do terno; Hyoga correu os olhos pelo ambiente procurando por Shun e Camus foi o primeiro a escutar os gemidos.

Os três se entreolharam e caminharam a passos cuidadosos em direção ao quarto. Ficaram parados com os rostos colados na porta, somente ouvindo:

Shun: Ai, Aioros, está doendo, você poderia não me machucar? Assim dói demais!

Aioros: Você tem que relaxar, não vai conseguir se ficar assim, estou te ensinando, me deixa segurar você por trás... assim...isso, maravilhoso!

Os três do lado de fora suaram frio e não conseguiram se mover, Hyoga, ainda mais chocado que os outros. Continuaram apenas ouvindo:

Shun: Ai, mas não consigo, está duro, me ajuda vai... Segura com mais força, ah, Aioros, me deixa encostar mais em você... hum... assim está melhor... ai, está muito duro...

Aioros: Quanto mais duro melhor, Shun, você verá... vamos chegar longe...vai, só mais um pouco...

Hyoga e Ikki já estavam para invadir o quarto, quando o que já era ruim, ficou pior:

Shaka: Shura, como é grande, como você esconde isso tudo?!

Milo: Nossa, nunca vi uma tão grande no Olimpo, os deuses não tem tão grande assim!

Shura: O Camus não tem?

Milo: Não, ele é muito bom com as mãos, só...

Camus grunhiu de raiva, mas nenhum deles conseguiam se mexer tamanha era o estarrecimento e a ira que os diálogos lhes causavam.

Shaka: Uma coisa assim, não é perigosa?

Milo: Que nada, na guerra isso é normal, já vi até maiores, até já peguei!

Shaka: Posso pegar também?

Shura: Pode sim, mas com cuidado, devagar, vem, bem de leve, não quero te machucar...

Shaka: Aioros, também quero pegar no seu, não dê atenção só para o Shun!

Shun: É que precisa muito esforço, Shaka, e ai... ai... espera, estou quase lá... aaaiii... agora vai!

Ikki, Camus e Hyoga se entreolharam vermelhos e possessos e empurraram a porta ensandecidos de ciúmes.

Encontraram Shaka e Milo com a mão numa espada reluzente que saia do braço de Shura, e Shun acabava de conseguir atirar uma flecha pela janela e chupada o dedo machucado pelo esforço de puxar o arco de Aioros.

Os três invasores caíram de joelhos, ofegantes de atônitos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Shaka olhando os três homens sentados no chão.

- Nós... Nós, pensamos, é que... – nenhum dos três conseguiram articular uma frase, então se entreolharam e começaram a rir sem parar.

- Hyoga... - Shun balbuciou pasmado vendo os três se levantarem do chão.

Os olhos do louro se prendeu aos dele, cheios de amor.

- Oi,Shun, eu... Não viajei...

- Ah, mas isso é tão obvio! – exclamou Milo levando um beliscão de Shaka – ai... Tá bom! Desculpe, puxa, todo mundo me agride!

- Eu não demoro, só vim buscar umas coisas – disse Hyoga ignorando o arcanjo e saindo do quarto ainda sorrindo.

Shun ficou olhando a porta, frustrado, e Ikki segurou seu ombro.

- Vamos sair essa noite, irmão, será bom pra você – disse e Shun assentiu com a cabeça, desolado, ver Hyoga tirava toda a força que tentava ter, para não preocupar os outros; estava cansado de causar problemas, mas a única coisa que pensava era que sua vida não tinha nenhum sentido sem o louro.

- Eu posso ir também? – pediu Aioros com a sua cara mais inocente.

- E eu posso também? – perguntou Shura sério, não deixaria o amigo e amante sozinho na noite.

- E eu? – perguntou Shaka – eu também vou?

- Certo, vamos todos! – falou Ikki irritado – agora saiam, vão para a sala que quero tomar um banho. Cambada de anjos pancadas!

Os anjos marcharam apara a sala e de repente um pensamento passou pela cabeça dos quatro que se entreolharam:

- Como sairemos, sem camisa? – disseram ao mesmo tempo e se viraram pra Shaka que elevou os olhos ao céu.

- Tudo bem, eu dou um jeito, ah, eu não agüento vocês! – disse o arcanjo da paz voltando para o quarto.

- Ikki, você poderia me emprestar... – ele contou nos dedos – quatro camisas?

- Pegue o que quiser, Shaka, eu vou tomar um banho – disse Ikki cansado tirando a camisa e jogando sobre uma cadeira, Shaka sentiu um aroma diferente, pegou a camisa e levou ao nariz, sua expressão mudou imediatamente e ele se sentou na cama.

Ikki saiu do banheiro minutos depois, e encontrou o anjo com aquela expressão vazia no rosto.

- Não achou as camisas? – perguntou.

- Não, não achei – disse ríspido – e eu não quero mais sair.

- Por que, Shaka? Nem adianta esconder que eu vejo sua cara enfezada.

- Por que você estava com ela? – perguntou triste e Ikki engoliu em seco, o que faria? Negaria? Não poderia fazer isso, aquele anjo maldito tinha um faro terrível para mentiras.

- Estávamos tratando de negócios.

- Deixa de ser mentiroso! - Regougou Shaka chateado e Ikki o olhou pasmado.

- Eu... Eu não estou mentindo!

- Talvez, não – ironizou o anjo – eu esqueço que casamento para você é um negócio.

Ikki baixou a cabeça continuando a se vestir.

- Por que essa cobrança idiota? – perguntou irritado – não somos um casal, anjo maluco, você esqueceu que vai embora em breve? Então, eu faço da minha vida o que eu quiser.

- Você tem razão, eu sou um anjo e tenho que me comportar como o astro sagrado que sou – disse Shaka sério e triste – eu não tenho que ficar pensando em você como penso, Ikki Amamiya.

Ikki emudeceu e olhou para o anjo que se encolheu na cama, sua expressão era tão magoada que partia o coração do mortal.

- Shaka...

- Me deixa! - Disse áspero escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

Mas Ikki não se deu por vencido, puxou-lhe os ombros para que ele ficasse de barriga pra cima e sentou nos quadris dele, prendendo-o entre suas pernas.

- Ikki, sai de cima de mim – pediu zangado – você está com o cheiro dela e isso é muito desagradável pra mim!

- Para com isso, isso não tem importância! – bradou Ikki segurando-lhe os braços ao lado do rosto – eu não estava com a Esmeralda da forma que está pensando e se você pudesse me ver, teria essa certeza!

Shaka engoliu em seco, era verdade, perdera a capacidade de senti-lo e de saber o que ele fazia e nem havia percebido, sua divindade estava acabando, teria que voltar ou se transformaria totalmente num mortal.

- Você a beijou? – perguntou virando o rosto, para que o moreno não visse o quanto estava enciumado.

- Sim – confessou o moreno vencido – mas, que importância tem isso, estou aqui, não estou?

- Sai, Ikki, eu... Eu não quero mais você!

- Não quer mesmo? – Ikki se deitou sobre ele, movimentando levemente o quadril sobre o corpo do anjo que prendeu a respiração.

- Não, não, quero...

- Então me dá um beijinho de despedida, o último – provocou o moreno passeando as mãos pelos cabelos dele e acariciando sua nuca, puxando-o para um beijo sensual e apaixonado. Logo, Shaka esqueceu-se completamente do ciúme e correspondeu ao beijo avidamente e não demorou muito para os dois perderem totalmente o controle; Ikki arrancou a camisa do anjo pela cabeça e Shaka aproveitou que ele ainda não tinha abotoado a própria para fazê-la escorregar pra fora do corpo moreno e musculoso do protegido.

Rolaram sobre a cama entre carícias e beijos selvagens e...

- Hum...hum...PARADOS!

Eles ergueram as cabeças e encararam o homem alto e forte de braços cruzados no meio do quarto.

Ikki percebeu que Shaka ruborizou constrangido e logo procurou vestir a camisa, pulando da cama.

- O que faz aqui, Kanon! – gritou irritado e nesse momento os outros arcanjos invadiram o quarto, todos lívidos. Shaka levantou, se ajoelhou em frente ao homem e tomou-lhe a mão a beijando.

- Esse é o Saga, Ikki – explicou o arcanjo da paz e Ikki estranhou o rosto sereno e amoroso de quem há alguns minutos atrás estava chateado, logo o ciúme como um usurpador, dominou todo o seu ser e ele se levantou puxando o anjo pra si e olhando pra Saga com raiva.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – interrogou.

- Eu vou levar o Shaka comigo – o arcanjo puxou o louro que saiu rodando para seus braços.

- Não vai, não – Ikki puxou de volta e mais uma vez, Shaka girou até se ver colado contra seu peito.

- Eu sou o líder dos arcanjos supremos, e ele é meu subordinado! – lá vai o louro rodando de novo de volta aos braços de Saga.

- Ele é MEU anjo da guarda e tem que ficar comigo o tempo todo! – mais uma voltinha para os braços de Ikki.

- Nem pensar, o Olimpo não pode perdê-lo! – rodopia e se bate contra os músculos do arcanjo.

- Escute aqui, Arcanjo! – Ikki afastou o anjo o tirando-o dos braços do outro e o louro desabou no chão.

- Shaka! – Os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo, vendo o louro se levantar trôpego e tentado se equilibrar.

- Eu estou tonto! – reclamou o anjo – o que vocês pretendem, me rodar até eu vomitar, é isso?

- Desculpe! – os dois disseram novamente ao mesmo tempo, depois virando a cara e cruzando os braços de costa um para o outro.

- Bem, eu vou tomar um banho, você não disse que iríamos sair, Ikki?

- Você não disse que não iria mais, Shaka? – Ikki afetou a voz, irritado com o anjo.

- Mas, agora eu vou, o Saga está aqui, você vai com a gente, não vai Saga? – provocou, e Ikki soltou fumaça pelas ventas.

- Claro que sim, eu não te largo mais por nada, até voltarmos ao Olimpo ficarei coladinho em você, Arcanjo da Paz – Saga falou com seus olhos felinos fixos em Ikki e Shaka foi para o banheiro.

_Na sala:_

- Ai, ai, ai e agora, hein amigos? – perguntava Aioros preocupado, seu rosto inocente de menino adquirindo uma expressão carregada.

- E agora, o que deveria ser feito, será feito – disse Shura sério – o Saga realizará a missão em que falhei, acho que não cheguei a comentar, faltam dez dias para voltarmos todos para o Olimpo.

- Dez dias! – Exclamaram os outros arcanjos.

- Sim, é o prazo para a aposta terminar.

- Aposta? Espere aê, Shura! Eu não estou sabendo de aposta nenhuma! – exclamou Camus intrigado – quer fazer o favor de nos contar?

- Os velhos jogos entre Zeus e Hades, vocês sabem que eles disputam tudo e agora estão disputando a pureza do louro – deu de ombro o Arcanjo das armas.

- Como é que é? – indignou-se Milo – então foi por causa de uma aposta que... Nossa! Não se pode confiar nem nos deuses!

- Milo! – reclamou os outros ouvindo os trovões.

- Ah, mas é verdade, onde já se viu fazer uma coisa dessas! O pobre do louro é ingênuo, ele está sendo um joguete dos deuses e nem sabe, será que algum deles ou mesmo de vocês pensaram que ele sofrerá quando se afastar do protegido?

Os outros três arcanjos se entreolharam.

- Vocês são idiotas mesmos! - Disse Milo – eles se amam, será que nenhum de vocês perceberam isso? Estão achando que o Shaka quer só descobrir os prazeres carnais?

- É a única coisa que ele fala! – defendeu-se Camus.

- Ele não entende o que sente, Camus, você se lembra como éramos há cinco anos quando caímos aqui pela primeira vez?

- Como eu era, Milo, porque você nunca foi santo!

- Isso é verdade, mas então você se lembra como você era? Era igualzinho a ele!

- Nossa! – exclamou Aioros choroso – estou com pena do lourudo, que maldade de mamãe e Cia. Ninguém pensou nos sentimentos dele.

- Isso é verdade, precisamos ajudá-lo – disse Milo.

- Não podemos ir contra os deuses – volveu Shura – temos que permanecer leais, mesmo que isso custe à felicidade de nossos companheiros, mesmo que...

- CALA A BOCA, Shura! - Gritaram os outros arcanjos.

- Bem, eu tenho um plano – disse Milo – na verdade eu e o Shaka já estamos pensando em algo há muito tempo para resolver o problema dele e do morenão e, de quebra, nos livramos do Saga de uma vez ou melhor, o trazemos pro nosso lado.

- Sério, Milo? – Camus estranhou.

- É sim, se aproximem, faremos tudo essa noite – os arcanjos se aproximaram e começaram a arquitetar o plano infalível.

Todos já estavam prontos para o passeio noturno. Os arcanjos dignamente vestido se assemelhavam apenas a belos homens, ninguém desconfiaria; Shaka se arrumou a contra gosto também com uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta enquanto que Ikki estava todo de preto, pararam um de frente para o outro no quarto, sem nada dizer, estavam brigados.

Foram para a sala, encontrando os cinco anjinhos sentados comportadamente no sofá, quem os visse diriam que era somente belos e educados jovens.

Shun também apareceu vestido numa calça jeans e numa camiseta de banda como convinha a sua idade, seus cabelos estavam molhados e ele usava tênis o que acentuava ainda mais seus traços infantis. Aioros ficou mais uma vez hipnotizado levando um beliscão de Shura que havia aprendido com Camus como fazer o companheiro calar a boca ou desviar um olhar.

- Vamos? – Sugeriu Ikki e Shun passou os olhos pelo apartamento aflito o coração aos pulos.

- O...o Hyoga não vai com a gente? – perguntou baixando os olhos.

- Não, Shun, de onde tirou essa idéia? – perguntou Ikki sério – o Pato veio apenas buscar as coisas dele, ele está deixando Tóquio amanhã para Paris, você não sabia?

- Na verdade, eu... Eu pensei que ele já estivesse a caminho de Paris – falou o adolescente com tristeza – aqui não é o lugar dele, ele está certo, ele não tem nada aqui.

- Ah, não chora não, por favor! – pediu Aioros olhando o rostinho amuado de Shun.

O garoto tentou sorrir.

- Não, eu não vou chorar, vou aproveitar que meu irmão quis sair comigo – disse segurando o braço de Ikki – justo você que sempre diz que a noite de Tóquio não é pra pirralho!

- Mas, não é mesmo, irmão – sorriu Ikki – só que você cresceu!

Shun sorriu e o irmão simulou um cascudo em sua cabeça.

- Vamos, cambada de anjos malucos – disse e suspirou olhando pra cima – eu devo mesmo ter feito algo muito errado na minha outra vida.

Chegaram ilesos ao bar de karaokê como o combinado; Shaka e Ikki não se falaram durante toda a viagem, e o arcanjo preferiu sentar-se ao lado de Saga no apertadíssimo banco de trás do que ir ao lado do protegido. Ikki bufou, esbravejou, xingou, e achou melhor concordar; Camus e Milo foram de táxi e o moreno aproveitou o percurso para uma parada estratégica rumo à nona rodada das semifinais de sua vida como mortal, contudo, não demoraram a chegar ao bar também.

Todos se sentaram e começaram a acompanhar o revezamento de cantores no palco, Saga proibiu todos os arcanjos de tocar em bebida alcoólica o que deixou um clima muito nervoso à mesa, sendo quebrado pelas brigas incessantes de Aioros e Shura.

- É, até que a terra não é tão ruim – disse Saga e olhou pra Shaka – só que vamos voltar em breve ao nosso Olimpo, não é, louro?

Shaka balançou a cabeça baixando os olhos com tristeza e Ikki fitou o homem de cabelos azulados.

- Louro? Pare com isso, só eu chamo o Shaka de louro!

- Ikki, deixa de ciúmes bobos! – pediu o anjo da guarda percebendo que Camus olhava para os lados apreensivo.

- Camus, o que você tanto procura, hein? Já estou com ciúmes! – reclamou Milo e Camus fez sinal na direção de Shun que estava triste e pensativo.

- Ei, rapazinho! – o arcanjo das águas chamou e o jovem ergueu os enormes olhos azuis para ele – sorria, ele ama você.

Shun não soube o porquê, mas aquelas palavras animaram seu espírito mais que todas as declarações de amor já ouvidas na vida. Então as luzes da casa noturna se apagaram e ele subiu ao palco; o coração de Shun falhou uma batida; Hyoga vestia um terno branco com gravata borboleta e sorriu pra ele, pegando o microfone, as pessoas começaram a aplaudir e assoviar, mas o jovem de cabelos esmeraldinos só conseguia ouvir o próprio coração.

- Boa noite, senhoras e senhores – começou o louro – eu não sou um cantor profissional, embora, esteja parecendo um cantor dos anos trinta com essas roupas ridículas.

Ele disse e todos riram aplaudindo.

- Na verdade, eu estou aqui para fazer uma homenagem, uma homenagem há alguém muito especial, bem, eu não pude está com essa pessoa em seu aniversário, então eu considero isso aqui meu presente atrasado. Eu queria dizer a essa pessoa algumas palavras: primeiro, Shun eu te amo, segundo, não importa o que aconteceu, você não teve culpa e eu nunca o responsabilizaria por aquilo e terceiro, a vida é digna de ser vivida e recomeçada diversas vezes, eu te amor e quero passar o resto de minha vida ao seu lado.

Shun sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, não conseguia contê-las e nem queria, seu coração emocionado ainda estava dividido entra a dor e o amor e teve vontade de fugir, mas então a música começou, os suaves acordes e a suave voz do amor de sua vida começaram a recitar versos que tocavam fundo em sua alma:

_When your day is long and the night  
The night is yours alone  
if you're sure you've had enough of this life  
Well hang on  
Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries  
and everybody hurts, sometimes ..._

Sometimes everything is wrong,  
Now it's time to sing along  
When your day is night alone (hold on, hold on)  
If you feel like letting go (hold on)  
when you think you've had too much of this life  
Well hang on

'Cause everybody hurts  
Take comfort in your friends  
Everybody hurts  
Don't throw your hands, oh no  
Don't throw your hands  
If you feel like you're alone  
no, no, no, you're not alone

If you're on your own in this life  
The days and nights are long  
When you think you've had too much  
of this life, to hang on

Well everybody hurts,  
sometimes, everybody cries,  
And everybody hurts ...  
sometimes  
But everybody hurts sometimes  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on,  
hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

Everybody hurts  
You're not alone

_(Tradução)_

_Quando o dia é longo  
E a noite, a noite é somente sua,  
Quando você tem certeza [que] já teve o suficiente desta vida,  
Bem, persista..._

Não desista de si mesmo,  
Pois todo mundo chora  
E todo mundo sofre  
Às vezes...

Às vezes tudo está errado,  
Nesse momento é hora de cantar junto.  
Quando seu dia é noite, sozinho,  
(Agüente, agüente)  
Se você tiver vontade de desistir  
(Agüente...)  
Se você achar que teve demais desta vida,  
Bem, persista...

Pois todo mundo sofre,  
Consiga conforto em seus amigos.  
Todo mundo sofre...

Não se resigne,  
Oh, não! Não se resigne  
Quando você sentir como se estivesse sozinho.  
Não, não, não, você não está sozinho...

Se você está por sua própria conta nesta vida,  
Os dias e noites são longos,  
Quando você sentir [que] teve demais desta vida  
Para persistir...

Bem, todo mundo sofre  
Às vezes, todo mundo chora.  
E todo mundo sofre  
Às vezes...

E todo mundo sofre  
Às vezes...

Então agüente, agüente...  
Agüente, agüente,  
Agüente, agüente,  
Agüente, agüente...

Todo mundo sofre...

Você não está sozinho...

Agora não era só Shun que chorava; chorava Milo e chorava Aioros também, disfarçadamente. Os outros sorriam emocionados; Ikki e Shaka estavam felizes porque sabiam que a partir dali as coisas se resolveria para os dois, sorriram um para o outro e quando perceberam, voltaram a fechar a cara e desviar o olhar.

Shun se levantou com as pernas bambas enquanto Hyoga muito aplaudido se aproximava dele.

O louro sorriu e estendeu a mão acariciando o rosto do mais jovem e enxugando suas lágrimas.

- Me perdoe, Shun, eu deveria ter desconfiado.

- Eu que deveria lhe pedir perdão, Hyoga – soluçou ele – eu menti pra você, eu o deixei sem dar nenhuma explicação, me perdoe, eu fui fraco.

Eles se abraçaram fortemente e depois se beijaram sendo aplaudidos de pé por todos que estavam na casa noturna.

- Vamos fugir daqui, Shun? – sussurrou o louro no ouvido do namorado.

- Mas...

- Estou morrendo de saudade de você – disse e o mais jovem sorriu.

- Eu também, está bem, vamos – os dois saíram pelo meio da multidão e deixaram à casa noturna, Milo, Aioros e Shura aproveitaram a confusão para fugir e realizar o plano infalível para se livrarem do líder, logo outra atração subiu ao palco e a calmaria se fez presente novamente.

- Onde o Pato foi com meu irmão? – perguntou Ikki zangado.

- Devem ter ido... Fazer sexo! – disse Shaka inocentemente e o moreno corou.

- Será que você só pensa nisso, Shaka?

- Antes você também pensava, mas nos últimos tempos, parece que tomou pavor ao assuntos! – disse o anjo com ironia o que encolerizou mais ainda o protegido.

- Antes... O que você quer dizer com antes?

- Antes de eu vim, quando você não podia me ver – explicou o arcanjo – eu podia ver você.

Ikki ficou ainda mais vermelho; era verdade, tinha uma vida bastante promiscua antes dos deuses lhe brindar com aquela visita angelical.

- Você não faz nenhuma questão de me entender, Shaka! – disse zangado.

- E nem você a mim!

- Então...

- Vocês dois querem parar! – pediu Camus chateado olhando para os lados a procura de Milo, Shura e Aioros que haviam desaparecido.

Saga também havia deixado a mesa, reclamando do calor e foi procurar algum lugar para se refrescar.

Shaka e Ikki cruzaram os braços enfezados e nesse momento, se aproximaram da mesa, Seiya, Shiryu e Esmeralda que lançou um olhar de desdém para o louro e sorriu para Ikki que os olhavam surpreso.

- Então aqui está você, Ikki Amamiya, quem diria que iria encontrá-lo novamente essa noite – provocou a moça olhando demoradamente para o anjo que ficou vermelho, mas não disse nada.

- Eh... Eu resolvi trazer o meu irmão para se divertir um pouco, tudo bem, Shiryu, Seiya? – cumprimentou os colegas fugindo da conversa desconfortável.

- Tudo bem, Ikki, foi idéia do Kanon essa noitada, eu o convidei, mas você saiu tão depressa da reunião...

- Nós fomos beber algo e acabamos em meu apartamento – sorriu a moça para os dois web designers que olharam dela para o moreno e depois para o anjo sem nada entender.

Ikki se controlou para não voar no pescoço da loura, tentava se lembrar que provavelmente aquela mocinha mimada seria sua futura esposa.

- E onde está o Kanon? – perguntou tentando desviar o assunto e sentindo os olhos felinos de Esmeralda sobre Shaka que desviou o olhar para o copo de refrigerante, o executivo instintivamente segurou a mão do anjo o que fez a loura corar de raiva.

- Ikki, temos que conversar – Esmeralda tentou não demonstrar emoção na voz, mas seus olhos não mentiam.

- Claro, quando quiser, Esmeralda.

- Agora, pode ser? – ela perguntou e Ikki olhou pra Shaka que assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, estaremos no bar – disse e se afastou com a loura.

Shiryu e Seiya sentaram-se de frente ao anjo mirando seus olhos tristes.

- Não fica assim, não, ele não gosta dela, ele gosta de você!

- Seiya!

- É verdade, Shiryu, você não ver como o Ikki está mudado, ele não gosta da Esmeralda, ele gosta do louro, aqui – continuou o jovem de cabelos castanhos e acabou arrancando um sorriso do anjo.

- Mas, ele não deveria gostar de mim, Seiya – disse o louro – porque eu sou um...

- Louco! – Camus tapou a boca do arcanjo da paz – você quer parar de falar bobagens, Shaka?

Shaka assentiu com a cabeça, olhando assustado o arcanjo das águas, Camus então retirou a mão de seus lábios.

Shiryu e Seiya se entreolharam confuso e depois desviaram a atenção para o casal no bar, eles pareciam discutir.

- Vocês não são daqui, não é? – perguntou Shiryu desconfortável com a indiscrição do amigo.

- Não – respondeu Camus continuando a procurar por Milo e os outros dois.

- Bem, acho melhor, voltarmos para nossa mesa, daqui a pouco o Kanon volta – tornou Shiryu sem jeito – desculpa por incomodar vocês.

- Não, não é isso! – Shaka segurou o braço de Seiya que começava a se levantar – é que ele é mal humorado assim mesmo!

- Shaka, eu não sou mal humorado! – disse Camus – eu só estou procurando o Milo, tenho certeza que ele está aprontado alguma, com licença, mas tenho que procurá-lo.

Camus se levantou e saiu a procura do amante, então, Shaka resolveu desviar os olhos do bar onde Ikki e Esmeralda tinham uma acalorada discussão e começou a conversar com os novos amigos.

- E então, vocês são namorados? – perguntou, e Seiya e Shiryu se entreolharam sem jeito.

- Somos sim, só que nem todo mundo sabe – disse o jovem de cabelos castanhos.

- E vocês fazem sexo?

Shiryu se engasgou com o drinque que bebia e Seiya começou a bater em suas costas enquanto gargalhava.

- Eu gosto dele, amor! – ria o moreno – ele fala as coisas de um jeito, parece uma criança!

Seiya ria e Shiryu estava vermelho como um pimentão, não só pela pergunta, mas também pela obstrução do ar que o engasgamento lhe causou.

- Sim, Shaka, nós fazemos sim, algum problema? – respondeu Seiya divertido.

O anjo aproximou o rosto dele e disse baixinho.

- Eu nunca fiz sexo.

Os dois se entreolharam novamente.

- Nessa idade? – Seiya perguntou pasmado – por quê?

- É uma longa história, mas... Eu queria... Eu queria fazer – disse o anjo com tristeza; Shiryu achou que aquilo já estava demais para ele, e resolveu buscar uma bebida no bar, antes que ficasse tão pirado quanto aqueles dois, contudo, Seiya parecia bastante interessado no assunto.

- Então, por que você não faz? – perguntou o rapaz de olhos castanhos.

- Porque o Ikki não quer – respondeu o anjo – ele parece que tem medo de mim.

- Então, por que você não faz com outra pessoa?

- Porque, ele briga comigo se eu fizer isso e eu não gosto de brigar com ele.

Seiya coçou a cabeça, confuso, mas interessadíssimo na conversa, não gostava de ver ninguém triste e o louro parecia tão tristonho vendo Ikki na companhia de Esmeralda, que estava disposto a ajudá-lo.

- Você o ama, então?

- Eu não sei o que significa isso, amor, ao menos não da forma que vocês mortais falam – disse o anjo confuso.

- Como assim, nós mortais?

- Eu sou um anjo, o anjo da guarda do Ikki, ei! Não ria, estou falando sério, por que ninguém acredita em mim?

- Ah, Shaka, você é mesmo hilário – continuou a rir Seiya – não se preocupe, anjo ou mortal, eu vou ajudar você.

Shaka sorriu para o garoto e viu com o coração apertado quando Ikki e Esmeralda deixavam o bar e saiam da casa noturna a passos rápidos, o coração do anjo falhou e seus olhos marejaram.

- Ah, amigo, eu acho que não há nada para ser feito não, o Ikki acaba de fazer sua escolha.

- Que calor, isso aqui é a sucursal do tártaro mesmo, juro que nunca mais coloco meus pés nesse lugar! – reclamava Saga colocando a cabeça embaixo da torneira da pia e se lembrando que não deveria ter deixado Shaka sozinho.

- Saco! Como diz o Milo, ficarei bancando agora o cinto de castidade do louro, mas fazer o quê? Tudo para não perdê-lo, não agüentaria ver o arcanjo da paz ficar igualzinho aqueles outros tarados! Não mesmo! – resmungava o líder dos exércitos celestiais.

- Nossa, amigo! Você deve está mesmo com calor!

Saga ouviu aquela voz, estranhamente familiar, ergueu a cabeça sacudindo os longos cabelos e se olhou no espelho; parou estupefato, o que estava acontecendo? Será que o calor estava lhe dando alucinações?

Virou-se e fitou o rosto idêntico ao seu, um espelho, só poderia ser, porém o outro o olhava com uma expressão tão chocada quanto a sua.

- Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! – os dois gritaram e pularam para trás, ficando se encarando por um bom tempo, até que Kanon foi se aproximando temeroso. Aproximando-se até ficar bem perto de Saga.

- Você é real, ou eu bebi demais? - O mortal estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto do arcanjo – ai, meu Deus! Ele é real!

- O...O que... Quem é você? – gaguejou Saga.

- Bem, eu não sei exatamente o que sou, mas sei de uma coisa, você é lindo, exatamente como aqueles loucos me disseram!

- O quê?

- Uau! Você é perfeito e nem quero recompensa por isso, estou apaixonado por você!

- O quê? Do que você está...

Saga não pode raciocinar sobre o dito pelo outro homem, porque muito rapidamente, ele tomou-lhe os lábios e lhe deu um ardente beijo.

Escondidos atrás da porta, Shura, Aioros e Milo comemoravam a missão, enquanto do lado de fora, Camus procurava furioso pelo amante.

**Continua...**

Notas Finais: Bem, capítulo menos engraçado do que eu queria fazer, mas é que não queria deixar muito tempo sem atualização, fazer o quê? *apanha*

Gente, a Esmeralda está totalmente OOC, desculpem isso, mas é que não pensei num nome melhor para dar a dondoca do Ikki, além desse. Alguns poderão dizer que o Shaka também está (inocente demais, não tinha como não ficar, mas antes do final, nosso anjo se tornará o Shaka que nós conhecemos).

Nesse capítulo não tivemos Deuses (estão cansados) mas no próximos eles reaparecerão armando muito mais confusões, afinal, ainda tem arcanjo para descer, não é mesmo?

Eu sempre gosto de deixar característica do original de Saint Saiya, mesmo em UA, por isso, sempre cito, coisas que fazem referência a história original do anime, tipo: Shura chamando Aioros de traidor, etc., esse tipo de coisa vai sempre permear a fic toda, pra mim não tem jeito, é uma forma que caracterizar mesmo o UA como fanfiction e não somente uma história original com os personagens de Saint Seiya.

Espero que esteja sendo bem sucedida.

Deixem review, por favor, mesmo que seja com críticas para melhorar a fic, muitas vezes, a criatividade foge e precisamos de ajuda.

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando.


	14. Anjo de asas feridas e coração partido

**Um toque de Anjo**

**Anjo de asas feridas e coração partido**

N/A: _Música do Capítulo Angel do Aerosmith. Desculpe, quem não gosta de música em fanfiction, mas pra mim é essencial__._

**Anjo de asas feridas e coração partido**

**XIV Capítulo**

Kanon massageava o rosto atingido pela bofetada de Saga que o olhava furioso.

- Puxa, que maldade, seus amigos não me disseram que você era tão violento! – resmungou – mesmo assim, tenho que admitir que você tem um bom direto de esquerda.

- Meus amigos? O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ah, eles me disseram que você queria me conhecer, afinal, somos idênticos, poderíamos ser gêmeos!

- Mas, não somos. Você é um mortal atrevido e insolente! – reclamou o arcanjo – Eu deveria transformá-lo em pó!

Kanon sorriu com olhos brilhantes.

- Nossa! Como eu fico lindo, zangado!

- Você só pode ser louco! – disse Saga, aborrecido. Caminharia para a porta do banheiro, se Kanon não o segurasse pela camisa.

- Espera, por que você me chama de mortal? Já sei! Você é estrangeiro e se atrapalha com as palavras? Esse seu sotaque... Hum... Grego! Você também é grego, igual a mim? Ai, ai, não sei não, Será que fomos separados na infância?

Saga estava tonto com tantas perguntas e tentava se livrar da mão que segurava sua camisa. Estava se irritando.

- Cale a boca! Eu não sou grego, eu sou... Ah, esquece! Você não acreditaria mesmo!

- Pode falar, eu juro acreditar em tudo que você me disser! – tornou Kanon evitando que o arcanjo saísse, posicionando-se entre ele e a porta.

- Digamos que, eu sou um ser universal... – Saga disse, cansado. A atmosfera da terra era densa e o esgotava. Havia muito tempo que ele não pisava nela, ao menos antes, os humanos temiam os imortais, agora...

- Você é da Interpol? – perguntou Kanon surpreso – Olha só, eu sei que andei sonegando imposto de renda, mas nem foi tanto dinheiro assim...

- Humano tolo, você não ver que está me atrapalhando? – esbravejou o ser celeste – Deixe-me passar, agora!

- Não deixo, não, é sério! Eu não quero perdê-lo de vista, estou apaixonado por você!

-"Zeus o que fiz para merecer isso? Por que o senhor não manda seu fogo sagrado e incinera esse mortal abusado?". Perguntava-se o arcanjo, desolado, sabendo-se incapaz de deter Kanon naquele momento.

- Apaixonado? – indagou o imortal.

- Sim e a primeira vista, eu nunca conheci alguém tão perfeito como você!

- Você é o extremo do egocentrismo, rapaz! – falou Saga com desprezo – Isso tudo é somente, porque eu me pareço com você, é isso?

- Claro que não! – Volveu Kanon passando a mão no cabelo – não é só por isso, e sim, por que você é _IDÊNTICO_ a mim, lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito!

O líder dos exércitos de Zeus balançou a cabeça; pensando bem, ele poderia utilizar o interesse daquele mortal a seu favor. Sabia que era amigo do protegido de Shaka, sócios, ele poderia ajudá-lo...

- Escute, humano...

- Eu escuto tudo, se você prometer tomar um drinque comigo!

- Drinque? Certo, tudo bem.

- Não acredito! – riu Kanon – ninguém me resiste, nem eu mesmo!

- Zeus! – exclamou Saga olhando pra cima e os dois saíram do banheiro.

Os três arcanjos caíram um por cima do outro quando a porta foi fechada.

- Ai! Milo, você é pesado, sai! – reclamou Aioros, enquanto os outros dois se levantavam.

- Ponto pra nós, o Saga caiu na teia do Saga dois! – comemorou Milo – Essa idéia foi brilhante, Aioros!

- Bem, eu achei que o Saga não resistiria a ele mesmo, eu não resistiria! – suspirou o arcanjo do amor – E quando vi aquele mortal, nossa! Eles são idênticos demais! Lindos demais!

- Não sei não... – Tornou Shura – O Saga não é bobo e ele concordou rápido demais em acompanhar o mortal tarado, lembrem-se que não é a toa que ele é nosso líder.

- O Shura tem razão... – concordou Milo pensativo – Acho que ele deve está pensando em alguma coisa, tramando...

- Ah, de qualquer forma, ele está ocupado agora e enquanto ele fica lá com o _"taradão_" a gente pode namorar a vontade, não é Shurinha?

O arcanjo do amor enlaçou o pescoço do companheiro moreno que o afastou.

- Solte-me, Aioros, eu não quero mais olhar pra você! Depois do que você aprontou, acho melhor se manter bem longe de mim. – falou Shura muito sério e os olhos de Aioros marejaram.

- Eu já pedi desculpas, Shura, eu estava com medo.

- Medo do Saga? Aioros, você é filho de Ares e Afrodite, por que temeria o Saga?

- Ah, você não sabe? O Saga, às vezes, tem dupla personalidade, ele fica mau... Muito mau, você lembra aquela história de traição? Foi ele que espalhou o boato...

- Sério? – perguntou Shura chocado e até Milo se aproximou para saber mais.

- Sério, os deuses tiveram que fazer um feitiço para trancar o lado mau dele em algum lugar do seu inconsciente, mas eu tenho medo que ele acorde algum dia.

- Nossa! Nunca esperava isso, o Saga é tão íntegro, leal e forte, e sério e gostoso...

- Milo, se controla! – gritaram ao mesmo tempo Shura e Aioros.

- Ah, desculpa, me empolguei! – riu amarelo o arcanjo da guerra – se o Camus ouvisse isso, me mataria.

- Em falar nisso, é melhor voltarmos, ele deve está nos procurando – disse Aioros e olhou o rosto preocupado de Shura – Shura, você está bem?

- Aioros... – Começou o arcanjo das armas com um semblante taciturno – O que aconteceria se justo aqui na terra, esse lado negro da personalidade do Saga se libertasse?

- Ah, Shura, é isso que o preocupa? – riu Aioros – Fique tranqüilo. Ares! É assim que ele se chama, não sei por quê. Roubou o nome do papai, deve ser por que é sanguinário igual a ele. Bem, ele foi selado por Zeus, não tem como escapar?

- Nem mesmo se o Saga se entregar aos prazeres humanos? – perguntou Milo também preocupado.

- Não, nem assim, pelo menos é o que acho.

Os três se entreolharam sérios e saíram do banheiro.

Shaka aproveitou a ausência de Saga e Ikki, para beber, encher a cara, aliás, a ausência de todos. Por que todos os arcanjos haviam sumido e ele ficou apenas na companhia de Shiryu e Seiya que olhavam pro louro com uma mistura de solidariedade e preocupação.

- Pra onde será que eles foram? – perguntou o anjo virando todo o conteúdo do copo na boca – será que estão fazendo sexo? Claro que estão! Ela é uma mulher, ele gosta de mulheres! Eu sou um _Espécime hibrido masculino_! Não há como ele gostar de mim!

- Calma, Shaka, se está tão preocupado com isso, por que não vai atrás dele?

- Seiya, eu acho que isso pode não ser uma boa idéia... – ponderou Shiryu enquanto observava o louro virar a terceira taça de coquetel.

- Ah, Shi, ele não pode passar a noite inteira aqui, bebendo sozinho, coitadinho**!** – reclamou Seiya.

- Eu não ficarei a noite inteira aqui... – tornou o anjo – O Ikki vem me buscar, eu sei que ele virá, ele me ama...

- Isso eu sei, mas, às vezes, ele pode ser tão difícil! Se fosse você, não ficaria esperando.

- Seiya!

- Ah, Shi, é verdade, o Ikki é imprevisível, além do mais, já estou cansado, quero ir pra casa e não vou deixá-lo aqui sozinho, de forma alguma!

- Isso é verdade... – foi obrigado a concordar Shiryu – Todos os seus amigos sumiram, Shaka, você não quer vim com a gente?

- Não se preocupem comigo, eu estou bem. – falou o anjo antes de cair de cara na mesa, totalmente apagado.

******************

Kanon levou Saga para o seu apartamento, e logo, tratou de colocar uma música suave e servir vinho tinto, o qual, o arcanjo recusou.

Então, ele ficou bebendo sozinho e observando o belo homem a sua frente.

- Então, você é amigo do protegido do Shaka? – Começou Saga.

- Você está falando do Ikki?

- Sim, dele mesmo, eu preciso da sua ajuda para convencê-lo que ficar com o Shaka é errado.

Kanon fechou a cara.

- Qual o seu interesse no louro? – perguntou zangado.

- Ele é como um filho pra mim.

- Filho? – riu Kanon – você não tem idade para ter um filho daquele tamanho, inventa outra, ou isso é um fetiche? Porque, se for, eu posso chamá-lo de papai sem problemas...

Saga ficou vermelho de raiva e se controlou para não torcer o pescoço de Kanon.

- Você vai me ajudar ou não? – Controlou-se o senhor dos exércitos celestiais.

- E o que eu ganharia em troca? – perguntou o mortal se sentando ao lado do arcanjo e inclinando-se sobre ele que recuou instintivamente.

- Mortais! – bufou Saga, furioso – por isso, eu não gosto de vocês, não sabem o que é o altruísmo!

Kanon riu novamente e terminou de beber o vinho. Afastou-se do anjo e colocou a taça sobre a bancada do bar.

- Além do mais, meu caro...

- Saga.

- Ah, por que não me lembrei disso! – riu ainda mais, Kanon – você é o tal Saga, do louro, por sua causa, ele me beijou!

- Você beijou o Shaka? – perguntou o arcanjo possesso – como pode? Ele é um supremo arcanjo, como ousou?!

- Você não entendeu, ele me beijou e pensou que fosse você! Agora, você quer me convencer dessa história de pai? Conta outra!

- Ora... Seu... – Saga soltava fogo pelas ventas, mas achou melhor não prolongar aquela conversa, ele precisava de ajuda e aquele homem não estava disposto a colaborar, então teria que encontrar outros meios.

- Fique calmo, meu amor... – Provocou Kanon – Temos a noite inteira pela frente e não quero perde-la falando daquele louro.

- Você está louco se pensa que passarei uma noite com você! – Volveu Saga num suspiro – Eu preciso de sua ajuda, mas você não está disposto a ajudar, então...

- Eu sinto muito, Saga, mas, apesar de você ser tudo de bom e quando eu digo tudo, é tudo mesmo!... O Ikki é meu amigo e não farei nada para prejudicá-lo.

- E eu jamais pediria para prejudicá-lo, já disse, sou um arcanjo celestial e não posso prejudicar nenhum mortal, quero somente levar o Shaka em segurança de volta ao Olimpo.

- Olha, sinceramente, eu já estou ficando com medo de vocês! – exclamou Kanon – primeiro o louro com essa história de anjo, agora você também, qual o problema? Vocês todos saíram de um hospício de gostosos, é isso?

- Ah, como você é vulgar, mortal! – Balançou a cabeça decepcionando o arcanjo.

- Além do mais, meu lindo louco, eu sou um romântico e jamais lutaria contra o amor.

- Então, eu não tenho mais nada a fazer em sua companhia! – disse Saga se levantando.

- Ah, não, espera! Nem um beijinho? – disse correndo até ele e se inclinando para beijá-lo, fechando os olhos.

Quando os abriu, vislumbrou somente o punho fechado do outro e tudo voltou a escurecer.

******************

- Shaka, Shaka acorda! – o arcanjo da paz abriu os olhos azuis enevoados e deu de cara com Seiya e Shiryu. Verificou que estava no banheiro da casa noturna e que seu rosto de cabelos estavam molhados.

- O que aconteceu, hein? – perguntou vacilante.

- Você desmaiou, acho que bebeu demais. – disse o primeiro.

- Ai, eu sou mesmo um anjo caído, como pude? – reclamou de si mesmo, Shaka – E vocês estão aqui por minha causa?

- É pra isso que servem os amigos... – deu de ombro Seiya – Mas, em falar em amigos, onde estão os seus, quando você precisa?

Como mágica, assim que Seiya proferiu essas palavras, os quatro arcanjos chegaram correndo ao banheiro.

- Shaka! – gritaram Camus, Milo, Aioros e Shura – você está bem? Estávamos procurando por você!

- Onde vocês estavam? Por que me deixaram sozinho? – reclamou o anjo, magoado.

- Desculpe, Shakinha, é que...

- Estávamos tratando...

- De nos livrar...

- Do Saga...

- E eu estava procurando...

- Por mim...

Todos tentavam se explicar com o louro, e todos estavam consternados ao verem a tristeza que ele estava sentindo. Porque, podiam sentir o que passava no coração do outro e, pela primeira vez, sentiam tristeza no Arcanjo da paz.

- Tudo bem, é melhor irmos embora. – disse o louro se levantando dos braços de Seiya, onde até o momento estava apoiado, mas logo voltando a cair.

- Eu acho que não estou muito bem.

- Percebe-se... – Tornou Milo tirando o louro dos braços do mortal e o pegando no colo – Vem lourinho, vamos pra casa.

- Ah, Milo, me solta, eu consigo andar. – Volveu o anjo pulando dos braços do arcanjo, mas logo cambaleou e foi apoiado por Camus que o olhou seriamente.

- Shaka, qualquer louco perceberia que você não está bem... – falou seriamente o arcanjo das águas – Você quer, por favor, deixar que nós o ajudemos?

O louro suspirou. Orgulhoso como todos os doze divinos arcanjos, preferia cair mil vezes que sair carregado.

Era um supremo anjo e agora começava a se lembrar disso.

Ver o protegido sair com aquela mulher do restaurante o lembrou que tudo aquilo era efêmero e logo ele voltaria a ser um ser imortal e poderoso.

- Tudo bem, Camus, me ajude então. – disse. Lembrando-se que anjos, também, deveriam ser humildes e pacíficos.

O homem de cabelos azulados o apoiou pelos ombros e todos os arcanjos saíram do banheiro, sendo seguidos pelos dois mortais, que se perguntavam de onde aquele bando havia saído.

- É melhor, irmos todos embora! – sugeriu Shura.

- Certo, agora onde está o "senhor bonzão" do Saga? – ironizou Milo procurando o líder com o olhar.

- Ninguém sabe, ele sumiu com o mortal, o tal _Saga dois_! – cruzou os braços, aborrecido, Shura. Que não estava com seu melhor humor desde a "_traição"_ de Aioros.

- É Kanon, o nome dele é Kanon... – explicou Shaka tentando se recuperar da bebedeira – Puxa... Estou muito mal... Abusar do álcool não é nada bom...

- Vamos levá-lo pra casa... – Tornou Camus – isso aqui está um hospício, ah, como odeio casas noturnas!

- Se acostuma, meu geladinho, que eu adoro isso aqui! – Piscou Milo.

Camus balançou a cabeça e eles começaram a andar para a saída.

Shiryu e Seiya os seguiam só por precaução de que nada aconteceria ao louro. Estavam confusos; Kanon havia sumido, Esmeralda e Ikki também, o coitado do louro estava embriagado e ainda dizia ser um anjo. Nada fazia sentindo para os dois.

Seguiram na frente, enquanto os demais continuavam reclamando e discutindo, principalmente os dois homens de cabelos azulados. De repente, Seiya estancou o passo e correu até o louro o virando de volta para a casa noturna.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para ele, atordoados.

- Venha, Shaka, acho melhor irmos por aqui... – disse o jovem de cabelos marrons, aflito.

- Por quê? – o anjo estranhou olhando para trás. Todos os arcanjos olharam também.

A embriaguez do louro foi para o espaço, ficou lívido enquanto assistia ao cinematográfico beijo que Ikki trocava com Esmeralda.

Ninguém conseguiu se mexer. O moreno estava encostado no carro segurando os braços da loura que estava por cima dele.

Quando alguém teve presença de espírito para se mover, esse alguém foi Shiryu que puxou o anjo pelo braço.

- Venha, Shaka, vamos sair daqui.

- Não... – balbuciou o anjo – eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho... Tenho que ficar com ele... O tempo todo...

Sua voz soou tão triste que todos os arcanjos e mortais olharam consternados para ele e, depois, raivosos para Ikki.

O moreno quando se libertou dos braços da garota, olhou-a, ofegante e constrangido.

- Esmeralda, eu já disse que... – não completou a frase. Vendo o sorriso de satisfação no rosto da moça, soube imediatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Afastou-se dela e mirou o anjo, seus olhos azuis marejados e magoados.

- Shaka... – murmurou e caminhou até ele, mas seus passos foram interrompidos por Shura.

- Acho que já foi demais por hoje, mortal. – disse o arcanjo das armas, seriamente.

- Espera aí, vocês não tem nada a ver com isso! – esbravejou Ikki – Shaka, eu preciso falar com você!

Ikki tentava enxergar o louro, pela barreira de anjos que se formou a sua frente.

- Não, Ikki, melhor deixar essa conversa para depois. – sugeriu Shiryu.

- Nada disso! Quem vocês pensam que são?! Shaka, vem falar comigo, agora! – esbravejou o mais velho dos Amamiyas.

- Eu não quero falar com você, Ikki... – Ouviu a voz do anjo, embora não pudesse vê-lo, pois, a muralha de arcanjos o cobria por completo.

- Shaka, eu preciso explicar o que...

- Você não precisa me explicar nada, Ikki! – em fim o arcanjo saiu do seu escudo protetor e fitou o protegido, seus olhos, sempre plácidos, estavam furiosos.

- Espera, louro...

- Seja feliz. – tornou o anjo.

- O que você quer dizer com "seja feliz"? – perguntou Ikki assustado – você é meu anjo da guarda, esquece? Você não pode me deixar sozinho!

- Você não precisa mais de mim, você fez uma escolha... E agora, eu não sou mais seu anjo... Sou um mortal.

- Não foi nada disso que aconteceu, você tem que me dá à chance de falar a verdade! Eu não me importo se você é ou não um imortal, mas preciso que você me escute!

Esmeralda se aproximou deles e olhou aquele bando de homens sarados, estava com medo que os amigos do louro, trucidassem seu futuro marido.

- Ikki, é melhor contar pra ele agora, poupará sofrimentos futuros... – falou a moça de forma gentil, mas todos perceberam a provocação velada da frase.

O moreno baixou a cabeça.

- Sinto muito, Esmeralda, eu não posso... Eu...

- Fale logo o que precisa falar, Ikki Amamiya, ou eu desisto agora mesmo do nosso acordo! – gritou a mimada mulher.

- Cala a boca, Esmeralda! – esbravejou o executivo, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis do anjo – Shaka, confia em mim...

O anjo hesitou. A cena vista ainda fazia seu coração doer.

- Shaka, ele aceitou se casar comigo, disse que você vai embora e que não o impedirá! – Completou a mulher ignorando a ordem.

Ikki olhou para ela, possesso e depois para o anjo que pareceu ficar mais pálido.

Olhou para o protegido com um misto de tristeza e ironia.

- Parabéns. – foi a única coisa que disse.

- É só isso? – berrou o executivo, possesso – só isso que tem a me dizer?

- E o que quer que eu diga, Ikki? – regougou o anjo.

- Eu quero que faça o que tem vontade, quero que faça o que sente e não fique com essa pose de Deus! – gritou o rapaz, mesmo não sendo totalmente verdade a afirmação da mulher, a reação do anjo o irritava. Começava a perceber que nada, nem mesmo o amor que dizia sentir, faria o arcanjo mudar de idéia e permanecer ao seu lado.

O anjo deu um passo para frente olhando-o, furioso. Esmeralda instintivamente se afastou, não ficaria no meio de dois homens que estavam _soltando fogo pelas ventas_.

- Você quer me humilhar, é isso? Quer que eu chore? Que me ajoelhe e peça para que não faça isso? – Shaka começou a gritar também.

- É exatamente o que eu quero!

- Pois, eu não vou fazer, você se esquece quem eu sou? Eu sou um arcanjo sagrado e não tenho que ficar pensando nessas coisas! É seu livre-arbítrio!

- Você é um idiota, anjo, você está sofrendo que eu sei! – Ikki tinha vontade de chorar também, mas, tentava se controlar; era orgulhoso e detestaria demonstrar tal fraqueza na frente de tanta gente.

Enxergava perfeitamente o quanto estava magoando Shaka e aquilo era doloroso pra ele, embora soubesse que era o que deveria fazer; ao mesmo tempo em que, sentia ódio de ele não cogitar, nem por um momento, permanecer ao seu lado.

- Você quer que eu faça o que tenho vontade é isso? – esbravejou o anjo, não conseguindo mais conter a torrente de lágrimas.

- Sim, quero, quero que...

- Então, toma! – Shaka deferiu um soco que jogou o protegido no chão.

Todos olharam para o anjo e depois para o executivo caído com a boca sangrando.

O louro caiu de joelhos e baixou a cabeça, seu peito arfava e ele segurou a cabeça entre as mãos, enquanto um filete de sangue descia por seu nariz...

_**No Olimpo:**_

- Oh oh oh ... – exclamaram os deuses que assistia ao espetáculo entre humanos e arcanjos.

- Papai, isso não pode mais continuar! – falou Athena com olhos lagrimejantes – Meus arcanjos estão sofrendo... Veja! Pobrezinho do Shaka! Cada hora que eles passam na terra se tornam mais humanos e isso... Será irreversível, papai, temos que parar.

O senhor supremo do Olimpo fez uma careta de enfado.

- Falta pouco, filha, não demora muito para esse espetáculo acabar. Depois de hoje, tenho certeza que o Arcanjo da Paz não vai querer mais nada com o seu protegido e, dessa vez, não tivemos que mover uma palha.

- Ah, que pena! – suspirou Afrodite – Eu realmente esperava que aquele arcanjo não retornasse virgem ao Olimpo...

- Não chore, Afrodite... – sorriu Hades – Essa guerra ainda não está perdida.

- Como assim? – perguntou Zeus – Você viu que os dois brigaram, a partir de agora eles se odiarão!

- Não tenho certeza... – Continuou o senhor do submundo.

- Isso mesmo, vamos observar... – a linda deusa loura sentou-se ao lado de Hades e começou a prestar atenção no que acontecia na terra.

_**Terra:**_

Seiya correu até Shaka, porque os outros arcanjos estavam estarrecidos demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

- Shaka, você está bem? – perguntou – Venha comigo, vou tirá-lo daqui.

Ajudou o anjo a se erguer, enquanto Ikki se levantava também.

O moreno olhou para o seu anjo, triste e derrotado.

- Shaka...

- Não! – Seiya apontou pra ele com raiva, protegendo o louro, atrás de si, e o executivo estancou o passo instintivamente – Você não tem nenhum direito de falar com ele!

- Seiya, eu acho melhor deixá-los conversar... – ponderou Shiryu.

- Não, Shi, o Shaka vai para o nosso apartamento. – disse o rapaz com firmeza e olhou sério para o chefe – Depois, se ele puder e quiser, ele fala com você.

- Estou de acordo... – disse Camus e balançou a cabeça olhando para Ikki em desaprovação – E eu que cheguei a me questionar, se não estaria errado ao afastá-lo de você.

Todos os arcanjos olharam para ele com um misto de decepção e irritação. Contudo, para Ikki nenhum deles importava, só havia Shaka.

Observou passivamente quando ele entrou no carro de Seiya e esse deu partida, buzinando ao passar por ele.

- Ikki...

- Vai embora! – ele gritou ao ouvir a voz de Esmeralda e a moça bufou aborrecida.

- Eu não tenho culpa, ta legal? – exclamou a moça – estou indo embora!

Ele não respondeu, continuou parado naquele estacionamento.

_**Voltemos no tempo, para ver o que o louro não viu. Nem os arcanjos, nem Seiya, nem Shiryu e nem vocês porque, eu não deixei: **_

Ikki aceitou conversar com Esmeralda no bar, mas seu olhar não se afastava da mesa em que estava o anjo.

- Ikki, depois do que conversamos hoje, achei que não veria mais coisas como essa! Será que poderia prestar atenção em mim? – reclamou a beldade loura.

- Depois do que conversamos hoje, achei que você entendeu o que sinto e o porquê de não poder aceitar sua oferta! – respondeu o executivo irritado.

- Eu não acredito que você me trocou por outro homem! Isso parece história de Hollywood!

- Você nunca entenderia...

- Mas, acertamos o quê? Você me disse que ele vai embora e que depois disso poderíamos...

- Esmeralda, eu disse que tentaria de tudo para que ele ficasse, não distorça as coisas, o que eu disse em hipótese alguma foi uma certeza!

- Que diabo de feitiço esse louro colocou em você? – esbravejou a dondoca – Antes, você estaria se rastejando para se casar comigo, agora eu que estou fazendo isso! Ninguém me trata assim, Ikki Amamiya!

- Desculpe, só estou sendo sincero.

Esmeralda respirou fundo e saboreou seu drinque, quando voltou a falar, sua voz foi meiga.

- Ikki, não teria como ser suave para todos os lados? Sei que posso parecer mimada e egocêntrica, mas não me agrada fazer as pessoas sofrerem, por que você não diz logo para ele que vamos nos casar? Isso pouparia seus sofrimentos...

- Você não sabe do que está falando! – vociferou o executivo – Eu não vou trocá-lo por você, você não entende mesmo! Ficarei com você somente se ele for embora, isso por questões práticas e não amorosas!

A mulher colocou o copo com tanta força no balcão que ele quebrou e lhe cortou o dedo.

- Ah, olha o que me fez fazer! Você é um grosseiro, Ikki! – ela disse e se levantou, saindo apressada.

Ikki se sentiu culpado, realmente estava sendo um monstro com Esmeralda, porém, rodeios e polidez não fazia mesmo parte do seu temperamento.

Seguiu-a até o carro.

- Espera, Esmeralda, não acha melhor eu levá-la a um hospital para fazer um curativo?

- Afaste-se de mim, Ikki, eu não tenho mais nada para falar com você!

- Para com isso! – ele a segurou pelo braço – deixa de ser teimosa, isso pode...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase porque a moça o beijou com violência o obrigando a se apoiar no carro para não cair sobre o peso da surpresa.

_**Fim da história do beijo.**_

Ikki entrou no carro e seguiu de volta ao seu apartamento. Desolado, sentia-se um trapo, a sombra do que um dia foi; o frio, calculista e dono de si, Ikki Amamiya, derrotado por um anjo, por um puro e inocente anjo.

Seguiu para o banheiro, lembrando-se dos olhos azuis de Shaka, nunca os vira tão tristes como naquela noite. A água que caia quente sobre seu corpo, só servia para recordá-lo do momento em que viu aqueles olhos azuis pela primeira vez.

_I'm alone yeah I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin that i do is for you  
I want your love let's break the wall between us  
Don't make it tough, I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light_

_Estou sozinho, eu não sei se consigo encarar a noite  
Estou em lágrimas e o choro é por sua causa  
Eu quero o seu amor, vamos quebrar a parede entre nós  
Não dificulte as coisas, eu colocarei meu orgulho de lado  
Agora já chega, sofri e vi a luz_

Seguiu para o quarto e olhou a cama imensa.

-"Como conseguirei dormir sem você? O mais angustiante é saber que você também não conseguirá dormir meu anjo". – falou com as paredes.

_Baby  
You're my angel come and save me tonight  
You're my angel come and make it alright  
_

_Querido,_

_Você é meu anjo, venha e me salve esta noite  
Você é meu anjo, venha e deixe tudo bem_

Deitou-se na cama, abraçado ao travesseiro e deixou as lágrimas se derramarem afinal. Aquela cama cheirava a ele, aquele perfume de lavanda e sândalo tão peculiar, tão puro e que o embriagava...

_Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feeling inside  
Yes, it's true loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love, I'm nothin but a beggar  
Without your love, a dog without a bone  
What can I do, I'm sleepin in this bed alone  
_

_Não sei o que fazer com este sentimento aqui dentro  
Sim, é verdade, a solidão virou minha companhia  
Sem seu amor eu não sou nada só um mendigo  
Sem seu amor, sou um cachorro sem o osso  
O que devo fazer? Estou dormindo nesta cama sozinho_

Shaka deitou na cama do quarto de hóspede do apartamento de Seiya de Shiryu, abraçado ao travesseiro, sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Seus olhos ardiam e ele não entendia o motivo, talvez, fosse as lágrimas, nunca tinha chorado tanto na sua vida mortal, e não entendia por que seu peito doía tanto. Era uma dor física. Sentia a falta dele, sempre sentiria, mas já havia tomado a sua decisão, pois, tudo era muito doloroso, deixaria de ser seu anjo, não suportava mais.

Olhou para o teto do quarto semi-escurecido... - onde será que Ikki estaria naquele momento? Com ela... – Concedeu-se a própria resposta que levou mais lágrimas aos seus olhos.

O amaria por toda a eternidade, sempre o amou, conhecia-o desde sua concepção, não poderia ser diferente, ele era a razão de sua existência.

_You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give when I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why  
Baby, baby, baby_

_Você é o motivo que eu vivo  
Você é o motivo que eu morro  
Você é o motivo que eu dou quando eu nao aguento e choro  
Não precisa de explicação  
Baby, baby, baby_

- "Ah, Shaka, você é tudo pra mim, sem você minha vida não tem mais sentido..." – Ikki abraçou mais forte o travesseiro e apagou a luminária. Era assim, sem ele estava no escuro, completamente.

_You're my angel come and save me tonight  
You're my angel come and make it alright_

_Você é meu anjo, venha e me salve esta noite  
Você é meu anjo, venha e deixe tudo bem_

Shaka levantou e acendeu a luz, porque sem o protegido por perto, todas as sombras na escuridão se tornavam fantasmas. Deitou-se na cama novamente, mas não adormeceu.

*******************

- Ai, Aiolia, sai de cima de mim! – reclamou Mu que olhou para a estrada escura, onde os carros passavam velozmente.

- Reclame com os Deuses, eles que nos "chuta" lá de cima de qualquer jeito! – disse o arcanjo do fogo.

- Ah, agora temos que achar os outros, onde será que eles estarão?

- Isso é fácil... ah, esqueço que você nunca veio pra cá também... – sorriu Aiolia e o arcanjo de cabelos lilases fez uma careta.

- Isso não significa que eu seja bobo igual ao louro, certo?

- Ah, certo, vamos nos teleportar e parar de discussão.

Mu coçou a cabeça com uma expressão preocupada.

- Aiolia...

- Fala, chatinho!

- Não me chame assim! – reclamou o outro arcanjo com um olhar aborrecido.

- Ah, Mu, você está muito chato mesmo, não para de reclamar desde que começamos a descida.

- É que, na verdade... eu tenho medo da terra.

- Você é o arcanjo da forja e do aço, não tem que temer mal algum, o senhor é contigo! – deu de ombro o arcanjo de cabelos castanhos.

- Ah, Aiolia, tudo bem, é melhor parar de implicar comigo, eu não agüento mais você!

- Que coisa feia de se falar, Mu, nós arcanjos temos que ser unidos. Pede desculpa, já!

- Você foi quem primeiro me chamou de chato!

- Eu peço desculpa, deixe eu te dar um beijo... – falou Aiolia se aproximando de Mu que, não sabia que ao pisar na terra tudo mudava...

Sorriu e ofereceu os lábios para o amigo que o beijou suavemente, saboreando o gosto doce e fresco de sua boca.

Quando Aiolia se afastou, sorriu ao ver que o companheiro continuava de olhos fechado, passando a língua nos lábios.

- Hum... isso é bom, Aiolia, aonde você aprendeu a beijar desse jeito?

- Ah... digamos que... eu já estive aqui antes...

- Beija de novo!

- Ah... já que você insiste! – e foi uma sucessão de beijos entre os dois arcanjos sagrados.

_**No Olimpo**__:_

- Ah, não, mais dois arcanjos, não! – choramingou Athena, escondendo o rosto.

Afrodite ria sem parar.

- Eu avisei, meus meninos são terríveis!

- Eu tenho que confessar que esperava isso do Aioros, do Aiolia não. – disse Hades com a mão no queixo.

- E então, o que fazemos agora? – perguntou Métis aflita, sentia o bafo de Tífon no seu pescoço e o Olimpo estava quase sem arcanjos.

- Esperem, a aposta ainda não está perdida! – interrompeu a comemoração de Hades e Afrodite, Zeus.

- Hã?

- O Shaka permanece... virgem, enquanto estiver assim, eu ganho e só temos mais nove dias.

Hades coçou a cabeça, Zeus tinha razão, mas agora só poderiam esperar.

- Que saco! Será que todos os arcanjos são pervertidos, menos esse lourinho irritante?! – reclamou Afrodite e depois sorriu malignamente – O Aioros dará um jeito nele, ah, se dará...

* * *

Seiya e Shiryu acordaram cedo como de costume. Tomaram um susto ao ver a quantidade de homens espalhados pela sala, porque os arcanjos se recusaram a deixar o amigo, ali sozinho.

Segundo eles, humanos não eram confiáveis, embora os dois mortais não entendesse nada do que diziam e, julgassem que todos estivessem bêbados.

- Acorda, cambada! – gritou Seiya, e lentamente, eles foram se levantado, reclamando de dores nas costas, dor de cabeça e tudo que tinham direito.

- Onde está o Shaka? – perguntou Camus mal humorado.

- É isso que verei agora, coitadinho! – respondeu Seiya caminhando para o quarto de hóspede. Bateu a porta e ninguém respondeu, então, ele entrou, mas não encontrou o anjo.

Vasculhou todos os cômodos da casa, nem sinal dele. Voltou para a sala e olhou os quatro homens já de pé que o olhavam intrigados.

- E então, onde está o Shaka? – repetiu a pergunta o arcanjo das águas.

Seiya olhou para todos os rostos que se olharam entre si, e respondeu:

- Ele sumiu.

**Continua...**

**Notas Finais: **_Queridos leitores perdoem o capítulo que foi meio dramático, mas, isso teria que acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, acredito que a partir daqui, entraremos bem na fase romance dessa fic, porém, sem perder o lado cômico. Contudo, há momentos que não dá mesmo para fazer rir o tempo todo._

_**Agradecimentos**__ a Gaby, Suellen-San, Belle26, Jake Baa-chan, XL-Chan, Sun e Lilliu Apolônio, pelos reviews deixados._

_Caras, são vocês que me anima a escrever, porque, sendo sincera, já pensei em desistir dessa fic. Às vezes, acho que humor não é mesmo a minha praia e sendo mais sincera ainda, a falta de reviews, muitas vezes, me leva a crer que realmente "essa não é minha praia"._

_Bem, para o bem ou para o mal, ainda tenho algumas pessoas que me apóiam o que me faz continuar._

_Por favor, caso encontre algum erro ortográfico ou mesmo enganos de digitação ou outra coisa qualquer, me comuniquem que eu conserto e __**reposto**__._

_Beijos a todos, de antemão aos que leram e tiveram a gentileza de deixar review._


	15. Anjos rebeldes

**Um toque de anjo**

**Fanfiction de Sion Neblina**

**Romance Yaoi**

**Anjos rebeldes**

XV Capítulo

Ikki já estava pronto para ir ao trabalho quando Shun entrou na sala rindo, correndo do russo que tentava segurá-lo. Estavam em íntima e profunda alegria, vestidos em seus pijamas.

Suspirou enfadado.

- Bom dia, irmão! – disse o Amamiya mais jovem sentando-se a mesa do café.

- Bom dia, Ikki... – falou Hyoga, mas ele não se dispõe a responder nenhum dos dois.

Os namorados se entreolharam.

- Ikki, o que foi isso em seu rosto? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos verdes olhando assustado, o hematoma no rosto do irmão.

- O Shaka... – disse sem vontade de fornecer maiores detalhes.

- O Shaka? – perguntou Shun estarrecido – Não acredito Ikki, o que você fez, onde está o Shaka?

O executivo fitou o rosto apreensivo do irmão.

- Primeiro eu não fiz nada, segundo ele está casa do Seiya e do Shiryu. – respondeu de má vontade.

- Ikki, o que aconteceu?

- Depois, Shun... – o mais velho levantou-se e pegou sua pasta – Vou trabalhar, quando ele chegar, por favor, me ligue.

Saiu pensando nas próprias palavras, será que ele voltaria? Sim, ele tinha que voltar, era sua obrigação, ele era seu anjo da guarda.

Dirigiu até o luxuoso prédio, olhando para todos os lados como se fosse encontrá-lo a qualquer momento, queria, ansiava por vê-lo, por ver aquele sorriso puro novamente. Ele teria que voltar.

Chegou ao escritório e tratou de trabalhar, tentava se distrair, mas nem por um momento conseguia tirar o anjo da cabeça. Queria ligar para casa, saber se ele já havia chegado, embora, sua razão dizia que fosse melhor deixar as coisas como estavam, assim, talvez, fosse mais fácil para o anjo, partir.

Kanon ao contrário do normal, também chegou cedo. A agência estava quase vazia. Ikki não conseguiu deter o riso ao perceber o olho roxo do amigo.

Kanon jogou a pasta sobre a mesa do diretor executivo e fez uma careta.

- Você também não está cem por cento, se posso dizer assim... – falou o mais velho – Agora me diz uma coisa, essa história de anjo, arcanjos, elementais, é verdade?

- Ou é verdade, ou nós dois estamos pra lá de "_cheirados"_, meu amigo... – riu Ikki.

Kanon se deixou cair na cadeira de frente a mesa do sócio.

- Eu sempre soube que eu era perfeito, mas ser a cara de um anjo é um _plus_ na minha vaidade.

Ikki riu mais.

- Se apaixonar por si mesmo é o cúmulo do egocentrismo, Kanon! E o Shaka ainda me chama de egoísta... – suspirou ao se lembrar do anjo.

- E se apaixonar pelo próprio anjo da guarda é o cúmulo da burrice! – exclamou o grego – Isso mesmo, eu já sei, o Saga me contou o que o louro é seu, e você sabia e, mesmo assim, se envolveu com ele.

- Certo. Eu sei que sou um idiota, mas sempre agradeço as pessoas que, como você, se esforçam para me lembrar disso. – respondeu irritado.

- Mas, e agora? A Esmeralda está dando como certo o casamento de vocês. Isso é verdade?

- Aquela garota é louca, ela está obsessiva... mas...não tem jeito, eu amo o louro... Não consigo...

- Amigo, estamos no mesmo barco, estou apaixonado também por aquele lindo arcanjo... – disse Kanon.

Os dois suspiraram apoiando o queixo com a mão.

- Logo eles voltarão para o céu, não é?

- Olimpo... – corrigiu Ikki.

- Sei lá, e eu pensando que papai me fez e jogou a forma fora... – resmungou Kanon, levantado – Vou trabalhar.

Deixou a sala do sócio.

* * *

Saga chegou desolado, a casa de Camus e Milo. Não encontrou nenhum dos arcanjos e se sentou no sofá exausto.

-"Malditos sejam, com certeza estão pecando por aí, se agarrando como um bando de mortais..." – bufou o senhor dos exércitos.

- "E o Shaka, onde ele estará agora? Sinto que está muito triste, o que será que aconteceu? Além de todos os meus problemas, ainda agredi um mortal... Não podia fazer isso, eu sou um ser superior, eu não posso..."

_- "Você é um Deus Saga, você pode tudo, você tem que destronar Zeus!"_

O arcanjo olhou ao seu redor, assustado.

- Quem está aí? Quem falou isso?

- Saga! – ele se assustou mais ainda, ao ouvir a voz de Mu que se materializou junto com Aiolia.

Os dois arcanjos lhe prestaram reverência e o anjo de cabelos azulados olhou de um para o outro, perplexo:

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?

- Mandaram a gente também... – explicou Mu.

- E quem está guardando os portões do Olimpo?

- Ah, o Dohko e o Aldebaran, porque o Afrodite ainda está conversando com a Hera no jardim sagrado.

- Zeus! Isso está se tornando perigoso... tenho que voltar, mas como? – Saga estava extremamente preocupado.

Entraram pela porta, os outros quatro arcanjos, reclamando e falando pelos cotovelos. Estancaram ao avistar os outros três.

- Mano?! – exclamou Aioros – O que faz aqui?

- Tentando desfazer suas burradas, Aioros! – reclamou Aiolia cruzando os braços – Eu não acredito que se deixou levar pelas apostinhas da mamãe!

- Apostinhas, do que você está falando, Aiolia? – perguntou Saga, curioso.

Os dois deuses se entreolharam, percebendo que falaram demais.

- Bem, é que... bem...

- Desembucha! – gritou o senhor dos exércitos celestiais.

- Certo, eu conto pra você também! – suspirou o arcanjo do amor – Os deuses apostaram a... digamos... pureza do louro, se ele voltar virgem para o Olimpo o Zeus ganha, se ele se render aos prazeres da carne, ganham Hades e Afrodite.

Saga ficou lívido.

- Então... fomos mandados a terra, para... garantir a vitória de Zeus?

- Vocês sim, eu não, eu vim para justamente o contrário, garantir a vitória da mamãe e do titio do submundo! – ajuntou Aioros.

Saga parecia confuso e desolado. Shura se aproximou dele e segurou-lhe o ombro.

- Não fica assim, Saga, você sabe que pra eles não passamos de brinquedos.

- Isso é um ultraje, Shura! Somos supremos arcanjos, se os Deuses queriam se divertir, usasse os mortais, as ninfas, os faunos ou eles mesmo que não cansam de ter casos com mortais, mas... nós... somos puros...

- Fale por você mesmo... Ai! – Milo levou um cascudo de Camus e um beliscão de Mu.

- O Saga tem razão... – retorquiu o arcanjo das águas – Eles brincam conosco como se fossemos marionetes!

- Não podemos continuar aceitando isso! – Fez coro o agitado Aioros, ele não estava no time dos enganados, mas adorava uma rebelião.

- Esperem um pouco! – falou Milo – Acho que todos aqui estão se esquecendo de uma coisa muito mais importante que temos que pensar agora...

Todos os olhares angelicais se voltaram para ele.

- O Shaka, o Shaka sumiu e precisamos encontrá-lo antes de qualquer coisa!

- O Shaka sumiu?! – exclamaram Saga, Mu e Aiolia ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso mesmo e...Mu, Aiolia, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou o arcanjo da guerra.

- O mesmo que vocês! – respondeu o arcanjo da forja – Embora... agora, eu esteja com muita raiva dos deuses...

**Olimpo:**

- Ai... não sei não, estou com um mau pressentimento... – coçou os cabelos prateados Zeus.

- E eu estou com um ótimo pressentimento! Hahahahahaha! – Hades riu, aquela risada maligna de filme de terror.

**Casa de Camus e MIlo:**

- Não fica assim não, Muzito... – Aiolia envolveu os ombros do arcanjo da forja e deu-lhe vários beijinhos no rosto.

Os outros arcanjos se entreolharam.

- Vocês também? – perguntou Aioros enciumado, tinha muito ciúmes da família.

- Ah... Não! – riu o arcanjo da ordem – Nós só ficamos nos beijos! – disse se afastando de Mu e segredando aos demais – Ele é virgem...

- E daí? – cochichou Aioros, segredando no ouvido do irmão – O Shura também era...

- Aioros, eu ouvi isso! – rosnou o arcanjo das armas, irritado.

O lourinho ruborizou e resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Bem, seja lá o que o louro tenha feito, isso bloqueou nosso elo mental...

- Isso mesmo, Saga, não conseguimos localizá-lo de jeito nenhum...

O arcanjo se concentrou tentando localizar-lo, também não conseguiu.

- Ele não quer ser achado. – concluiu.

- Mesmo assim, temos que procurá-lo. Shaka é muito inocente pra ficar vagando sozinho por essa cidade violenta. – declarou Milo.

- Isso mesmo, façamos o seguinte: Camus, Mu e Aiolia procuram pelo litoral, eu e Milo vamos para a casa do tal protegido e Aioros e Shura procuram pelo centro da cidade, certo? – sugeriu Saga.

- Isso mesmo, façamos assim, então... – tornou Camus, caminhando para a porta.

Logos os arcanjos se separaram para começar a busca.

*******************

Shun e Hyoga estavam aprontando as malas para voltar à França, porém, adiariam a viagem por alguns dias, porque estavam muito preocupados com o que acontecia entre o anjo e Ikki. Apesar da extrema felicidade por estarem juntos novamente, se preocupavam com os dois, pois sem eles, sabia que ainda estariam brigados.

- E agora, Hyoga? O que faremos? – perguntava Shun se aconchegando mais nos braços do russo. Estavam deitados no sofá, assistindo um filme.

- Primeiro, precisamos saber o que aconteceu, vamos esperar eles chegarem...

- E se... e se ele não voltar?

- Deixa de bobagens, Shun, ele ama seu irmão, cedo ou tarde ele voltará.

A campainha tocou e o mais jovem correu para abrir a porta. Milo e Saga entraram, cumprimentando o adolescente.

- O Shaka apareceu por aqui? – perguntou o primeiro dando uma olhada pelo apartamento.

- Não, mas o que aconteceu, depois que saímos? – Hyoga se sentou no sofá e o arcanjo fez o mesmo, desabando ao seu lado.

- Shaka flagrou o Ikki beijando aquele mocinha pedante...

Shun arregalou os olhos.

- Não acredito que meu irmão fez isso...

- É, ele fez sim, e levou um soco na cara, bem merecido. – continuou Milo.

- Temos que procurá-lo, já que não está aqui... – tornou Saga – Bem, você fica então, Milo, eu vou continuar tentando manter contato com ele e ajudar os outros nas buscas, caso ele apareça, você informa...

- Pode deixar... – concordou o arcanjo da guerra e balançou a cabeça murmurando:

- Onde será que esse louro se meteu?

*************

Camus, Mu e Aiolia procuravam por Shaka, pelo litoral de Tóquio. O arcanjo das águas seguiam na frente, já que os companheiros paravam a toda hora para trocarem carinhosos e quentes beijos.

Chegou um momento que ele se irritou, virou-se para os dois com uma expressão aborrecida e disse:

- Vocês esquecem que estamos procurando o Shaka?

Os dois arcanjos se separaram embaraçados.

- Desculpe-nos,Camus, mas é que... realmente é uma sensação maravilhosa, então não cansamos... – explicou Mu, corado.

- Mas, não se preocupe, ao contrário de você e do Milo, nós não passaremos dos beijos não é, Mu? – completou Aiolia e agora era a vez de Camus corar.

- É sim, já combinamos. – sorriu o arcanjo de cabelos lavanda.

- Melhor pra vocês, assim, ainda poderão voltar ao Olimpo, eu já estou condenado, graças aquele tarado do Milo.

- Ah, ele não faz nada sozinho,não é, Supremo arcanjo as águas? – provocou Aiolia – Está na hora de começar a admitir que gosta da vida mortal, tanto quanto ele.

- É normal a negação... – cortou Mu e os dois anjos prestaram atenção nele que completou, pedante – Eu andei lendo, isso é típico de aquariano, a negação. Camus sabe que gosta, mas jamais admitirá, porque inicialmente ele disse que não queria e os aquarianos odeiam mudar de idéia, e admitir isso, jamais!

Camus e Aiolia se entreolharam, atônitos.

- E como você sabe que eu sou aquariano, desde quando eu lhe falei isso?

- Ah, o livro de registro dos arcanjos, lá tem escrito que o Camus nasceu ou melhor, foi criado em sete de fevereiro de 555 milhões antes de Cristo, de Buda, de Maomé, de Krishnan, de Osíris...

- Certo, Mu, já entendemos... – interrompeu Aiolia – Só não entendo por que isso te interessou.

- Ah, está na biblioteca de Apolo para quem quiser ver e... bem, eu sou um anjo curioso e queria saber tudo sobre meus companheiros...

- Ah, certo... – falou o outro anjo, ainda sem entender nada.

- Na verdade, Camus, estou pensando em ficar definitivamente na terra. – confessou Aiolia – o Olimpo é muito chato, lá somente os deuses se divertem!

- Aiolia, você esquece que é um Deus?

- Não, só que ser um Deus responsável por colocar ordem no mundo é um saco!

- Leoninos são irritadiços, inquietos e vaidosos, realmente os deuses erraram quando escolheram você para essa função, Aiolia... – emendou Mu que já estava conseguindo irritar os amigos com aquela conversa de horóscopo.

- Aiolia, você não pode fazer isso! – continuou Camus, tentando ignorar a intervenção do arcanjo da forja.

- Posso sim... – o leonino sorriu – Livre arbítrio, caro Camus.

O arcanjo da ordem recomeçou a caminhar, tendo Mu ao seu lado. Camus ficou parado um tempo, pensando em suas palavras.

- Livre arbítrio... – murmurou e seguiu os outros.

* * *

- Shaka! – exclamou Shun ao abrir a porta - Por onde você andou? Estão todos procurando por você?!

- Estava na praia, pensando... – respondeu o arcanjo, desanimado – Shun, estou com muita dor de cabeça, daria pra não me fazer perguntas, por favor?

O adolescente assentiu com a cabeça. E o anjo entrou, encontrando Milo que deixou a revista que estava lendo e se acercou dele, dando-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios.

- Você está bem? – perguntou, preocupado.

- Mais ou menos, estou cansado, precisando de um banho... – Shaka respondeu friamente, mas sem querer parecer descortês.

- Certo, vejo que você não dormiu, tente descansar um pouco, porque precisamos conversar seriamente.

- Está bem, Milo. – concordou o louro, rumando para a suíte. Parou na entrada, suspirando, a cama estava desarrumada. Será que Ikki dormira sozinho? Ou será que ele tivera a ousadia de levá-la para aquele quarto?

O ciúme e a indignação coloriram sua face. Aproximou-se da cama e pegou o travesseiro. Não. Ali havia apenas o cheiro dele.

Shaka sorriu, mesmo sem querer ao certificar-se de que o amado dormira sozinho, mas depois ele se desanimou. Ele poderia muito bem, ter passado a noite com a loura e depois ter ido pra casa.

Caminhou para o banheiro de deixou que a água morna caísse sobre seu corpo, estava cansado, suado e precisava relaxar, sentia o corpo dolorido de tanta tensão e tristeza.

Voltou para o quarto e se vestiu num pijama, sentindo frio, Ikki sempre deixava o ar condicionado com a temperatura beirando o abaixo de zero. Procurou o controle remoto do _mostrengo,_ mas não encontrou, então, se enrolou até as orelhas no edredom parecendo um rolinho chinês e resolveu tentar dormir, quem sabe agora que era dia, ele conseguisse.

Não conseguiu, na verdade somente as lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos.

* * *

Ikki voltou para casa antes das seis, não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho. Seiya e Shiryu não foram para a agência naquele dia, alegando que trabalhariam em casa, mas o executivo sabia que estavam evitando um confronto direto com ele, preferiu não pensar nisso. Agradeceu a todos os deuses por não encontrar com Esmeralda, já que seria corriqueiro encontrá-la pelos corredores da empresa, a partir de agora. Preferia não pensar no assunto, estava cansado e desolado.

Abriu a porta e foi recepcionado por Shun e Milo.

- Se fosse você, daria mais um tempo pra ele... – disse o arcanjo, preocupado – O dia não foi nada fácil para o louro...

- Eu imagino, mas prometo não incomodá-lo, se ele não quiser me ouvir, eu vou para um hotel.

- Por que fez isso, Ikki? – perguntou Shun, aborrecido – Por que fez isso com ele?

- As coisas não aconteceram como pareceu, Shun...

- Não importa, ele está magoado e você foi o responsável por isso, irmão, agora entre naquele quarto e desfaça a sua burrada!

Ikki estranhou a fúria do irmão, geralmente ele era tão doce. Não conseguiu responder, baixou a cabeça e suspirou somente, erguendo os olhos logo em seguida ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro.

Seus olhos se prenderam as safiras de Milo.

- Você o ama, não é? – perguntou o arcanjo.

- O que importa...? – murmurou Ikki – Ao final, ele será tomado de mim...

- O amor pode, inclusive, ser mais forte que os deuses, meu caro mortal... – sorriu Milo e se afastou.

Ikki rumou para o quarto que, diferente do habitual, estava totalmente escuro, todas as cortinas fechadas.

Acendeu uma luminária e se sentou na cama, ao lado do louro. Podia ver apenas os fias dourados, que escapavam do edredom. Tocou-os com cuidado, sentindo a textura macia. instintivamente deitou na cama, ao lado dele, aproximando o corpo e o abraçando pela cintura, fechando os olhos fortemente ao aspirar aquele cheiro de lavanda e sândalo que tanto gostava.

O anjo se remexeu um pouco contra seu corpo e suspirou, virando-se na cama para olhá-lo.

O coração do executivo apertou ao vislumbrar os olhos vermelhos e inchados, indicação de que ele chorara muito. Seus olhos também umedeceram e ele se controlou pra não chorar também.

- Shaka... me perdoa por magoá-lo... – pediu baixando o olhar.

O anjo enxugou o próprio rosto e tentou sorrir.

- Eu entendo... eu não deveria me sentir assim, a mortalidade é terrível. – sua voz soou muito séria – Não é sua culpa, Ikki, eu não deveria sentir isso, eu é que estou sendo um péssimo anjo da guarda...

- Não, Shaka... – Ikki balançou a cabeça e enxugou, com os dedos, as lágrimas que voltavam a descer pelo rosto do louro – Eu é que estou sendo terrível com você, você não tem culpa! Agi sem pensar em você, em seus sentimentos, sou mesmo um egoísta!

- Será que não sou eu o egoísta, Ikki? – Shaka baixou os olhos, envergonhado – Eu não tenho pensado em você e na minha missão, eu esqueci que não posso levar isso... isso que sentimos adiante... Sejamos francos...

- Shaka, isso não é verdade...

- É verdade sim... – interrompeu o arcanjo – Eu cair de pára-quedas em sua vida e só fiz atrapalhá-lo... Já é hora de partir...

- Não, Shaka, você... você não tem culpa, vem cá... – Ikki o puxou pra si, como se dessa forma, pudesse mantê-lo com ele.

- Ikki... desculpe-me pelo murro... – pediu envergonhado.

- Shaka, eu juro pra você que não aconteceu nada entre mim e a Esmeralda, aquela louca me beijou, eu... eu não tive como evitar... e mesmo quando fui ao apartamento dela, eu não consegui!

- Eu entendo, Ikki, ontem senti ciúmes, mas, uma madrugada em claro pode fazer milagres com um mortal, entendi que eu estava errado e não você.

- Pare de dizer isso, anjo, eu errei, eu não deveria ter deixado as coisas chegarem aonde chegou...

- Eu bati em você, isso não foi certo...- continuou o anjo ignorando as explicações. Na verdade, pouco lhe importava as explicações, sentia-se culpado por sentir tanto ciúmes do protegido, seu lado racional e superior sabia que aquele tipo de sentimento não era digno de um anjo.

- Não tem problema...

- Mas, está roxo... – Shaka ergueu os olhos para o rosto de Ikki tocando no hematoma.

O executivo segurou-lhe a mão e a beijou, afastando com a outra os fios desgrenhados do rosto do anjo.

- Ikki... Você ainda me ama?

- Claro que sim... – eles se beijaram para logo depois afastarem-se, porque alguém batia na porta.

- Entra! – resmungou Ikki, irritado e Shun apareceu com uma bandeja, o Amamiya mais jovem ficou radiante ao encontrá-los abraçados.

- Ah, que bom que fizeram as pazes! – comemorou o adolescente.

- Nós nos amamos, não podemos ficar brigados. – concluiu o anjo e Shun sorriu.

- Shaka, você não comeu nada o dia inteiro, se continuar assim, vai acabar doente! – reclamou o adolescente.

- Não estou com fome, Shun, mas, obrigado.

- Nada disso, louro, você vai comer, sim... – falou Ikki se afastando e pegando a bandeja e colocando sobre as próprias pernas.

- Ah, Ikki, eu não quero! Eu odeio sopa de peixe, eu não como peixe!

- Calma, Shaka, não tem peixe, aí, eu sei que você não come carne! – riu Shun – Eu mesmo fiz, experimenta...

O louro experimentou a contra gosto e quase cuspiu na cama, fazendo uma careta.

- Eca! Que horrível!

Shun baixou a cabeça, ruborizando.

- Puxa... Bem que o Hyoga me avisou que eu não sei cozinhar! – suspirou.

Ikki levou a colher a boca e quase cuspiu também, esforçou-se ao extremo para engolir a pasta visivelmente queimada e amarga.

- Não, Shun, EU não sei cozinhar! Você é uma aberração na cozinha!

- Ai, não precisa ofender também! – zangou-se o adolescente, retirando a bandeja do colo do irmão.

- Desculpe, Shun, eu sei que você fez com a melhor das intenções... – sorriu o anjo.

- Shun, faz o seguinte, traz outra coisa pra ele, frutas, torradas, geléia, tudo que esse louco gosta. – Ikki disse e sorriu para o anjo – Se depender de mim, você vai voltar rechonchudo para o Olimpo.

Shaka baixou o olhar, lembrar que em breve estaria de volta ao Olimpo o angustiava, mas não se desviaria de sua missão por nada, nem mesmo por Ikki.

- Ei, Shaka, não quero que fique triste... – tornou o executivo – Está tudo bem...

Ikki pediu com os olhos para Shun sair do quarto e o irmão concordou.

- Ikki... prometa-me que... Continuará sendo assim, quando eu for embora...

- Assim como, meu anjo?

- Assim, amável com todos, como tem tentado...

- Certo, ao menos tento, você sabe que não é da minha natureza.

- É sim, você que não aceita esse seu lado gentil... Você é tão gentil quando quer...

Ikki encarou os olhos azuis sonolentos e lembrou-se que não havia dormido, com certeza o anjo também não.

- Vamos dormir um pouquinho? – sugeriu o moreno se jogando na cama e levando o louro com ele.

Shaka riu. Sentia-se bem demais naqueles braços, nunca queria sair deles.

- Sim, estou exausto... – aconchegou-se mais entre os braços fortes do protegido e depois de uma noite em claro, não foi difícil pegar no sono.

Da porta do quarto, os arcanjos, Shun e Hyoga olhavam a cena, comovidos. Chegavam mesmo a ouvir aquela musica de ninar, enquanto miravam os dois rostos, próximos um do outro e o sorriso que se formavam neles.

- Ah, que bonitinho...

- Shiiiiiiiiiiu! – os outros interromperam Aioros e fecharam lentamente a porta do quarto, voltando para a sala.

Todos estavam novamente reunidos na casa de Ikki. Saga olhou seriamente para os demais quando chegaram à sala.

- Bem, amigos... – começou – Temos que admitir que fomos feitos de idiotas pelos Deus...

- Isso mesmo! – concordaram os demais.

- Não podemos aceitar isso! – continuou o líder dos exércitos celestiais.

- Vingança! – gritou Milo e todos o olharam, ele sorriu sem jeito – Ué, acho que é o que devemos fazer!

- O Milo está correto! – continuou Saga – A nossa missão mudou, não vamos mais nos esforçar para ajudar os Deuses, vamos esquecê-los! Vamos viver por nós mesmos! Vamos nos transformar nos nosso próprios deuses!

Os arcanjos olhavam para o líder espantados, enquanto os cabelos de Saga se tornavam grisalhos e seus olhos vermelhos e furiosos.

- Eles pensam que podem nos fazer de brinquedos, mas não seremos mais joguetes, vamos destituí-los, expulsá-los do Olimpo, eu serei...!

- SAGA! – gritou Aioros – Volta, pelo amor de Zeus, vai embora coisa ruim, saravá meu pai! – Aioros fez o rito de espantar Ares.

Imediatamente os cabelos e olhos do arcanjo voltaram ao normal e ele balançou a cabeça parecendo muito confuso.

- O que eu estava dizendo mesmo?

Os outros se entreolharam apreensivos e o líder, respirou fundo.

- Bem, como eu estava dizendo, tenho um plano, juro que depois disso, os deuses pensarão duas vezes, antes de brincar com os Sagrados Arcanjos.

Todos se acercaram do líder, contudo a desconfiança e o medo pairava no ar, o que será que tinha acontecido com ele?

Milo e Shura puxou Aioros, pelo braço, logo depois que Saga informou seu plano.

- O que foi aquilo, Aioros? Aquele era...

- Isso mesmo, o Ares! – confessou o arcanjo do amor apreensivo.

- Você não disse que ele estava trancado? – reclamou Shura.

- Ah, mas ele sempre dá um jeito de fugir, quando o Saga fica com raiva.

- Zeus e agora?

- Calma, eu sei como espantá-lo. – cochichou Aioros e eles respiraram mais aliviados.

**Olimpo**

- ZEUS, E AGORA? – gritaram os deuses ao perceber a rebelião angelical.

- A culpa é sua Athena, você inventou de contar a verdade para o seu "fiel cachorrinho" e isso que deu! – reclamou o senhor supremo.

- Mas... Eu nunca esperaria que o Shura me traísse! Além do mais, foi o língua grande do Aioros que fez a fofoca!

- Alôooooooo! – tornou Métis – Nós os traímos primeiro "Chatena"!

- Ah, mas quem...

- Já sei Afrodite, "_Quem resiste ao Aioros_?" – completou Zeus com a voz afetada.

- Isso mesmo, meus lindos bebês são apaixonantes, desculpe... – falou a vaidosa deusa.

- Por que você não tenta ter um filho com o Hefesto? – sugeriu Athena com maldade – Aí veremos se ele seria tão apaixonante assim...

- Cruzes! – arrepiou-se a deusa da beleza.

- Bem, temos que manter a calma, os arcanjos são fieis e não farão nada de errado. – declarou Athena – Logo a raiva deles passa e eles voltam a nos servir.

- E se isso não acontecer? – Indagou Hades.

- Fazemos o que tão bem sabemos, usamos a força. – retorquiu Zeus, percebendo cada vez mais, que perderia aquela aposta.

**Reunião dos arcanjos:**

- Bem, então já resolvemos? – perguntou Milo, olhando para os companheiros que assentiram com a cabeça.

- Agora é com você, Saga... – Camus deu de ombro e o líder engoliu em seco.

- Só tem um probleminha... – Saga disse baixo – Eu não sei como fazer isso!

- Não sabe? – todos interrogaram e ele corou.

- Não, só não precisa colocar no jornal celeste! – falou de mau humor.

- Zeus! Mais um virgem! – Milo balançou a cabeça desanimado – Vamos explicar tudinho pra você então.

Camus olhou pra Milo e o arcanjo da guerra afagou seus cabelos azulados.

- Eu disse, explicar, Camus! – declarou – Ou você prefere fazer isso?

- Eu? – interrogou o arcanjo das águas, lívido.

- Deixa, deixa o Camus explicar, eu vou adorar ver essa! – riu Aioros.

- Não dá, bem, façamos o seguinte... – Começou Milo – Saga e Mu que são os últimos virgens dos arcanjos sagrados...

- O Shaka ainda é virgem... – lembrou-se Aiolia.

- Mas, o Shaka já se "_pegou"_ tanto com o protegido dele que acho que sua virgindade é só técnica. – concluiu Milo.

- É verdade... – concordou Aiolia – Então o que faremos? Explicaremos a esses dois como...eh... como fazemos as coisas?

- Mais ou menos, faremos uma aula teórica, certo?

Todos concordaram e Milo respirou fundo em tom solene.

- Bem, quando fomos criados, eu não sei por que, já que eles não queriam que nós os usassem, os deuses nos deram um p...

- Milo! – Camus o interrompeu, corando.

- Camus, você não quis ensiná-los, agora não me interrompe, tá legal? – pediu o companheiro, irritado.

- Dessa forma, você não vai conseguir ensiná-los nada! – volveu Camus.

- Então de que forma o sabe tudo, sugere?

- Da forma correta...

- E qual é a forma correta, iceberg?

Mu balançou a cabeça.

- Escorpianos, são orgulhosos, sarcásticos, manipuladores e odeiam ser contrariados. Donos de um temperamento que oscila entre o distante e o explosivo, odeiam está errados...

Todos pararam para olhar o arcanjo da forja que corou e sorriu.

- Desculpe, passei os últimos dias no Olimpo lendo horóscopo, lá estava muito chato sem vocês...

- Vamos voltar ao assunto da nossa vingança?! – falou Milo que não gostou nem um pouco de ser chamado de manipulador e lançou um olhar pra Mu que dizia: BICO FECHADO!

- Ah, tenho que concordar com o Camus, isso não vai nos levar a nada, não acham melhor, darmos essa missão para alguém que possa ensiná-los praticamente? – sugeriu Aioros olhando para o irmão.

Aiolia deu de ombro.

- Se é para o bem dos arcanjos celestes e felicidade geral da mamãe, diga a todos que...

- Cale a boca e trabalhe! – cortou Aioros, puxando Mu e jogando nos braços do irmão.

Os dois arcanjos se olharam meio sem jeito.

- Bem, prometemos, não foi? – falou o anjo de cabelos lavanda.

- É, mas o caso mudou de rumo...

- Então...

- Saiam logo daqui vocês dois! – gritaram os outros e os dois rumaram para o quarto de hóspedes.

- E quanto a mim? – perguntou Saga, constrangido.

- Escuta qui, Saga... – disse Shura, aborrecido – Você é o mais velho de nós, vai lá caçar aquele seu sósia que eu tenho certeza, ele te ensina tudinho!

- Isso mesmo! – riu Aioros – E deixa eu e o Shurinha namorar em paz, certo?

Saga deu de ombro, aborrecido e Camus e Milo se entreolharam com uma expressão que dizia: "Tem algum segredinho entre esses três..." Mas resolveram ignorar e tocar o plano adiante.

Os Deuses se arrependeriam por ter brincado com eles.

- Veremos agora se eles serão capazes de jogar nove arcanjos celestes no tártaro. – riu Milo, maliciosamente.

*****************

Kanon estava em casa, despreocupado depois de mais um dia de trabalho. Bebericava seu _on the rocks_, vestido apenas na sua samba canção branca e totalmente estirado no sofá. Seus pensamentos presos em Saga. Estava apaixonado por ele, ou seria por si mesmo? Sua cabeça ainda vagava por esses pensamentos quando o outro se materializou no meio de sua sala, fazendo-o derrubar o copo de uísque e quase ter uma parada cardíaca.

- Nossa, você tem mesmo umas chegadas triunfais! Você faz isso lá em cima?

O arcanjo não respondeu, caminhou na direção dele. Kanon se sentiu estranhamente pequeno embaixo daquele olhar poderoso e engoliu em seco.

- Ainda aborrecido comigo? – perguntou, fechando os olhos de susto quando os dedos de Saga tocou sua face.

Quando percebeu que não receberia outro murro, abriu os olhos devagar, encontrando o rosto do arcanjo bem próximo ao seu.

- Você não vai me bater? – indagou.

- Na verdade, eu curei seu machucado... – declarou Saga e Kanon se levantou, parando de frente a um espelho.

- Ah, isso é muito bom! Porque é uma heresia machucar rostinhos lindos como os nossos! – Volveu Kanon, zangado.

- Começou o egocentrismo! – Bufou o arcanjo.

- Egocentrismo sim, sou perfeito e me orgulho muito disso, olha o meu corpo... – ele rodou na frente de Saga – olha esses olhos? Impossível não se apaixonar!

- Aghhhh... Vou embora, impossível agüentar você! – esbravejou o líder dos exércitos celestiais – que idéia do Shura, eu nunca conseguiria!

- Não conseguiria o quê? – perguntou Kanon curioso – Espera...Você veio aqui... pra...? Sério?

Saga balançou a cabeça com um meio sorriso irônico nos lábios. E Kanon ficou parado sem saber o que fazer, aquilo era mais do que esperava nos seus mais surreais sonhos.

O arcanjo se aproximou dele que foi recuando até ter as costas contra uma parede.

- Jura que não é pegadinha? – perguntou o mortal e o anjo negou com a cabeça.

- E jura então que não vai quebrar minha cara, me desintegrar ou coisa parecida?

Mais uma vez Saga negou.

- Então, jura...

- Cale a boca mortal, complicado! – tomou os lábios de Kanon num beijo ardente.

**Olimpo:**

- Agora que F... tudo! – gritou Hades.

- Perdemos o líder dos exércitos, quem poderá nos defender? – chorou Métis.

- Eu! O Zéfiro* colorado!

- Vai brincar de furação, Zéfiro e sai daqui! – Expulsa o vento norte, Athena e ele sai resmungando.

- Ai... como o Saga é gostoso, e agora temos ele em dose dupla! – disse Afrodite e os outros deuses lhe lançou olhares aborrecidos, principalmente Athena – Ah, amiguinha, não tenho culpa que você não gosta da fruta!

- Papai, olha a Afrodite! – reclamou a "virgem" deusa da sabedoria.

- Essa aposta é miiiiiiiiiiinha... - comemorou Afrodite dançando o ula-ula em frente a Zeus que não agüentava ver mulher e já estava hipnotizado pelo bailar da Deusa até levar um beliscão da filha.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa! – gritou Métis desesperada, mas sem tirar o olho da tela, também– Estamos sem proteção...

- Relaxa, Métis, faltam só oito dias! – disse Hades mais interessado no filme erótico protagonizado por Saga e Kanon.

- E se o Tífon descobre que não temos quase nenhum arcanjo aqui?

- Eu fujo para o mundo subterrâneo e vocês que se ferrem hahahahaha – Hades riu maléfico.

- Hahahaha... Espera aí, isso não tem graça! – interrompeu a comemoração Afrodite, lembrando-se que se Tífon invadisse o Olimpo ela também estava frita.

Zeus estava mais preocupado em não perder pra Hades que com a segurança do Olimpo, nem prestava atenção no desespero dos outros deuses, sua atenção totalmente voltada para o que acontecia na terra, em todos os ângulos. Estava perdido.

**No apartamento de Ikki:**

- Ai...Ui... ai... isso dói...!

Shun despertou com o barulho que vinha do quarto ao lado e Hyoga acabou acordando também ao sentir o movimento do namorado.

- O que foi, Shun? – perguntou sonolento.

- Parece que tem alguém... transado no quarto de hospede... – explicou sussurrando.

- E daí, Shun? Esses arcanjos só fazem isso mesmo! – deu de ombro o louro, puxando o namorado de volta para seus braços – Vamos continuar dormindo, vem...

Shun aceitou, mas o barulho ainda o incomodava, afinal, o quarto de hóspede era ao lado do seu.

_**Olimpo:**_

- Muda o canal, aí, olha pro filho dessa depravada! – grunhiu Athena, mudando o canal para o quarto onde Mu e Aiolia estavam... fazendo vocês sabem.

- Ah, minhas crias, tanto orgulho! – os olhos de Afrodite brilhavam vendo a performance do filho.

- E eu já estou com a mão na taça! Hahahahahahahaha! – Hades balançou os cabelos vermelhos enquanto gargalhava.

_**Apartamento de Ikki:.**_

Shaka acordou e olhou para o relógio, estranhou Ikki ainda dormir ao seu lado, deveria mesmo está exausto.

Levantou-se e foi para a sala procurar os amigos, pois sentia que quase todos estavam no apartamento, inclusive sentiu demais as vibrações de Mu e Aiolia durante a noite.

Encontrou Milo na sala, lendo o jornal despreocupadamente enquanto segurava uma caneca de café. Sorriu. Ele vestia apenas um short branco que contrastava divinamente com a pele queimada de sol. Recebeu um lindo sorriso de volta e pensou que seu ciumento protegido não gostaria nem um pouco, de ver o arcanjo tão à vontade sentado na sua sala.

- Ainda bem que ele está dormindo! – disse Shaka se aproximando do colega e lhe dando o velho selinho, pensando também que Ikki não gostava do cumprimento, e pensando mais uma vez que ele não era seu dono e não deveria mandar nele. E pensando ainda que tinha que arranjar uma forma de voltar ao Olimpo.

- Ai, você está bem confuso, hein? – falou Milo lendo os pensamentos do amigo – Bom dia!

- Bom dia, arcanjo, o que você está lendo?

- Catástrofes, só isso que tem nos jornais, assassinato, pedofilia, guerra... Chega dá medo!

- Joga isso longe de mim, então! Ainda bem que voltaremos para o Olimpo!

- Ainda bem mesmo, Shaka? – Milo o interrogou e o louro corou.

- Eu não quero falar disso, Milo, tenho minha missão e vou cumprir-la independente de qualquer coisa!

- E se eu disser que você foi usado pelos deuses?

**Olimpo:**

Zeus: LASCOU!

Athena: FERROU!

Hades rindo: ACABOU! ACABOU! CAMPEÃO! HAHAHAHA...

**Voltando para os arcanjos:**

- O que está dizendo Milo?

- Todos nós fomos vítimas dos eternos jogos entre Zeus e Hades, dessa vez, eles apostaram você.

O anjo empalideceu.

- O que está dizendo? Eu vim pra cá, porque desobedeci às leis divinas revelando o futuro para o Ikki!

- Não, isso foi uma desculpa, você veio pra cá porque, de todos nós, é o mais... inocente.

Milo relatou toda a aposta e as tentativas frustradas de impedir o envolvimento dele com o protegido, o anjo escutava tudo, perplexo.

- Eu também fui enganado, Shaka, o Aioros nos contou tudo.

- Eu não acredito... eu fui traído pelos deuses! – as lágrimas desceram pelo rosto do louro – Eu fui usado!

A indignação brilhava nos olhos do arcanjo e Nêmeses* aproveitou para soprar em seu ouvido: Vingança, vingança...

- Não chora, louro... – pediu Milo consternado, abraçando-o. Shaka era tão inocente que acreditava piamente na integridade dos deuses. Como um arcanjo criado especialmente para uma função, ele nem desconfiava que eles eram tão sujeitos a paixões e vaidades quanto os mortais, embora, hipocritamente, exigissem pureza dos arcanjos.

- Milo, você não sabe o que se passa no meu coração... – soluçou o arcanjo da paz – E... pensar que estou passando por tudo isso, somente por...Espera... Zeus me deu uma missão, ele pediu para eu unir o Ikki e o Shun...

- Ah, isso aí era a missão do Dite se ele não tivesse sido confiscado pela primeira dama! – explicou o moreno que estava a par de todos os acontecimentos do Olimpo, pela língua ferina de Aioros.

Shaka fugiu dos braços de Milo e se levantou. Seu peito subia e descia com a respiração entrecortada por aquela nova sensação que sentia, ódio.

Mirou o céu, os olhos cintilantes de raiva, e gritou:

- POR QUÊEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????

Seu brado ecoou pelas colunas do monte Olimpo e até os deuses tremeram. Arcanjo da paz estava possesso.

Ikki ao ouvir o grito acordou assustado e correu pra sala, olho o enfurecido e ofegante louro.

- Shaka o que... – não terminou a frase, por que o arcanjo o puxou pra si o prensando contra uma parede. O moreno olhou assustado para toda aquela agressividade – Shaka...

- Ikki, eu quero sexo, e quero agora! – declarou antes de tomar-lhe a boca num ardente e sufocante beijo.

Faria o que fosse preciso para Zeus perder aquela aposta. Vingança.

**Continua...**

**Notas Finais**: É mais um capítulo sem muito humor, mas tentarei melhorar gente, eu prometo e além disso... Hehehehe, prometo LEMON (pra quem gosta!). Prometo mais confusão dos arcanjos e mais cômicas participações do "Ares" que já estou escrevendo.

Gente, sei que a história do "Zéfiro colorado" não tem nada a ver com fic, mas não resistir quando a Métis perguntou quem poderia defendê-la.

Só explicando, na mitologia grega, Zéfiro é o vento norte e Nêmeses é a deusa da justiça e da vingança.

Esse capítulo também está meio grandinho, mas espero que não fique confuso, sou péssima em escrever pouco.

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

Jake Baa Chan, Liliuapolonio, Suellen-san, Gaby, Amamiya fã, Amaterasu Sonne, Hokuto, XL-Chan, Fênix cdz, Mefram Maru.

Pelos carinhosos reviews deixados!

**Amamiya fã**: obrigada pelo review em "Amores que Mata" realmente eu dei uma aliviada na força do frango flambado, mas é pq não dava pra levar o Shaka para a UTI, se não a fic teria mais uns 50 capítulos hehehe.

E como você mesmo falou, EU TAMBÉM detesto aquela coisa morna que é Mu e Shaka e sempre digo que é muito cabelo para uma cama só hehehehe, mas respeito quem gosta, porém, continuarei escrevendo sempre sobre esse casalzinho "crisento" que adoro! Obrigada pela força.

**Hokuto:** Tenho um final macabro pro Zeus ele não perde por esperar Hahahahah (risada de monstro).

**Amaterasu Sonne:** Minha consciência está ardendo, pode deixar continuarei a fic SIIIIIIMMMM!

**Gaby: **Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, linda, e obrigada por todo incentivo via review e MSN!

Obrigada a todos vocês pelos reviews deixados, isso me estimulou demais a continuar essa loucura! Beijos!


	16. Anjos enamorados X deuses desesperados

**Um toque de anjo**

_N/A: Caros leitores, essa fic não possui Beta Reader em nenhum dos seus capítulos, por isso, peço que me avisem de qualquer erro no texto que eu corrigirei._

_Boa leitura._

**Anjos enamorados X deuses desesperados**

XVI Capítulo

Ikki afastou Shaka com dificuldade.

- Espera, louro, dessa forma, você vai me matar antes que eu consiga fazer qualquer coisa! – falou ofegante e depois olhou para o arcanjo, percebendo que ele estava muito nervoso – O que aconteceu?

Shaka caiu em lágrimas e não respondeu, correu para o quarto deixando um Ikki pasmado.

- O que foi que eu fiz, dessa vez? – perguntou pra Milo que levantou de onde estava, balançando a cabeça.

- Você não fez nada, fique tranqüilo. Dê só um tempo pra ele.

- Ok, agora, onde estão os outros tarados?

- O Camus foi pra casa, Mu e Aiolia ainda dormem, o Saga está com o Kanon...

- Quê? – Ikki se espantou – Então o filho da mãe do Kanon conseguiu mesmo? E eu achando que aquele ali, todo sério...

- É que as coisas mudaram, "morenão"... – piscou o arcanjo da guerra – E se fosse você, começava a se preparar para essa noite, ou ele vai atrás de outra pessoa.

Ikki ruborizou de raiva e indignação.

- Ei! Como assim outra pessoa? O que está acontecendo, Milo?

- Ah, sinceramente, é melhor você não saber! – o arcanjo se espreguiçou, voltando a atenção para o jornal e Ikki foi para o quarto, precisava saber de Shaka o que acontecia.

Encontrou o louro procurando alguma coisa nas gavetas.

- Shaka, o que está acontecendo?

- Nada... – o arcanjo respondeu secamente, continuando a busca.

- O que você tanto procura?

- Meu pergaminho, há muito não o vejo, você viu onde deixei? – continuou sem olhar para o protegido, se agachando e procurando embaixo da cama.

- Não, mas por que você quer tanto achá-lo?

- Preciso de umas respostas e só ele pode me dizer...

- Por que você não me pergunta? Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo...

- Você é um mortal e, como tal, é ignorante e metido, em que acha que pode me ajudar? – falou o anjo friamente.

Ikki estancou perplexo e Shaka parou o que fazia e respirou fundo, finalmente se voltando para olhá-lo.

- Ikki, me desculpe...

- Ah, claro! Quase pensei que você estava possuído por algum espírito maligno! – ironizou o executivo.

- Não brinque com essas coisas. – reclamou o anjo e o mortal percebeu que sua voz estava séria e triste.

- Shaka, me diz o que aconteceu...?

- Nada, mas eu quero fazer sexo hoje e se você não concordar, eu faço com qualquer outro.

Ikki o olhou boquiaberto.

- Como é que é? – explodiu, possesso – Escuta aqui, seu anjo tarado...!

- Escuta aqui, você! – Shaka falou ainda mais alto que ele e o moreno emudeceu – Eu não estou brincando e já cansei de esperar!

O louro o olhou dentro dos olhos e Ikki engoliu em seco. Viu uma mistura de raiva e mágoa nas íris azuis e resolveu não dizer nada. Saiu do quarto se perguntando o que havia acontecido com o inocente e meigo anjo da guarda.

Contudo, tinha certeza de uma coisa, não poderia deixá-lo cair em outros braços, só de pensar naquilo seu sangue fervia, então era melhor, fazer o que ele queria e tinha que se preparar.

Bateu na porta do quarto do irmão, que abriu com uma cara sonolenta.

- Ah, é você, irmão? – falou Shun num bocejo – Puxa, tive uma noite horrível, os anjos tarados, não me deixaram dormir...

- Shun, eu preciso... – ele se interrompeu porque Hyoga saiu do banheiro, enrolado numa toalha e enxugando os cabelos com a outra.

Shun corou, embora o irmão já soubesse há muito tempo que eles dormiam juntos, aquilo ainda o embaraçava.

- Bom dia, Ikki... – disse o russo, naturalmente.

- Bom dia, Pato... – respondeu sem esconder que não gostava mesmo daquilo, mas havia coisas mais importantes a pensar naquele momento – Shun vem comigo!

Segurou a mão do irmão e o arrastou até a varanda.

- O que foi, Ikki? Aqui tá frio! – reclamou o mais jovem.

- Shun, o Shaka quer fazer sexo, hoje... – informou nervoso.

- E qual a novidade? O Shaka quer fazer sexo o tempo inteiro, e você não ajuda o pobrezinho em nada! – falou o rapaz e o irmão corou.

- Shun, eu... é que...

- Ikki, para de gaguejar, qual o problema? – Shun cruzou os braços olhando o embaraço do irmão sem nada entender.

- Shun, eu nunca fui pra cama com um homem! – confessou mais que sem jeito e isso ficou pior quando o caçula levou a mão à boca para sufocar o riso – Não tem graça, Shun! Para de rir e me diz o que eu faço!

- Ah, Ikki, eu não sei! – riu Shun que também ficava sem jeito em ouvir aquilo do irmão – O que eu posso dizer é que... a diferença não é assim tão grande de estar com uma pessoa do outro sexo...

- E por acaso, você já esteve com alguém do sexo oposto? – ironizou o mais velho.

- Já.

- Já? Agora eu estou chocado, Shun, você traiu o pato com uma mulher?

Shun riu mais ainda.

- Ah, Ikki, se você quer detalhes, não foi bem uma traição... foi... – Shun estava vermelho como um pimentão – Foi uma orgia na faculdade, pronto, satisfeito?

Ikki encarou o irmão, aturdido, seu irmão? Seu puro, ingênuo e meigo irmão, participando de uma "suruba"? Estava chocado.

- Shun... e o pato?

- O Hyoga? – Shun cruzou os braços novamente, com uma expressão aborrecida – O Hyoga ficou com duas, eu ao menos só fiquei com uma!

Ikki se apoiou na parede para não cair, percebia que o ingênuo ali era ele.

- Certo, Shun, promete nunca mais me contar essas coisas?!

- Você que perguntou, mas voltando ao assunto da sua especial noite com o louro... – o adolescente suspirou – O importante é dar e receber prazer, irmão, é só você fazer com ele, tudo que gosta que seja feito em você...

Ikki balançou a cabeça.

- Certo, Shun, você me ajudou muito. Agora preciso tomar um banho e ir ao trabalho!

- Certo, só mais uma coisinha... – o adolescente se inclinou ao ouvido do irmão – Passe num _sex shop_ e compre um bom lubrificante, eu preciso dormir essa noite!

Disse e saiu sem nem mesmo olhar o rosto em fogo de Ikki. A noite prometia ser bem movimentada e ele já não tinha dormido na anterior.

Ikki voltou para o quarto e encontrou o anjo apenas de cueca, se olhando demoradamente no espelho. Olhava-se por completo, as costas por cima dos ombros, as pernas, o peito definido, tudo.

O executivo cruzou os braços e ficou olhando pra ele com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- O que tanto procura, meu anjo? – perguntou depois de um tempo.

O arcanjo virou-se para ele sério.

- Ikki, eu sou feio?

- Que pergunta é essa? – o moreno não conseguiu evitar o riso – Claro que não!

- Eu não sou magro demais?

- Não, Shaka, você não é magro demais, mas, por que isso o preocupa, agora?

- Estava me perguntando por que até agora a gente não fez sexo?!

- Ah, não sei, acho que foi tanta confusão que acabamos esquecendo... Agora preciso de um banho, tenho que ir para a agência.

Ele deu um beijo no louro e caminhou para o banheiro tirando a camisa.

- Ikki, por que você tem mais músculos que eu?

- Ah, Shaka, eu não sei, para de fazer perguntas! – gritou o moreno já debaixo do chuveiro e o anjo se deu por vencido. Voltou a se vestir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ikki levou um susto ao encontrar Esmeralda sentada na sua cadeira e mexendo na sua agenda.

- Ikki! – exclamou a moça com um sorriso.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – esbravejou o diretor executivo e toda a agência ouviu. A moça corou de raiva, mas suspirou com brandura.

- Agora somos sócios, esqueceu?

- Não esqueci, mas essa é minha sala e não admito esse tipo de comportamento!

A loura sorriu, erguendo-se da cadeira de couro e enlaçando-lhe o pescoço.

- Amor, o que é isso? Em breve, estaremos casados... – disse com voz melosa.

Ikki olhou pra cima tentando manter a calma. Do lado de fora da sala, Seiya e Shiryu observavam a cena pela vidraça da sala do chefe.

- Eu odeio essa "_baranga_"! – cochichou o primeiro.

- Seiya, isso não é da nossa conta, é melhor deixar a vida do Ikki... – ponderou o rapaz de longos cabelos negros.

- Ah, Shi, desculpe, mas não vou deixar essa "_mocréia_", fazer o lourinho sofrer de jeito nenhum!

- Não sei por que você se preocupa tanto com ele, isso já está me irritando! – reclamou o rapaz e o outro deu um muxoxo.

- Shi, tadinho,você não ver como ele é inocente, não acredito que está com ciúmes!

- Não estou com ciúmes, Seiya, só acho que não é certo se envolver tanto na vida das pessoas!

- Shi, desculpa, mas dessa vez não ouvirei seus conselhos! – o sagitariano se levantou e o namorado ficou atônito.

- Seiya, aonde você vai? Seiya! – chamou, mas ele nem se voltou. Resolveu largar de mão, ele não era mais criança, embora se comportasse como uma, às vezes.

**Na sala do diretor executivo:**

- Ikki, você tem que parar de resistir...

- Esmeralda, você quer parar com isso?! – pediu incomodado – Já se torna desagradável essa sua insistência.

- Não é insistência, é amor! – reclamou a loura, emburrada – Agora me diz, quando aquele encosto louro vai embora?

- Não fale dele dessa forma, e sinceramente, eu não vou falar sobre isso com você, tenho coisas mais importantes para pensar hoje. - Ikki não teve como evitar um sorriso ao proferir a frase e a socialite o olhou intrigada.

- O quê, por exemplo?

Ele a encarou, zangado.

- Shaka e eu teremos uma noite especial, se você quer mesmo saber! E eu não quero nenhum outro mal entendido até lá, então...

- Especial? O que você quer dizer com isso, Ikki?

- Não é de sua conta, agora sai! – a mulher conseguiu beber sua última gota de paciência.

- Ah, já que a noite será especial com ele... – começou a loura cheia de charme – Que tal uma tarde especial comi... aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Soltou um grito pavoroso ao ser atingida por um copo de cappuccino.

Virou-se instantaneamente como uma cobra pronta para dá o bote, enquanto o líquido escorria por todo seu corpo.

Seiya sorriu amarelo, olhando dela para Ikki com a cara mais cínica do mundo.

- Desculpe, Esmeralda! Nossa como pude? Ikki você tem que trocar esse tapete, veja! Eu quase cair!

Ikki olhava dele para a moça, atônito e divertido.

- Seiya, obrigado por me trazer um cappuccino, pena que tenha ocorrido esse terrível incidente. – disse o executivo seriamente e Seiya quase riu.

- _VOCÊ FEZ ISSO DE PROPÓSITO_! – rosnou a dondoca, rubra de raiva.

- Esmeralda, o que é isso? Eu nunca seria capaz! – disse Seiya teatralmente pondo a mão no peito.

- Aghhhhhh... Agora tenho que ir pra casa, trocar essa roupa! – bufou a moça e depois olhou de um para o outro com olhar malicioso e agressivo – Mas, eu volto, não vou desistir de você, Ikki Amamiya!

A mulher saiu cuspindo fogo e o homem de cabelos castanhos piscou para o chefe.

- Eu lhe dei algumas horas de folga dessa dondoca maluca... – falou – Não precisa agradecer, eu fiz pelo Shaka!

Ele saiu da sala e Ikki balançou a cabeça, rindo, melhor seria trabalhar, estava cercado de loucos, parecia que o anjo tinha a capacidade de deixar todos enlouquecidos.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Shaka, preste atenção! – Milo pediu, ligando o som. A música sensual dominou o ambiente e ele começou a dançar na frente do louro – É isso que você tem que fazer, pra seduzir o Ikki.

- Seduzir? – ponderou o louro – Ah, Milo! Eu não sei fazer isso não!

- Então, preste atenção! – exigiu o escorpiano novamente, enquanto descia a mão sensualmente pelo corpo e fazia um discreto e muito sexy movimento de quadril.

Shaka o olhava boquiaberto.

- Ah, Milo para com isso, eu não vou conseguir, eu sou tímido! – desesperou-se o arcanjo da paz.

- Ah, para com isso, louro, você é lindo e não tem que sentir vergonha, vem, me imita! – Milo o puxou pelo braço e o arcanjo se pôs de pé, mas em momento algum conseguiu acompanhar os passos sensuais do amigo, voltou a se sentar e ficou apenas acompanhando a perfeição dos movimentos dos músculos do escorpiano e como ele se movimentava bem!

- Milo, onde você aprendeu a fazer isso?

- Vago pela terra há mais tempo que você! – respondeu, continuando a dançar.

- E por que meu corpo está ficando quente, enquanto olho pra você?

- Por que eu sou lindo e gostoso, e você está ficando excitado! – respondeu naturalmente o arcanjo e Shaka coçou a cabeça, confuso.

- E isso não é ruim, quero dizer... isso deveria acontecer?

- Claro que sim, isso prova que você é um homem saudável! – virou de costa simulando desabotoar a calça.

- Milo?

- Hum?

- Não somos homens, somos anjos...

- Aqui embaixo somos todos homens, Shaka, você é lento mesmo! Ainda não compreendeu isso?

- Milo, e se decidimos ficar, o que vai acontecer? – perguntou hesitante.

- Não sei, talvez, o Zeus nos incinere...

- Milo!

O escorpiano parou de dançar ao ouvir a voz de Camus. Virou-se pra ele com um largo sorriso.

- Amor! Você voltou! – disse e desligou o aparelho de som.

- Venha comigo agora, Arcanjo da guerra! – falou o aquariano seguindo para a área de serviço do enorme apartamento.

Milo lhe lançou um olhar irritado e se voltou para o louro.

- Não demoro, Shaka, vou ensinar a certo _cubo de gelo_ que ele não pode falar comigo como quer. – seguiu atrás do amante o encontrando sentado no armário da área de serviço com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Qual o seu problema, Camus? Você acha que sou seu filho pra falar comigo desse jeito? – rosnou o escorpiano, irritado – Você ficou zangado por que eu estava dançando pro Shaka, é isso?

- Cala a boca, Milo e dança pra mim, agora! – exigiu o aquariano com um meio sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Milo mirou-o, perplexo e depois se aproximou, enlaçando-lhe o pescoço.

- Ah, então você quer um show particular, é isso?

- Isso mesmo...

- Ah, amor, mas eu prefiro dançar de outra forma... bem coladinho em você... – sussurrou o escorpiano e o beijou sensualmente.

Mas, Camus o afastou depois para olhar bem dentro dos seus olhos.

- Milo, eu amo você e não deixarei que ninguém o tire de mim...

Milo engoliu em seco, ele estava muito sério. Aliás, há dias ele estava estranho.

- Ninguém vai me tirar de você, Camie, que bobagem é essa?

- Milo, eu quero ficar na terra com você... – ele disse baixando os olhos e ruborizando, para ele era difícil falar de sentimentos, não era ardente como o amante – Não importa o que os deuses queiram, eu quero ficar aqui com você, ser mortal e... envelhecer ao seu lado se possível...

Milo emudeceu, estava emocionado e não sabia o que dizer, nunca imaginou ouvir aquelas palavras de Camus. Sabia que ele o amava, mas aquilo era mais do que um dia sonhou ouvir do seu amado iceberg.

- Eu também quero, você sabe que sempre quis isso... – se abraçaram com força – Não menti quando disse que enfrentaria os deuses por você...mas, você tem certeza?

- Sim, é o meu direito, meu livre arbítrio. – voltaram a se beijar e nesse momento Shun e Hyoga entraram na área, carregando grandes cestos de roupa.

- Vamos parar com a _suruba angelical_ que estamos chegando! – brincou o louro e os arcanjos sorriram para eles.

- Estávamos comemorando a decisão que o Camus tomou! – disse Milo e o amante lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação – Ah, Camus, eu preciso contar, estou muito feliz!

- Fala, Milo, também estamos curiosos! – pediu Shun.

- Seremos mortais! Ficaremos aqui na terra!

- Milo, não comemore tanto, temos ainda que pensar no que os deuses farão conosco. – ponderou o arcanjo das águas.

- Ainda tem essa, não é? – disse o escorpiano desanimado.

- É e não creio que serão bonzinhos.

Milo engoliu em seco, mas depois achou melhor não se preocupar, por enquanto tinha apenas que comemorar.

**Olimpo:**

- Boa pergunta... – falou Métis – O que faremos com eles? Temos agora oito arcanjos rebelados, o que faremos? Mandaremos para Lúcifer resolver o problema?

- Não mistura, não mistura mitologia que dá problema, Kurumada fez isso e escreveu a pior OVA de todos os tempos! – disse Hades – Tio Lu não, aquele dali já tentou, por várias vezes, se apossar do tártaro, não sei não... a batata dele tá assando, dizem que hoje ninguém acredita mais nele!

- Mas, hoje, ninguém acredita mais em nada, ninguém respeita mais os deuses, nem mesmo os arcanjos! – falou Athena e caiu num choro debruçada em seu trono.

- Não fica assim, filhinha! – Zeus afagou os cabelos lavanda da filha – Se os doze arcanjos sagrados não voltarem, nós os destruímos e trazemos os doze apóstolos!

- Xiiiiiii! Já disse que misturar, não dá certo! – tornou Hades – Zeus, até eu estou ficando com medo de você, você está obcecado com essa aposta, ai, ai, não sei não!

- Hades, você não vai ganhar esse jogo, nem que pra isso eu tenha que explodir aqueles oito arcanjos, essa noite!

- Calma, irmão, isso não vale!

- Ah, eu sei! – bufou o senhor do Olimpo pondo a mão no queixo – Preciso pensar em algo, mas essa noite de amor não vai acontecer de jeito nenhum!

- Sim, e quanto aos arcanjos rebelados, estou preocupada com o que você fará aos meus bebês! – falou Afrodite aflita.

- Ah, seus bebês! – rosnou Zeus – Eles são os culpados de tudo!

- Não são, não!

- São, sim e serão os primeiros a morrer!

A deusa do amor e da beleza soltou um gritinho e desmaiou nos braços de Hades, levantando logo em seguida, possessa.

- Ouse a tocar num fio de cabelos do Aioros e do Aiolia e eu ensino para todos os anjos, anjas e deuses, como é gostosa a vida mortal!

Zeus engoliu em seco, conhecia o gênio de Afrodite e sabia que deveria ter cuidado com ela.

- Tudo bem, Afrodite, eu pouparei os dois, mas só os dois!

A deusa do amor sorriu, mas estava preocupada, gostava de todos os arcanjos, foi ela quem soprou neles a beleza e também, sem que os deuses tivesse conhecimento, a luxuria, e não queria ver suas obras de arte destruídas. Ponderou sobre o assunto e sabia que só havia alguém que poderia fazer o deus supremo mudar de idéia. Sorriu com os próprios pensamentos.

**Casa de Kanon:**

Kanon caiu exausto sobre a cama, ofegante suado, sob o olhar curioso de Saga.

- Você está bem? – perguntou o arcanjo.

- Não, você está tentando me matar... – ofegou o grego – Saga, não sei para vocês anjos, mas pra um homem normal, transar cinco vezes numa mesma noite, deixa de ser prazer e passa a ser tortura...

- Mas, eu queria, quero dizer, ainda quero, meu corpo não cansa! – continuou o arcanjo.

- Você é um íncubos*! Só pode ser, você não é anjo é um demônio e está sugando minha vida, vai de retro! – esbravejou Kanon se arrastando pela cama para ficar longe de Saga.

O anjo por sua vez o mirava sem nada entender, como ele poderia está tão cansado? Ele estava bem, passaria o dia inteiro fazendo sexo, que por sinal, era maravilhoso, sem reclamar.

- Eu não sou um Íncubos, sou um arcanjo e... eu deveria está cansado, é isso?

Kanon balançou a cabeça com os olhos arregalados.

- Mas, o que será que acontece? Será que é por ser a minha primeira vez?

- Pode ser... O QUÊ? – o mortal gritou – O que você quer dizer com primeira vez? Quer dizer que você era virgem?

- Claro que sim, mortal tolo! Eu sou um anjo, esquece? – continuou o líder dos exércitos se levantando da cama e indo para o banheiro.

Kanon seguiu os movimentos daquele corpo másculo e se não tivesse tão exausto até que tomaria um banho com ele.

- Eu não vou casar com você, Saga! – provocou. Já gostava de mais de ver o anjo que era tão sério, perder a cabeça – E se você tiver pai, não admito que ele venha tirar satisfações, você me enganou, não me disse que era virgem!

Não houve resposta, só ficou ouvindo a água caindo do chuveiro e estava tão exausto que acabou adormecendo com aquele relaxante som.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Presta atenção, Shaka! – Milo continuava com sua aula de sexo, embora o arcanjo da paz não parecesse muito interessado – Você vai assistir a esse vídeo aqui e qualquer dúvida a respeito, você me pergunta, ok?

Shaka pegou a capa do dvd e depois olhou para o "mestre", desconfiado.

- "_O incrível monstro de três pernas_"? – leu – Milo, você tem certeza que isso não é filme de terror?

- Bem, é quase, realmente é um horror, mas não achei nada mais apropriado. – disse o escorpiano, se perguntando se aquilo não assustaria mais o louro do que ajudaria, afinal, até ele ficou assustado ao ver aquela aberração.

Arrebatou o dvd das mãos de Shaka.

- É melhor, procurarmos outro! – disse com um sorriso amarelo.

- Milo... – o louro começou meio constrangido e o outro parou e se sentou ao seu lado. – Isso, não é errado? É que... eu sou o anjo da guarda dele, entende? Sou diferente de vocês, isso não seria abuso de autoridade?

O escorpiano quase riu da inocência do louro.

- Shaka, abusar de alguém? Você? relaxa, o seu protegido quer tanto quanto você e, além disso, não se preocupe, o Saga também está com um mortal e não parece nada culpado.

- É, mas o Saga não é o anjo da guarda dele...

- E daí, ele é mortal também!

- É. Eu não esperava isso do Saga, ele é sempre tão sério... mas, me preocupo, eu tenho que ser um bom anjo para o Ikki, sabe?

- Sei, mas o que o Ikki quer mesmo, não é um bom anjo, e sim, um anjo bom. Bom de cama, bom de beijo, bom de boca, então, preste atenção no que estou dizendo!

Shaka corou e concordou com um movimento de cabeça.

- Vamos assistir outro filme, esse daí não! – o arcanjo da guerra colocou outro filme erótico e se sentou ao lado do louro para assistir, rindo demais a medida que a face de Shaka ruborizava e seus olhos azuis se tornavam maiores.

- Milo! Eu não quero fazer isso, eles... eles gritam!

- Mas, é de prazer, Shaka, fica quieto e assiste.

- Mmmm...mas, Milo... isso não dói?

- Dói, mas depois passa... – Milo que tentava prestar atenção no vídeo já estava se aborrecendo com as perguntas.

O louro ficou quieto com os olhos presos na tela, pensava apenas que teria que está preparado para a noite que viria, embora tudo aquilo, estivesse deixando-o mais apavorado.

oOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ikki estava estressado. Kanon não apareceu para trabalhar e não atendia o telefone e havia vários documentos precisando da assinatura do sócio e ainda uma reunião que teria que ir em seu lugar, discutir sobre um projeto que não tinha idéia do que fosse.

- Dessa forma, acho que terei que mandar alguém na casa dele, preciso do Kanon aqui, hoje! Ou perderemos essa conta! – Shina, a secretária do sócio explicava ao executivo a necessidade de falar com o publicitário.

- Faça isso, Shina, mande alguém. – suspirou – Ainda tem muita coisa na agenda dele?

- Sim, ele teria que almoçar com Mister Linton que chegou de Londres, e precisava entregar a ele o projeto da campanha da SM, projeto que o Kanon tem guardado a sete chaves e nenhum dos outros publicitários sabe. Ikki, se ele não aparecer, teremos que providenciar alguma coisa para entregar a SM.

- Aghhhhhhh! Eu odeio o Kanon! – explodiu o leonino pensando que mataria o sócio quando o encontrasse e sem saber o que faria para salvar aquela conta.

- Ficarei tentando falar com ele, em última instância, mandarei alguém ao seu apartamento e providenciarei um cappuccino pra você, está muito estressado!

Ikki sorriu.

- Você já deveria ser sócia dessa agência, Shina! – falou e a bela mulher piscou.

- Estou esperando mesmo uma promoção! - A secretária sairia, mas depois se voltou para o executivo.

- Não sei se é relevante, mas... a senhorita Esmeralda fez questão de se incluir nesse almoço e disse que irá com o senhor, caso o Kanon não apareça.

- Nada é tão ruim que não possa ser piorado, Shina! Só me faltava essa! – disse Ikki, zangadíssimo e a moça deixou a sala balançando a cabeça.

Sabia que a socialite estava disposta a infernizar sua vida, mas não deixaria isso acontecer, daquela vez, não teria piedade, aquilo não era amor, era obsessão e, por causa dela, já havia magoado Shaka, não permitiria que ela fizesse isso novamente.

Pegou o celular e discou o número.

- Alô, Shun? Chama o Shaka pra mim! – falou com sua costumeira delicadeza, e esperou alguns minutos até ouvir a voz do louro.

_- Oi, Ikki? O que aconteceu? Você nunca me liga!_

- Escuta, louro, eu quero que você se arrume bem bonito e venha almoçar comigo...

Silêncio.

- Shaka, você está me ouvindo?

_- O que aconteceu? – _a voz do arcanjo foi fria e tensa.

- Não aconteceu nada, eu só quero que venha almoçar comigo, ok?

_- Mas..._

- Para de ser irritante, e venha! – grunhiu e bateu o telefone. Sorriu. Esmeralda teria uma grata surpresa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Shaka desligou o telefone, confuso, mas preferiu deixar de pensar naquilo, se Ikki queria, ele iria.

Mu, Aiolia, Aioros e Shura apareceram. Os dois primeiros com o rosto cansado e sonolento e Aiolia mancando.

- O que foi que aconteceu, Aiolia? – perguntou o irmão, intrigado.

- Esse... esse pervertido do Mu! – resmungou o leonino que se sentaria, mas desistiu e lançou um olhar homicida para o amante que sorriu com satisfação.

- Ah, meu gatinho, desculpa, eu exagerei... – disse o arcanjo da forja,

- Você... você é um tarado! – Aiolia tentava manter a cara de bravo, mas um meio sorriso já escapava dos seus lábios, enquanto o ariano o olhava de cima a baixo maliciosamente.

- Você que me ensinou, não tenho culpa se aprendo rápido! – o anjo de cabelos lavanda deu de ombro – Além do mais, foi você que quis fazer a noite toda, agora não reclama, daqui a alguns dias e você já consegue sentar!

Todos na sala gargalharam com a declaração do sempre discreto arcanjo da forja e Aiolia ficou vermelho igual um pimentão enquanto os amigos riam.

- E o Saga, hein? – perguntou Shura – Já era para ele ter voltado...

- Ah, deve está muito bom lá na casa do clone dele! – piscou Milo.

- Mas, precisamos dele aqui, nossa vingança ainda não acabou! – disse Aioros e os outros olharam para a cara dele, o lourinho ruborizou e corrigiu:

- Quero dizer, a vingança de vocês, ainda não acabou... ah, puxa gente! Eu sou um aliado, certo?

- Você é um traidor! – Volveu Shura.

- Ah, não! Vai começar essa história de novo! Licença, eu tenho que sair! – falou Shaka indo para o quarto, enquanto Shura e Aioros começavam mais uma discussão.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ikki já batia o pé insistentemente, irritado com a demora do anjo, e para piorar todo o seu estresse. Esmeralda ainda apareceu deslumbrante num vestido preto, caminhando lentamente em sua direção, fazendo questão de que ele tivesse uma "_visão panorâmica_" das suas curvas insinuantes.

- Olá, Ikki, eu representarei meu pai na reunião com os diretores da SM, algum problema?

- Nenhum... – sorriu o executivo com ironia – Já que o assunto será moda masculina, nada mais natural que tenha uma mulher para dar opinião, não é mesmo?

- Que bom que pensa assim, vamos, então? – sorriu mais ainda a moça.

- Ah, só mais alguns minutos, estou esperando uma pessoa.

- Ah, o Kanon, finalmente apareceu? – perguntou.

- Se ele aparecesse, eu não iria, Esmeralda, eu cuido de outros assuntos...

A dondoca o olhou confusa.

- E quem seria?

- Shaka... – sorriu Ikki e a mulher empalideceu.

- E por que ele...? Ikki, isso é um almoço de negócios! – esbravejou a loura.

- Sim, mas prometo que ele não vai atrapalhar... — sorriu mais uma vez – É que ele entende muito de moda...

A mulher bufou com o sorriso cínico que o executivo lhe lançou e nesse momento, Shaka entrou na sala.

O anjo olhou do protegido para a mulher com um olhar zangado. Ikki sorriu ao vê-lo, vestido numa camisa preta informal, e numa calça jeans, estava realmente lindo, além disso, os piercings na orelha lhe dava uma aparência bem jovial.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui, Ikki? – perguntou Shaka friamente e o protegido já sabia que aquele tom de voz escondia a irritação.

- Será um almoço de negócios, _amor_... – ele fez questão de frisar a palavra, vendo a pele alva da socialite se tornar rubra – Ela é minha sócia agora, mas não se preocupe, depois vamos _sozinhos_ a outro lugar...

O executivo se aproximou dele e o enlaçou pela cintura, dando-lhe um ardente beijo, sob o olhar furioso da loura, e o olhar estarrecido do anjo, que mesmo assim, o enlaçou pelo pescoço.

Quando se afastaram, ele tocou os três pequenos brincos, e riu:

- Eu esqueci completamente de tirar isso da sua orelha...

- Deixa aí, eu gosto! – falou o louro mais relaxado – Você tem que pagar o táxi.

- Claro, vamos... – disse enlaçando o ombro do anjo e saindo, ignorando completamente Esmeralda que quase teve uma síncope nervosa e foi obrigada a segui-los.

Todos na agência observavam enquanto o sério diretor executivo seguia abraçado ao belo louro e a socialite os seguiam, lançando flechas com o olhar.

oOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ikki estava nervoso, mexendo em vários papeis, enquanto pensava no que dizer ao executivo da _soul and masculine_, que o olhava interrogativo.

- Acho que poderíamos fazer uma abordagem mais ousada dessa vez... – disse, e isso não passava de uma desculpa até conseguir encontrar uma justificativa que explicasse por que o projeto não estava em suas mãos.

Shaka e Esmeralda continuavam calados, apenas observando-o. De vez em quando, a mulher desviava um ameaçador olhar para o anjo que lhe devolvia um gelado e indiferente.

- Concordo, senhor Amamiya, mas, preciso saber o que pretendem fazer... – falou Mister Linton – Quero uma abordagem nova, estou cansado das mesmas campanhas agressivas. Certo que o nosso top de linha é a moda íntima masculina, mas não gostaríamos de algo que já tenha sido feito, quero uma campanha nova e revolucionária!

Ikki sorriu e bebericou seu drinque, tentando esconder o nervosismo e rogava todas as pragas imagináveis em Kanon.

- Eu penso em algo totalmente novo, Mister Linton, que tal... anjos em sua campanha? – Ouviu-se dizer e sentiu até certo alivio, porque o homem abriu um sorriso e mirou instintivamente o rapaz louro a sua frente.

Shaka engasgou com o suco que tomava e começou a tossir ficando absurdamente vermelho. Esmeralda olhou assustada dele para Ikki e o executivo continuou:

- Penso, ou melhor, o Kanon pensou numa campanha masculina, sim, porém, suave, com modelos que simbolizassem isso. Queremos ultrapassar o limite do humano criando uma propaganda como poderia dizer? _CELESTIAL_...

O executivo inglês sorriu ainda mais.

- Parece-me uma boa idéia, mas, fale-me mais dela... você não trouxe nada? Fotos, esboços, qualquer coisa!

- Bem, infelizmente não posso entrar em detalhes agora, porque ela foi desenvolvida pelo Kanon, ele é o responsável pelo lado criativo da sociedade, e infelizmente teve um contratempo hoje... – Ikki olhou o rosto aborrecido do executivo e procurou algo rápido a dizer:

- Mas, posso lhe apresentar o modelo principal da campanha... – continuou e fitou o rosto pasmado do anjo – Senhor Linton, esse é o Shaka, nosso anjo!

Esmeralda olhou de um para o outro, furiosa e Shaka de vermelho ficou pálido como um papel.

- Espera um pouco, Ikki, você...

- Esmeralda, você não concorda que será uma campanha fantástica? – cortou o executivo com um sorriso e um olhar homicida para a moça.

A socialite tremia, mas resolveu se controlar ou cometeria uma loucura. Sorriu amarelo, quase rangendo dos dentes.

- Claro que concordo, será sim...

- Não, não se... – Shaka tentou falar, mas o olhar do protegido fez com que ele se calasse.

- Bem, então, amanhã estarei bem cedo na agência para assinarmos os contratos e discutimos os detalhes. – disse Linton se erguendo e os outros dois homens fizeram o mesmo. Apertou a mão de Ikki e quando cumprimentou Shaka ficou um bom tempo olhando dentro dos olhos azuis do anjo sem soltar sua mão.

- Ele parece mesmo um anjo, senhor Amamiya... – sorriu o executivo inglês e Ikki não gostou nada daquele sorriso. Achou ser coisa da sua mente ciumenta e não deu atenção.

Quando o homem saiu, Esmeralda começou a falar:

- Ikki, o que significa isso? Como não fomos avisados dessa campanha e por que...?

- Esmeralda, você não faz parte do processo criativo da agência e essa idéia é do Kanon, nosso publicitário-chefe, então se deseja questionar alguma coisa, faça isso com ele! – esbravejou e se ergueu – Vamos Shaka...

O anjo saiu atrás do protegido que andava muito rápido. A loura rosnou, sozinha à mesa. Aquilo não ficaria daquela forma, não ficaria mesmo! Daria um jeito para arruinar a tal "_noite especial_" dos dois e ter Ikki definitivamente pra si.

- Senhorita, a conta! – a mulher quase gritou, além de tudo eles se esqueceram de pagar a conta.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Ikki! – Shaka o segurou pelo braço – Por que você fez isso?

- Isso o quê, Shaka?

- Ikki, eu não sou modelo! – falou o arcanjo desesperado.

- Shaka, me desculpe, não achei nada melhor para falar na hora... – declarou o leonino entrando no carro e esperando o anjo entrar para dá a partida.

- Ikki, mas e agora? Ele disse que amanhã vai para a agência, discutir a campanha, o que você fará?

- O Kanon que se vire, ele que sumiu e esqueceu os próprios compromissos!

- Mas, Ikki...

O executivo freou o carro bruscamente e olhou para o anjo.

- Shaka, eu estou num péssimo dia, então por favor, pare de fazer perguntas, certo? – disse entre dentes.

Shaka sorriu com malícia e se inclinou beijando-o. Ikki o olhou desconfiado, mas depois aceitou o quente beijo do anjo da guarda.

- Eu não vou brigar com você, Ikki, porque você foi um humano muito bonzinho me convidando para almoçar... – sussurrou o louro – Agora me deixa em sua casa que tenho muita coisa pra fazer ainda hoje...

- O quê, por exemplo?

- Ah, estão todos dispostos a me ensinar a fazer sexo!

- Quê???? – Ikki quase gritou.

- Calma, eles estão só me ensinando a parte teórica, e eu serei um bom aluno e praticarei só com você... – sorriu beijando o protegido novamente.

- Isso é bom, vamos! – Ikki voltou a dirigir, deixou o anjo em casa e voltou para a agência, tinha certeza que o dia seria longo e esperar até a noite, seria uma tortura.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais:** Ah, gente, desculpa, eu enganei todo mundo, disse que teria lemon e mais confusões do Ares, mas não deu pra colocar nesse capítulo ou ele ficaria enorme.

_PEÇO PERDÃO PROFUNDAMENTE E PROMETO QUE DO PRÓXIMO NÃO PASSA, E PROMETO QUE POSTAREI AINDA NESSA SEMANA E PODEM MANDAR REVIEW ESCULACHANDO A SION SE ELA NÃO CUMPRIR!_

_Gente, Gostaria de pedir desculpa pelo terrorismo que fiz, dizendo que pararia a fic, não me expressei bem, quando falei que "pensei em parar a fic" era só pensar mesmo, pensar em parar não só ela como TUDO, eu sou canceriana e, como tal, sigo as fases da lua. Mas, gostaria que soubessem que eu RESPEITO demais todos vocês e não deixarei nunca por vontade própria uma história sem final._

**Agora, vamos às notas da fic:** A Esmeralda ainda sofrerá muito mais do que levar um cappuccino quente na cabeça (Sion malvada hahahaha).

**Íncubos:** É um demônio cristão que se alimenta de energia sexual, do latim incubare que significa "deitar-se sobre" seu feminino sãos as súcubos, a mitologia dos íncubos e súcubos foi difundida na idade média para justificar atos "ilícitos" praticados por mulheres e homens, principalmente o adultério. (Querendo saber mais, só me enviar um e-mail e eu conto a história toda, também sou fascinada por religião, história e criaturas sobrenaturais hehehe).

**Amamiya fã:** Ah, você infla meu ego demais! Obrigada mesmo! Olha, eu vou fazer uma fic do Mu só pra que vcs parem de reclamar que maltratei o carneirinho em "Amores que matam" u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u *muxoxo* Beijos!

**Cristal Black:** Obrigada pelo review e pode deixar que estou preparando um lemon bem legal (dentro de minhas possibilidades hehe) e mais, o Deba terá uma aparição em tanto, esteja certa disso! Beijos!

**Amaterasu Sonne**: A coisa vai pegar fogo nos próximos capítulos, eu prometo!

**Suellen-San:** A vingança dos arcanjos será maligna kkkkkk

**Fenix_CDZ:** Valeu a força!

**XL-chan, Jake Baa chan, Mefram_Maru e Gaby** sócias de carteirinhas desse ataque psicótico. OBRIGADA MESMO!

E obrigada a todos que leram e insistem em não deixar review para motivar ou mesmo ajudar a autora a melhorar.

Sion Neblina


	17. Humano, demasiado humano

**Um toque de anjo**

Comédia – Yaoi

Sion Neblina

**N/A: **Nesse capítulo tem Lemon (em fim!)

**Humano demasiado humano**

**XVII Capítulo**

Kanon acordou se sentindo bem melhor, revigorado e relaxado. Procurou o anjo na cama e não o encontrou, mas sentiu um agradável odor de comida vindo da cozinha. Vestiu-se numa samba canção vinho e seguiu o cheiro delicioso de café e torradas.

Encontrou Saga fazendo panquecas. Ele vestia somente a calça jeans e um avental e seus longos e repicados cabelos azulados estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo.

Kanon se encostou à porta e ficou admirando-o.

- Fazendo nosso café da manhã, amor? – indagou. Mas suas indagações eram sempre provocativas.

O arcanjo de virou, olhando-o sério.

- Só se for jantar, mortal, já passa das três da tarde.

- Quê? – exclamou Kanon chocado – Por que você não me acordou? Eu trabalho, sabia?

- Eu até tentei, mas você parecia morto!

- A culpa foi sua, seu anjo ninfomaníaco! Você sugou todas as minhas energias! – falou Kanon correndo para tomar banho – O Ikki vai me matar por sua causa!

Saga balançou a cabeça e terminou de fazer suas panquecas. Minutos depois Kanon apareceu já vestido num terno e com uma pasta, de onde tirava vários papéis. Depois de conferir todos, ele olhou para Saga que comia despreocupadamente.

- Você vai me esperar, não vai? – perguntou e o arcanjo negou com a cabeça.

- Tenho que encontrar meus amigos, temos que tratar da vingança contra os deuses!

- Vingança contra os deuses, essa é boa! Não, você fica aqui e me espera, eu sim tenho que me vingar pelo que você me fez! – falou o mortal e se aproximou do anjo, dando-lhe um suave beijo – À noite já estarei recuperado, eu prometo...

Saga sorriu com o canto dos lábios e Kanon saiu voado, porta a fora.

- Ah, claro que eu não ficarei aqui sozinho te esperando! – reclamou o anjo indo para a sala e pegando a própria camisa que estava sobre o sofá. Vestiu-se e se concentrou para o teletransporte e. nada. Concentrou-se de novo e falhou novamente...

Engoliu em seco, bem, ainda tinha pernas. Caminhou até a porta, forçou a maçaneta e... nada. Estava trancada.

Puxou, esticou, pegou faca para tentar abri-la e...Nada! estava em "cárcere privado".

- Ah, Kanon seu maldito! – grunhiu – Você me paga! Kanon!

oOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kanon chegou esbaforido a agência e foi recepcionado por Shina.

- Chefe o que aconteceu? – perguntou a moça loira – O Ikki quer matá-lo!

- Imagino, e o Linton? – perguntou deixando o terno sobre a cadeira e a pasta na mesa – Você desmarcou nosso almoço?

- Como desmarcar? – indagou a mulher – Você enlouqueceu? Esse homem veio de Londres só para fechar esse contrato e você queria desmarcar? Kanon, você está louco?

- Shina, não me diga que...

- Sim, claro que o Ikki foi em seu lugar!

Kanon caiu na cadeira.

- Perdemos essa conta! O Ikki com a sua infinita paciência deve ter no mínimo dito a verdade, que não sabia nada e que o Linton voltasse depois!

- Acho que você subestima seu sócio, o Ikki não é tão radical e, além de tudo, é inteligente o suficiente para conseguir contornar a situação.

- Ele vai me matar...

- Você merece! – a loira saiu da sala e Kanon começou a mexer no projeto da conta da _SM_, não demorou dez minutos, Ikki entrou na sua sala sem bater e com cara de poucos amigos.

- Onde diabos você se meteu?! – esbravejou o diretor executivo.

- Estava em casa, dormindo... – Kanon quase se encolheu e Ikki achou a situação até engraçada.

- Mandamos um _Office-boy_ a sua casa e ele disse que não tinha ninguém lá!

- Você ouviu que eu estava dormindo? – resmungou o mais velho.

- Eu não acredito em você, Kanon! Perderemos só alguns... mil dólares porque você resolveu dormir um pouquinho a mais!

- Sinto muito... mas... É que o Saga me exauriu, Ikki! – confessou o grego – Em falar nisso, se eu fosse você ficava longe do Shaka, eles não são anjos, são íncubos, eu tenho certeza!

- Que merda é essa que você está falando?

- É sério! Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas... Ikki, eu fiquei muito cansado!

O leonino riu.

- Kanon, se você não suporta o ritmo daquele arcanjo, é problema seu! O que quero saber mesmo é onde está o projeto da _SM_? Você não sabe o que me fez passar hoje?! Você não sabe o que me fez fazer!

Kanon engoliu em seco.

- Perdemos a conta?

- Não, mas provavelmente perderemos, porque eu inventei uma história ridícula de que faremos uma campanha suave, que o tema será anjos e ainda tive a infeliz idéia de dizer que o Shaka seria o modelo! Isso mesmo, o Shaka! O meu anjo atrapalhado!

Ikki suspirou ao terminar de falar e se sentou na cadeira em frente ao publicitário, olhando a sua cara chocada.

- Eu sei que isso é ridículo! Não me olhe assim, a culpa é sua!

Kanon se levantou da cadeira e Ikki fez o mesmo por instinto; o sócio o olhava com uma cara muito estranha.

- Ikki, você tem noção do que fez? – ele perguntou sério e Ikki engoliu em seco.

- Imagino que bastante estrago! – falou com uma careta e viu com horror o sócio o abraçar e o beijar na boca enquanto o rodopiava na ar.

- Para Kanon! Enlouqueceu? – falou Ikki fugindo dos braços daquele homem enorme e maluco.

- Ikki, isso é brilhante, brilhante! Nem eu pensaria em algo tão ousado! – exclamava o publicitário a um sócio atônito – Será a campanha do ano, ganharemos todos os prêmios! Ikki, isso é fantástico!

O grego foi até a sua pasta retirando vários papéis, fotos e esboços e os rasgando.

- Kanon, o que você está fazendo? Enlouqueceu?! – Ikki até tentou impedir, mas o amigo fez picadinho de tudo que possuía sobre a campanha da _SM._

- Não precisamos mais disso, Ikki, o que você bolou é bem melhor! Isso estava uma droga mesmo! – ele suspirou e sorriu – Quase fico com inveja, como não pensei nisso antes?

- Kanon, você já pensou que o Linton virá amanhã ver a campanha e que, agora, não temos nada, porque você teve uma crise e destruiu todo o seu próprio material? – a voz do japonês era de extrema desolação.

Kanon empalideceu, mas depois sorriu, era otimista.

- Não tem problema! Passarei a noite fazendo a nova campanha e amanhã quando ele chegar, ela estará pronta!

- Kanon, como? Não temos nem fotos e nem filmes, esqueceu?

- Eu me viro, apresento o projeto ao Linton e depois providenciamos isso. Ikki, vá pra casa descansar, e deixe comigo!

Ikki balançou a cabeça, o amigo parecia mesmo excitado com a idéia que ele achou ridícula. Pensou que deveria mesmo seguir seu conselho, se ficasse mais um minuto ali, enlouqueceria, ficaria louquinho igual à Kanon.

oooOoOoooooOOOoOOOO

A casa estava semi-escurecida e Shun carregava um balde com gelo e uma garrafa de champanhe para o quarto do irmão, quando Hyoga o interceptou:

- O que foi, Hyoga? – perguntou estranhando a atitude do namorado e dando um passo pra trás, porque o russo avançava em sua direção e o encostava na parede.

- Você passou o dia inteiro cuidando da "_noite de núpcias_" do seu irmão e não me deu nem um beijinho... – reclamou o louro fazendo becinho e beijando o pescoço do namorado. Shun riu e o afastou delicadamente.

- Você está ficando tarado igual os anjos! – fugiu o Amamiya mais novo.

- Vem, me dá um beijinho, Shun! – disse puxando-o pelo braço e o beijando, escorregando as mãos para baixo da camisa verde que o rapaz vestia.

Shun sentiu o corpo reagir e quase deixou o balde com o champanhe cair. Com muito esforço afastou o loiro.

- Hyoga, você quer que eu deixe aquele bando de loucos dando conselhos sexuais ao Shaka? Se fizer isso, o coitado ficará tão traumatizado que entrará para um mosteiro!

- Pensando bem, é verdade... Tá bom, vai, eu ficarei esperando no quarto, mas não demora! – pediu fazendo charme e Shun foi para o quarto do irmão e colocou o balde com o champanhe na mesinha ao lado da cama, onde já havia frutas e velas.

Shaka saiu do banheiro enxugando os cabelos e olhou a decoração. Lençóis de cetim vermelhos, velas perfumadas espalhadas e brinquedinhos eróticos. O anjo pegou um dado com gravuras de posições sexuais e logo jogou de volta na cama.

- O que vocês estão pensando? – indagou – Eu não saberei fazer nem metade, da metade, de nada disso!

- Não reclama comigo, a culpa foi do Milo e, em falar nisso, onde está ele? – perguntou Shun, sentindo a falta dos anjos.

- Ele ficou muito nervoso ao brincar com essas coisas e saiu correndo atrás do Camus.

Shun riu, ruborizando.

- Zeus! Esses anjos não cansam! – disse e se sentou ao lado do loiro – E você como se sente?

- Esquisito... – confessou o anjo – Sinto uma coisa na minha garganta... e outra no meu estômago.

- Isso se chama nervosismo... – falou Shun – Bem, suas roupas estão ali e agora é só você esperar pelo meu irmão, lindo e loiro!

O adolescente se levantou para sair do quarto e Shaka segurou-lhe a mão.

- Shun, se eu disser que estou com medo você acredita? – perguntou o anjo, e Shun sentiu aquela sensação rara na presença dele, mas que já sentira outras vezes.

A sensação de estar em frente a alguém sábio e poderoso.

- Shaka, você é um anjo... não deve...

- Shun, o Milo me disse que aqui eu sou só um homem, e ele tem razão. Você acha que se eu estivesse com todas as minhas capacidades divinas, seria tão atrapalhado? – perguntou – Vocês não sabem, não me conhecem como sou. Já fui chamado de o perfeito astro sagrado, um dos doze santos guerreiros do Olimpo... contudo, aqui na terra me torno um humano tolo e...

Ele suspirou.

- Apaixonado pelo seu irmão... – disse desanimado – Isso não deveria acontecer...

- Mas, aconteceu e quero saber o que você fará? – os olhos verdes do rapaz estudaram o rosto do arcanjo que mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Eu não sei, eu... o mais sábio dos arcanjos, não sei o que fazer... – ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos e Shun afagou-lhe o ombro carinhosamente.

- Shaka, siga o seu coração, só isso, ele lhe dará todas as respostas.

O adolescente se ergueu e caminhou para a saída.

- Shun, promete que não vai deixar aqueles loucos, estragarem tudo de novo? – pediu o anjo.

- Prometo! – riu o adolescente – Não se preocupe, Milo e eu ficaremos acordados e nos certificaremos de que ninguém vai entrar aqui. Agora eu só preciso achar aquele arcanjo maluco.

Shun deixou o quarto e Shaka pegou a roupa que estava sobre a cama, era um pijama de cetim preto e levemente transparente. Vestiu-se e deitou-se na cama, rezando para que Ikki não demorasse a chegar, ou não sobraria nem unha e nem cabelo, já que com uma das mãos ele enrolava os lisos fios louros nos dedos e a outra, levava a boca para roer insistentemente as unhas.

ooooooOOOoooOOOooooooo

Ikki chegou ao apartamento e estranhou o silêncio. Chamou pelo irmão, mas ninguém respondeu. Como todos sabiam que aquela seria uma noite especial, pensou que houvessem saído para deixá-lo sozinho com o louro que com certeza estava no quarto.

Respirou fundo: "_Vamos lá, Ikki Amamiya, coragem!_" disse pra si e entrou no quarto.

_**Olimpo:**_

O plano de Zeus era destruir o apartamento, o mortal e todos os arcanjos, só de raiva pela aposta perdida.

Hades já havia distribuído pipoca, e chamou seus mais ilustres amigos para assistir de camarote sua vitória sobre Zeus.

Lá estavam toda a turma do submundo: Os três juízes, Zeros, Papyon e até a insuportável da Pandora.

Zeus e Athena se torciam de ódio ao ver o Olimpo tomado por _aqueles tipos_. Radamantys não parecia nada interessado e olhava para Valentine com uma cara de: "_O que viemos fazer aqui mesmo_?" o espectro só balançava a cabeça e terminava seu ponche. Mino e Aiaco observavam a deusa do amor pensando que nem a linda primeira dama Perséfone era bela igual à insinuante loura.

Em fim, estava tudo armado para o espetáculo começar, quando estranhamente, todos os anjos, deuses e espectros presentes caíram num profundo sono.

A cena se desenrolava na tela e um odor agradabilíssimo de rosas invadia o salão cerimonial do Olimpo.

_**No apartamento:**_

Assim que fechou a porta, Shun e Milo apareceram na sala, saindo da varanda.

- Milo, você tem certeza que os outros não aparecerão?

- Não se preocupe, eu dei uma coisinha pra eles beberem e estão todos dormindo!

Shun arregalou os olhos.

- Milo, isso pode ser perigoso...

- Não é não, até o Hyoga dormiu.

- Mas...

- Fica quieto, Shun, vamos pra trás da porta! – ele disse caminhando com cuidado e o adolescente o seguiu.

ooooooOOOoooOOOoooooo

Ikki ficou parado, extasiado com o que via, aliado a etérea imagem do anjo contra o tecido escuro do pijama que refletia a luz do abajur, o cheiro de sândalo que exalava das velas e do incenso era delicioso.

Shaka olhava-o sério, mas não parecia embaraçado. Ele se aproximou da cama e tocou-lhe o rosto, o anjo fechou os olhos.

- Podemos começar? – ele perguntou e o executivo riu.

- Isso não é uma partida de futebol, meu anjo... – sussurrou – Tomarei um banho, embora, você esteja uma tentação com esse pijama.

- Tentação? Tentação não é bom... – murmurou confuso.

- No sentido que estou falando é sim...

- Então você gostou?

- Sim, gostei muito, me espera... – beijou-lhe o rosto e foi para o banheiro tomar uma ducha rápida, não queria tocar naquele anjo, estando suado e cansado de um dia de trabalho e que dia!

_**Fora do quarto**__:_

- Que merda! Isso é hora do seu irmão pensar em higiene? – reclamou Milo – Eu não sei até quando o _sossega leão_ que eu dei naqueles lá, vai durar!

- Espero mesmo que não dure muito, eu preciso do meu namorado, certo? – reclamou Shun e o anjo sorriu com malícia.

- Você é um taradinho também não é, Shun? – piscou e o adolescente corou e nesse momento ouviram a campainha.

- Quem será? – indagou o mais jovem.

- Só pode ser o Saga, ah, mas ele não vai criar problemas, ele é discreto se bem que o Camus e o Shura também são, mesmo assim eu botei os dois pra dormir, vai que ele mudam de idéia, não é?

O escorpiano correu para abrir a porta e olhou perplexo a loira que invadia o apartamento.

- Onde está o Ikki? E nem adianta dizer que ele não está aqui que eu sei que é mentira, eu o segui até aqui e exijo falar com ele, agora!

Milo e Shun se entreolharam sem saber o que fazer.

- Vamos vocês dois e...ulálá! – a dondoca deu uma olhada de cima abaixo no escorpiano que estava em trajes mínimos, pois Milo usava apenas um short branco curto e folgado; mas depois, ela balançou a cabeça com se despertando do transe.

– Vamos, me digam onde está o Ikki!

- No quarto... – falou Shun e Milo quis matar o adolescente, mas depois fitou o meio sorriso que escapava dos lábios do garoto e relaxou – É por aqui...

Shun chamou a socialite que o seguiu para... a varanda.

- Mas, aqui não é... – a loira não pode voltar, porque o rapaz saiu e fechou a porta de vidro.

Esmeralda percebeu desesperada que caíra numa armadilha. Bateu na porta com força, mas pelo espesso vidro, ninguém dentro do apartamento a ouviria.

oooOOOoooOOOOoooOOOooo

Ikki saiu do banheiro já vestido numa samba canção de cetim branca que era um delicioso contraste com sua pele morena. Ficou um tempo parado olhando para o loiro, a pessoa que mais desejava e temia ao mesmo tempo.

Percebeu que o anjo já havia bebido do champanhe. Deveria estar nervoso, ele estava. Sentou-se ao lado dele na cama, fitando os imensos olhos azuis que cintilavam inseguros.

- Vai ficar só me olhando? – perguntou Shaka, impaciente.

- Humhum...

- Não, Ikki, isso não é bom, me beija como nos filmes!

- Que filmes?

- Ah, uns filmes que andei assistindo... – o anjo corou e sorriu – Eu aprendi muita coisa, sabia?

- Imagino... – falou Ikki desconfiado.

- Você quer ver?

- Adoraria, meu anjo... – o moreno deixou escapar um sorriso divertido já se preparando para o que viria.

Shaka fechou os olhos fortemente e se deitou na cama, começando a gemer, e Ikki o olhava boquiaberto, se segurando para não rir e acabar com a _performance_ do louro.

- _Fuck me, yes yes, it puts fort, yes, yes…_ - ele falava sem parar entre gemidos e sussurros.

Ikki não conseguiu evitar, caiu numa gargalhada e o anjo abriu os olhos, constrangido. Ele o envolveu nos braços com carinho.

- Meu anjo, você estava maravilhoso, mas, eu deveria tocá-lo antes de você começar a gemer...

- Sério? - o louro o encarou, frustrado – Então deve ter sido muito ridículo tudo que fiz, não foi?

- Não, não se preocupe... – Ikki beijou-lhe a ponta do arrebitado nariz – Vamos fazer o seguinte, por que não esquece tudo que aprendeu e tenta apenas relaxar?

Shaka apertou as mãos uma na outra.

- Ah, Ikki... relaxado eu... eu não sei fazer nada...

- Pra mim, você é adorável, sendo você mesmo... – ele segurou-lhe o rosto e o beijou suavemente.

O anjo fechou os olhos saboreando aqueles lábios já conhecidos e que aquecia tanto seu corpo e coração.

O protegido deitou-o delicadamente na cama, seus olhos presos aos dele. Deitou-se sobre o corpo claro, começando a beijar suavemente o pescoço delgado, subindo para o lóbulo da orelha, tudo bem devagar e delicado. Shaka estava tenso e Ikki queria relaxá-lo antes de partir para carícias mais ousadas. Sentiu toda a pele do anjo se arrepiar, assim como a sua própria como se existisse um reconhecimento, também, por quantos meses os dois dormiram abraçados? Quantas vezes se tocaram?

Passou a língua suavemente pela orelha do loiro, ouvindo um suspiro escapar dos seus lábios e Shaka inclinar instintivamente o pescoço para dar-lhe mais acesso. Ele havia relaxado...

Começou a lamber-lhe o pescoço mais sofregamente, deslizando a língua pela pele clara, chupando, tentando manter o controle para não marcá-la. O anjo enlaçou-lhe o pescoço e enterrou os dedos nos cabelos escuros do protegido, enquanto alguns gemidos escapavam da sua garganta.

Ikki voltou a tomar-lhe os lábios, dessa vez com mais luxúria, um pouco mais agressivo, explorando a boca pequena com a língua, sentindo a de ele vir ao encontro da sua, meio insegura. Afastou-se um pouco ofegante, sorriu para o anjo.

Shaka umedeceu os lábios vermelhos com a língua, seu rosto estava corado e seus olhos brilhavam com a excitação. Ikki começou a desabotoar-lhe o pijama e ele o ajudou com pressa, logo estava livre da camisa do pijama e o protegido o deitava novamente na cama.

- Ikki... – ele murmurou – Você me promete que não vai me machucar?

O moreno encarou os olhos azuis ingênuos e assustados.

- Claro que não vou machucá-lo, Shaka, mas por que essa pergunta?

O anjo corou e baixou os olhos.

- É que...é... que ... nos filmes... eles gritavam muito...

Ikki riu e pôs a mão na testa, depois desceu o corpo sobre o dele, dando-lhe vários beijinhos no rosto.

- Eu prometo, amor, e se você sentir-se machucado, é só pedir que eu paro, certo?

O loiro balançou a cabeça positivamente e ofereceu os lábios para mais um beijo, o leonino aceitou e tomou aquela boca macia num beijo intenso e gentil, enquanto as mãos desciam lentas e carinhosas pela pele do anjo, arranhando de leve seus ombros e braços. Shaka alisava suas costas e arranhava levemente também.

- Ikki...

- Sim, meu anjo...

- Tira a roupa pra mim... – pediu e o moreno se afastou um pouco para se livrar da cueca e depois se sentar sobre as pernas do louro.

- Pronto, mais alguma coisa? – perguntou divertido.

- Você é tão lindo, Ikki... – sussurrou Shaka levantando o tronco para tocar a pele bronzeada do protegido, lhe sentido a textura, deslizando os dedos por ela, descendo para o abdômen trabalhado.

Ikki fechou os olhos enquanto o anjo continuava sua exploração.

- Ikki, sua pele é tão quente...

- A sua também... – ele segurou a mão que passeava por sua barriga, beijando-a com carinho.

Shaka o puxou pra si, beijando-lhe o pescoço, tentado exercitar o pouco que aprendera. Desceu os lábios pelo peito do moreno, lambendo-o e mordendo de leve. Ikki gemeu e seu gênio ciumento pensou em perguntar onde o arcanjo aprendera aquelas coisas, mas pensando melhor, achou que não deveria estragar aquele momento tão esperado. Relaxou, deitando e deixando que aqueles lábios quentes e macios passeassem por sua pele, inicialmente inseguros, mas ganhando confiança à medida que sentia o corpo do parceiro reagir tão bem aos seus toques.

O executivo gemeu mais alto quando o anjo mordicou-lhe um dos mamilos e Shaka parou fitando o rosto ruborizado dele.

- Fiz alguma coisa errada? – perguntou e ele sorriu, mas aquela inocência toda o assustava, ficava inseguro quanto a fazer a coisa certa.

- Não, loiro, pode continuar, você é maravilhoso... – respondeu tocando com carinho uma mecha do cabelo dele.

O anjo sorriu e desceu os lábios por seu pescoço mais ardentemente, chupando a pele com mais vigor à medida que seu corpo ficava mais excitado. Ikki mordeu o lábio para abafar um gemido de prazer quando o loiro inconscientemente moveu os quadris sobre o seu procurando uma posição melhor; e achou que já era hora de começar a comandar aquele jogo. Puxou o anjo pra si e rolou sobre ele, prendendo seu corpo contra o colchão macio, enquanto as mãos começavam a descer a calça do pijama, já sentindo a ereção dele roçar contra seus quadris.

Livrou-o da calça e Shaka desviou o olhar para o próprio pênis, arregalou os olhos e voltou a olhar pra Ikki.

- Ikki, por que ele está dessa forma?

- Porque você está excitado, meu anjo... – respondeu sem dar muita atenção voltando a beijar-lhe a orelha. Shaka gemeu com a carícia e passou as mãos pelas costas dele.

- Ikki...ele vai voltar ao normal?

- Humhum... agora, você quer parar com tantas perguntas? – o moreno voltou a deitá-lo na cama e deslizar a língua por seu corpo, sentindo os gemidos do loiro se intensificarem. Ele já estava totalmente entregue as sensações e não tinha mais nenhuma inibição. Tocou carinhosamente o rosto claro e Shaka colocou a mão sobre a sua, seus olhos se encontrando.

- Eu te amo, humano egoísta... – sorriu e o protegido sorriu também.

- Eu também te amo, anjo pancada...

Os lábios se encontraram novamente, com ardor, as línguas se buscando e se sugando lascivamente. As mãos do mortal se enroscaram nos cabelos do anjo, tentando aprofundar a carícia ainda mais, envolvendo completamente aqueles lábios. Já estavam cegos pela paixão.

Ficaram nesse contato ensandecido até faltar o ar, então o moreno desceu os lábios novamente pelo corpo pálido, mordiscando e lambendo, ouvindo-lhe os gemidos que o excitava ainda mais. Foi descendo os lábios pela barriguinha perfeita, brincando com o umbigo dele que se contorceu um pouco e gemeu mais alto. Lambeu-lhe a virilha vendo os curtos fios louros se arrepiarem e o anjo arquear um pouco os quadris e segurar-lhe os cabelos fortemente.

- Ikki... – ele gemeu, já não estava agüentando aquelas carícias, seu membro estava dolorido de tão excitado e ele não compreendia em nada todas aquelas sensações; só não queria que parasse, eram sensações novas e maravilhosas.

O moreno ignorou o gemido do loiro e deslizou a língua por suas pernas, arranhando levemente as coxas claras, enquanto dava fortes chupões entre elas o que fazia o louro gemer mais alto. Parou depois de um tempo ficando de quatro em cima dele e olhando o rosto corado e contorcido de prazer.

Shaka era uma paisagem adorável; totalmente entregue. Os olhos fechados e os lábios vermelhos e molhados, acrescentava sensualidade a aparência angélica e o excitava ainda mais...

Não demorou muito nessa análise, sorriu quando o anjo soltou um muxoxo e abriu os olhos, aborrecido com a interrupção da carícia.

voltou à atenção para o membro ereto a sua frente. Bem, nunca havia feito aquilo, mas tentava se lembrar do que gostava e fazer o mesmo. Desceu os lábios, ainda meio inseguro, e começou a beijar de leve, sentindo o corpo do anjo ficar tenso e novos gemidos tomarem seus lábios. Lambeu toda a extensão antes de colocar todo aquele volume na boca, ainda meio incerto, mas logo os gemidos que o loiro soltava o excitaram a ponto de começar uma felação intensa, chupava alternando os movimentos, sentindo que o anjo rebolava os quadris tentando intensificar mais o contato. Shaka perdeu totalmente o controle e a vergonha, gemia alto e segurava os cabelos escuros do protegido enquanto gritava seu nome; mas, para desespero do arcanjo, Ikki afastou os lábios.

Ele abriu os olhos numa pergunta muda e o moreno balançou a cabeça voltando a se deitar sobre ele.

- Temos a noite toda, meu anjo... – explicou sensualmente ao seu ouvido e loiro fez um becinho irritado.

- Mas, estava tão bom... – queixou-se num sussurro.

- Vai ficar melhor... – o mortal beijou-o suavemente enquanto puxava algo da mesa ao lado da cama sem que o anjo percebesse.

Continuou beijando-o com toda a sensualidade que possuía, ouvindo o coração descompassado e sentindo o sexo dele latejar contra o seu que também já estava dolorido de excitação.

- Shaka... – sussurrou afastando um pouco os lábios dos dele.

O anjo abriu os olhos e olhou dentro das safiras escuras do protegido.

- Abra as pernas um pouco... – pediu Ikki e ele obedeceu. O mortal tateou pelo corpo do anjo até encontrar o que queria entre as nádegas firmes dele. Sem parar de beijá-lo colocou um dos dedos lubrificados nele e Shaka deixou escapar um gemido alto de surpresa e prazer. Massageou e alargou, ouvindo mais gemidos do anjo e gemendo também, sentindo a ereção dele contra a sua.

- Ikki... – ele gemeu novamente, cravando as unhas nas costas do protegido e se contraindo involuntariamente.

- Shaka... – ele chamou delicadamente, voltando a beijar o pescoço do anjo, dessa vez com mais ardor – Abre um pouco mais, amor...facilita, prometo que ficará bom... – pediu e o louro dobrou os joelhos, timidamente, cedendo à invasão dos dedos hábeis do moreno.

Soltou uma exclamação de dor e empurrou de leve o protegido, numa reação quase que involuntária. Ikki talvez risse daquela situação, se não estivesse tão excitado e quase desesperado para libertar a pressão que se acumulava em seu baixo ventre. Aquilo já começava a ficar incômodo.

Continuou beijando as coxas do anjo e lambendo levemente o sexo pulsante enquanto com a mão livre segurava-lhe a nádega mantendo-a afastada e invadia-o com o terceiro dedo. Dessa vez Shaka gritou de verdade, um misto de dor e prazer o devorava, porém, ele não conseguia separá-las muito bem em sua mente. Rebolou um pouco, tentando escapar da sensação. Ikki retirou os dedos e se inclinou sobre ele, dando-lhe um beijo ardente e libertando sua mente de qualquer coisa que não fosse o prazer absoluto que sentia em seus braços.

O mortal se afastou de seus lábios e enlaçou-lhe a mão e se posicionando mais comodamente no meio de suas pernas flexionadas. Shaka o olhava meio incerto do que viria a seguir. Ele roçou seu membro na entrada contraída do anjo, que prendeu a respiração e arregalou os olhos. O executivo tentava ter paciência, mas seu sexo já doía de tão rígido. Fez um esforço sobre-humano para manter o controle, começando a penetrar lenta e carinhosamente o corpo do loiro, tentando causar o mínimo de dor.

Ainda assim, o anjo apertou os olhos e gemeu mordendo os lábios fortemente até eles sangrarem.

- Ikki... – gemeu choroso – tá doendo...

- Você quer que eu pare, meu anjo? – perguntou já pensando que teria um colapso se ele dissesse que sim, mas teria que aceitar. Apesar de ser dolorido também para ele penetrar um corpo tão apertado, o prazer era bem maior.

O anjo não respondeu só balançou a cabeça negativamente e o moreno entrou mais, libertando um grito de dor dos lábios do loiro e algumas lágrimas de seus olhos. Inclinou-se sobre ele, sem fazer nenhum movimento e deu vários beijinhos em seu rosto ruborizado, até chegar aos lábios que foram sugados com carinho. Shaka começou a mexer levemente os quadris a dor cedendo aos poucos ao prazer de ter o protegido dentro de si.

Ikki entendeu o recado e começou a estocar devagar, gemendo e ouvindo os gemidos dele. O suor escorria pelo corpo de ambos, Shaka de olhos fechados se entregava totalmente ao prazer daqueles braços, nunca imaginou que a sensação fosse tão plena, tão dolorosa e deliciosa. Ergueu um pouco o corpo e com as mãos buscou o pescoço do moreno, buscando aumentar o contato com aquele corpo que tanto amava. O leonino entendeu o que ele queria e o puxou pela cintura, sem parar as estocadas cada vez mais fundas e descontroladas, saindo e entrando com força, ouvindo o anjo gemer e chamar seu nome cada vez mais enlouquecido. Shaka gemia alto numa mistura de dor e prazer, sentindo-se totalmente preenchido; o corpo colado ao de Ikki estimulava-lhe o sexo que pulsava dolorido precisando de alívio. O moreno também gemia alto se enfiando com mais força a cada investida, até tocar o loiro a fundo, ouvindo-o gritar e gozar, retesando o corpo e jogando a cabeça pra trás; cravando as unhas nas costas dele que logo chegou ao orgasmo também, derramando-se dentro do anjo e caindo exausto na cama, sobre o corpo dele, respirando tão ofegante quanto o amante.

Ficaram na mesma posição, calados por algum tempo, até que o moreno escorregou pra fora do loiro e deitou-se ao seu lado, ainda ofegante. Observou que o anjo se encolheu em posição quase fetal, o puxou pra si carinhosamente.

- Você está bem, Shaka? – perguntou beijando-lhe as costas, já que ele continuava virado para o outro lado.

- Estou... – respondeu num sussurro e se virou para o protegido e agora amante – Ikki, por que estou com tanto... sono?

- Isso é normal... – sorriu o moreno fazendo um carinho no nariz dele que sorriu.

- Ikki...

- Fale, meu anjo...

- Você gostou?

O moreno sorriu e beijou os lábios dele, olhando seus olhos inseguros.

- Eu adorei, meu amor...

- E... eu... fiz direito?

- Humhum...

- E podemos fazer de novo?

- Sim, Shaka – Ikki puxou o edredom envolvendo o anjo a si mesmo, pois o quarto começava a ficar frio.

O anjo tocou o rosto do protegido com carinho.

- Quantas vezes eu quiser? – insistiu.

- Quantas vezes eu puder, meu anjo! – riu Ikki, pensando que só mesmo Shaka para enchê-lo de pergunta daquela forma, num momento como aquele.

- Ikki...

- Zeus! Fala, Shaka! – riu o executivo que começava a entrar no estado de relaxamento que sucedia ao orgasmo.

- Vai doer de novo...?

- Menos... - sussurrou num bocejo.

O anjo ponderou as palavras: "menos" significava que ainda doeria, mas, era suportável, isso? Sorriu afastando os pensamentos, o importante era que valia apenas suportar um pouco de dor, por um prazer maior.

- Ikki, eu amo você... – disse e afagou os cabelos escuros dele.

- Eu também te amo, meu anjo

Ele rolou sobre o moreno com um sorriso malicioso.

- Então vamos fazer de novo?

Ikki não respondeu. Tomou-lhe os lábios, aceitando o convite.

oooooOOOoooOOOoooooo

Shun e Milo abriram o champanhe e brindaram ao ocorrido.

- Shun, nós dois como cupido, somos imbatíveis! – disse o escorpiano e o adolescente olhou para a moça que estava sentada com olhar perdido, pela vidraça da porta.

- Milo, não deveríamos...

- Se a gente solta ela agora, ela faz um escândalo e acaba com a noite dos dois.

- Mas, Milo, tá ficando frio...

- Leva um cobertor pra ela, então, eu vou dormir, estou exausto. – Milo foi para o quarto.

Shun ficou indeciso sobre o que deveria fazer e então foi até o quarto, pegou um cobertor, abriu a porta delicadamente e jogou na varanda, fechando logo em seguida. Não queria aquela louca gritando e despertando a casa toda. Voltou para o seu quarto e observou Hyoga que dormia pesadamente, deitou-se ao lado dele e se permitiu dormir também, estava cansado.

OOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOo

Shaka espreguiçou-se ainda mantendo os olhos fechados e sentindo o corpo um pouco dolorido. Ficou pensando nas sensações que sentira. Era algo estranho, bom e angustiante ao mesmo tempo, era como morrer. Agora entendia os autores clássicos que sempre ligavam o ato sexual a morte, era como morrer e renascer em segundos. Sorriu, era muito bom, muito bom mesmo e agora sabia por que os deuses vinham tanto a terra e porque procriavam com mortais.

Olhou para o moreno que dormia envolvido até a cintura no edredom. Não queria deixá-lo, queria ficar com ele, o amava e agora sabia que não era o tipo de amor que pensava, não era o amor universal, era o amor humano, demasiado humano.

Levantou-se, queria tomar um banho, mas ao pisar no chão sentiu uma leve dor e fez uma careta, saindo mancando e rindo. Bem, fora ele a insistir no sexo a noite toda, não poderia reclamar. Lembrou-se de Aiolia reclamando de Mu e riu mais ainda por se encontrar na mesma situação. Entrou debaixo da água morna e lavou os cabelos com xampu, porque estavam muito suados e como ele suara aquela noite.

"_Será que há uma forma...?"_ Interrogava-se e depois engoliu em seco, não com certeza seria incinerado por fazer Zeus perder a aposta.

O anjo terminou o banho se perguntado por que ainda estaria vivo? Sem saber que os deuses do Olimpo estavam dormindo e continuariam assim ainda por certo tempo. Vestiu-se num roupão e voltou para o quarto, encontrando Ikki já acordado, deitando na cama, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

Sorriu pra ele e se jogou em seus braços.

- Bom dia, dormiu bem? – perguntou e o moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Dormir? O que é isso? Você não tem vergonha de fazer uma pergunta dessas não, loiro? Acaso você me deixou dormir? – perguntou e o anjo riu.

- Ah, mas... você queria mesmo dormir? – perguntou se fazendo de inocente e o moreno o enlaçou pela cintura.

- Claro que não... – sorriu e acariciou-lhe o rosto – Sabe há quanto tempo eu esperava por isso?

- Exatamente três meses, oito dias e quatorze horas... – sibilou o anjo.

- Pois é... Sem contar que foram três meses sem transar com ninguém, não é mesmo?

- E você queria transar com mais alguém além de mim, Ikki? – Shaka fez um becinho irritado.

- Não, meu anjo, não queria... – sorriu e olhou o relógio – Ah, Shaka, estou atrasado!

O anjo o olhou com olhos melancólicos.

- Vai me deixar aqui...?

- Claro que não, você vem comigo! – disse o executivo dando um beijinho no rosto do anjo e pulando da cama – Vou tomar um banho, esteja pronto quando eu saí ou o arrasto pelos cabelos!

- Sempre doce! – ironizou Shaka, começando a procurar o que vestir.

ooooooOOOoooOOOoooooo

Kanon chegou a casa praticamente se arrastando. Estava exausto depois de uma noite inteira trabalhando na campanha da _SM_. Deixou a pasta na sala e foi direto para o banheiro tomar um banho. Apesar de cansado estava muito satisfeito com o trabalho.

Repentinamente lembrou-se de Saga, coisa que não fizera até então, onde será que ele estava? Perguntou-se e depois relaxou, ele era um anjo que se _teleportava_, deveria ter ido embora.

Não deu atenção, saiu do banheiro enrolado numa toalha, queria dormir um pouco, teria que voltar para a agência em algumas horas e precisava descansar. Foi para o quarto e então encontrou o anjo...

O quarto estava na penumbra, ainda assim, percebeu seus olhos furiosos.

- Ainda aqui? – perguntou e ficou olhando detalhadamente para o arcanjo, não soube por que, mas alguma coisa no olhar dele o assustou.

Deu dois passos para trás com um sorriso amarelo no rosto. Ele estava estranho, aquele olhar não era o que conhecia. Sim, o anjo era meio irritadiço e sério, mas ele conseguia enxergar claramente nos seus olhos poderosos o coração benigno e amoroso que ele possuía, afinal era um anjo.

- Andou chorando ou fumou um "_cigarrinho do capeta_"? – perguntou rindo sem jeito – Porque, caso não saiba, seus olhos estão muuuuuuito vermelhos!

Saga deu um passo em sua direção e Kanon observou a mudança na tonalidade de seus cabelos.

- Ué? Resolveu mudar o visual na minha ausência, foi? – continuou o publicitário – Eu gostava mais antes...

- Mortal, tolo! Você vai me pagar! – rosnou o líder dos exércitos celestiais.

- Espera... Saga...

- Não me chame de Saga, mortal! Saga já não existe, eu sou o todo poderoso ARES! Ajoelhe-se perante um Deus!

Kanon engoliu em seco e correu para cima da cama, tentando escapar das investidas do arcanjo.

- Ares? Quem é Ares? Saga, você bebeu?

- Aprenderá a não desafiar um deus!

- Ai meu Zeus! É possessão demoníaca! – gritou – Alguém chame a sessão do descarrego da universal!

- Não, mortal! Será chamado o serviço funerário, quando eu acabar com você! – grunhiu Ares e avançou o derrubando.

- SOCOOOOOOOORRO! – gritou Kanon, mas não havia ninguém para ouvi-lo.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **_Sion cumpriu a promessa, tá vendo? (cora) dois capítulos em menos de uma semana! E além disso, deu fim a embromação!_

_Perdoem-me se o Lemon não saiu de acordo com as expectativas e relevem (sem criatividade para elaborar dois lemons na mesma semana porque ainda teve o de "Se eu me apaixonar")._

_Ah, gente eu acho que nenhuma mulher em sã consciência deixaria de secar o Milo de short curto. A minha Esmeralda OOC com certeza não seria essa mortal. Hehehehe e se preparem para mais surpresas nessa fanfiction louca! Rsrsrsrs._

_E ainda de quebra teve uma palhinha do ARES, então sem reclamação dessa vez Hehehehehe!_

_Quem gosta de filosofia saberá que o titulo do capítulo é o mesmo de um livro do filósofo alemão Nietzsche (Por sinal é o meu filósofo favorito!)._

_Outra coisa, o nosso querido FFNET está desconfigurando os textos, inclusive trocando palavras. Parece incrível, mas é verdade, então se acharem uma palavra que não tem nada a ver no meio de alguma frase, me avisem para que TENTE corrigir. Falo tente, porque aconteceu com "Se eu me apaixonar" e embora eu tenha substituído o texto, achando que assim resolveria. Não deu certo._

_**Agradecimentos especiais e comentários:**_

_**Amaterasu Sonne**__**:**____Nossa, acho que você se divertiu com o que o Shun fez com a pobrezinha da Esmeralda (eu disse que o sofrimento dela não ficaria com o cappuccino hahahaha)._

_**Amamiya fã: **__Adoro seus comentários! E vou aproveitar o espaço pra falar do seu review na outra fic._

_Eu já tinha aquelas informações, mas tenho que confessar que não prestei atenção de onde caiu a lágrima em "Prólogo do céu", valeu! Essa vai entrar na próxima fic que estou escrevendo dos dois que é uma ANGST PESADA!_

_Por tudo isso, que amo esse casal, foram feitos um para o outro. O Ikki não obedece a "Vaca roxa" mesmo (vaca roxa foi minha amiga Jake Baa Chan que inventou o apelido e eu adorei! hehehehe). Ele só faz o que acha necessário para proteger os que ama._

_Suellen-san__: ADORO uma pegação, por isso, se perceber, em todas as minhas fics, não deixo os casais separados por muito tempo, eu não agüento!!!_

_Ana: Obrigada pelo review! E continue acompanhando._

_Lilliu: A embromação acabou, viu???_

_Sun: Acabou tá vendo?_

_E mais beijos para todos os meus leitores, Jake, Gaby, Fenix_Cdz, XLchan, Mefram, Cristal Black que estão sempre deixando reviews motivadores!_

_E obrigada aos que leram e não deixaram review também, mesmo que esses sejam muito importantes para a autora!_

_Abraços!_

_Sion Neblina_


	18. Anjos fashions

**Anjos Fashions**

**XVIII**

_**N/A:**__ Capítulo não betado e com revisão tosca, perdoem possíveis erros e me informem, por favor, prometo consertar. No mais, boa leitura._

Ikki e Shaka chegaram à agência e foram para a sala de projetos, onde encontraram Shina e Mister Linton, além de Seiya e Shiryu que faziam os slides da campanha.

- Onde está o Kanon? – perguntou Ikki ao ouvido da secretária que também sussurrou:

- Dê um desconto a ele, não tem nem meia hora que ele saiu daqui, eu apresentarei o projeto para Mister Linton. – disse a moça e se virou para o anjo – Quanto a você, Shaka, não é?

- Sim... – ele respondeu sem entender.

- Temos uma sessão fotográfica às duas horas.

O louro olhou da mulher para Ikki que olhou para ela novamente.

- Espera um minuto, Shina, não me diga que o Kanon...?

A mulher olhou uma ficha que tinha em mãos.

- Ele me informou que ele seria o modelo principal da campanha e temos um fotografo esperando-o para fazer o l_ookbook_ e apresentá-lo ao Linton, antes do filme propriamente dito.

Ikki engoliu em seco, mas também não poderia culpar Kanon, ele não tivera tempo para contatar a agência que cederia os modelos da campanha.

- Vamos, Ikki, me diz quem é o _Booker_ dele que preciso entrar em contato, para ver a questão de contrato, a que agência ele pertence?

- A nenhuma, Shina... – respondeu Ikki e a mulher o olhou intrigado. Ele então relatou o almoço com Linton e a idéia de última hora que Kanon acabou tornando realidade.

Shina olhava para o chefe, meio confusa.

- E... quem é ele então, Ikki?

- Meu namorado... – o executivo respondeu meio embaraçado e a secretária quase caiu.

- Preciso de um café! – disse Shina e saiu balançando a cabeça – Foi-se o último hetero dessa agência, meu Zeus!

Ikki seguiu os passos da italiana e depois se voltou para Shaka.

- Shaka, você terá que ir com a Shina, fazer algumas fotos, algum problema?

- Não, Ikki, só que acho que serei incinerado antes... – respondeu naturalmente o anjo.

- O que quer dizer com incinerado?

- Isso que você ouviu, incinerado, mas, depois conversamos sobre isso, eu vou...

O anjo acariciou o rosto do executivo e nesse momento o empresário inglês apareceu e sorriu para eles.

- Ah, aí está meu anjo! – disse e Ikki não gostou nada da expressão, fechou a cara e o homem de meia idade percebeu, porém, não fez nenhum comentário, apertou a mão do executivo e do suposto modelo.

- Eu faço questão de acompanhar de perto todas as sessões de foto, maquilagem, filmagem. Estou muito empolgado com essa campanha, acho que realmente o Kanon acertou dessa vez! – sorriu Linton.

- Ah, então é ótimo o senhor ter aparecido, estamos indo fazer as primeiras fotos agora! – disse Shina que havia reaparecido com sua bolsa e pastas.

- Agora, as primeiras? – estranhou o executivo inglês – Mas, da última vez que falei com o Kanon ele disse que a campanha estava praticamente pronta...

- A verdade é que ele refez toda a campanha, Mister Linton, mas posso garantir que agora está perfeita! – disse Ikki.

- E onde está o Kanon?

O executivo olhou para a secretária do amigo que deu de ombros.

- Ele deve está chegando em meia hora, senhor Linton, mas eu apresentarei o projeto ao senhor e se quiser, pode ir conosco para a sessão de fotos.

Shina sugeriu e Ikki engoliu em seco. Tudo que não queria era aquele homem com cara de tarado, vendo Shaka de cuecas. Mas depois analisou que nada poderia fazer; havia muito trabalho na agência e não poderia acompanhá-los.

O executivo inglês conversava alegremente com o anjo enquanto examinava os esboços da campanha publicitária. Ikki aproveitou e chamou a secretária em particular:

- Shina, eu sei que você vai achar isso ridículo, mas eu quero pedir um favor...

- Você não me pede favor, Ikki, você manda, esquece que trabalho pra você? – riu a loura.

- Não deixa o Shaka sozinho um minuto se quer, certo?

A mulher encarou o executivo, confusa.

- Ikki, ele já é bem grandinho, você não acha?

- Só no tamanho, ele é muito ingênuo e você terá a chance de comprovar isso, só me promete certo?

- Tudo bem, fazer o quê? Homem apaixonado fica assim mesmo, super protetores! – ela balançou a cabeça – Ah, Ikki, que pena, pra mim você era o último hetero dessa agência!

O moreno foi obrigado a rir e a loura o deixou, voltando para perto do anjo e do executivo inglês. Não demorou muito os três saíram em direção ao estúdio fotográfico.

oooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

os anjos acordaram com uma baita dor de cabeça por causa do "_sossega leão molotov_" de Milo, e agora estavam sentados tomando canecas e mais canecas de café forte.

Shun lançou um olhar irado para o escorpiano, porque o coitado do Hyoga, que não tinha nada a ver com a história, estava na mesma situação.

- O que será que aconteceu com a gente? – perguntou Aioros, colocando a mão na cabeça – Eu me lembro que estava bem, tentado seduzir o Shura e de repente tudo escureceu...

- Deve ter sido um soco que o Shura deu na sua cara! – disse Aiolia – Será que você não percebe que ele não quer mais nada com você?

O lourinho fez becinho.

- É verdade, Shura?

O moreno nada disse, só provou seu café com uma careta de dor.

Camus se arrastou até Milo que continuava com o rosto mais calmo possível, como se fosse totalmente inocente; mas o arcanjo das águas conhecia muito bem o amante e sabia quando ele aprontava.

Segurou-lhe o braço.

- Fala agora o que você deu pra gente beber!

- Eu? – o escorpiano se fez de ofendido – Eu não dei nada a vocês, eu hein! Qual é a tua Camus?

- Milo!

- Sabe de uma? Eu vou pra casa que vocês estão todos loucos aqui! – ele levantou e saiu batendo pé.

- Bem, acho melhor irmos também, não há mais motivos pra ficarmos aqui e ainda temos que encontrar o Saga. Ele já deveria ter voltado... – ponderou Mu, preocupado.

- É, vamos, ele deve estar lá... – concordou Aioros e logo todos estavam deixando a casa do executivo. Shun e Hyoga se trancaram no quarto o adolescente fazendo carinho no namorado, sentindo-se culpado por ele está tão mal.

O apartamento novamente ficou silencioso e ninguém reparava em Esmeralda adormecida enrolada num cobertor, do outro lado da vidraça.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Shina, Linton e Shaka chegaram ao estúdio fotográfico e foram recepcionados pela equipe, a fotógrafa de nome Arata, uma mulher baixinha de cabelos curtos, estava particularmente nervosa com o atraso do modelo.

- Até que fim, por favor, venha comigo... – pediu e saiu praticamente arrastando o anjo para o estúdio.

Shaka entrou confuso, no espaço totalmente branco, onde só havia um banco de madeira.

- Certo, mas o que eu faço agora? – perguntou.

- Que tal, começar a tirar a roupa? – ironizou a fotógrafa e o anjo corou.

- Quê?

- Ai, Deus! Um modelo tímido é demais, não acha? – disse ela e apontou para uma arara cheira de roupas – Pegue uma daquelas, mas não se esqueça que a primeira sessão é de roupas íntimas.

Shaka arregalou os olhos.

- Roupa intima? Cueca? – quase gritou e Shina se aproximou dele com um sorriso acolhedor.

- Calma, Shaka, são só fotos, nada mais que isso...

O anjo cruzou os braços e fez becinho.

- Nem pensar, eu só posso tirar a roupa para o Ikki, e ele ficará muito zangado se eu fizer isso pra estranhos...

- Se você não fizer isso, eu e o Ikki vamos matá-lo! – irritou-se a loura e pegou o telefone celular ligando para o executivo:

- Ikki, acho melhor você falar com o seu namorado... – começou ela – Ele não quer fazer as fotos, disse que você ficará zangado com ele!

Shina ofereceu o telefone ao anjo.

- Shaka...

- Ikki, eles querem que eu tire a roupa!

- Eu sei meu anjo, é que os modelos geralmente fazem isso...

- Então, eu posso?

- Pode, mas... não precisa ser na frente de todos, certo?

- Certo... – respondeu Shaka frustrado, achava que Ikki faria um escândalo, e mandaria que fosse embora dali imediatamente.

- Ok, meu anjo, tchau...

- Tchau... – desligou o telefone e entregou-o a Shina – Definitivamente eu não entendo os humanos!

Falou e seguiu para o pequeno espaço atrás da arara, se livrando da roupa e vestindo uma cueca boxer branca.

Linton olhava-o curioso, estranhando toda aquela submissão do louro as vontades do pretenso namorado. Shaka saiu e se apresentou vestido na cueca, deixando as duas mulheres boquiabertas por um tempo, até que a fotógrafa o puxou pelo braço, saindo do transe.

- Venha, vamos rápido para a maquiagem, quero você sentado naquele banco em dois minutos!

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Ikki tentava se concentrar no trabalho, porém, a imagem do anjo sem roupa na frente de um bando de "tarados" não lhe saia da cabeça. Maldita foi a hora em que tivera aquela idéia! Pensava o executivo, irritado.

O telefone tocou e a secretária informou que Ma Tsui estava na linha.

- Olá, Ma Tsui, como? Como é que eu vou saber onde está a Esmeralda? Noiva? Esse noivado só existe na cabeça dela! Ah, Ma Tsui! Sem saco pra isso agora! Passe bem!

Bateu o telefone e bufou, irritado: "Como é que eu vou saber onde está essa louca?"

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Kanon não conseguia ver nada, o quarto estava totalmente escuro e seu corpo muito dolorido, além da sua cabeça. Tentou se erguer da cama, mas os músculos não o obedeciam; virou-se e acendeu a luminária que ficava ao lado da cama.

Ao seu lado, Saga dormia serenamente, parecia esgotado; bem, ele também estava depois da maratona com o demônio que se apossou do seu anjo. Se bem que o demônio era bem...

Tentou afastar os pensamentos, era de Saga que ele gostava e não do tal Ares; gostava do olhar bondoso e do jeito sério do arcanjo e não da agressividade e dos olhos vermelhos do outro. Não, definitivamente, gostava mais de Saga do que do tal Ares, se bem que, não ficou muito triste com a noite que teve não.

"Kanon, você é um pervertido irremediável!" disse pra si enquanto sentava na cama e afagava os cabelos escuros de Saga que se remexeu e abriu os olhos.

- Ah, você... – disse o anjo – Você me trancou...

- Eu pensei que se teleportava...

- Eu também, mas... alguma coisa aconteceu e... eu não consegui... Zeus! Fiquei com muita raiva...

- Eu sei...

Saga se ergueu um pouco, estava escuro, mas conseguiu ver que havia alguma coisa errada com o mortal. Tentou se levantar para acender a luz, mas Kanon segurou-lhe o braço.

- Não faz isso... – a voz do publicitário soou estranhamente séria, o que deu a certeza ao anjo de que alguma coisa muito errada acontecera entre eles.

- Por quê? – perguntou baixando a cabeça, sabendo por presságio que acontecera novamente.

Desvencilhou-se dos braços de Kanon e vestiu um roupão que estava ao lado da cama; tratando de acender a luz...

Caiu de joelhos ao ver como o outro estava machucado.

- Eu... eu fiz isso? – gaguejou e o grego se aproximou dele, ajoelhando-se também e o abraçando, apesar da dor terrível que cada movimento dos músculos lhe causava.

- Tudo bem, não foi tão ruim quanto está parecendo... – tentou rir, mas a verdade é que estava e muito machucado, o arcanjo realmente tinha a força de um demônio quando possesso.

As lágrimas desceram pelo rosto de Saga e Kanon riu o apertando mais em seus braços.

- Calma, não foi você, foi o outro...

- Eu sei, eu sou um fraco, eu não tenho controle sobre ele! – ergueu-se do chão e puxou Kanon para que fizesse o mesmo – Venha, você precisa de um banho...

- Ah, se toda vez que o tal Ares me bater, você me tratar com tanto carinho, juro que vou querer ser espancado todos os dias... ai! – fez graça Kanon e gemeu ao caminhar para o banheiro.

- Idiota... – reclamou Saga, estava se sentindo péssimo com o que fez; incapaz, um monstro horrendo, justo ele que deveria proteger a humanidade.

Ajudou Kanon a entrar na banheira depois de enchê-la com água morna. O rapaz grego gemia e ria ao mesmo tempo, enquanto o arcanjo acariciava seu corpo suavemente com a esponja, era uma espécie de inferno e paraíso.

- Vem cá, Saga, o que acontece com esse tal de Ares, hein? E por que ele te odeia?

- É uma história longa... – disse o arcanjo – Ele é minha metade negra e... você deve ficar longe de mim, ao contrário, eu posso...

- Ah, que nada! Ai! – Kanon disse e gemeu – Ele não é tão mau quanto parece, ele é tarado e meio sádico... sabe que até gostei dele? Pena que ele não gostou de mim, ele disse que eu tenho A MALDITA CARA DO SAGA! – riu imitando a voz de Ares.

- Kanon, seu imbecil! – irritou-se Saga e o mortal olhou assustado para seu rosto coberto de lágrimas.

- Saga...

- Pra você tudo é uma brincadeira! Você não sabe com quem está lidando! O Ares é um ser cruel e sanguinário! Ele me usa para se divertir, só isso! E depois que ele se divertir como quer com você, ele vai matá-lo!

Ele sentou-se no chão de mármore e escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

- Vocês anjos levam as coisas muito a sério! – reclamou o publicitário – Eu não dou a mínima pro Ares, eu gosto é de você, e por você eu espanto ele a base de exorcismo se quer saber!

Saga balançou a cabeça.

- Tolo! Você não tem que gostar de mim, eu logo vou embora, se não for morto, você... Ah, Kanon, para de falar comigo como se eu fosse um mortal! Eu não sou uma pessoa, entenda isso!

- Mas, você gosta muito de sexo, pra mim, isso basta! – piscou o grego e o anjo bufou, saindo do banheiro, antes que se irritasse tanto que isso acabasse trazendo Ares de volta.

ooooooOOOoooooooOOOoooooo

Shaka posava, entediado, estava louco para fugir daquele lugar e jurava que esganaria Ikki pela idéia; agora estava vestido numa calça jeans clara e com um desconfortável suporte que sustentava enormes asas negras. Um anjo do inferno.

- Já disse, não existem anjos no tártaro, isso é mitologia cristã! – dizia para a fotógrafa que se divertia com seus comentários.

- Só mais algumas e você pode ir embora, Shaka, agora mantenha essa expressão séria que está ótima, celestial! – dizia a mulher se abaixando um pouco para pegar um ângulo melhor.

- Shaka! – nesse momento o estúdio foi invadido pelos demais arcanjos.

- Amigos, como vocês me acharam?

- Ah, Shaka, pergunta cretina, não? – disse Aioros.

- Na verdade, o Shun e o Hyoga nos trouxeram para fazer compras de natal, aí sentimos que você estava aqui e... – Milo que era quem explicava, parou o que falava ao notar os olhos da fotógrafa grudados nele.

- Shaka, de onde eles saíram? – ela perguntou ainda abismada.

- Ah, Arata, são meus amigos do Olimpo como te falei! – disse naturalmente.

- Zeus, me diz onde fica esse Olimpo que vou pra lá e juro que não saio nunca mais... – falou, bestificada – Vocês são muito perfeitos!

Os anjos se juntaram o máximo possível, assustados com o olhar malicioso da mulher. Shura segurou a mão de Aioros, Aiolia agarrou Mu pela cintura e Milo segurou possessivamente o braço de Camus.

O olhar de Arata era mesmo de dar medo.

Shina que estava próximo a entrada do estudo e viu a invasão angelical, se aproximou da fotógrafa rindo de sua reação.

- Ah, querida não se empolgue tanto, eu tive a mesma reação, pra nada!

- Nada? Por...

- Arata, presta atenção! – disse com um olhar significativo para os anjos e suas posições possessivas.

A pobre japonesinha bufou decepcionada.

- Ah, é melhor continuar o trabalho, se bem que... – ela sorriu com malícia e olhou os arcanjos – Isso me deu uma ótima idéia!

OooooooOOOoooooooOOOooooooO

- Ai! Estou cansado... – disse Shaka tirando em fim o suporte das asas.

- E por sua causa, nós também! – falou Camus fazendo o mesmo – Além disso, o Hyoga e o Shun devem estar preocupados!

- Relaxa, Camie, no máximo eles devem achar que fomos para algum... lugarzinho mais íntimo... – sorriu safadamente, Milo.

- Gente, eu esqueci de perguntar, mas... o que é natal? – perguntou Mu.

- Ah, é uma cerimônia cristã que o mundo inteiro adotou como desculpa para seus devaneios consumista! – explicou Camus e Milo balançou a cabeça.

- Não é nada disso, Mu, é uma época em que as pessoas se reúnem para trocar presentes, ficar com a família e comemorar o nascimento de alguém que não me lembro agora!

- Ah, é o nascimento do messias lá da outra mitologia, aquela do OVA tosca! – lembrou Shaka.

- Isso mesmo! Mas aqui, eles nem ligam pra isso, isso é com o povo do ocidente! – completou Milo.

- Mas, então podemos encontrar os adolescentes? – perguntou Camus, impaciente.

- Sim, vamos, mas antes vamos nos livrar dessa maquiagem! – reclamou Milo, indo lavar o rosto.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Os demais arcanjos foram embora e Shaka ficou no estúdio com Arata, vendo ainda algumas coisas; se bem que o pobre anjo não entendia quase nada do que a moça falava, coisas como look, lookbook, slide, performance, etc., informou que no dia seguinte, teriam outra sessão de fotos, dessa fez, para o editorial da marca.

- Eu não sei o que é editorial! – disse Shaka, cansado, na verdade estava cansado de toda aquela agitação e só queria voltar pra casa e abraçar seu protegido.

- Você é um modelo ou não? – perguntou a fotógrafa.

- Pensei que já tinha percebido que não era... – disse o louro – Ou você já viu algum modelo atrapalhado como eu?

- Na verdade, você foi muito bem, por isso não percebi... – disse a mulher – Elegante e desenvolto como um über-model deve ser...

- Verdade? – espantou-se Shaka, vestindo a camisa e se preparando para voltar pra casa – Onde está a Shina?

- Ela teve que voltar a agência, parece que o Kanon teve um problema...

- Isso mesmo, mas eu posso levá-lo pra casa... – a voz de inconfundível sotaque britânico falou e tanto Shaka quanto Arata se viraram para olhar o homem grisalho parado na entrada do pequeno camarim.

- Claro... – concordou Shaka, trocando um olhar com a fotógrafa que deu de ombros.

A maior parte da equipe já havia deixado o estúdio e somente os três estavam ali.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir! – sorriu a mulher – Esteja aqui amanhã cedo, certo, Shaka?

O anjo concordou e eles se despediram; Shaka então, morto de cansaço, aceitou que Linton passasse o braço por seus ombros e eles deixaram o estúdio, segundos antes de um carro esporte preto estacionar e Ikki sair, a procura do louro.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOooooo

**Olimpo:**

- Até quando será que eles vão dormir? – perguntou a Deusa, estranhando.

- Ah, o efeito é imprevisível, pode ser que eles durmam algumas horas, ou alguns séculos, eu não sei!

- Bem, então, agora o que precisamos fazer é esperar...

- Não, não, chefinha, precisamos é agir para salvar meus amiguinhos, quando o Zeus acordar estará furioso e disposto a incinerar todos!

- É mesmo, ele perdeu a aposta! – ponderou a deusa de cabelos castanhos cacheados.

- Isso mesmo, temos que pensar num plano para que ele não faça isso...

- Eu tenho uma idéia! Só que pra isso, precisarei de você...

- Sou seu servo absoluto, bela senhora!

Beijo a mão da deusa, que imaginava a vingança perfeita. Zeus pagaria por suas crueldades. Ah, pagaria...

ooooooOOOooooooOOOooooooo

- Você está com fome? Podemos jantar... – sugeriu o empresário, sentando ao lado do anjo, na limusine alugada.

- Ah, não sei, estou cansado... – disse Shaka introspectivo, na verdade o seu pensamento estava no Olimpo, sentia algo ruim se aproximando e não conseguia descobrir o que era.

- Poderíamos jantar em minha suíte no Ritz-Carlton***, **acho mais aconchegante...

Shaka estava quase cochilando e apenas maneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Se lá tiver telefone pra eu ligar pro Ikki me buscar, não tem problema...

O homem sorriu com o canto dos lábios e observou o anjo que cochilava no banco de couro da limusine.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOooooooo

Saga chegou a casa de Camus e Milo, visivelmente abatido. Os dois arcanjos estavam na sala; Camus deitado no sofá, lendo o jornal e Milo com seus pés no colo, fazendo-lhe massagem.

- Oi, rapazes, onde estão os outros? – perguntou se sentando no sofá menor.

- Shura e Aioros devem está na cozinha, brigando e beijando e o Mu e o Aiolia como sempre, no quarto, mais que beijando! – piscou Milo – E aí, como foi com o Kanon?

- Péssimo...

- Ele é tão ruim de cama assim? – perguntou o escorpiano e Saga suspirou.

- Não foi isso, é... esquece! Temos que voltar logo para o Olimpo...

- Que história é essa de temos? – espantou-se Milo – Nós decidimos ficar e nos vingar, lembra?

- Vocês podem ficar, eu não e... Milo, nós nem sabemos por que ainda estamos vivos...

- Saga tem razão... – disse Camus baixando o jornal que até então lhe cobria o rosto.

- Mas, enquanto estivermos vivos e mortais, eu quero aproveitar a vida, não quero ficar pensando que a qualquer momento, Zeus vai me incinerar! O que há com vocês?! – irritou-se o escorpiano.

- Milo, eu sou uma ameaça... eu... – Saga se resignou, era melhor não amedrontar os companheiros, melhor que não soubessem.

Milo e Camus ficaram olhando para ele, esperando que completasse o que diria, mas ele não o fez, ergueu-se e se encaminhou para o quarto do escorpiano, já que sabia muito bem que Milo não o utilizaria. Jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, tentando esquecer.

oooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Linton e Shaka chegaram a suíte do luxuoso hotel e logo o executivo inglês tratou de pedir o jantar ao serviço de quarto. O anjo, por sua vez, só queria achar um telefone para falar com Ikki.

- Senhor Linton, eu preciso de um telefone! – pediu aflito.

- Vamos jantar primeiro, meu rapaz, depois você dá seu telefonema...

- Mas, eu preciso...

- Você não está com fome?

- Estou, mas...

- Então, vamos beber alguma coisa enquanto esperamos o jantar! – sugeriu o homem grisalho enchendo um copo de uísque e oferecendo ao anjo que recusou.

- Sinto muito, eu não posso beber...

- Não? Você não é menor de vinte anos, é? – perguntou Linton, preocupado.

- Não, mas eu não posso beber mesmo...

- Ah, só um copinho não fará mal... – disse e colocou o copo entre as mãos de Shaka que olhou em dúvida e devolveu a ele.

- Não, senhor Linton, obrigado, mas eu não posso! – negou veemente.

O homem deu de ombros.

- Se quer assim, tudo bem...

Shaka se sentou no sofá com os braços cruzados, não estava gostando de estar ali com aquele homem, sentia algo ruim nele, só não sabia o que era. Precisava falar com Ikki, mas também não queria ser grosseiro, talvez, estivesse apenas confuso, bem, confuso era seu estado de espírito desde que desceu pra terra.

- Você quer água, suco? – ofereceu Linton, olhando para o jovem que batia o pé nervosamente.

- Água, por favor... – aceitou lançando um olhar desconfiado para o homem.

Linton pegou um copo de água e entregou ao arcanjo, nesse momento a campainha tocou e ele abriu a porta para o serviço de quarto.

- Ah, em fim nosso jantar! – sorriu amistosamente para o louro.

- O que eu quero de verdade é um telefone, senhor Linton! – insistiu Shaka já perdendo a calma.

- Por que você não janta comigo, primeiro? – disse o homem sedutoramente, oferecendo a mão ao rapaz – Depois, prometo que você pode ligar pra quem quiser...

- Está bem...

Shaka aceitou e eles ficaram observando quanto a mesa era posta; Linton lhe sorria amavelmente, mas alguma coisa íntima incomodava o arcanjo naquele sorriso.

OoooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

- Onde está o Saga? – perguntou Kanon invadindo a casa de Camus e Milo.

Os arcanjos, todos, que estavam na sala ficaram sem entender a invasão do mortal.

- Ele está dormindo, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Camus, vendo os hematomas e escoriações no rapaz grego.

- Ele... ele não, Ares, o tal Ares baixou, aí ele fez isso comigo e agora está se sentindo o pior dos mortais! Digo, o pior dos imortais! Ops! O pior dos arcanjos, ahhh, seja lá o que vocês são!

- A última opção, mesmo...

- Cala a boca, Aiolia! – umas seis vozes falaram ao mesmo tempo e o leonino soltou um muxoxo, zangado.

- Bem, ele está muito mal e eu não vou permitir que fique assim, por causa de uma bobagem!

- Bobagem? Você é masoquista? – perguntou Aioros, curioso.

- Não! Bem, é... de vez em quando, sabe... quero dizer, não, não sou! – disse Kanon nervoso – Vocês querem me dizer onde ele está?

- A primeira porta a direita, seguindo o corredor... – disse Milo e o mortal enveredou por dentro da imensa casa.

- Aioros o que faremos agora com esse tal Ares solto por aqui? – perguntou Camus, aborrecido.

- Você pergunta a mim? Só existe uma pessoa capaz de espantá-lo para sempre e você sabe quem é, e tenho certeza que você não gostaria de vê-lo aqui embaixo!

Camus engoliu em seco.

- É, realmente nenhum de nós gostaria, mas o Ares pode matar esse pobre mortal!

- Pobre nada, Camus! – sorriu Milo com malícia – Acho que ele gostou tanto do Ares que veio atrás!

- Milo, e se não for isso? – volveu o aquariano – Em minha opinião, isso significa outra coisa.

- O que?

- Ele está apaixonado pelo Saga, de verdade e é mais um sofrer quando formos todos incinerados...

- Ai, Camie! Não fala essa palavra! – pediu Aioros tapando os ouvido, mas logo teve que sair da posição que estava porque foi agarrado pela camisa por Milo.

- Escuta aqui, seu lourinho tarado! Ninguém chama o Camus de Camie além de mim, entendeu?

- Ah, desculpe! Acho que acabei pegando o hábito... – disse Aioros sem jeito.

- Pois se chamar de novo, você nem terá a chance de ser incinerado!

- Solta ele, Milo! – disse Shura puxando Aioros para seus braços – Ele não fez por mal, não é Aioros?

- Claro que não, que garoto ciumento! – reclamou o sagitariano.

- Milo, para com isso! – reclamou Camus – Estamos no meio de algo sério aqui, temos que pensar numa forma de destruir o Ares.

- Bem, vamos pensar em algo... – disse Mu que estava calado e pensativo até então.

- Isso! O arcanjo da forja deve saber tudo sobre alquimia, pedra filosofal, etc., etc.! – disse Aiolia.

- Por Zeus, Aiolia! Eu sou o arcanjo da forja e não o arcanjo do exorcismo! – reclamou o ariano – Mas, você me deu uma idéia...

- Então fala, Mu, qualquer idéia nesse caso é bem vinda! – disse Shura introspectivo – O Ares já fez muito mal, por causa dele eu quase matei o Aioros uma vez...

- Ah, então você admite que eu não seja um traidor?

- Ah, Aioros, eu não admito nada!

- Ah, não, vocês não vão começar, não é? – falou Camus e os dois cruzaram os braços virando um para cada lado – Vamos, Mu, qual a sua idéia?

- Bem, eu pensei em algo como...

oooOOOoooOOOooo

- Eu posso ligar agora? – perguntou Shaka, após a refeição que ele mal tocara.

- Oh my God! O que você tem de bonito tem de chato! – irritou-se Linton, segurando o braço do arcanjo que o olhou assustado.

- Senhor Linton, o senhor não entende, eu preciso voltar pra casa e daqui eu não sei voltar sozinho, então...

- Cala a boca, louro... – disse o homem o puxando para um beijo.

Shaka se viu sufocado contra os lábios dele e se debatia, tentando se livrar daquele toque grosseiro e desagradável. Empurrou o homem e o olhou, zangado.

- Isso é uma coisa muito feia de se fazer, senhor Linton! – disse – Eu... eu só posso beijar o Ikki e os arcanjos, o senhor sabia?

- Ah, abre uma exceção, gracinha! – disse Linton prendendo Shaka novamente nos braços.

- Senhor Linton, me solta... Não! – o anjo se debatia, estava ficando furioso.

- Pare com isso, se não queria, por que veio comigo? – bradou Linton dando uma bofetada no louro que caiu sentado no sofá com uma expressão estarrecida.

- P...por que o senhor está me... – não terminou a frase, porque levou outro golpe no rosto e ficou tonto.

O homem segurou-lhe os braço e nesse momento, tudo ficou meio escuro e desconexo para o arcanjo, as imagens oscilavam e ele perdeu a consciência.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

_**Olimpo:**_

- Ai... o que será... o que aconteceu? – perguntou Zeus, olhando ao redor e vendo os outros deuses, anjos e espectros se fazendo a mesma pergunta.

- Não faço idéia, papai... – disse Athena e aspirou profundamente – Aliás, faço sim, mas...

- De qualquer forma, você perdeu Zeus... – disse Hades se levantando com um bocejo – Eu mais uma vez sou o campeão!

- Isso é o que dá, mandar a louca da Afrodite ajudar na criação dos arcanjos, claro que a luxúria fará parte deles! – disse Métis.

A deusa do amor que acabava de levantar dos braços de um dos juízes do inferno e jurava por todas as ninfas que não sabia como foi parar ali, com a cara mais deslavada possível. Vira-se para os deuses que conversavam:

- Eu só fiz o que me pediram, pediram para que eu os fizessem belos e eu fiz! Eu só posso dar o que tenho, e o que tenho é beleza e luxúria, sinto muito!

- Você sabia desde o princípio, por isso ficou do lado do Hades, sua traidora! – esbravejou Zeus.

- Esperem, é isso! – exclamou Athena – Afrodite!

- Sim, ela é a culpada! – esbravejaram Zeus e Métis e a deusa do amor se encolheu atrás de Hades.

- Não, Afrodite, o Afrodite! – insistiu Athena.

- O que tem aquele arcanjo fresco?! – perguntou o senhor supremo.

- Papai, sinta o cheiro de rosas, foi ele que fez com que dormíssemos!

Exclamações gerais no grande templo.

- Mas, ele estava com... – Zeus engoliu em seco – Hera...

Hades fez uma careta e bateu na testa.

- Mano, eu vou embora, eu não quero estar aqui pra ver o que a _Michele Obama_ do Olimpo fará com você quando vê essa bagunça!

- Bem, acho que a prudência está sendo chamada em algum lugar, sabe? Preciso ir... – disse Métis evaporando.

- Bem, a beleza nunca descansa! Acho que vou pra o _São Paulo fashion week_, até mais! – Afrodite saiu saltitando pela porta.

- Bem, papai... eu... Sabe, lá na Grécia tem um santuário cheio de cavaleiros sarados pra eu cuidar... – falou Athena saindo de mansinho – Tenho que ir, sabe... me disseram que o Poseidon está mandando uns marinas pra lá... Sabe que se eu pudesse, estaria do seu lado, mas...

- TRAIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOORES!

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ikki entrou correndo no luxuoso hotel, não sabia por que mais alguma coisa em seu íntimo gritava. Estava desesperado, precisava encontrar Shaka, antes que fosse tarde. Podia sentir profundamente a angústia do anjo, era como se estivesse acontecendo alguma coisa consigo. Será que criara um elo tão forte com Shaka a esse ponto?

Precisava achá-lo e sabia que ele estava ali, por isso, entrou correndo no elevador e nem deu atenção aos seguranças que tentaram impedi-lo. Sabia em qual suíte Linton estava hospedado. Como foi tolo, por que não deu atenção aos seus pressentimentos?

Assim que a porta do elevador se abriu, ele deu de cara com o louro. Seu coração apertou, falhou e seus olhos marejaram.

- Oi, Ikki... – ele disse baixinho, baixando o olhar e lágrimas também molharam o rosto machucado, onde o nariz sangrava.

Ikki não soube o que fazer, apenas o abraçou e chorou também.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** _Calma, não façam julgamentos precipitados! Sei que o final foi dramático, mas a fic não se transformará em ANGST eu juro!_

_Gente, agora o próximo capítulo só em 2010, sorry! Sei que vocês passarão o final de ano preocupados com o Shakinha! Oh, Nossa! A Sion é muito má, não é? Puxa (cora)... Ver se não perderão a festa de réveillon em depressão por causa disso (hahahaha é piada mesmo gente!) ._

_Ah, teve um monte de expressões do mundo fashion aí, não é? Sorry, mas tiveram que entrar mesmo, e tenho que confessar que eu não sabia nada disso e tudo foi roubado de uma fic, chamada "Canção de Fevereiro" da Milla Wind (Ótima ficwritter por sinal e ótima fic), porém, não consegui contatá-la para pedir emprestado e como precisava postar, deixo aqui os créditos._

_**Vamos ao glossário:**_

_**Lookbook:**__ É catálogo comercial, só para apresentar as roupas da estação._

_**Booker: **__profissional que faz a ligação entre os clientes e os modelos e com quem o modelo lida no dia-a-dia._

_**Ritz-Carlton**__: Um dos hotéis mais luxuosos de Tóquio._

_Desculpe se faltou explicar alguma coisa, é só colocar no review que eu respondo, ok?_

_Aos meus leitores fiéis e queridos!_

_Suellen-San, Amamiya fã, __Amaterasu Sonne__, Ana, Angela, Kojican, Gaby, Cristal Black, Lilliu, Jake, Fênix, Danieru, Sun, XL-chan e todos que leram e tiveram a gentileza de deixar um review de incentivo ou mesmo críticas para que a autora melhore._

_Feliz Ano novo a todos! Que no próximo ano essa fanfiction fique mais engraçada! Perdoem-me a angst das últimas linhas mas foi necessária para o desenvolvimento dos momentos finais dessa novela XD!_

_Abraços a todos,_

_Sion Neblina_


	19. Por que os anjos choram?

**Por que os anjos choram?**

_**N/A: **__Não betado perdoem possíveis erros e é só avisar que conserto. Boa leitura!_

**XIX Capítulo**

Ikki enxugou o rosto de Shaka e segurou-o entre as mãos.

- O que ele fez com você, meu anjo?! – perguntou a beira do desespero.

- Ah, ele? – Shaka murmurou baixinho – Ele me bateu...

Ikki crispou as mãos com força, o ódio que sentia era maior que tudo. Invadiria aquela suíte e mataria Linton. Estava pronto para concretizar seus sombrios pensamentos, porém, Shaka não permitiu, tomou-lhe a frente e impediu que prosseguisse.

- Não, Ikki, não entra lá, por favor... – suplicou.

O executivo olhou a roupa rasgada e o rosto machucado do anjo; lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos. Como alguém podia machucar uma pessoa como ele? Lembrou-se de Shun e do acontecido com o irmão em Paris; sim, as pessoas eram más, cruéis... mas, ao menos, Linton pagaria pelo que fez a Shaka, sim, ele pagaria!

- Eu não posso deixar isso assim, Shaka! Você... – voltou a segurar o rosto do anjo, olhando-o com tanto desespero que o loiro arregalou os olhos.

- Ikki, você acha...

- Shaka! Por que você o acompanhou, por que não me esperou?

- Eu... eu não sabia que você viria... – balbuciou o anjo – Me desculpe... eu não sabia que ele era mau!

- Não, você não tem culpa, quem tem culpa é aquele desgraçado! Eu vou matá-lo! – disse e avançaria para o quarto do executivo inglês se o anjo não o segurasse.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Ikki! Eu já disse que estou bem, não quero que você toque em nada lá dentro!

Ikki piscou sem entender.

- Shaka...

- Ikki, se você entrar naquele quarto, suas digitais ficarão lá e poderão... – ele se interrompeu com uma expressão preocupada.

- Shaka, eu não vou sair daqui sem matar o Linton, ele... ele ousou tocar em você! aquele verme asqueroso...

Shaka estancou confuso.

- Quando você fala tocar, você quer dizer, tocar como você me toca...?

- Ele... ele o violentou, Shaka, ele... eu vou matá-lo!

- Violentou? – Shaka ponderou a palavra, não compreendia e não sabia onde havia deixado seu pergaminho – Violentou? Ikki, você acha que ele entrou em mim, igual você faz, é isso? Não aconteceu nada disso! – disse Shaka, chocado – Eu nunca, nunca o deixaria entrar em mim, Ikki!

- Não? Não aconteceu nada?! – Ikki parou perplexo e ruborizado. A forma que Shaka falava das coisas sempre o constrangia – Mas, suas roupas, você está todo machucado...

- Ah, sim, ele tentou, mas não conseguiu, eu... eu não quero que você entre lá por que... eu bati nele e muito...

Ikki sentiu o coração falhar de alegria; respirou aliviado, mas ainda estava sem acreditar naquilo. Shaka, bater em alguém?

- Como assim, meu anjo?

- Ah, Ikki, eu não fui um anjo bonzinho com ele... – balançou a cabeça – Eu saí de mim, sabe?

Ikki começou a rir.

- Não é engraçado, Ikki, eu não podia fazer isso, eu...

- Claro que podia, devia! você fez tudo certo, meu anjo! – puxou o loiro de volta para seus braços.

- Ikki, eu não posso, veja meu nariz! – Shaka mostrou o sangue que escorria – Você não sabe o que significa isso, mas eu sei...

- Não me importa, loiro. A única coisa que me importa é que você se defendeu daquele tarado e sozinho! Estou orgulhoso de você.

- Ikki, isso não é motivo para orgulho. Eu fiz algo errado. Eu... eu não posso agredir um humano, se fizer isso, descerei cada vez mais, ficarei cada vez mais humano, minha alma tem se tornado humana...

- Dane-se! Shaka, o importante é que aquele tarado não tocou em você! – Ikki olhou o rosto machucado do arcanjo e mais uma vez a raiva coloriu seu rosto.

- Como ele pode machucar alguém puro como você?

- Ele é uma pessoa má... – repetiu o anjo com tristeza – Ikki, eu quero ir pra casa, estou cansado...

- Certo, meu anjo, vamos pra casa...

- Ikki, e se ele morreu?

- Ah, Shaka, você não mataria nem uma formiga.

- Ikki, lá dentro não era eu. Eu perdi a consciência, fiquei fora de mim, já disse...

O executivo achou melhor checar se o inglês estava bem, embora sua vontade fosse de verdadeiramente matá-lo. Entrou na suíte vendo Linton sentado no sofá com uma bolsa de gelo sobre o rosto ensangüentado e totalmente deformado por hematomas. Seu estado era realmente deplorável. Sim, Shaka batera nele e muito...

O homem de meia idade olhou para os dois jovens encostados a porta e engoliu em seco.

- Ah, Ikki... eu queria mesmo falar com você... – disse ele – Eu quero esse modelo louco fora do catálogo da _SM_ ou eu...

- Linton, só vou dizer uma coisa a você... – falou Ikki com olhar felino – Esse luxuoso hotel tem várias câmeras de segurança e todas elas viram você entrar com o Shaka e todas elas o viram sair machucado. Você quer um escândalo? Posso providenciar um que nunca esquecerá. Tenho certeza que sua esposa e filhos adorarão ter notícias do Japão.

O empresário inglês empalideceu e sorriu amarelo, mostrando que lhe faltavam dentes. Ikki se controlou para não rir, porque Shaka olhava para o homem consternado e culpado.

- Sendo assim... por favor, quero a campanha nas ruas amanhã mesmo...

Ikki assentiu e tomou a mão do anjo.

- Vamos embora, Shaka, tenho certeza que o senhor Linton nunca mais o incomodará... – falou e arrastou o anjo para fora da suíte, bem a tempo de encontrar os seguranças que "muito delicadamente" os conduziram para a rua.

- Ikki, você ficou louco? – perguntou o anjo ao se sentar no banco do carro.

- Como assim louco? – indagou Ikki, dando partida.

- O Linton deve ter mais de cinqüenta anos e esse meu corpo mortal tem uns vinte poucos, achou mesmo que ele conseguiria me forçar a alguma coisa?

- Ah, meu anjo, ele poderia drogar você, não sei! Você é tão ingênuo!

- Ah, eu não havia pensado nisso, ele me deu até água e eu aceitei!

- Eu não disse! – riu Ikki irritado, acelerando o carro ainda mais.

- Ikki, você quer nos matar? Dá pra ir mais devagar? – pediu Shaka, irritado e o executivo obedeceu contrafeito.

- Ikki...

- Fala ,Shaka...

- Eu nunca deixaria outra pessoa entrar em mim... – ele disse e o executivo sorriu corando, parou o carro e o abraçou, dando vários beijinhos no rosto machucado dele.

- Não deixa mesmo, se não eu mato você... – falou contra os lábios dele, num suave beijo.

- Ikki... hoje eu senti algo estranho também.

- O quê? – perguntou voltando a dirigir.

- Meu tempo aqui está chegando ao fim... Eles vão me levar.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Saga abriu os olhos lentamente e se assustou ao encontrar Kanon sentado ao seu lado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Não disse para se afastar de mim?

- Desculpe, mas você é vicioso, não consigo mais...

Saga sentou-se na cama.

- Kanon, você tem noção do perigo que corre? Se Ares, se ele souber...

- Se ele souber o que, Saga? O que você não quer me contar? – Kanon encarou os olhos esverdeados do arcanjo.

- Vá embora, Kanon, desapareça da minha frente, eu não quero mais ver você! – berrou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Saga...

- Fora, mortal tolo e inútil! Eu não quero mais olhar pra você! você já cumpriu seu propósito nessa história, não preciso mais de você!

- Propósito? Do que...

- Eu dormi com você, seu idiota, apenas para me vingar dos deuses, eu não sinto nada e nem nunca sentirei por você, entendeu?

Kanon se levantou da cama.

- Até pra uma pessoa como eu, isso é duro demais de se ouvir... – disse sério – Tudo bem, eu sempre soube que os deuses, anjos, imortais, ou seja, lá que porcaria você é, são insensíveis, só não imaginei que tanto...

- Você é muito burro, mortal... – sussurrou Saga.

Kanon o encarou:

- Eu só quero que você saiba de uma coisa, Saga, eu te amo, de verdade... – disse e deixou o quarto.

Saga voltou a afundar o rosto no travesseiro, pedindo a Zeus pra ser incinerado logo e assim livrar-se da incômoda presença de Ares e do incômodo sentimento por aquele mortal.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ikki e Shaka chegaram a casa e encontraram Shun e Hyoga na sala, decorando uma imensa árvore de natal.

- Shaka, o que...? – o Amamiya mais jovem perguntaria, mas o irmão fez um gesto de mão pedindo que ele não dissesse nada e ele concordou.

Foram para o quarto e Shun ficou pensativo.

- O que será que aconteceu?

- No máximo, ele deve ter saído no braço com a Esmeralda! – riu Hyoga e Shun empalideceu.

- Meu Deus!

- O que foi Shun? – o russo estranhou o rosto chocado do namorado.

- A Esmeralda!

- O que tem a Esmeralda?

- Ela... – Shun correu para a varanda abrindo a porta, porém, não encontrou mais a loira.

- Shun, o que está acontecendo?

Ele olhou chocado para o rosto do namorado.

- Hyoga, ontem à noite, trancamos a Esmeralda aqui, mas... pra onde ela foi? Não havia como ela... será que ela pulou?

O loiro caminhou e se inclinou, olhando para baixo.

- Eu acho que não, se ela pulasse teríamos notícias de um suicídio...

- Hyoga, não tem graça, precisamos encontrar a Esmeralda...

- E por onde você quer começar as buscas? – ironizou o aquariano.

Shun ficou atônito sem saber onde começar a procurar, não se dando conta de que a moça caminhava perigosamente pela fachada do prédio, tentando alcançar a janela do apartamento vizinho.

- Ah, eu matarei aquele garotinho! – esbravejava ela, enquanto os pés calçados no luxuoso scarpin escorregavam pelo estreito local. Engoliu em seco – Isso se eu consegui sair viva daqui!

Mal terminou a frase e seu pé escorregou, mas ela não caiu; seu braço foi seguro por alguém; olhou para cima e se deparou com um sorriso, um radiante sorriso que escapava de um rosto moreno e forte.

- Olá, branquinha... eu vim salvá-la...

Esmeralda piscou; piscou sem entender quem era aquele homem forte que segurava seu braço e sem se dar conta de que ele estava flutuando.

- E... e quem é você?

- Ah, eu sou o Aldebaran, seu anjo da guarda... – ele disse e a moça caiu num profundo sono.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Shaka saiu do banho e se vestiu apenas com uma cueca samba canção, se jogando na cama. Seu rosto ainda latejava um pouco, mas era suportável, contudo, estava melancólico e pensativo.

Ikki se deitou ao seu lado, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, também vestia apenas uma boxer preta.

- Anjo, você está bem? – perguntou.

- Ikki, acho que é hora de te contar uma coisa, importante...

- Então fale... – o moreno se inclinou para olhar os olhos azuis dele e sua expressão fechada; aquilo era muito estranho.

- Quando comentemos pecados... quando erramos... – ele começou meio sem jeito – Nós anjos não podemos errar, quando erramos somos punidos instantaneamente pela dor...

Ikki tentou assimilar a informação e se lembrou das vezes que o anjo parecia sofrer de imensa dor, sem motivo.

- O que isso significa?

- Com o tempo, se continuarmos errando, desceremos as camadas etéreas definitivamente, até nos transformarmos em humanos de verdade, ou... se formos excessivamente maus, deixaremos até de ser humanos e nos transformaremos em feras...

- Mas, Shaka, será que você não enxerga que aí está à chave para acabar com todos nosso problemas? – disse Ikki, animado – Você não quer se tornar humano, não quer ficar comigo?

- Ikki, as coisas não são simples assim... – suspirou, cansado – Eu sou um arcanjo sagrado, um santo anjo... Zeus não permitirá que eu me torne humano, ele vai preferir me matar...

O executivo o olhou estarrecido.

- Ele... ele não pode...

- Ele pode sim, eu... por isso, hesitei todo esse tempo em minha vontade de permanecer aqui... eu não deveria ter me envolvido com você dessa forma, eu falhei em minha missão...

- Shaka, deixa de ser idiota! – Ikki o encarou nos olhos – Sua missão era me tornar uma pessoa melhor. Hoje eu sou uma pessoa melhor por sua causa! Zeus! Eu até penso nos pobres da África e na camada de Ozônio! Eu nunca pensei nessas coisas antes e tudo isso é culpa sua!

- Não...

- Sim, Shaka, hoje eu penso em alguém mais além de mim mesmo, você conseguiu fazer de mim sua ave fênix, lembra-se do que me disse? Shaka, eu renasci das cinzas por você!

Os olhos do anjo marejaram e ele afagou o rosto do protegido.

- Ikki, eu não queria que se apaixonasse por mim, me perdoe...

- Não fale assim, meu anjo... – pediu Ikki desesperado – Não fale como se fosse morrer, eu não suportaria...

- Eu estou com medo... – balbuciou o loiro e o moreno o abraçou com força.

- Nada no mundo vai tirar você de mim, Shaka, nem os deuses...

- Me beije, Ikki... faz amor comigo...

Ikki o beijou e realizou o pedido dele. Depois, suados e saciados, ficaram calados, abraçado na cama.

- Shaka... – ele sussurrou, afagando os fios loiros que se espalhavam em seu peito – Seu nariz não sangra quando a gente faz amor, ou se beija...

- Sim, eu sei, porque o amor nunca pode ser um erro, Ikki...

- Então, você sempre me amou? Desde o primeiro beijo?

- Sim...

- Por que nunca me disse?

- Eu não entendia, mas eu disse... você que não acreditava, na verdade nem eu sabia o que era direito, mas agora eu sei...

O humano sentiu as lágrimas do anjo em seu peito e passou a mão no rosto pálido dele.

- Shaka, não chore, isso tudo vai acabar bem, você verá...

- Ikki... eu quero ficar com você...

- E vai ficar, meu anjo... – disse decidido – Nem que pra isso eu tenha que ir ao Olimpo, pessoalmente.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Camus entrou no quarto e olhou para Saga que estava deitado no escuro. Acendeu a luz e viu o outro arcanjo proteger os olhos molhados de lágrimas.

- Saga, por que você chora? – perguntou, se sentando ao lado da cama.

- Eu... eu não sei o que fazer, Camus... estou perdido! – disse o senhor dos exércitos celestiais.

- Perdido, mas...

- Estou apaixonado pelo mortal...

- E por que isso é tão ruim? O Shaka também está... – disse o aquariano.

- O Ares... ele sabe...

- Ainda não entendi...

- Zeus, Camus! Se ele sabe que eu amo o mortal e se... ele voltar... fará questão de machucar o Kanon, apenas para me machucar, entendeu?

- Entendi... – assentiu o arcanjo das águas – Mas, nada garante que ele voltará e cá pra nós, o humano não parecia ter medo dele não...

- Porque é um tarado sem juízo! – esbravejou Saga – Mas, eu tenho responsabilidade e não posso deixar o Ares solto na terra. Estou pedindo a Zeus para ser incinerado ou então mandado de volta ao Olimpo...

- Mas, e o Kanon? O que fará sem ele?

Saga deixou escapar um suspiro de angústia.

- Ele ficará bem sem mim, isso basta...

- Se pensa assim... – Camus se levantou e sairia do quarto, mas voltou-se para olhar o amigo – Saga... eu também certa vez, pensei que conseguiria viver sem o Milo, hoje sei que isso é impossível...

- Por quê?

- Por causa do amor que sinto, e ele é maior que qualquer deus ou demônio...

Ele deixou o amigo e voltou para a sala, onde os outros arcanjos estavam reunidos.

- E então, Camus, como ele está? – interrogou Shura, preocupado.

- Péssimo, ele ama o mortal...

- Então temos que fazer alguma coisa! – disse Aioros – Não podemos deixar o nosso líder sofrendo dessa forma!

- Mas, o que podemos fazer, Aioros? – perguntou Aiolia impaciente – Ele mesmo que mandou o bonitão embora...

- Como é que é? – perguntou Mu, irritado.

- Isso, mesmo, ele disse que não quer mais nada...

- Não foi disso que falei, Aiolia! Eu falei do fato de você se referir ao mortal como "_bonitão_"! – perguntou o ariano, aborrecido.

- Ah, quero dizer... saiu sem querer! – disse o leonino ruborizando, sem jeito.

Mu se levantou do sofá e mirou o namorado com desprezo.

- Sabia que não deveria me envolver com você. isso significa que se você acha o mortal bonitão, também acha o Saga, logo... está tudo acabado entre nós, Aiolia!

- Mu, o que é isso?! Foi só uma palavra! – reclamou o leonino.

- A promiscuidade é mal de família, Mu... – intrometeu-se Shura.

- Ah, não! Vai começar Shura? Eu não fiz nada! – reclamou Aioros.

- Ah, parem por Zeus! – irritou-se Milo – Precisamos fazer alguma coisa para ajudar o Saga!

- Mas, o quê? – todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo e nesse momento se materializou na sala, Aldebaran com Esmeralda desmaiada nos braços.

- Olá, amigos! – disse simpaticamente, não dando importância para os rostos pasmados deles.

- Deba???? O que você faz aqui?

- E como consegue se teleportar?

- E essa é...?

- A mocréia da Esmeralda???

As perguntas se sucediam sem parar e o taurino começou a rir.

- Calma rapazes, eu tenho muito que falar das coisas que estão acontecendo no Olimpo e se querem saber, todos os poderes angelicais foram devolvidos a vocês... Simplesmente porque chegou a hora de voltar...

Então Aldebaran começou a relatar os últimos acontecimentos do Olimpo.

_******Flash back do panteão grego*****_

- TRAIDOOOORES! – Zeus gritou enquanto os outros deuses corriam da fúria de Hera.

O senhor supremo do Olimpo ouviu passos atrás de si e um nó se formou em sua garganta.

- Então é assim que o senhor passa o tempo em que estou no jardim sagrado? – disse a deusa – Zeus, você é tão patético!

- Ah, tu me respeita mulher! Sou eu ainda quem manda aqui!

- Cale a boca que meu pau de macarrão celeste está doido pra trabalhar! – esbravejou a deusa e Zeus se encolheu em seu trono.

- Como você pode brincar desse jeito com a vida dos meus arcanjos?!

- Seus arcanjos? Desde quando? – falou o Deus.

- Eu agora entendo porque o mundo é o que é! Nunca deveríamos deixá-lo nas mãos de homens!

- Eu não sou um homem eu sou o DEUS SUPREMO!

- Zeus! Você é o Deus de suprema burrice! – Hera passou as mãos nos cachinhos castanhos – Imagino o que Tífon não faria ao Olimpo se ele desconfiasse que não temos nenhuma arcanjo guardando nossos portões. Você pensou nisso?

Zeus fez becinho e baixou a cabeça.

- O pior de tudo não é isso! – continuou Hera – Como você pode brincar dessa forma com os corações celestiais? Como pode deixar os arcanjos se apaixonarem entre si e por mortais?

- Epa! Isso aí eles fizeram por conta própria! Pelo contrário, eu perdi a aposta por conta disso!

- Ah, Zeus! E você não sabe o que acontece quando seres celestes pisam na terra? Você mais que ninguém sabe disso! Aquele lugar está impregnado de luxúria, é impossível se manter puro!

- Eu queria provar para o Hades que era possível alguém sair puro da terra!

- E devido a esse capricho, arriscou toda a nossa existência?

- Eh, eu sei...

Hera respirou fundo e encarou o esposo.

- Isso requer medidas drásticas, Zeus e a partir de hoje, eu assumo o Olimpo!

- Como é?

- Como é o quê? – o olhar de Hera foi ameaçador.

- Nada, tudo bem, eu estava precisando de umas férias mesmo!

A deusa riu:

- Ah, maridinho, você terá férias sim, doces e agradáveis férias...

_*****Fim do flash back*****_

- Então a primeira coisa que a primeira dama fez, foi me mandar salvar essa loirinha que estava prestes a cair do trigésimo andar do prédio do protegido do Shaka... – explicou Aldebaran – E a segunda foi devolver os poderes de vocês...

- Isso significa...

- Isso mesmo, Aioros, todos nós voltaremos ao Olimpo. Agora vocês podem me dizer onde posso colocar essa belezinha? – perguntou se referindo a loira desmaiada em seus braços.

Milo lhe mostrou um quarto e ele deixou a moça desacordada sobre a cama e depois voltou à sala, observando curioso a tristeza dos amigos.

- O que foi? Vocês querem ficar aqui?

- Qual foi sua primeira pista? – ironizou Milo.

- Mas, rapazes, aqui é só confusão, eu estava acompanhando a novela de vocês! Além disso, quando chegam aqui, vocês ficam assim... como posso dizer... meio...

- Meio? – indagaram os demais anjos.

- Meio tarados! – explodiu o gigante numa gargalhada que não foi acompanhada pelos demais.

- Muito engraçado, Deba! Mas, não conseguiremos nos acostumar mais com o Olimpo! – falou Shura – É muito tempo aqui na terra, já estamos contaminados, por que nossa amada primeira dama, não esquece a gente aqui mesmo, hein?

- E quem protegerá o Olimpo?

- Sei lá, cria-se arcanjos novos! – falou Aiolia.

- Aiolia, isso não vale pra você, você não é só arcanjo, você é um Deus, esqueceu? – ironizou Aioros.

- E o que se pode falar de você Aioros deus do amor? – fez careta o irmão e o lourinho se deu conta de que estavam na mesma fogueira.

Suspirou:

- É verdade, romances entre deuses e mortais nunca deram certo, muito menos entre deuses e arcanjos... Mu e Shura serão incinerados e nós dois, irmão, sofreremos por toda a eternidade por que perderemos quem amamos...

Todos ficaram comovidos pela forma triste como Aioros falava e Shura se aproximou dele sério, erguendo-lhe o queixo e olhando os olhos verdes úmidos pelas lágrimas.

- Então... você me ama mesmo, Aioros?

- Ah, Shura, você ainda duvida? – deu muxoxo o sagitariano – Eu já poderia estar no Olimpo, ouvindo o Orfeu tocar sua lira insuportável! Mas estou aqui com você! Por você! será que não...humm...hummm...

Não terminou a frase porque foi sufocado pelo beijo do capricorniano que saiu arrastando-o para o quarto.

- Menos dois para pensar! – reclamou Camus.

- E desde quando Aioros pensa? – perguntou Milo – Ao menos não com a de cima!

- Milo!

- Ah, me deixa Camus! Estou preocupado, se voltarmos ao Olimpo... será que... será que seremos perdoados?

- É provável que sim... – disse Aldebaran – E serão limpos totalmente da luxúria mortal e voltarão a ser santos anjos do senhor.

Os arcanjos trocaram olhares aturdidos entre si.

- NUUUUUUUUUUUUNCA! – gritaram todos e Aldebaran começou a rir.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

_*****Olimpo*****_

Zeus está fulo da vida, com vontade de mandar toda a terra para o quinto do tártaro, para o Cócito e outros C's. Quem Hera pensava que era para tratá-lo assim na frente de todos os leitores dessa fanfiction? Ah, mas isso não ficaria assim, ele agiria... Tudo bem que ela não poderia saber, porque se soubesse iria lhe espancar com a toalha molhada celeste do caos; então ele teria que agir escondido...

O deus supremo passou as mãos nos cabelos prateados, pensando na vingança e sua vingança seria maligna. De forma alguma admitiria aqueles arcanjos tarados de volta ao Olimpo e só havia um deus que poderia matá-los; um deus que não temia Hera, um deus que era adorado, venerado e temido pelas novas gerações da terra...

Ele... Kratos, o Deus da guerra!

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Quando Saga chegou à sala, estranhou as luzes apagadas, as velas acesas e o cheiro de incenso de quinta.

- O que está... – não terminou a frase, porque rapidamente foi derrubado sobre uma cadeira e foi amarrado sem nenhuma delicadeza por uma corda.

- O que... o que vocês estão fazendo? – interrogou o líder dos exércitos celestiais.

Um dos agressores tirou a túnica preta que estava sobre sua cabeça e ele reconheceu Aioros.

- O que é isso, Aioros? Que gracinha é essa?

- Não é gracinha, Saga... – falou Milo se aproximando e descobrindo a cabeça também – Vamos livrá-lo desse encosto chamado Ares.

- O quê?

Nesse momento Aldebaran se materializou na sala, cheio de apetrechos: arruda, sal grosso, uma galinha branca, porque não achou preta, etc.

- Deba, o que é isso? E o que você faz aqui? – perguntou Saga chocado.

- Ah, A primeira dama me enviou e eu acabei de ir buscar essas coisas lá na Bahia, o povo lá é forte em expulsar coisa ruim!

- Bahia... Bahia?

- Fica lá no Brasil, o lugar onde eu desci a primeira vez! – explicou o arcanjo.

- Ah, tá, entendi! – disse Saga – Não entendi nada – pensou Saga.

- Bem, vamos ao ritual e não poderemos ser interrompidos! – disse Milo – Camus, tranque a porta!

- Vai dar ordens a tua mãe, se você tivesse uma! – reclamou o arcanjo das águas.

- Eu sou o grã mestre aqui e você tem que me obedecer!

- Epa! Quem fez do Milo Grã mestre? – reclamou Aiolia.

- Isso mesmo, temos que fazer uma votação para Grã Mestre! – disse Aioros.

- Arcanjos, por Zeus! Isso não é hora para brigas! – falou Mu – E se alguém aqui deve ser grã mestre, esse alguém sou eu que tive a idéia!

- Hahahahaha, você só sabe consertar armadura quebrada e mais nada, para com isso, Mu! – falou Shura.

- E você entende de quê além de cortar pescoço, arcanjo das armas? Além de tudo é burro! Isso aqui é U.A. não temos armaduras! – reclamou o ariano.

- É não temos, então você não serve pra nada seu carneiro manso! Hahahahahahahahaha...

- Ora, seu...

- CHEGA! Vocês já estão me irritando! – grunhiu Saga – Vocês querem me soltar?!

- Isso mesmo, ele precisa se irritar para que o Ares apareça...! – comemorou Milo.

- Isso não era o incrível Hulk? – interrogou Aiolia confuso.

- Não! Eu acho que era o médico e o monstro! – ponderou Shura.

Milo balançou a cabeça.

- Oh, povinho sem criatividade, meu Zeus! Mas, vamos ao ritual, temos que antes de qualquer coisa, trazer o Ares até nós...

Saga engoliu em seco. Aqueles arcanjos estavam loucos.

- Arcanjos, em nome de Zeus, não façam isso! Ele é perigoso e...

- Não temos medo daquele maconheiro! – falou Aioros colocando as mãos nos quadris – E ele me deve uma!

- Isso mesmo, por causa dele eu quase matei o Aioros! – falou Shura.

- Camus, você é o único sensato aqui, fale para esses loucos que eles não podem invocar o Ares! – suplicou Saga e Camus balançou a cabeça.

- E você acaso acha que eles me escutam, Saga? Eu já tentei, fui voto vencido. A única coisa que posso fazer é ficar aqui e amenizar o estrago.

- Ele vai matar todos vocês! – gritou Saga.

Os arcanjos se entreolharam. Não, não contariam a ele de jeito nenhum que seus poderes voltaram.

- Vamos amordaçar ele, assim ele para de interromper o ritual! – falou Milo recolocando o gorro na cabeça e amordaçando o geminiano com um lenço.

Saga até tentou falar, mas não conseguiu mais. Ficou observando horrorizado, enquanto Aldebaran espalhava o sal grosso pela sala, colocava uma penosa amarrada na mesa de centro da sala e passava as folhas de arrudas para todos os arcanjos que as colocaram atrás da orelha.

- Ai, que coisa mais fedida!

- Cala a boca Aiolia!

- Tá bom... mas, quem vai matar a galinha?

Todos os arcanjos se entreolharam e depois olharam para Shura.

- Nem vem! Eu não vou sujar minha espada sagrada com sangue de bicho mortal!

- Shura, alguém tem que matar a galinha! – ponderou Milo.

- Fácil, vamos colocá-la no forno! – sugeriu Mu e todos olharam para ele com reprovação – Temos que conseguir uma galinha morta para o ritual, não é?

- Mas, será que serve uma galinha morta no forno? – estranhou Aiolia.

- Alguém aqui vai querer matar a galinha? – perguntou Aioros e ninguém se prontificou – Então resolvido, vamos colocá-la no forno!

O arcanjo do amor pegou a coitada da penosa e se dirigiu para a cozinha enquanto os amigos ficaram parados na sala. Não demorou dois minutos ele voltou aos prantos com a penosa abraçada contra o peito.

- EU NÃO CONSIIIIIIGO! - chorava o arcanjo – A Judith não merece morrer!

-JUDITH????!!!! – interrogaram os outros.

- Eu acabo de dar esse nome pra ela! Coitada! Nem um nome ela tinha para colocar na lápide!

E chorava Aioros abraçado a galinha que realmente já estava morrendo de tanto que ele a apertava. Camus bufou de irritação e dessa vez foi ele a caminhar até a cozinha e depois voltar com um frango congelado que jogou em cima da mesa.

- Vocês não precisam de uma galinha morta? Tá aí, agora acabem logo com isso! – falou o aquariano cruzando os braços e se sentando no sofá.

- É, deve servir, não é? – deu de ombro Milo – Vamos começar!

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ikki brincava de mordiscar os lábios de Shaka, quando sentiu o arcanjo ficar tenso.

- O que foi, meu anjo?

- Tem alguma coisa errada, Ikki, eu... – ele mirou as próprias mãos e se teleportou o que fez Ikki soltar uma exclamação de susto.

- Shaka, por Zeus! Não faz isso! – falou zangado.

- Ikki, meus poderes voltaram! – disse o arcanjo assustado.

- Isso quer dizer...

Ele não respondeu, apenas mirou o rosto do protegido e o abraçou com força.

- Eu não quero deixar você, Ikki...

O executivo não soube o que dizer. E agora, o que fariam? Não poderia lutar contra os deuses, não teriam chance.

- Shaka, eu não vou permitir, se eles o levarem terão que me levar também!

- Ah, meu amor, me beije, apenas me beije, por favor... – pediu o anjo tomando-lhe os lábios e tentando esquecer que a separação seria inevitável.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

_*****Olimpo*****_

Zeus não conseguira contato com Kratos o Deus da Guerra, achou que ele deveria estar no Japão vendendo o seu novo game para PS3 e nem tentou encontrá-lo, teria que se virar com o que tinha mesmo.

- Bem, eu preciso que você vá a terra e destrua todos os arcanjos, não tenha receios, eu o Deus supremo estou lhe ordenando.

- Supremo entre aspas, né coroa? Todo mundo sabe que quem manda aqui mesmo é a primeira dama! – falou o insolente convidado.

Em outra ocasião, Zeus o incineraria, mas naquele momento precisava dele e muito.

- Eu lhe ofereço poder sobre toda a humanidade se fizer isso, e terás poderes maiores do que possuis hoje, seu poder irá além do poder de um arcanjo da morte.

- Ah, sendo assim! – deu de ombro o imortal – Agora só exijo uma coisa...

- O quê?

- Quero chegar na terra de cadilac e não de bunda no chão!

- Seja feita a sua vontade... – disse Zeus com um sorriso – Eu o incinero depois que fizer o que quero – pensou Zeus, malévolo.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

_*****Casa de Camus e Milo*****_

Todos os arcanjos estavam com suas túnicas pretas cerimoniais com capuz. Saga estava amarrado no centro da sala, com a galinha morta, ou melhor, congelada aos seus pés.

Os seis arcanjos deram-se as mãos e Mu começou a entoar o chamado a Ares.

- Ares... – falava Mu em tom solene.

- ARES! – repetiam os outros no mesmo tom.

- Ares ser maléfico apareça!

- ARES SER MALÉFICO APAREÇA!

- Ares...

- ARES!

- Ares ser das trevas, nós o invocamos!

- ARES SER DAS TREVAS, NÓS O INVOCAMOS!

- ARES FILHO DA P... APARECE LOGO QUE EU JÁ ESTOU PERDENDO A PACIÊNCIA!!! – esbravejou Milo e todos olharam para ele – Ah, desculpem!

- Milo, você quer estragar o ritual? – reclamou Aioros.

- Arcanjos, será que vocês não vêem que isso não vai dar certo? – perguntou Saga por baixo da mordaça, preso e entediado, só conseguindo pensar que magoara Kanon – Ah, Kanon, eu gostaria mesmo de saber onde você está agora...

Ele suspirou e os outros arcanjos se entreolharam.

- É isso! – falou Mu – O mortal é a chave para trazermos o Ares de volta e o aprisionar no corpo dessa galinha morta!

- Congelada.

- Cala a boca, Aiolia! – coro de todos.

O leonino fez uma careta.

- E como vamos convencê-lo?

- Não façam isso, por Zeus! Vocês estão brincando com algo que vocês não podem controlar! – pediu Saga desesperado e "fonho" com os lábios contra o lenço.

- É o único jeito de conseguimos livrá-lo dele, meu amigo! – falou Aioros afagando os cabelos azulados do arcanjo preso na cadeira. A verdade era que ele tinha uma quedinha... quero dizer, despencada por Saga, mas Shura não podia ficar sabendo. (_Nota da Sion Merchandising leiam "A face do demônio_").

- Aioros, você é um deus, você sabe o poder que ele tem, você sabe o que ele fez com você!

- Olha só, vocês querem contar logo essa história de traição que vocês comentam sempre e não explicam, deixando nós e os leitores curiosos? – pediu Milo, irritado.

- Ah, é que o Saga, ou melhor, o Ares tentou tomar o lugar do pai do Aioros, isso antes do Kratos aparecer, porque você sabe que hoje é ele o deus da guerra, não é?

- Para de propaganda e fala logo o que aconteceu, Shura! – pediram os outros arcanjos curiosos.

- Então, o Aioros descobriu as ambições maléficas do Ares, inclusive que ele queria traçar a Athena...

- MATAR Shura, MATAR! – gritou Saga sob a mordaça.

- Ah, desculpa é que eu me atrapalho com os idiomas da terra. Então, ele queria matar a Athena porque achava que ele deveria ser o único deus da guerra. Aí, o Aioros descobriu e então ele fez uma fofoca dizendo que o Aioros era um traidor que estava comendo a própria mãe, sabe?

- Isso mesmo, um absurdo! – falou Aioros com tristeza dissimulada – Aí, o papai porque é muito ciumento, mandou o Shura, armado com essa espada bizarra dele, me matar, imaginem! Me matar! Como ficaria o mundo sem o amor?

- Nossa, que história sinistra! – falou Camus – Mas, como você conseguiu sair dessa Aioros?

- Bem, o Aiolia descobriu tudo e papai aprisionou o impostor para sempre. Ao menos deveria ser para sempre, só que aqui na terra ele voltou.

- Então, por que será que ele voltou? – indagou Camus.

- Eu não sei, mas temos que nos livrar dele, então temos que trazer aqui o Saga cover!

- Não façam isso! – gritava Saga desesperado.

- Eu vou buscá-lo! – falou Mu e rapidamente se teleportou e rapidamente reapareceu na sala, corado – Eh, eu não sei onde ele mora...

- Então temos que pedir ao Shaka, o Shaka sabe onde ele mora! – lembrou-se Milo.

- Então, Milo e Aioros vão atrás do Shaka e ficamos aqui tomando conta do Saga. – falou Mu.

- Mu, por que você gosta de dar ordens, hein? – reclamou Aiolia irritado.

- Nem fala comigo, Aiolia, eu não quero nem ouvir tua voz! – o ariano virou a cara com desprezo e o leonino se encolheu no canto.

- Então, está combinado, traremos o Kanon! – falou Milo e imediatamente ele e Aioros sumiram.

Saga preso, pedia aos deuses para que o plano daqueles loucos não desse certo.

oooOOOoooOOOoooo

Shaka descansava no peito de Ikki, ainda ofegante depois de fazerem amor. O moreno afagava carinhosamente seus cabelos, mas eles nada diziam. O peso dos últimos acontecimentos falava mais alto e já era tarde. Mas nenhum dos dois conseguia dormir e viam o céu empalidecendo com a aurora.

- Ikki... você está acordado?

- Não...

- Ah, você não cansa de fazer piada... – sorriu o arcanjo e o moreno o apertou mais forte nos braços.

- Não consigo dormir, acho que estou com medo de fechar os olhos e você desaparecer.

- Eu também estou... mas não podemos lutar contra forças primordiais... o que tiver de acontecer acontecerá independente de nossos sentimentos.

- O amor também é uma força primordial, loiro...

- Eu sei... mas, não creio que Zeus se lembrará disso...

- Sem você minha vida não faz mais sentindo, Shaka... – a voz de Ikki foi quase um sussurro e o anjo ergueu o rosto para olhar nos olhos tristes dele.

- Não fale isso. Você é jovem e tem o Shun... – sorriu o arcanjo da paz – Eu já cumpri minha missão, é isso que importa.

- Sua missão agora é ficar comigo, Shaka! – Ikki desviou o olhar para que o anjo não visse suas lágrimas.

- Eu sempre vou te amar.

- Não fale como... não fale como se... – Ikki não conseguiu terminar a frase e Shaka se ergueu e começou a se vestir.

- Shaka, aonde você vai? – perguntou ele com medo de saber a resposta.

- Eu estou sentindo, Ikki, eu preciso ir... meus amigos precisam de mim, agora.

- Não, loiro, você não precisa ir a lugar nenhum! – esbravejou Ikki descontrolado, dando vazão as lágrimas.

O loiro sorriu com carinho e nesse momento os dois arcanjos se materializaram no quarto.

- Vamos Shaka, precisamos de você. – disse Milo sério, sério como o mortal nunca vira antes.

- Eu ainda volto, Ikki! – disse, mas não conseguiu esconder que estava triste – Mesmo que seja para nos despedirmos. – disse e logo os três desapareceram.

Ikki ficou olhando desolado para o lugar que antes estivera o arcanjo da paz. Suas lágrimas se tornaram mais ambulantes e soluços começaram a deixar sua garganta. Percebia cada vez mais forte que o momento estava chegando.

- Shaka!!! – gritou com a dor, a dor de saber que logo não estariam mais juntos.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **_Gente que capítulo louco foi esse? (Sion em surto psicótico de novo!) Certo, eu fui má e terminei o capítulo sem terminar o ritual... Perdoem, mas ao contrário ele ficaria enorme._

_Olha, vocês sabem que após um cap cômico vem um dramático... XD! Sorry... Mas, a Sion psicótica é assim._

_Ah, perdoem o excesso de "tosqueira" nesse capítulo (acho que me superei... coradíssima), mas estava mesmo em surto! E jogando God of war! Acho que já perceberam! Rsrsrsrsr..._

_**Declaração: **__As Quartas feiras será o dia oficial de minhas atualizações, e ao menos tentarei ser disciplinada quando a isso. Só se faltar inspiração mesmo, mas pretendo atualizar todas as quartas feiras. XD!_

_**Vamos aos agradecimentos aos meus reviewzeiros de plantão!**_

Etyene, Kojcan, Amamiya fã (espero que você goste dessa nova loucura com o anjo esquizofrênico! KKK ri horrores com isso! E o Shakito é lindo de qualquer jeito... mesmo bravo ele é tão superior, tão educado, não existe!), Suellen-San, Ana, Ângela e toda a galera nota 1000 do FF.

Arcueid, Fênix_CDZ, Danieru, Lilliu, Mefram e toda a galera nota 1000 do Nyah!

Perdoem se esqueci alguém!

Beijos e prometo ao menos, tentar atualizar rápido!

Sion Neblina!


	20. Os Deuses devem estar loucos

**Os Deuses devem estar loucos**

**XX capítulo**

- Afinal o que faremos? – perguntou Shaka, muito sério, com aquele mesmo ar de superioridade que os companheiro quase haviam esquecido que ele possuía, desde que foi enviado para a terra.

- Temos que encontrar o Kanon e só você e o Saga sabem onde ele mora! – falou Aioros – Queremos que nos guie entre as dimensões até ele.

- Ora, arcanjos, eu estou cansado e com sono e vocês...

- Precisamos espantar o Ares, Shaka, e precisamos de sua ajuda. Quanto mais da energia universal tivermos ao nosso redor, melhor, nos tornaremos mais forte e poderemos vencê-lo! – falou Milo.

- Sim, somos invencíveis! – falou Aioros.

- E unidos venceremos a semente do mal!

- Outro desenho, Milo! – reclamou Aioros.

- Ah, é mesmo, desculpe! – falou o escorpiano corando – Mas, então, Shaka, precisamos do seu poder...

- Da sua força...

- E do seu cosmo!

- Arcanjos, isso aqui é U.A.! – lembrou Shaka.

- Mesmo assim, precisamos de você! – falou Aioros – E você não pode nos deixar sozinhos!

- Tudo bem, eu não vou deixar, vamos atrás do Kanon...

Shaka segurou os braços dos amigos e eles se teleportaram para a casa de Kanon que dormia tranquilamente e quase teve um infarto quando foi acordado pelos três.

- Ah, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Saga? – perguntou o grego, olhando os rostos sérios dos três arcanjos.

- Não, mas precisamos de você. – respondeu Milo – Só você é capaz de invocar o Ares.

Kanon olhou para eles ainda mais confuso.

- Invocar o Ares? Eu mesmo não! Da última vez ele foi bem mauzinho comigo!

- E você gostou que eu sei... – piscou Aioros e Kanon ruborizou.

- Certo, ele não é ruim de tudo, mesmo assim, eu prefiro o Saga.

- Então, se você ama mesmo o Saga, precisa ajudá-lo a se ver livre daquele monstro!

Kanon hesitou ainda.

- Kanon, por favor. – pediu Shaka – É a única chance de vocês ficarem juntos, enquanto o Ares estiver no corpo do Saga, ele não poderá ficar na terra.

- Então é possessão demoníaca mesmo! Eu bem disse pra chamar a igreja universal! – coçou a cabeça o geminiano – Tudo bem, eu vou!

- Então, segure nossas mãos e feche os olhos! – pediu Milo.

- Fechar os olhos, por quê?

- Fazer isso para quem não é um anjo, pode ser muito estranho.

- E enjoativo... – completou Aioros pegando a mão do mortal – Vamos!

Eles disseram e se teleportaram levando Kanon junto.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

O arcanjo da morte seguia em seu cadilac branco pelas ruas de Tóquio. Parou no sinal e olhou chocado o imenso outdoor eletrônico onde apareciam fotos dos antigos companheiros, e ao fundo tocava uma sexy melodia enquanto as fotos se alternavam no painel.

- Shaka? – repetiu vendo o arcanjo em uma pose insinuante, só de calça Jens e com imensas asas negras.

Depois, a foto principal desaparecia e surgiam outras, numa dela, Camus e Milo de calça Jean escura e asas brancas, estavam deitados apoiados nos cotovelos com uma expressão muito séria. Em seguida, Mu e Aiolia também de jeans e asas com os braços cruzados um de costas para o outro. Seguia-se foto de Shura e Aioros, onde o moreno oferecia uma maçã ao loiro que a mordia sensualmente e também vestiam o mesmo figurino. A última foto que aparecia era de todos os arcanjos vestidos em cuecas boxer brancas e com asas também brancas, exceto Shaka que, como modelo principal, exibia imensas asas negras e uma cueca da mesma cor, exatamente no centro dos outros arcanjos que lhe viravam as costas, numa clara alusão à inveja dos anjos do céu pelo anjo caído. Ao final do ensaio o título da campanha: _angels have sex... LM for men's._

- Que merda! – falou Máscara da Morte com os olhos presos ao outdoor – Que merda viraram os santos guerreiros do Olimpo?!

Os motoristas começaram a buzinar, porque o sinal já se abrira e ele continuava parado, olhando o outdoor. Resolveu seguir, colocando seus óculos escuros. Não ganharia nada ficando parado ali, mesmo porque, percebeu que a cidade inteira estava cheia de fotos dos arcanjos, parecia ser a campanha publicitária mais quente do ano.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

**No Olimpo:**

- E agora? – perguntou Afrodite (o arcanjo) – Ele se antecipou, aproveitou sua ausência e mandou o asqueroso para a terra!

- Fique tranqüilo, meu querido, como já disse, não há nada que Zeus possa fazer agora, eu devolvi poder aos arcanjos e em breve os trarei de volta e ele será obrigado a aceitar todos eles.

- Mas, e se eles forem mortos? Afinal ainda estão em corpos mortais! – ponderou Afrodite.

– Com o poder que eles têm, isso é praticamente impossível, fique tranqüilo.

- Chefinha, eu não quero ser desmancha prazer não, mas... a senhora já reparou que meus amiguinhos... bem... eles gostaram demais da vida na terra?

- Claro que já percebi isso, mas não se preocupe, eu os limparei de todos os vícios terrestres. Ao chegar ao Olimpo, os arcanjos não terão mais nenhuma lembrança daqueles dias.

Afrodite enrolou os cachinhos azuis com o dedo. Bem, ele gostaria de passear pela terra também, e tinha um bom motivo pra isso, possuía um protegido muito sensível e que precisava dele. Seria uma boa desculpa, mas a deusa era tão difícil e temperamental!

- Oh, senhora mais bela do Olimpo, será que eu não poderia...

- Nem pense nisso, Dite! – interrompeu Hera – Já basta toda a confusão criada por meu marido. Eu não vou colocar mais lenha nessa fogueira não. Agora resolveremos as coisas e traremos os arcanjos de volta, só isso.

Afrodite fez becinho, mas se conformou, ao menos, Hera achou que sim...

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Kanon chegou junto com os arcanjos colocando os bofes pra fora. O teletransporte que era como se fosse em segundos para as pessoas da terra, demorava uma eternidade enquanto se vagava em outra dimensão.

Tentou segurar os intestinos no lugar enquanto olhava, meio incrédulo, a indumentária do ritual e Saga amarrado numa cadeira.

- Saga? – murmurou se aproximando dele.

- Kanon seu imbecil! – berrou o arcanjo – Você não deveria vir! Isso é uma loucura?

- Vim pra ajudar você, Saga... para que fiquemos juntos... – disse Kanon se ajoelhando e tocando o rosto do arcanjo amarrado.

Saga deixou escapar um suspiro de angústia.

- Vocês não sabem o que estão fazendo!

- Sabemos sim, e você Saga não pode dar palpite! – falou Milo recolocando a mordaça no arcanjo que ficou resmungando.

- E então, vamos ao ritual? – propôs Aioros e todos recolocaram os capuzes.

Não foi preciso muito esforço, a presença de Kanon parecia um imã para Ares e logo a transformação começou, os cabelos se tornaram cinzas e os olhos vermelhos e raivosos.

- Ah, mortal, estava com saudade de mim? – perguntou a criatura do mal.

- Na verdade... – Kanon ponderou – Não, você com esse olhos vermelhos não faz o meu tipo!

- Eu vou matá-lo! – grunhiu o demônio se libertando das amarras.

- Hahahaha, se você não percebeu, está em desvantagem! – riu Kanon, mas quando olhou para os lados, todos os arcanjos haviam desaparecido.

- Pessoal... – chamou e gradativamente as cabeças foram aparecendo. Shaka foi o primeiro que saiu de trás do sofá.

- Desculpe, Kanon, mas é que demônios sempre nos assustam, sabe? – explicou.

- Mas, não era para vocês terem uma fé inabalável?

- Ah, mas, agora não somos mais... bem, arcanjos!

- Chega disso! – falou Camus pulando do seu lugar e se prostrando em frente a Ares – Eu darei um jeito nesse ser das trevas! Execução Aur...Ai!

Ele parou porque recebeu um cascudo de Milo que olhou para os céus.

- Zeus! Será que a autora esqueceu que isso aqui é U.A.?

_**Replica da autora ao ousado do escorpiano:**__ "Os meus arcanjos tem poder de cavaleiro sim, a fic é minha e NÃO SE META!"_

- Ah, sendo assim... – respondeu Milo e se virou pra Camus – Camus, se você fizer isso, vai matar o Saga!

- E o que você sugere que façamos?

- Eu sugiro correr! – gritou Aiolia de trás do sofá.

- Cala a boca, Aiolia! – dessa vez até Ares fez coro contra o leonino que voltou a se esconder.

- Eu já perdi a paciência com vocês, matarei todos! – grunhiu Ares se libertando das cordas.

Os arcanjos apareceram dos seus cantos e se prostraram em frente ao mortal, o protegendo o monstro.

- Somos santos anjos e nossa função é proteger a humanidade! – disse Shura – E não deixaremos que faça mal a esse homem nem que isso custe nossas vidas!

- Se assim desejam! – grunhiu Ares – Explosão galá...

- Cala a boca seu maconheiro, idiota! – gritou a voz forte do arcanjo que se materializava na frente dos outros e lançava um raio no ser do mal. Ares cambaleou e então ele fez um movimento de mão puxando o espírito maligno do corpo de Saga.

O espírito ficou rodando sobre sua mão e então ele se virou para os demais arcanjos.

- Preciso de um receptáculo para depositar essa alma demoníaca! – disse.

- A GALINHA! - gritaram os demais e o anjo da morte olhou a pobre ave congelada e depenada aos pés de Saga.

- Ah, não tem jeito! – ele disse e apontou para a pobre ave depositando o espírito maligno na mesma. A galinha ainda tremeu, mas logo Camus a prendeu num esquife de gelo e ela parou.

Só então todos se voltaram para Saga desacordado no sofá. Kanon correu até ele o pegando nos braços.

- Saga, meu amor, fala comigo! – pediu o grego desesperado e sorriu ao vê-lo abrir lentamente os olhos verdes.

- Kanon... o que...

- Ares foi embora, Saga, para sempre. – falou Camus se aproximando do amigo – Agora você não precisa mais mentir, pode dizer para o mortal que você o ama.

Kanon olhou para Saga, emocionado.

- Então você me ama, Saga?

- Amo, amo sim, Kanon... – ele disse e seus lábios foram cobertos pelo do mortal.

Sorrisos e suspiros foram vistos e ouvidos. Milo agarrou Camus e o beijou; Aioros fez o mesmo com Shura, assim como Aiolia a Mu, mesmo sob os protestos desse.

Aldebaran e o arcanjo recém-chegado se entreolharam e logo os dois exclamaram juntos: EU HEIN! E deram as costas um para o outro.

O clima de paixão se intensificava e então o novo visitante, pigarreou uma, duas, três, quatro vezes, mas nada dos arcanjos se largarem então ele gritou:

- CHEGA COM ESSA SURUBA ANGÉLICA!

Agora assim, os rostos ruborizados e os corpos excitados se separaram meio constrangidos e só então se deram conta da presença suspeita na sala.

- Máscara da Morte!

- O que você...

- Faz aqui?! – perguntaram todos juntos e misturados.

- Ah, primeiro eu vim dar um fim nesse Ares maluco! – falou o arcanjo moreno.

- Ficamos felizes por isso, realmente você foi de grande ajuda. – disse Shura, mas Milo que não era nada bobo trocou um olhar com Aioros que também não era.

- E o segundo?

- Ah, eu vim matar vocês!

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ikki rodava a cidade a procura de Shaka, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia onde procurar e nem como, estava desesperado. Hyoga e Shun seguiam ao seu lado, estavam preocupados com o desespero do moreno.

- Ikki, você já pensou em ligar para o Kanon? Ele pode saber alguma coisa, ele não tá de caso lá com aquele irmão gêmeo dele? – falou Shun.

Ikki pegou o celular.

- Como não pensei nisso antes?

- Você fica meio lerdo quando está nervoso!

- Cala a boca, Pato!

- Cala a boca você, seu...

- Cala a boca os dois! – berrou Shun e ambos obedeceram – Temos que achar o Shaka e não ficar brigando.

- Vamos, é por aqui! – disse Hyoga e Ikki parou o carro em frente a casa de Camus e Milo. saíram correndo, batendo a porta.

- Shaka! Shaka você está aí? – gritava Ikki enquanto batia na porta.

O anjo abriu a porta e o puxou pelo braço.

- Venham, voltem para casa, se afastem daqui! – pediu Shaka desesperado enquanto os outros arcanjos também abandonavam a casa.

- Voltem aqui, não os deixarei fugir! – disse Máscara da morte.

- Quem é esse? – exclamaram ao mesmo tempo Hyoga, Shun e Ikki.

- É o arcanjo da morte, um dos doze e ele foi enviado por Zeus para... nos matar. – disse Shaka olhando dentro dos olhos do protegido.

- Shaka...

- Ikki, leve o Shun e o Hyoga para casa.

- Não, eu não vou deixá-lo aqui!

- Ikki, por favor, faça o que estou pedindo.

Ikki olhou ao redor, os outros arcanjos se colocavam em posição de combate na frente deles, tentavam protegê-los. Saga pegou Kanon pelo braço e o empurrou para perto dos demais mortais e depois Aldebaran saiu da casa carregando Esmeralda a colocou nos braços de Ikki.

- Tome conta dela. – disse sério.

- Isso aí já é encosto, eu hein! – falou Shun e Ikki colocou a loira desacordada dentro do carro.

- Hyoga, pega a chave do carro. – disse o moreno – Leve o Shun e a Esmeralda pra longe, eu não vou sair daqui.

- Ikki deixa de ser teimoso! – pediu Shaka irritado.

- Eu tô com o Ikki, eu também não vou, Saga! – disse Kanon e o líder dos exércitos celestiais se aproximou dele.

- Escuta, seu idiota! – disse irritado – Zeus concedeu poderes ilimitados a esse psicopata que você está vendo. Com certeza, ele irá nos exterminar. Por favor, salve sua vida!

- Não, Saga, eu não vou deixá-lo aqui pra morrer! – bradou Kanon e Saga então usou de seu poder, colocou o dedo contra a testa do mortal que caiu desmaiado em seus braços. Ele o carregou e o jogou dentro do carro de Ikki.

- Levem-nos daqui, agora! – disse e voltou para a posição de combate.

- Vai demorar muito ainda, Shaka?! – perguntou Máscara da Morte, entediado, também era um arcanjo e por regra não podia machucar mortais, embora ele não fosse muito bom de cumprir regras.

O anjo loiro se virou para o protegido.

- Ikki, não quero fazer o mesmo com você. – disse com tristeza.

- Eu não vou deixá-lo...

- Ikki, eu estarei sempre com você, sou seu anjo...

- Não será mais a mesma coisa... – uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto do moreno e Shaka a colheu com o dedo.

- Ikki, um amor verdadeiro não morre. – falou e o beijou suavemente – Agora, vá...

- Eu te amo, te amarei pra sempre.

- Eu também, agora vá...

Ikki entrou no carro e deu a partida.

Shaka se colocou em posição de ataque junto com os outros arcanjos.

- Ousará atacar oito arcanjos celestes, MDM? – desafiou Saga.

- Ah, vocês não sabem, Zeus me concedeu poderes infinitos, eu posso incinerar todos vocês e é isso que farei agora! ONDAS DO INFERNO....

Ikki freou o carro quando já estava a certa distância.

- Ikki o que você vai fazer? – exclamou Shun.

- Que se dane! Hyoga leve o Shun daqui! – ele disse e desceu do carro, saindo correndo de volta para onde estava os anjos.

Shun abriu a porta do carona e saiu correndo atrás do irmão.

- Shun, aonde você vai? – gritou Hyoga correndo também.

- É meu irmão, Hyoga! – então os três acabaram saindo correndo de volta para onde estava os arcanjos.

_Voltando..._

Máscara da morte se preparava para incinerar os arcanjos:

_- ONDAS DO INFERNOS ELEVADA A MILÉSSIMA POTÊNCIA POR ZEUS!_

Ele deferiu o golpe criando uma imensa bola de fogo, então o céu se abriu e se ouviu uma voz feminina forte como um trovão.

- _TOALHA MOLHADA CELESTE DO CAOS!_ – e então o arcanjo da morte foi arremessado contra o solo enquanto sua bola de fogo se desfazia sob a mão da deusa que flutuava até o chão. Porém, o impacto dos poderes de ambos, arremessaram os arcanjos contra o solo e seus corpos mortais ficaram muito machucados.

Ikki chegou correndo, vendo o loiro desfalecido no chão, uma parte de seu ombro estava queimada, assim como o pescoço e uma parte do rosto, ensangüentados.

- Shaka! – gritou e correu até ele o pegando no colo – Shaka, fale comigo!

O anjo loiro abriu os olhos azuis e o mirou.

- Ikki... – murmurou – Eu disse pra você ir embora...

- Eu nunca seria capaz de abandoná-lo.

- Eu vou morrer... – Shaka apertou-lhe a mão – Não quero que chore...

- Não, você não vai morrer Shaka, você não pode morrer! – ele gritou e então ouviu passos, olhou para bela mulher que se aproximava deles. Ela esbanjava poder, logo teve a certeza que era uma deusa.

- Faça alguma coisa, por favor... – implorou.

A deusa olhou para os arcanjos, todos agonizavam.

- Posso salvá-los como anjos, mas, não como mortais. Caso consiga salvá-lo nunca mais poderá vê-lo. Agora, posso conceder a mortalidade a ele e nesse caso, ele pode sobreviver ou não...

Ikki apertou mais Shaka nos braços e percebeu que ele se tornava mais frio a medida que os minutos passavam.

- Salve-o como anjo, por favor, mas não deixe que ele morra...

Shun e Hyoga se aproximaram correndo.

- Camus!

- Milo! – gritaram cada um deles pelos seus arcanjos favoritos.

- Que seja então! – disse a deusa e ergueu as mãos, fez-se uma grande bola de luz que ofuscou a visão de todos e quando a luz desapareceu, desapareceu também todos os corpos dos arcanjos.

Os mortais ficaram atordoados; Kanon já refeito do "_boa noite cinderela celeste"_ apareceu meio atordoado.

- Para onde eles foram?

- Ikki! – eles ouviram a voz de Shaka e o anjo se materializou, assim como os demais.

- Shaka, você...! – ele tentou tocá-lo, mas não conseguiu – Shaka, você morreu?

- Não, esse é meu corpo etéreo, eu não disse que ele era igual ao outro? Eu vim me despedir...

- Não Shaka, eu não posso viver sem você...

- Pode sim, eu vou te amar pra sempre, mas eu sou um anjo, preciso ir, assim como meus companheiros.

Ikki olhou ao redor os outros anjos, todos eles vestiam togas e tinham uma expressão plácida.

- Saga... – Kanon esticou a mão tentando tocar no arcanjo que sorriu.

- Eu te amo, Kanon...

- Agora é que você me diz isso, seu filho da puta! – reclamou o mortal entre lágrimas – Só agora que você virou fantasma!

Saga riu e esticou a mão para tocar o mortal.

- Isso não é o fim, Kanon, nos encontraremos de novo...

- Eu também te amo, Saga...

Shun e Hyoga se abraçaram e acenaram para os arcanjos, o mais jovem enxugando as lágrimas.

- Obrigado por tudo!

- Hyoga, nada de atravessar a rua sem olhar para os lados, não me dê trabalho! – disse o arcanjo das águas e o russo riu.

- Pode deixar, sentirei saudades, Camus!

- Eu também...

Shaka se afastou em direção aos companheiros.

- Eu sempre estarei com você, Ikki, sempre, eu te amo...

- Eu também te amo, Shaka, vou te amar pra sempre!

- Vamos negada! – falou Hera e envolveu os arcanjos num grande redemoinho de luz e todos desapareceram.

Ikki e Kanon caíram de joelho sem conter as lágrimas. Era o fim, haviam perdido seus amores.

- Shaka...

- Saga...

Caíram em prantos. Shun e Hyoga se aproximaram consternados.

- Ikki, levanta, não adianta ficar assim... – o mais jovem dos Amamiyas pousou a mão no ombro do irmão.

- Eu quero morrer, Shun... – ele murmurou e fechou os olhos fortemente – Eu não poderei viver sem ele...

- Terá que aprender, irmão... – falou Shun e o puxou do chão para um abraço. Ele então, chorou mais forte no ombro de Shun, enquanto Kanon fazia o mesmo no ombro de Hyoga.

Meia hora depois, Esmeralda acordou atordoada, querendo saber o que aconteceu.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Uma semana se passou desde a ascensão dos arcanjos. Ikki não saía de casa, estava péssimo, não comia, só fazia beber e dormir quando já estava bêbado o suficiente. Nunca imaginou que um dia amaria daquela forma e que sentiria tanta falta de alguém. Percebia que nunca estivera vivo antes dele; antes dele, era apenas uma máquina de trabalhar e produzir dinheiro. Com Shaka descobrira os prazeres simples; a paz que um sorriso podia transmitir, mesmo entre tantas trapalhadas. Descobriu como a vida poderia ser doce, exatamente por ser simples. Sentia tanta falta dele que chegava a doer, não achava mais nenhum motivo para estar vivo.

Virou mais uma vez o copo nos lábios e mirou a baía de Tóquio pela sacada do apartamento.

"_Ah, Shaka, onde você está agora?"_

Shun e Hyoga olharam a figura abatida do moreno.

- O que eu faço, Hyoga? Eu não posso viajar e deixar o Ikki assim!

- Eu sei, Shun, calma, talvez ele melhore até a data da viagem.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza, ah, eu queria ser otimista, mas... nem mesmo eu o imagino sem o Shaka. Aquele anjo conseguiu se transformar em uma parte do meu irmão!

- Pior que tenho que concordar com você...

- Por que esses deuses egoístas tinham que fazer algo assim? Olhe como o Ikki ficou! – Shun escondeu o rosto no ombro do namorado para abafar as lágrimas.

- Calma, amor, tudo vai ficar bem.

- Ah, Hyoga, coitado do Ikki...

O loiro apertou o namorado nos braços. Não havia muito que fazer, infelizmente era um desejo dos deuses.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Kanon virou o quinto copo de uísque da manhã e então escutou batidas na porta; cambaleou para abri-la. A bela loira invadiu o apartamento e parou no meio da sala o olhando, aborrecida.

- Kanon o que há com você? – esbravejou Shina – Aliás, o que há com você e o Ikki? Eu já estou entrando em desespero por ter levar aquela agência sozinha nas costas! Por Zeus, vocês têm que reagir!

O homem de olhos verdes se sentou pesadamente no sofá e suspirou:

- É o que digo a mim mesmo todos os dias, Shina, tenho que reagir, tenho que conseguir viver sem ele, mas... dessa vez eu me ferrei! Me apaixonei de verdade...

A secretária suspirou e se sentou ao lado do chefe e amigo.

- Ah, Kanon, ficar assim e se afogar em uísque não o trará de volta. Por favor, anime-se, pelo Ikki, ele... ele consegue estar pior que você...

- Eu sei. Eu tive poucos momentos com o Saga e estou assim, imagino ele que passou tanto tempo com o loiro... – suspirou novamente – Esses anjos devem ter algum composto especial para se fazer inesquecíveis, que droga!

- Anjos? Que história é essa, Kanon?

- Ah, esquece, você não acreditaria mesmo.

Shina segurou-lhe o ombro.

- E então, você vem comigo?

- Tentarei sim, preciso. De qualquer forma, acho que ele não vai voltar...

oooOOOoooOOOooo

**Olimpo...**

Algumas semanas no _"céu"_ e Hera achava que seria o suficiente para limpar os arcanjos de todas as máculas terrestre. Que engano! O Olimpo virou um bacanal, era tal de arcanjo se pegando que já estava levando a "_primeira dama_" as raias da loucura. Eles não se largavam, parecia que a luxúria era um mal irremediável e que eles nunca mais seriam curados.

A deusa andava pelo jardim celeste e ouvia o cantar das águas, o som das harpas tocadas pelos querubins e... os gemidos e sussurros dos Sagrados arcanjos. Mas, no meio de tudo isso, visualizou também, dois rostos e sentiu-lhe a profunda tristeza.

Chamou Afrodite que estava numa acalorada discussão com o arcanjo da morte. O arcanjo de cabelos azulados ajeitou a toga curta e se aproximou da deusa.

- Sim, senhora?

- O que tem aqueles dois? – Hera apontou para Saga e Shaka que se mantinham introspectivos, cada um em seu ponto de vigília da terra – Estranho, pois somente eles estão preocupados em guardar os portões do Olimpo, o restante não pensam em nada além de... Ah, de serem mortais!

Afrodite enrolou os cachinhos azuis claros nos dedos e mirou os dois anjos com um olhar triste.

- Aqueles estão perdidos, apaixonaram-se por mortais.

A deusa mirou os dois anjos com tristeza. Não gostava daquilo, aquelas almas deveriam ser plenas de ventura e não de tristeza, mas Zeus pagaria por aquilo.

Aproximou-se do arcanjo que guardava o sexto portão celeste.

- Shaka...

O anjo se virou e fez-lhe uma reverência.

- Sim, minha senhora?

- Por que andas tão triste? Você era um dos mais tranqüilos e felizes arcanjos do céu, o que o aflige a esse ponto, meu querido?

O loiro tentou demonstrar um sorriso.

- A senhora não tem que se preocupar comigo. Prometo não me desviar da minha função em nenhum momento.

- Shaka, não é disso que estou falando, estou falando do abatimento que vejo em você e no Saga...

- Ah, se isso a incomoda, prometo que tentarei me manter alegre.

- Eu só gostaria de desfazer o mal que o meu marido fez; diga-me Shaka, o que posso fazer para vê-lo sorrir novamente?

O anjo hesitou, mas depois balançou a cabeça num suspiro.

- Eu não me acho digno de solicitar que realize meus desejos. – disse o anjo – Contudo, gostaria, ao menos, de voltar as minhas funções de anjo da guarda, meu protegido precisa de mim...

- Shaka, eu... eu acho que não seria bom pra você, por isso...

- É a única coisa que peço, senhora. – Interrompeu - Se não posso ficar ao lado dele como mortal, deixe-me ao menos ficar ao lado dele como seu anjo, prometo que não deixarei que me veja e nem que me ouça. Mas, eu preciso...

- Sim, Shaka... – disse a deusa com tristeza – Pode ir.

O anjo se concentrou e desapareceu. A deusa ponderou e olhou para os lados, vendo os arcanjos em seus amassos. Grunhiu irritada; tudo culpa de Zeus! Aquilo tinha que acabar.

**Terra...**

Ikki estava sentado na sala com uma caneca de café na mão. Estava vestido num roupão e já passava das duas da tarde; a barba por fazer denunciava a falta de cuidado do sempre tão vaidoso leonino. Shina e Minu tentaram de tudo para tirá-lo de casa sem sucesso; estava em um estado de profunda depressão.

Shaka quis abraçá-lo, senti-lo, mas não podia, podia apenas chorar por vê-lo daquela forma e ficar ao seu lado o tempo que pudesse...

Andava de um lado a outro dentro do apartamento onde só estava o executivo; ao que parecia, Shun e Hyoga saíram sem avisar.

Ikki bebericou o café, acabara de acordar depois de mais uma noite de bebedeira.

Suspirou:

- Ah, amor, se você estivesse aqui... uma hora dessas eu estaria desfazendo alguma confusão sua! – riu.

- Não eram tantas assim... – falou o anjo ainda andando de um lado a outro.

- Shaka, por que você me deixou? – murmurou transido de dor e lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos.

- Eu não o deixei, Ikki, estou aqui, eu disse que sempre estaria com você; disse tantas vezes, será que nunca prestou atenção?! – reclamou o arcanjo andando de um lado a outro – Olhe pra você! está um trapo, por Zeus, Ikki, você não é assim!

- Ah, Shaka, você pode me ouvir, não pode? Então por que não me responde? – o pranto de Ikki tornou-se mais desesperado.

O arcanjo de agachou perto dele e afagou-lhe o rosto.

- Ah, Ikki, quando abrirá realmente seu coração para poder me ver e me sentir? Vamos, Ikki, seja minha fênix, abra seu coração...

O executivo parou com o pranto e ergueu a cabeça, os olhos angustiados pareciam mirar o arcanjo; parecia que ele ouvira.

- Shaka? Você está aqui, meu amor? Você... eu posso sentir você! – ele começou a rir entre as lágrimas – Deus! Você não me abandonou!

- Nunca, nunca, Ikki, eu sempre estarei com você meu amor, sempre!

O moreno fechou os olhos aproveitando aquela sensação. Sentia a mão de o anjo deslizar por seu rosto. Sim, podia senti-lo e sentia que ele o amava e estava perto e o reconfortava.

Do Olimpo, Hera observava a cena consternada. Sempre perseguira os mortais, mas por toda a eternidade somente os deuses foram culpados por suas mazelas. Naquele momento, ela sentia o amor verdadeiro que aqueles dois nutriam um pelo outro e o quanto eles sofriam. Aquilo não era justo...

"_Nem os deuses tem o direito de se intrometer num amor como esse..."_

Shun e Hyoga chegaram ao apartamento, nesse momento, carregado de sacolas com motivos natalinos. O mais jovem dos Amamiyas arregalou e piscou os olhos, ficando pálido.

- Shaka! – exclamou, mas imediatamente a imagem do anjo que afagava o rosto do seu irmão desapareceu.

- Quem, Shun? O que foi? – perguntou Hyoga estranhando.

- Eu... eu tive a impressão...

- Sim, Shun, ele estava aqui, ele estava... – falou Ikki enxugando as lágrimas.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

**Olimpo...**

Os arcanjos estavam sentados ao redor da fonte de Zeus, num motim declarado. Ninguém vigiaria mais portão nenhum, ninguém; Zeus pagaria por tudo que fizeram a eles. Agora sob a proteção da primeira dama, ninguém tinha mais medo do Deus supremo e com isso, passavam o dia na gostosa função de namorar e somente isso.

- Puxa, gente, a coisa pode até tá boa pra gente... – disse Aioros enquanto fazia um cafuné nos cabelos negros de Shura que estava sentado entre suas pernas – Mas, estou com muita dó do loiro e do Saga...

- É verdade, mas infelizmente nada podemos fazer... – falou Milo deslizando a mão pelo braço de Camus que, como era muito comportado, tentava fugir do assédio do escorpiano.

- Isso não é justo. Não é justo brincar assim com nossos sentimentos e, além do mais, essa situação está insustentável. – falou Mu muito sério e todos o encararam.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Mu?

- Amigos, vocês não vêem que não somos mais anjos? Temos um corpo imortal, mas nossa alma já é mortal há muito tempo, não há mais sentido em permanecermos aqui.

Os outros emudeceram.

- Olha, só... – falou Aldebaran – Eu não tive tempo de fazer nada de errado na terra.

- Mas, gostaria, não é? – piscou Milo com malícia – Ninguém que pisa naquele lugar volta igual!

- Fale isso por vocês, cambada de tarados! Eu voltei exatamente igual! – disse Máscara da morte.

- E ainda mais asqueroso! – resmungou Afrodite.

- Quem é asqueroso aqui sua rosa despedaçada?

- Ah, eu vou matar você, seu troglodita! – gritou Afrodite e eles emendaram uma discussão sem fim.

Aioros mirou os outros arcanjos.

- Posso?

- Deve! – gritaram os outros e então ele tirou a sua mais poderosa flecha a "_flecha da paixão avassaladora_" e disparou.

Como Afrodite e Máscara da morte estavam de frente um para o outro, trocando ofensas; a poderosa flecha atingiu em cheio os dois, que caíram desacordados no chão. O moreno por cima do loiro.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que ambos abrissem os olhos. Os outros arcanjos esperavam em suspense; Afrodite mirou os olhos azuis escuros do anjo que estava sobre si; Máscara da morte mirou a boquinha rosada do pisciano e não demorou a tomá-la num beijo o que causou comoção no jardim. Aplausos e assovios.

- Bem, mais dois perdidos, mas o efeito é temporário, não é, Aioros? – perguntou Mu e todos os arcanjos se voltaram para o anjo deus.

- Não é, Aioros?

- Ah, arcanjos, precisamos de aliados, não teria graças disparar uma flecha de efeito temporário, vocês sabem... o amor de Eros é para sempre...

- Merda! – todos disseram de vez e coraram. Ficaram observando a _"pegação"_ dos dois arcanjos que pareciam que não se desgrudariam tão cedo.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ikki estava se aprontando para o trabalho quando a campainha tocou. Ele abriu a porta e deu de cara com Esmeralda. Resignou-se e consentiu que ela entrasse.

- Ikki, eu ainda não consegui entender o que aconteceu naquele dia. – disse a moça – Mas, também não quero saber, a única coisa que me interessa saber, é que o loirão sumiu, e você terá que cumprir o que me prometeu.

Nisso, ela tirou da bolsa alguns papéis e os entregou a ele.

- O que é isso? – perguntou sem ânimo o executivo.

- Os papéis do nosso casamento. Será antes do ano novo.

Ikki engoliu em seco; esquecera-se completamente do prometido a dondoca maluca da Esmeralda, mas também, do que importava? Não estava com muito ânimo pra nada e não faria mal se casar com ela, lhe satisfaria o capricho e, quem sabe assim, ela perdesse o interesse e lhe desse o divórcio em alguns meses e lhe deixasse definitivamente em paz?

- Certo, Esmeralda, eu estarei no casamento...

A loira o olhou num misto de alegria e apreensão, porque não esperava que ele aceitasse tão rápido.

- Eh, mas... e sua lista de convidados, Ikki e ...

- Não se preocupe, comunicarei ao pessoal da agência, sabe que não sou de muitos amigos...

- Mas, e o fraque e...

- Esmeralda, eu já concordei com essa palhaçada o que você quer mais?! – esbravejou – Agora desaparece de minha frente, só me diga o dia e o horário e eu estarei lá!

A mocinha concordou e saiu apressada para tratar das coisas do casamento; afinal, aquilo não passava de um capricho e sendo assim, a egoísta jovem não se preocupava nem um pouco com o estado de humor do noivo.

Ikki resignou-se e terminou de fechar a camisa.

_- Shaka, meu amor, me perdoe, você sabe que isso nada significa pra mim._

- Ah, eu sei, Ikki... – disse Shaka nervoso, andando de um lado a outro e com vontade de bater no protegido – Por isso é tão errado, será que você não aprendeu nada do que te ensinei?

Ikki terminou o nó da gravata, pegou a pasta e saiu.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

_**Grécia – Santuário de Athena.**_

Hera desceu a terra, como era uma deusa, podia manipular o tempo e por isso, chegou ao santuário de Athena alguns anos antes da época atual.

- Athena!

- Madrasta! – disse a menina – Bem vinda ao meu santuário, a que devo a honra?

- Preciso de sua ajuda para desfazer as burradas que seu pai andou aprontando.

- Ah, eu tenho que confessar... – ruborizou a deusa – Eu o ajudei nessas burradas, mas estou muito arrependida, não queria que as coisas chegassem aonde chegou...

- Há uma forma de se redimir, querida enteada...

- Como?

- Preciso dos seus cavaleiros...

- Meus cavaleiros?

- Isso mesmo, eles são crianças agora, não são? Crianças são como anjos...

- E o que farei quando tiver que renascer daqui a vinte anos e não tiver ninguém para me proteger?

- Ah, até lá o Kurumada arranja um jeito, ele sempre arranja, e além do mais, tem sempre o Dohko e o Shion que fazem questão de estar em todas as sagas!

- Eh, você tem razão... mas... olha o U.A.!

- Ah, desculpe, então eu já vou indo, certo?

- Tchauzinho querida madrasta! – sorriu Athena – Megera – pensou Athena.

oooOOOooooOOOooo

Ikki resignou-se; mais uma semana, resolveu reagir, resolveu voltar ao trabalho. A presença de Shaka em sua vida lhe dera uma nova injeção de ânimo, embora não aplacasse a tristeza de não poder vê-lo. Kanon também voltou a trabalhar, mas o desânimo de ambos era evidente, nada parecia motivá-los. Nada parecia recuperar a vivacidade tão presente naqueles dois sócios. A antes alegre agência, virou uma tela cinza.

Seiya e Shiryu tentava animá-los, o natal estava se aproximando e eles decoraram a agência com motivos da festa. Os chefes tentavam sorrir, não queriam parecer derrotados, mas era tão evidente a tristeza deles que acabava apagando a felicidade de quem quer que fosse.

Ikki dirigia para a casa, observando a neve e as luzes do natal que enfeitavam a cidade. Imaginava como Shaka se sentiria vendo as coisas daquela forma? Era tão fácil alegrá-lo, sua felicidade dependia de coisas tão simples...

- Você está aqui, amor? – perguntou num suspiro – Eu queria que você ajudasse o Shun a decorar a casa para o natal...

- Estou ao seu lado, Ikki – Shaka respondeu e mirou as luzes, sorriu – Eu adoraria se você pudesse me ver agora e eu falaria alguma coisa bem boba e você brigaria comigo e eu faria um becinho magoado e você voltaria atrás...

_Lake Is Frozen Over_

_Trees are white if snow_

_And All Around Reminds Of You_

_All everywhere I Go_

_O Lago está coberto de gelo_

_As árvores estão brancas de neve_

_E tudo em volta_

_Me lembra você_

_São todos os lugares que eu vou_

_Está tarde e as manhãs estão sem pressa_

Chegou ao apartamento vendo a decoração com motivos natalinos. Numa tentativa de animar a ele e a Kanon, todos passariam o natal juntos. Como se isso fosse animar um dos dois.

A festa de natal foi animada para todos os demais, menos para os sócios que passaram a maior parte do tempo bebendo sentados, lado a lado com as mãos nos queixos. Nem mesmo a troca de presentes, conseguia animá-los.

Esmeralda, a pretensa noiva do Amamiya mais velho, apareceu para lhe entregar o presente e desapareceu com as amigas depois. Sorte de Ikki que pode curtir sua fossa sem ser incomodado.

Ikki agradeceu quando tudo acabou junto com a madrugada, e todos foram para casa, Shun e Hyoga foram dormir, sabia que o irmão se preocupava; mas se sentia fraco demais para aparentar uma melhora.

_Is Late In Mornigs and no hurry_

_But sleep won't set me free_

_I Lie wake And Try to recall_

_how your body felt beside me_

_When Silence gets to hard to handle_

_And the night to long_

_Mas dormir não me deixará livre_

_Eu finjo acordar e tento lembrar_

_Como você se sentiu ao meu lado_

_Quando o silêncio fica muito forte é muito difícil de suportar_

_E a noite é muito longa_

Caminhou para o banheiro e tomou um banho. Shaka se apoiou na parede o observando. Queria poder tocá-lo, queria abraçá-lo e sentir-lhe o calor. Sentiu lágrimas descendo por seu rosto; não deveria chorar, ele era um arcanjo sagrado, ele precisava ter resignação e aceitar.

Ikki saiu do chuveiro e se enrolou numa tolha, suspirou:

- Foi aqui onde vi seus olhos pela primeira vez...

_And this how I see you_

_In the snow on christmas morning_

_Love and happyness surrounds you_

_You throw your arms up to the sky_

_I keep this moment by and by_

_Oh how I miss you now_

_My love_

_Merry Christmas_

_E é assim que vejo você_

_Na neve em uma manhã de Natal_

_Amor e felicidade envolvem você_

_Como se você levantasse seus braços para o céu_

_Eu guardo este momento na lembrança_

_Sinto saudade de você agora, meu amor_

_Feliz Natal, feliz Natal,_

_Feliz Natal, meu amor_

Vestiu-se e caminhou para a sala escurecida, onde as luzes da árvore e dos enfeites piscavam. Caminhou para o bar e serviu-se de uísque.

- Feliz natal, Shaka, feliz natal meu amor. Não sei se estarei vivo no ano novo...

_Since the joy fills the air_

_and I daydrem and I stare_

_Above the trees and I See_

_Your star up there_

_And this how I see you_

_In the snow on christmas morning_

_Love and happyness surrounds you_

_You throw your arms up to the sky_

_Sentimento de alegria preenche o ar_

_E eu sonho acordado olhando fixo_

_Para as árvores e eu vejo_

_Que sua estrela está lá_

_E é assim que vejo você_

_Na neve em uma manhã de Natal_

_Amor e felicidade envolvem você_

_Como você levanta seus braços para o céu_

_Eu mantenho este momento pra mais tarde_

Shaka se aproximou dele e segurou-lhe a mão.

- Não se entregue assim a amargura, eu estou aqui, se continuar assim não poderá mais me sentir. – beijou-lhe o rosto – Feliz natal, Ikki, feliz natal meu amor...

Mas, Ikki não conseguia senti-lo naquele momento, afogado estava na própria dor. Deitou-se no sofá e chorou até que adormeceu.

_**Continua:**_


	21. Até que a morte os separem

**Um toque de anjo**

**Romance – Yaoi**

**Fanfiction de Sion Neblina**

**Capítulo final**

**Até que a morte os separem**

**Capítulo XXI**

Zeus estava dentro do seu templo de onde Hera disse que não deveria sair até segunda ordem. Estava irritado ao extremo e com isso, aproveitava para lançar raios a terra, pela janela. Quem aquela deusa pensava que era?

- Que trocadilho, infame! – fala Zeus para a autora que o ignora.

Bem, ele continuava em seu quarto de castigo, até que a porta se abriu e Hera entrou com um sorriso dos mais meigos; Zeus ficou desconfiando, há muito que ela não sorria daquele jeito, o que aquela mulher estava aprontando?

- Querido esposo, eu tenho um presente pra você...

- Presente? Mas, nem é meu aniversário! – desconfiou o Deus.

- Bem, eu o perdoarei das bobagens que você tem feito, com uma pequena condição...

- Que condição?

A deusa sorriu o seu sorriso mais sedutor e se inclinou cochichando ao ouvido do Deus que arregalava os olhos e se resignava; estava perdido.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ikki apertava a gravata do fraque e olhava o rosto emburrado do irmão mais novo.

- Shun, não adianta ficar com essa cara... – disse.

- Odeio quando você é burro, Ikki, por que vai se casar com a Esmeralda?

- Isso é algo sem importância, Shun, é só um acordo comercial, mais nada.

- Mais nada? E se o Shaka voltar?

Shun resignou-se, não queria entristecer o irmão, falando do anjo, mas saiu antes que pudesse evitar. Ikki baixou os olhos e sorriu com tristeza.

- Ele não vai voltar, Shun...

O Amamiya mais novo achou melhor não insistir, de nada adiantaria. Ikki terminou de arrumar o fraque e saiu da capela, acompanhado de Shun. O jardim da mansão dos Matsui estava repleto de boas cabeças da sociedade japonesa. A decoração luxuosa como Esmeralda gostava, era digna do casamento da filha única do rico empresário, como ele gostava de dizer, sua princesinha. A fútil mocinha quis um casamento tradicionalmente ocidental, como os de suas amigas americanas. Ikki não se importava, só rezava que a cerimônia terminasse logo, para que voltasse para sua casa; sim, o combinado era que voltaria para sua casa e sozinho...

- Que demora dessa noiva! – reclamou Kanon que era um dos padrinhos ao lado de Shina – Onde eu acho uísque, Ikki?

- Não sei se você reparou, mas estamos na cerimônia ainda, Kanon e não na recepção! – reclamou o sócio.

- Não, estamos em um circo, e um circo dos horrores! – reclamou o geminiano e se afastou para procurar algo para beber.

Shina encarou Ikki.

- Infelizmente tenho que concordar com ele, Ikki, você está cometendo o pior erro da sua vida.

- Que vida, Shina? Que vida? – perguntou irritado, saindo de perto da sócia.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Do Olimpo, Shaka olhava a cena da igreja. Milo se aproximou dele e afagou-lhe o ombro.

- Não terá coragem de descer, não é?

- Não... – suspirou – Estaria feliz se soubesse que ele ficaria feliz ao lado dela, mas...

- Shaka, temos que fazer alguma coisa, livre arbítrio, lembra-se?

O loiro mirou o escorpiano.

- O que quer dizer?

- É hora de você escolher, é hora de você dizer aos deuses que não aceita isso. Que você quer ser mortal!

- Minha missão...

- Que merda! Será que em toda _fanfiction_ você tem que ficar com essa mesma ladainha? – explodiu Milo – Você ama o Ikki ou não?

- Amo, mas...

- Então você não pode aceitar ficar sem ele!

- Eu tenho medo, Milo, tenho medo que... que ele seja punido por minha causa.

- Shaka, você não pode aceitar e viver sofrendo assim, são dois corações em prantos, isso não é justo!

- Eu concordo! – falou Camus se aproximando e Milo segurou-lhe a mão – Shaka, eu e os demais tomamos uma decisão e acho que você também deve participar dela.

O anjo loiro mirou os companheiros meio hesitante.

- Qual a decisão que vocês tomaram, Camus?

- Exigiremos a mortalidade. – quem respondeu foi Shura que se aproximava também com os demais.

- E você deveria parar de querer ser tão certinho e vir com a gente! – piscou Aioros.

- Mas... é que... se eu mudar...

Todos olharam para o rosto hesitante do arcanjo.

- Ficarei OOC...

- Ah, isso? – riram os demais – Não liga não, você já está!

- Ok, então eu entro no motim! – concordou Shaka e todos seguiram para o quarto portão. A missão agora era convencer o ranzinza e também "_todo certinho_" Senhor dos exércitos celestiais.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

- Como se não bastasse participar desse circo dos horrores, ainda temos que suportar um atraso de mais de uma hora da noiva! – reclamou Shina.

- É. A Esmeralda está exagerando! – falou Kanon bebendo o uísque que só a autora sabe onde ele encontrou.

- Isso é bom, quem sabe o Ikki não toma juízo e foge?

Kanon olhou para a ex-secretária (sim, acho que a Shina merecia uma promoção por aturar Ikki e Kanon), que vestia um sensual vestido salmão.

- Você está linda, Shina, nem parece aquele sargentão...

- E você não era pra tá na fossa, ao invés de ficar me secando?

- Ah, é, né? Instintos, fazer o quê? – riu Kanon sem jeito e observou Shun e Hyoga se aproximarem.

- Parece que o projeto de espiga de milho chegou. – falou o primeiro de má vontade.

- É, mas parece que ela ficará mais umas... meia hora na capela, refazendo a maquiagem. – sorriu Hyoga com ironia.

Então, todos os olhos se voltaram para o noivo que sem nenhuma cerimônia estava sentado nos degraus do altar.

- Ele está dormindo?

- Ainda não. – respondeu Shun e foi até o irmão – Ikki, você está bem?

O moreno pareceu voltar de alguma outra dimensão. Sorriu para o irmão.

- Estou sim, Shun, não quero que se preocupe. Ficarei bem.

Shun sorriu, sabendo que não adiantaria brigar mais com o irmão. Sua tristeza era tão intensa que nada pareceria apagá-la.

- Ikki, você tem certeza?

- Shun, a única coisa da qual tenho certeza é que queria o Shaka comigo agora...

oooOOOoooOOOooo

A algazarra era total em frente ao templo de Zeus. Os arcanjos exigiam a mortalidade, exigiam a felicidade dos amigos e exigia a volta para a terra, afinal, no Olimpo não tinha cerveja.

Hera saiu e mirou a algazarra dos onze arcanjos.

- Afrodite, até você? – chocou-se a deusa.

- Entrei no time, chefinha, mas a culpa é do Aioros!

Todos os olhos se cravaram no arcanjo do amor.

- Epa, epa! Todos concordaram! – defendeu-se Aioros.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora. – falou Saga que sim, tinha aderido ao motim. Não suportava mais ver Kanon se afogando em uísque – Queremos voltar para a terra.

Hera mirou-os e cruzou os braços.

- E por que vocês acham que merecem isso?

- Por que queremos! – respondeu Shura – E nossa vontade não pode ficar a critério dos deuses.

- Tudo aqui está a critério dos deuses, arcanjos. Esse não é um argumento muito forte.

- Então, porque não somos mais úteis no Olimpo. – argumentou Mu – Nossa presença aqui só atrapalha o bom funcionamento das coisas celestiais.

- Continuo sem achar muito relevante. – suspirou Hera e nesse momento, se aproximaram do grande templo, os deuses, Hades, Afrodite, Athena, Métis e Zeus.

Eles prostraram-se ao lado de Hera.

- Temos direito a livre arbítrio. – falou Aiolia – Nenhum Deus pode forçar um arcanjo a ser o que ele não é!

- Isso! E além de tudo, ela! – Milo aprontou para Afrodite (a deusa) que levou a mão ao peito – Ela nos envenenou com a luxúria. Se alguém deve ser responsabilizado por isso é ela!

- Eu? – espantou-se a deusa – Não fui eu quem mandou vocês para a terra!

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Zeus que ficou coradinho e baixou a cabeça.

- Ah, certo, certo, admito. – disse o Deus supremo – Mas, isso será resolvido. A Hera, minha querida e inteligente esposa, junto com minha filha predileta já conseguiram achar uma solução.

- Ah, mas nessa só quem se dará mal sou eu... – Athena se calou ao receber o olhar do pai – Certo, certo, tudo bem.

Os arcanjos miraram a deusa primeira dama e ela sorriu.

- O desejo de vocês será concedido. – falou e houve euforia entre os arcanjos – Vocês retornarão para a terra como querem. Mas, advirto que serão mortais sem mais nenhuma ligação com o Olimpo. Estarão sujeito a todas as agruras mortais; morte, doenças, dor. Todas as formas de sentimentos e sofrimentos, possíveis. Vocês tem certeza que querem isso?

Os arcanjos se entreolharam e então, Shaka se adiantou a deusa.

- A senhora se esqueceu de citar outras coisas que a vida mortal nos oferece; amor, carinho, amizade. Sentimentos que vocês nunca saberão o que é.

Os deuses prestaram bastante atenção ao arcanjo e Shaka continuou:

- Morte, dor, doenças, tudo isso faz parte da vida humana; mas, há também, alegria, sorrisos, paixão. Há chocolate e abraços quentes; há música... Há tantas coisas que fazem a vida humana plena e bela! – o loiro suspirou – Então, eu tenho certeza do que eu quero, e eu quero ser mortal.

Fez-se silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Milo se adiantou e sorriu.

- Ah, loiro, você se esqueceu de dizer o mais importante...

Shaka mirou o escorpiano e os outros.

- O quê?

- HÁ SEXO! QUEREMOS SEXO! – bradaram os outros e os deuses cobriram o rosto com as mãos.

- Certo, então, seja feita a vontade de vocês! – disse Hera – A partir do momento em que se tornarem mortais, terão novas identidades, serão perfeitamente humanos, como se tivessem nascido e crescido como pessoas normais.

Os arcanjos fizeram uma reverência à deusa.

- Obrigado, senhora. – disse Shaka erguendo a cabeça.

Aiolia e Aioros se aproximaram de Afrodite (a deusa).

- Sentirei saudades, mamãe! – disse o segundo e ambos a abraçaram.

- Só desejo que vocês sejam felizes. – disse a deusa, emocionada, enchendo seus rebentos de beijinhos e tentado enxugar as lágrimas – Agora vão...

Eles se afastaram e então, Hera falou:

- Preparem-se arcanjos, suas vidas agora serão de vocês!

Milo segurou a mão de Camus.

- Eu não acredito que... desceremos da mesma forma de sempre?

Todos olharam para a deusa que sorriu perversamente. Então, todos foram envolvidos num imenso redemoinho.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

a marcha nupcial começou a tocar enquanto a noiva percorria o imenso tapete vermelho em direção ao altar, de braços dados com o pai. O noivo continuava cabisbaixo e Shina balançou a cabeça, observando o esplendor do luxuosíssimo vestido amarelo, assinado por algum estilista famoso.

- Agora entendo o que o Shun quis dizer com "_projeto de espiga de milho_" – ela cochichou no ouvido de Kanon que começou a rir baixo.

A noiva em fim chegou ao altar e Ikki tomou-lhe a mão, ouvindo de Matsui que deveria cuidar bem de sua "_princesinha_". O Amamiya mais velho resignou-se e a moça era só sorrisos.

- Agora você é meu, Ikki, nada mais poderá se interferir entre a gente.

O moreno ergueu os olhos aos céus e suspirou resignado e finalmente caindo à ficha de que estava fazendo tudo errado, mas era tarde. Guiou a noiva para o altar, onde o juiz de paz sorria e começava o discurso...

Esmerada batia o pé nervosa com a tagarelice do homem; Ikki estava indiferente e os convidados do noivo, apreensivos. Chegou um momento em que Seiya preferiu sair andando pelo imenso jardim, porque não tinha paciência para aturar a cerimônia chata.

E em fim o momento esperado chegou:

- Se tem alguém aqui que possa dizer algo contra esse casamento que diga agora...

- Eu...! – tentou gritar Seiya que voltara correndo para a cerimônia. Mas Shiryu já esperava por isso e tapou-lhe a boca saindo arrastando-o para longe do jardim e da cerimônia.

- Shi, por que você me impediu? – perguntou o sagitariano irritado.

- Essa é uma decisão do Ikki, você não pode se intrometer. Isso só fará com que fique pior.

- Mas... ele é nosso amigo, e está fazendo uma burrada!

- É a vida dele, Seiya. – reclamou Shiryu tranquilamente e o namorado, como sempre, acabou aceitando que ele tinha razão.

Voltaram para a cerimônia a tempo de ouvir o juiz dizer:

- Se não há nada e nem ninguém que possa impedir essa união, eu os declaro...

_Suspense... olhos vidrados na tela se isso não fosse uma fanfiction!_

Então houve um clarão no céu e gritos foram ouvidos, por todos os lugares do jardim, anjos ou ex-anjos caíam como cometas.

- Mamãe, tá chovendo homem! – disse uma garotinha que só entrou na história para falar isso.

- Aleluia! – gritaram todas as mulheres que estavam no casamento e também as leitoras da fanfiction.

E então, como já era de se esperar, o juiz não disse mais nada, mesmo porque um loiro de mais de um e oitenta caiu em cima do noivo e um monumento grego, caiu em cima do padrinho do noivo, e ambos agora jaziam desacordados no altar.

- Ai, dessa vez, até que a queda foi macia! – disse Shaka se sentando nos quadris de Ikki e olhando Saga que fazia a mesma coisa em Kanon.

Os dois trocaram um olhar e depois miraram os amados que jaziam desacordados com o impacto.

- Ikki!

- Kanon!

- Fale comigo! – gritaram os dois balançando os mortais.

Ambos abriram os olhos vagarosamente.

- Shaka...

- Saga...

- Eu... eu morri atingido por um meteoro loiro e vim para o céu, é isso? – perguntou Ikki – Amor, senti tanto a sua falta, agora ficaremos juntos?

- Sim, meu amor, ficaremos, mas você não está no céu, eu que vim até você. – falou e o puxou do chão o abraçando.

- Kanon, eu... eu sei que você é um bobo, tarado, mas... – dizia Saga – Eu não sei mais viver sem você, por isso, voltei, voltei para que ficássemos juntos...

Kanon sorriu, apesar das dores que sentia por ter sido golpeado pelo arcanjo. Ergueu os braços e puxou Saga pra si, trocando um ardente beijo bem no meio do luxuoso altar feito no imenso jardim dos Matsui.

E durante tudo isso, foi aparecendo homens de togas de todos os cantos do jardim. Tanto que as mulheres presentes começaram a achar que teriam uma performance sexy depois do casamento; já que as togas eram minúsculas e os ex-arcanjos... ah, imaginem as pernas dos ex-arcanjos desfilando pelo tapete vermelho...

_**Obs. Autora para e corre para a cozinha para tomar um copo d'água, porque imaginar isso foi demais para ela.**_

_Continuando..._

- Ai, agora que somos mortais, pensei que os deuses teriam mais piedade... – reclamou Aiolia, massageando o traseiro.

- Para de reclamar, pelo menos você não caiu em cima de uma roseira... ai! – reclamou Máscara da morte tirando um espinho do traseiro.

- Ah, amor, deixa que eu cuido de você! – fez becinho Afrodite, afagando os cabelos do amado.

Mu e Aiolia se entreolharam.

- Eh, acho que o efeito da flecha não vai passar, não.

Os arcanjos foram se aproximando do altar e Shun e Hyoga correram até eles.

- Vocês voltaram! – gritou o Amamiya mais novo se jogando nos braços de Milo, que gemeu porque seu corpo estava muito dolorido com a queda, mas mesmo assim sorriu.

- Claro que sim, meu pequeno! Eu disse que queria ser mortal!

- Ficamos felizes! – disse Hyoga abraçando Camus – Pena que não terei mais anjo da guarda!

- Terá sim, eles sempre designam outro.

Milo afastou Shun enquanto os outros se aproximavam.

- Shun, esse é o seu ex-anjo da guarda, Afrodite! – apresentou e o pisciano abraçou o ex-protegido.

- Olá, Shun, eu o conheço desde pequenininho!

- Ah, eu acredito! – disse o adolescente.

- Bem, todos voltaram? – perguntou Hyoga e mirou Aldebaran que sacudia algumas folhas da toga verde escura que vestia – Até você, por quê?

- Ah, depois de vir aqui, o Olimpo se torna muito chato e... – o gigante mirou Shina que sorriu com charme – Aqui tem tanta coisa interessante, não é?

- Sei... – todos riram e então, se viraram abruptamente para o altar, onde Kanon e Saga continuavam se beijando e Shaka continuava sentado nos quadris de Ikki e... ESMERALDA torcia nervosamente o vestido amarelo, rubra de raiva, até que gritou:

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, eu vou matar esse pesadelo loiro! – a mocinha se armou com o livro do cartório e o jogaria na cabeça de Shaka se não fosse interrompida por um chamado.

- ESMERALDA! - virou-se e então, viu Seiya com o lindo bolo do casamento nas mãos e logo ele estava sobre seu rosto.

O projeto de espiga de milho... Digo, a noiva caiu sentada no altar. Houve comoção geral, os seguranças foram chamados. Shaka pegou Ikki e jogou em cima do ombro, pois o rapaz não tinha condições de andar com a pancada; Saga fez o mesmo com Kanon e eles e os demais ex-arcanjos, junto com Seiya, Shiryu, Shina, Hyoga e Shun saíram correndo do que seria um casamento seguido de uma festa.

- Ele está roubando o noivo! – gritou outra garotinha anônima.

- E o padrinho também! – falou uma das mulheres.

As damas correram atrás dos arcanjos.

- Me dá seu telefone! – gritou uma das mulheres ao passar a mão no traseiro de Camus.

- Agulha es...ai!

Milo levou um safanão do amante.

- Você quis ser mortal, agora relaxa que não sobrou agulha nenhuma em suas unhas.

- Ah, é mesmo, então vamos correr dessas taradas! – disse tentando proteger seu próprio traseiro e o de Camus – Ah, mas como uma agulha faz falta...

- Arcanjos... – sorriu Aldebaran envolvendo os ombros de Shina que sorriu tímida – Não vamos esquecer...

- Já sabemos! – disseram os outros rindo – ISSO AQUI É U.A. É U.A.!

Saíram correndo da festa, deixando a comoção geral do local. Enquanto isso, Esmeralda chorava o bolo destruído; Matsui dizia para ela não chorar que ele lhe daria um executivo novo e as mulheres suspiravam e acenavam adeus para os gostosos de toginha.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ikki abriu os olhos e achou que tudo tinha sido um sonho. Quase gritou de frustração e voltou a fechar os olhos fortemente.

- Ah, Shaka... Não diga que foi um sonho! Onde você está?

- Aqui. – ouviu a voz do loiro e voltou a abrir os olhos se sentando abruptamente na cama o que fez suas costas doerem e ele soltar um gemido.

O anjo que mirava a rua pela janela do hospital voltou para perto dele e se sentou na cama, tocando-lhe o rosto.

- Veja, eu sou real.

Ikki o puxou para seus braços, apertando-o com tanta força que Shaka achou que iria se partir ao meio.

- Ah, meu anjo, eu rezei tanto por isso... – disse o executivo emocionado – Me diga que será pra sempre, Shaka, me diga que não vai mais me deixar...

- Ah, Ikki, eu não posso garantir isso... – sorriu o loiro afagando-lhe os cabelos – Agora sou mortal, e estou sujeito a tudo que a mortalidade pode oferecer; doenças, acidentes e ao final, vou morrer como qualquer pessoa.

Ikki se afastou para mirar o rosto plácido e sorridente do loiro. As lágrimas que caíram dos seus olhos, foram automaticamente limpas pela mão de Shaka.

- É verdade? Então, os deuses...

- Os deuses viram que nem mesmo eles poderiam vencer um amor como o nosso, Ikki.

- Então...

- Isso mesmo, agora sou um humano e espero ser um humano bonzinho, porque vou ganhar um anjo da guarda e não quero dar muito trabalho a ele. Não! Não quero ser igual a você, Ikki, ah, você é um protegido que dá muito trabalho e que...

- Ah, você não muda! Cala a boca! – Ikki o puxou, dando-lhe um ardente beijo, tentando matar toda a saudade que tinha daquela boca, daquele homem que tanto amava.

Em fim, a penitência havia acabado. Estavam livres para amar e enlouquecer de amor...

oooOOOoooOOOooo

_**Olimpo:**_

Hera olhava os rostinhos angelicais que estavam parados em frente a Zeus que empalidecia ao verificar que a mulher escolhera para novos arcanjos, guardiões do Olimpo, exatamente cópias dos arcanjos rebeldes.

- Querido esposo, quero que você os conheça em ordem decrescente... – riu perversamente Hera levando as crianças para perto do Deus supremo – Essa coisa linda de cabelos azuis claros é o Albafica e será o guardião do décimo segundo portão. Para proteger o décimo primeiro, eu trouxe esse cubinho de gelo que é o Dégel, e assim, se segue, El Cid, Sísifo, Kárdia, Asmita, Regulus, Manigold, Deuteros, Hasgard e... Esses serão os novos arcanjos sagrados!

- NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAO! – grita Zeus desesperado e imediatamente as crianças mortais e futuro arcanjos, começam a fazer a festa pelo Olimpo.

- Querido, o melhor eu não disse! Você ficará encarregado de cuidar delas! Hahahahahaha... – Hera solta sua risada maligna e Zeus começa a chorar.

- Hera, tenha piedade... – implora Zeus.

- Ah, por favor! – a deusa colocou as mãos na cadeira – Aproveite para treiná-los muito bem, antes que a guerra santa chegue e o Kurumada pegue todos de volta! Enquanto isso, vou passear um pouquinho com o Kratos...

- Hã?

- Isso mesmo, me disseram que ele consegue fazer quarenta vezes o que você não tem conseguido fazer uma!

- Ah... é que estou estressado!

- Então é melhor começar a se desestressar ou terei que utilizar a toalha molhada celeste do caos em você!

- Querida...

- Tchauzinho, esposo. Espero encontrar essas crianças bem comportadas quando eu voltar.

A deusa sumiu e Zeus olhou para as pestinhas espalhadas pelo jardim. Regulus já puxava o cabelo do coitadinho do Asmita, Kárdia estava trepado num dos pilares; Deuteros dizia que mataria todo mundo. Só havia duas pessoas que poderiam ajudá-lo...

- Dohko, Shion, EM MEU NOME, CUIDE DESSES PESTINHAS QUE EU VOU ME TRANSFORMAR EM CHUVA DE OURO!

Dohko e Shion que estavam "_se divertindo_"" no primeiro templo, suspiraram, voltando a vestir as túnicas.

- Sempre sobra pra gente! – reclamou o ruivo.

- É. Eu não sei o que o Kurumada tem contra a gente, não bastasse lutar numa guerra, ele nos colocou para lutar em duas! – suspirou Shion.

- Mas, Shion, dessa vez não foi o Kurumada, foi a Sion...

- Ah, é mesmo...

- E não vamos esquecer, não é?

- Claro que não...

- ISSO AQUI É U.A. , SION, U.A.!

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Festa de ano novo. Todos juntos para ver a queima de fogos na baía de Tóquio, onde também, haveria muitos shows de músicos famosos.

- Vamos, Shaka, nem humano você deixa de ser devagar! – reclamou Ikki ajeitando a camisa de frente ao espelho.

O loiro apareceu sorrindo, enrolado num roupão.

- E você sempre mal educado! – reclamou o virginiano e começou a se vestir. Ikki ficou observando-o pelo espelho. Sorriu não resistindo e indo até ele o empurrando na cama.

- Ikki, vamos nos atrasar...

- Ah, não tem problema, eu quero fazer amor com você...

- Ikki, só temos feito isso durante esses três dias...

- Ah, mas parece que minha fome de você nunca será aplacada...

O ex-anjo acariciou-lhe o rosto e o beijou, enlaçando-lhe o pescoço, puxando-lhe o corpo para mais perto, e...

- Puxa! Vamos perder a queima de fogos, Ikki, Shaka, vamos! – eles ouviram as vozes dos outros ex-anjos que invadiam o quarto.

Ikki rolou para o lado, bufando de frustração.

- Parece que nunca teremos paz! – grunhiu o moreno – Shaka, eles não podiam ter ficado lá no Olimpo, não?

O loiro riu.

- Ah, Ikki, não reclama, agora somos humanos, só humanos!

- É, e você está um humano bem gostosinho, Shaka... ai! – Milo gemeu com o beliscão que recebeu de Camus e só então, Shaka e Ikki se deram conta que o anjo estava somente de cueca.

_- SOMEM DAQUI SEUS TARADOS_! – gritou o executivo arremessando o travesseiro.

Os anjos seguiram para a sala onde ficaram esperando por eles. Logo depois, todos saíram para ver a queima de fogos na baía de Tóquio. Uma festa muito bonita.

Estavam lá os onze ex-arcanjos, Kanon, Seiya e Shiryu, Shina já engatando um affair com Aldebaran (o último arcanjo hetero dessa história) , Shun e Hyoga. Em fim, todos para comemorar a chegada do ano novo. Todos felizes e apaixonados.

A mortalidade nunca foi tão prazerosa. Fogos de artifício, música e dança. Do céu alguns deuses prestavam atenção, alguns arcanjos também, uns enciumados, outros felizes.

A festa corria solta, a banda tocava no palco uma animada música e os ex-arcanjos e os sempre mortais caíam na folia.

Shaka, Ikki, Camus e Saga não quiseram dançar, então, ficaram observando enquanto os companheiros soltavam a franga no salão do clube à beira mar, de onde eles olhavam o espetáculo dos fogos de artifícios.

- Ah, Shaka... – começou Ikki – Algumas grifes entraram em contato conosco para saber a qual agência de modelo você e os outros pancadas pertenciam. Parece que estão interessado em contratá-los, há foto de vocês por todo o mundo nesse momento.

- Ah, Ikki, eu não quero pensar nisso agora! – riu – O único trabalho que quero ter é o de ser seu anjo da guarda, mais nenhum!

- Você será sempre meu anjo, Shaka, não importa quão mortal você seja.

- Sim, eu vou sempre cuidar de você, meu amor!

Eles se beijariam, sim, se não fossem puxados pelos demais para participar da dança, nem Camus e Saga escaparam, agora estavam todos num animado trenzinho a rodar pelo salão. Dançando ao som do _Village People_.

_Body...wanna feel my body?_

_Body...such a thrill my body_

_Body...wanna touch my body?_

_Body...it's too much my body_

_Check it out my body, body._

_Don't you doubt my body, body._

_talkin' bout my body, body,_

_check it out my body_

_Every man wants to be a macho macho man_

_to have the kind of body, always in demand_

_Jogging in the mornings, go man go_

_works out in the health spa, muscles glow_

_You can best believe that, he's a macho man_

_ready to get down with, anyone he can_

_Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!_

_Macho, macho man (macho man)_

_I've got to be, a macho man_

_Macho, macho man_

_I've got to be a macho! Ow...._

_Body, its so hot, my body,_

_Body, love to pop my body,_

_Body, love to please my body,_

_Body, don't you tease my body,_

_Body, you'll adore my body,_

_Body, come explore my body,_

_Body, made by God, my body,_

_Body, it's so good, my body_

_You can tell a macho, he has a funky walk_

_his western shirts and leather, always look so boss_

_Funky with his body, he's a king_

_call him Mister Eagle, dig his chains_

_You can best believe that, he's a macho man_

_likes to be the leader, he never dresses grand_

_Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!_

_Macho, macho man_

_I've got to be, a macho man_

_Macho, macho man_

_I've got to be a macho! (all right)_

_Ugh! Macho..baby!_

_Body, body, body wanna feel my body,_

_Body, body, body gonna thrill my body,_

_Body, body, body don'tcha stop my body,_

_Body, body, body it's so hot my body,_

_Every man ought to be a macho macho man,_

_To live a life of freedom, machos make a stand,_

_Have their own life style and ideals,_

_Possess the strength and confidence, life's a steal,_

_You can best believe that he's a macho man_

_He's a special person in anybody's land._

_Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!_

_Macho, macho man (macho man)_

_I've got to be, a macho man_

_Macho, macho man_

_I've got to be a macho! (dig the hair on my chest)_

Bem, por aí vocês já devem crer que em algum momento sobre efeito de muito álcool. Milo, Aiolia e Aioros fizeram stripper numa das mesas, exibindo seus corpos sarados, levando o público e seus parceiros a loucura, mas por motivos diferentes.

Foram puxados pelas orelhas, mas não ficaram zangados por muito tempo. Logo o baile estava perfeito. Shun um pouquinho alto, agarrou Hyoga e o beijou o que desencadeou uma série de beijos sem fim, até quem não estava na história se beijava também, para logo depois seguir no trenzinho, até o dia clarear.

Do Olimpo as crianças arcanjos observava tudo...

- Dégel, acho que lá embaixo é muito mais divertido... – disse Kárdia.

- Parece realmente...

- Vamos descer?

O aquariano ponderou...

- Sim, mas não vamos sozinhos, vamos chamar os outros.

- Você tem razão... hehehehehehehe!

As pestinhas riram esquentando as mãos.

_**Paris: Um mês depois:**_

Hyoga estacionou o carro no campus de medicina da Sorbonne; quando vislumbrou um homem de cabelos grisalhos e longos entrando num carro, cheio de papéis nas mãos.

Aproximou-se dele.

- Professor Lune? – chamou e o homem se virou, ele sorriu – Saindo de férias?

- Não, fui despedido, um aluno inventou uma calunia a meu respeito e o imbecil do reitor acreditou! – falou o homem guardando seus pertences no carro.

- Mas, ouvi dizer que essa calúnia foi provada com uma fita de vídeo de um dos laboratórios, não foi? – perguntou o russo cinicamente, cruzando os braços.

O homem emudeceu e encarou o rapaz.

- Você é um dos meus alunos? Nos conhecemos? Não consigo me recordar...

- Não, na verdade, eu sou o noivo do rapaz que inventou a calúnia...

O homem empalideceu e em instante recebeu um murro bem no meio da cara que lhe quebrou dentes e nariz. Caiu quase desacordado sobre o carro.

- E só não bato mais porque aqui no estacionamento também tem câmera. – sorriu o russo e saiu andando.

_**Hyoga:**__ Ah, Sion, quase cheguei a pensar que você se esqueceria desse cara!_

_**Sion:**__ Jamais, ele fez maldade com meu verdinho, nunca esqueceria..._

_**Hyoga:**__ Espera aí, Sion, seu não, meu..._

_**Sion:**__ Ah, tá bom, SEU...ciumento!_

Hyoga retorna para o seu carro já encontrando Shun parado o esperando.

- Hyoga, onde você estava... o que foi isso em sua mão? – pergunta o japonês aflito.

- Fui dar adeus para o seu querido ex-mestre Lune... – sorriu e evolveu o ombro do amado.

- Ah, Hyoga, eu não acredito que você fez isso!

- Ah, eu não conseguiria terminar essa fanfiction se não fizesse isso...

- Eu te amo...

- Eu também te amo MEU verdinho!

- Hã?

- Ah, deixa pra lá, vamos almoçar...

_**Japão:**_

Sim, após o ano novo a vida no Japão também voltou ao normal. Quer dizer, o normal que seria a vida de ex-arcanjos. Saga foi morar com Kanon, Milo e Camus continuaram na casinha bonitinha dada por Zeus. Mu e Aiolia, Aioros e Shura compraram uma casa a beira mar (não me pergunte onde eles acharam dinheiro, digamos que Zeus lhes concederam casa, comida, identidade e roupa lavada).

Aldebaran alugou junto com Máscara da Morte e Afrodite um apartamento moderno no centro de Tóquio, em fim, todos viviam felizes para sempre.

Emprego não foi difícil, com os rostos espalhados por todo o mundo, eles viraram os modelos mais requisitados por todas as agências; além, do mais, quem negaria empregos a esses monumentos?

Em fim, vida normal para os arcanjos, normal dentro do possível, porque eles continuavam sendo exímios encrenqueiros e sempre havia os finais de semana onde todos se encontravam... Aí só Zeus para segurá-los!

**Zeus:** Eu não! To fora, me livrei dessa corja!

Ok, corrigindo, aí ninguém os seguravam!

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Shaka entrou em casa reclamando, segurando o braço.

- Para de reclamar, Shaka, foi só uns furinhos, você quer ficar doente? – ria o executiva.

- Ah, vacina não é bom, Ikki, não é mesmo! – reclamou o ex-arcanjo.

Ikki o puxou pra si pela cintura.

- Agora que os deuses me concederam você, nada vai tirar você de mim, muito menos um vírus...

- Ikki, você em fim se tornou minha fênix... – disse o loiro.

Eles se beijaram longamente. Sentiram que ficariam assim, por muitos e muitos anos e nada, nem os deuses poderiam interromper aquele amor.

Do Olimpo os deuses suspiravam, dando benção aquele amor que parecia que não acabaria nunca...

**Fim**

_**Notas finais: **__Demorou mais saiu. Afff! Fico até triste de terminar essa fic, ela me acompanhou por tanto tempo. Perdoem-me a demora e se o final não sair de acordo com a expectativa, queria ter feito melhor, mas ela já estava parada há tempo demais e não achei justo. Há gente, sem perguntar difíceis, tipo: Como Seiya pegou o bolo? Como os arcanjos (mortais) não quebraram alguns ossos na descida? Como Ikki e Saga não tiveram, ao menos, algumas costelas partidas ao serem golpeados por dois homens daquele tamanho? Aldebaran e Shina? (ÓOOOO), O Lune só levou um muro? (Sei que merecia ser torturado, mas não deu!), Ah, vocês gostaram dos mini-arcanjos Lost canvas?_

_Ah, fala sério, é loucura demais para uma fic só! Não me cobrem sanidade!_

_Abraços especiais a todos que me ajudaram nessa caminhada:_

_Neka, Amamiya fã, Cristal Black, Suellen-san, Amaterasu Sonne, Etyane, Kojican, Ana, Angela, Gaby, Hokuto, Belle26, Shinny-sama, Lua prateada, Fenix_Cdz,__sasulove, Shunzinhaah2, lalay, Mefram_Maru, Arcueid, Danieru, liliuapolonio, Jake Baa-chan, Sun, XL-chan, Sandrini, nathyzany, Iris_Prisma,__hinatinha05._

_Esses são aqueles que além de ler, tiveram a gentileza extrema de deixar um review de incentivo durante todo esse longo processo. _

_Obrigada de coração e espero não ter decepcionado muito!_

_**Shaka: **__Ah, eu fiquei decepcionado, pensei que aconteceria algo bem pior ao Zeus, ele merecia!_

_**Sion: **__Calma, reencarnação de Buda, não seja vingativo!_

_**Shaka: **__Ele deveria dar uma voltinha no Tártaro sim, só por me fazer sofrer._

_**Sion: **__O que é isso, loiro?_

_**Shaka: **__Você está defendendo porque na verdade a culpada de tudo é você, Sion!_

_**Sion: **__Eu????_

_**Shaka: **__Claro que sim, e chega de conversa que estou cansado, foram 21 capítulos!_

_**Sion: **__Certo, certo, te amo, loiro!_

_**Shaka: **__Já disse que não acredito!_

_**Sion: **__Ingrato!_

_**Shaka: **__Sádica!_

_**Ah, para quem notou alguma coisa desencontrada, hehehe, um pequeno epílogo.**_

********

Casa de Camus e Milo. Os ex-arcanjos, mais Ikki e Kanon estavam sentados na varanda, conversando, observando o mar e esperando que Milo e Máscara da Morte terminassem de fazer o almoço aquele domingo. Muito ócio, conversas e afagos. Até que Mu, o desmancha prazer da turma, faz uma bombástica interrogação:

- Engraçado, eu estava pensando por esses dias... – começou ele – Camus, o que aconteceu com a galinha?

- Galinha? Que galinha? – perguntou o aquariano.

- A galinha possuída. – disse Mu e nesse momento todos se entreolharam e se levantam correndo para a cozinha onde os dois ex-arcanjos estão cozinhando e gritam:

- NÃO MÁSCARA DA MORTE, NÃO DESCONGELE A GALINHA!

********

**Fanfiction finalizada em** 06/03/2010


End file.
